A time to
by asashouryuu
Summary: -Added three extra chapters- They met... they grew up together but things were always deeper between them than they realized. Watch as Sasu and Naru struggle against themselves and defy social norms. SasuNaru with side pairings. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**SasuNaru, yaoi and OOC.**

Beta-read by Karina-chan.

Author's notes: This is a collaboration work with XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX who wanted to do a fic something like this. Who am I to say no? This is my first time to do a callob. I might be doing things wrong but…

And I'm brave enough to confess this: I fear that this will be compared to TUC. Please don't do that.

* * *

The blonde leaned into the hand that caressed his left cheek, closing his eyes, wanting to memorize the gentleness of such bittersweet gesture... of the warmth that was being emanated from such hand that had held and touch him as if he belonged to him. No, he belonged to him until now.

"This is what you wanted," he whispered achingly, his voice not above a whisper.　There was resignation and understanding in his voice. He fought the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He told them not to fall yet because it would make things harder for the man he loved.

"No," the dark-haired man said. His look was that of a man who knew he was defeated. "This is what I decided. You'd forgive me, right?"

The blonde smiled which made his blue eyes darker with pain. "Of course."

The other man swallowed the lump of tears that stuck in his throat. He didn't want to let go but… He knew he was hurting them but the love they had was something that shouldn't happen in this world… in this time. "I'm- "

A tanned finger pressed against his lips, "Don't be sorry. This is the only way."

Unable to stop himself, the dark-haired male leaned forward to press his lips against the tanned forehead before moving out from the bed that had been the only witnessed of their passion since they became lovers.

The blonde watched as the dark-haired man got up from his bed and put on his clothes. And before long, like a shadow, the man walked away from his apartment without a backward glance. Both of them thought that there could never be a love like theirs but...

**All love is the same...**

**Chapter 1: Path converged**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_-"At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis_

Two days ago, the Chief executive officer of both Uchiha and Uzumaki companies, the leading company of food and brewery and drugs, respectively became partners in starting a real estate business. Of course, the business deal deserved a grand party which took place at the Uchiha mansion.

Arashi gave his only child a reassuring smile a second after the boy's firm grip on his hand tightened. He could see anxiety and fear in his big blue eyes. He perfectly understood why. This party was the biggest the boy was attending so far and to top it off, it was held at a place which was mostly built in marbles. Although the Uzumaki mansion was bigger than the Uchiha's, it didn't have an intimidating atmosphere to it. Flowers and nature paintings were what decorated their house whereas the Uchiha's, it was marble statues and china porcelain wares.

The party wasn't in full-swing yet but there were a lot of people already. And when the Uzumaki family entered the room, everybody turned to regard them.

The Uchiha couple followed by their two sons walked forward to greet them.

"What a cute child!" Mikoto exclaimed as her eyes landed on Naruto who was standing beside his parent while holding the latter's left hand. The child immediately averted his gaze on the floor suddenly becoming very shy and conscious in front of the woman with striking beauty.

"Good evening," Arashi greeted to the two Uchiha boys who were haughtily standing on either side of their mother. Both boys blushed at the stranger's beautiful smile and melodious voice but they managed to return his greeting without stuttering.

"Sasuke-kun, how old are you?" he asked.

The youngest Uchiha raised a hand indicating that his age was four.

Arashi beamed. "You're in the same age as my son. Be a good friend, okay?" He reached for his son who was hiding behind his legs. "Naruto..." he called out softly. "Don't be shy."

"Pretty eyes," Sasuke exclaimed as he saw wide blue eyes peering from behind the limbs of the blonde man.

Naruto pulled his head back, his heart pounding. The small marble statue hadn't only moved but also talked. He was indeed right. This place was haunted and it won't be long before all the statues would move and point at him.

Fugaku chuckled. He was amused at the way the child was desperately clinging on his father. He looked at his younger child. "Sasuke, go on and be a friend." The boy nodded and approached the other boy.

Naruto buried his face against his father's right leg. Sasuke scowled then immediately left obviously insulted that his friendship was turned down. It wasn't like he wanted to befriend a sissy.

Both fathers sighed at their sons' behavior.

"Naruto," Itachi called out softly. He smiled when curious eyes stared at him through the blonde man's legs. "Would you like to see my pet shark?"

At the mention of such sea creature, all fear and doubts were replaced by curiosity.

"You have?"

Itachi nodded. "It's still small, though."

The blonde boy stepped forward. "Naru-chan can watch without being eaten by Mr. Shark?"

The Uchiha heir thumped his chest with a fist. "I'll protect Naru-chan." Pleased, Naruto grinned and let Itachi took his hand.

While Naruto and Itachi were bonding slowly, an irritated Sasuke played with other kids.

Somewhere of nowhere, Destiny smirked. She finally found perfect pawns for her new game.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke pressed the crayon harder as he colored the sky on his coloring book. He looked at the picture splashed on the magazine. He didn't and couldn't understand why his sky couldn't be as blue and as bright as those eyes on the magazine. No matter what he did, his sky remained sickeningly and strangely dull. He stared at his sky wondering what must be done but when his mind provided no answer, he threw the crayon and bawled.

Mikoto, upon hearing the cry, hurriedly went into the library. "What's wrong?" she asked, crouching beside his chair.

"My sky isn't blue."

His mother looked at his coloring book and frowned. "It's blue, Sasu-chan. Very blue."

"No!" he retorted firmly. "This is blue!" He held out the magazine to the lady.

Mikoto stared at Naruto's impossibly blue eyes and then smiled. "Naru-chan is happy in this picture."

"So?" the boy asked between sobs.

"That's why it's so blue."

"My sky isn't happy then?" A young Sasuke sniffled.

The woman paused, taking a moment to think of a proper reply. "Not as happy as Naru-chan." She smiled while wiping away her son's tears.

The boy nodded as if he completely understood when he didn't. One questioned ominously loomed before him: how was he going to make his sky happy?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Because life never failed to give second chance to everyone whether they desired it or not, it showed Sasuke his during Itachi's birthday which had more adults than children as guests.

He was bored and had retreated to the farthest corner to contemplate the stars formation when he saw the sissy blonde looking at the sky. He could hear the boy's soft voice as he counted the heavenly bodies. This time, he approached him slowly not wanting to scare the other boy.

"Sixty- seven, sixty-eight, seventy."

"Sixty-nine," he corrected, causing Naruto to whip his head to gaze at the intruder.

"Huh?"

"Sixty-eight, **sixty-nine**, seventy. You missed sixty-nine."

"I did not."

"Did so," Sasuke replied hotly. Not only was the blonde a sissy but also an idiot.

"Did not." Naruto stomped his foot. He could feel his blood hotly running through his veins in excitement. Someone was helping him rid the boredom he was feeling. He didn't care if they were arguing. "Are you bored?" he asked so suddenly that it caught Sasuke, who was willing to continue their bickering, off guard.

"Yeah. You?"

Naruto nodded affirmatively.

Sasuke looked around and moved closer. In a conspiratorial voice, asked, "Wanna play?" At such offer, blue eyes brightened. It reminded the young Uchiha of his drawing that was still dull no matter what steps he took to make it happy. Unhesitatingly and quickly he abandoned the dull sky. He didn't want anything that refused his will. Without preamble, he asked the question which was so important to him at that time. "Will you be my sky?"

Of course, the other boy was confused but assumed that he was being asked to be someone's playmate so he immediately acquiesced. This time, it was Sasuke who was ecstatic. So ecstatic was he that he took a tanned hand in his and led his sky to a room. In there, they played as pirates before they decided that pretending to be ninjas were better and cooler.

And so the young boys continued playing in their own worlds, blissfully ignorant on the surprises fate had in store for them.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru, yaoi and OOC**

**Beta-read by Karina chan**

* * *

When the two lovers became one, the finality and the fragility of things had never been as lucid as that moment. There were too many variables that showed that there could never be them... not at this time... or the time after.

They bucked and strained against each other, giving and taking pleasure while seeking for comfort and sanctuary from the pressure and criticism they received from their families. However, for every slap of their sweat-slicked bodies all they found was the bitterness-tainted sweetness of this sacred union of their souls, of their bodies and of their hearts. The dull ache intensified at this very moment, knowing everything they had would soon become nothing but a memory to be buried at the deepest recesses of their minds.

And when they reached their peak, the blonde, instead of seeing white, saw nothing but the emptiness that he would feel the rest of the days. And this time, he couldn't stop the tears cascading down from his eyes. Trying to hide his tears, he pulled his lover towards him and tightened his embrace. Pleas of "Don't go" or "Don't leave me" was about to flow from his lips when he heard the soft sobs of his lover and he swallowed the words back. He shouldn't make it hard for the other. He had to let go. Besides, one could love another with possessing his object of affection, right?

He murmured his lover's name and the other just murmured between soft kisses on his nape, "Not yet. Let me feel you tonight." Because it was the only time they had now… would ever have.

Despite the tears, he smiled. "Please do. I want you to."

_If only I can steal eternity..._

**Chapter 2: Deeper… stronger bonds**

_kimi ga namida no toki ni wa boku ga soba ni iru kara  
hanareba nare no yoru datte boku ga soba ni iru kara  
boku wa soba ni iru kara_

_ -"Soba Ni Iru Kara" by Amadori_

Naruto's face contorted in annoyance as his aunt painstakingly tried to school his stubborn golden locks in preparation for the boy's first day of school in a nearby kindergarten.

"Why can't Sasu-chan and I be classmates?" he asked for the umpteenth time. To both kids, they felt it was essential for them to be classmates or going to the same school because the other's presence gave them a sense of security.

"Because Sasuke-kun's place is far from your school," Tsunade- his aunt gave the same reply.

"He can stay here." After all, his friend had stayed overnight for many times already.

"Naruto," the woman said gently. "Mikoto-san would miss Sasuke-kun very much."

"Then she can stay here too!"

Tsunade sighed seeing it was pointless to make Naruto understand. If she won't stop, it won't be long before her nephew would suggest that the Uchiha family could live with them.

A second later, Naruto grunted and pouted at his aunt's silence.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Wanting to improve her second son's sullen mood and stony silence which the boy maintained for five days straight since classes has started, Mikoto had personally went to borrow Naruto.

"Sasuke, look who's here?" she asked but was deliberately ignored. Sasuke was still mad that he was enrolled at a school where Naruto couldn't go.

He looked at his homework which asked him to identify animals and glared at it. Playing with his friend was better than this but Naruto must be busy with his homework too. Displeased at such thought, he glared harder before he was attack from behind.

"Sasu-chan!" a very happy Naruto said loudly and just near his friend's right ear, causing said friend to cringe.

Mikoto looked at the happy faces of both boys. The strict side of her wanted to remind them of their homework but she stifled the urge. She had to let them live a part of their childhood, knowing that their family name would demand them to be mature earlier than the rest of the kids.

Minutes later, both boys were lying on their stomachs, Sasuke identifying the animals and Naruto coloring them. The former realized that he didn't have to play with the latter to enjoy the day. As long as Naruto was with him, anything was fun.

Their gazes met and a warm smile was exchanged between them.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Is Naru-chan going home tomorrow?" Sasuke asked quietly as they huddled together under one blanket, lying on their side, facing each other.

The blonde boy nodded. "Uncle Jiraiya will pick me up tomorrow afternoon," he replied just as quietly. He didn't want Sasuke's mother to walk into the room again to tell them to go to sleep. He was extra careful not to anger the woman or he won't be invited again. "Can Sasu-chan come to my house next Saturday?"

The dark-haired boy nodded immediately and wished that tomorrow would be Saturday again. He wanted to spend time with the blonde and deep inside him, a voice told him that Naruto felt the same.

"Ne, do you have new friends?" Naruto asked what had been bugging him since school started. He was scared that Sasuke would replace him. He didn't want that. He couldn't stand that.

Sasuke recalled the faces of the people he met at school whom he needed to interact in a daily basis. Obligatory interaction. "I only have classmates," was his reply.

That answer made with conviction and warmth banished any fear and insecurities Naruto had, leaving him light and very happy. He moved closer to his friend before saying, "Me too." In the dimness of the room, Naruto saw how those dark orbs glinted with happiness.

The warm happiness lulled them to a peaceful slumber where school days never existed.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

For both boys who had promised their Saturday to each other, time had unfairly dragged the week until they felt like crying.

Naruto let out a small cry when he heard the doorbell buzzing. He rushed to the front door and grinned when he saw Sasuke standing there, behind him was the Uchiha's family driver carrying Sasuke's bag. He ignored the man as he pulled Sasuke in.

"Ne, I wanted to show you something," Naruto started as he pulled Sasuke deeper into the house.

"What?" Sasuke said excitedly as he followed him to the family den. His friend's giddiness was rubbing on him.

"Tada" Naruto cried out as he presented an orange, no, golden orange kitten in his arms. "You don't like him?" he asked, seeing the frown on his friend's face.

Sasuke reached out to pat the kitten's head. "Where did you buy him? Is he a stray cat?"

"I don't know. Uncle Jiraiya gave it to me and I named him 'Kyuubi'."

The dark-haired boy looked thoughtful before saying, "That name doesn't fit him at all."

The blonde glared, "It does!"

"No… it doesn't."

"It does. It does, ne Kyuubi?" The animal meowed making Naruto looked smug. Sasuke sighed.

"Are we going to play or not?"

"Of course, we will." Naruto then let go of his pet who seemed to be disappointed and stared at the dark-haired boy with an unreadable face. Sasuke ignored the look the kitten gave him in favor of his friend.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The two glared at each other as they stood inside the bathroom.

"Why must you bring Kyuubi? Cats don't take a bath!" Sasuke reiterated.

"They do," Naruto retorted, his voice louder than Sasuke's.

"Not together with me… with us."

"Of course not. His bath is separate. He's here to watch us." The blonde then proceeded in putting the kitten in a small basket oblivious of the glare Sasuke was sending towards him and his pet.

Mad, Sasuke went to the shower ahead. He had expected that they'd have fun and that he'd have Naruto all to himself but he was wrong. All day, Naruto worried about that pet until he felt like he was being abandoned. Was he now being hated by his only best friend? Didn't Naruto like him like before?

"Ne," the blonde called out softly, noticing the stony silence his friend started. He looked at how Sasuke roughly rubbed his body as if, he was angry. He covered Sasuke's hands with his own, stopping their movements. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the pale boy snapped back but he didn't pull his hands away.

"You're crying," he heard the boy whispered.

"I'm not," he denied but he could feel hot liquid running down on his cheeks and his view was blurry.

"Liar."

"It hurts," Sasuke voiced out even before he could even realized what hurts. Naruto smiled in understanding.

"Idiot. Of course, it hurts. You're scrubbing too hard." And before his friend could say anything, he took the body scrub from him and started doing it himself.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke stared at the sleeping form of Naruto. He poked the tanned cheek closest to him. "Idiot," he murmured. "I'll never forgive you if you'll choose that kitten over me." He then laid his head against Naruto's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "Don't forget me, you idiot. I'm your only best friend, remember?"

As if in answer to his question, the blonde murmured an incoherent word and the other boy believed it was his name.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled knowing it was Saturday again. He sat up and scratch Kyuubi's belly as his pet stretched from his slumber.

"Good morning, Kyuubi," he greeted.

He quickly did his morning routine and rushed downstairs where his father was eating breakfast while reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Naruto," Arashi greeted.

"Morning," daddy."

The man arched an eyebrow as he felt pure joy coming from his child. "Sasuke-kun is coming here?"

"Yeah and he promised he'll teach me a new game." He looked at the wall clock and silently pleaded time to hurry and move to ten in the morning.

Naruto looked at the clock wondering if it was advance or something. It was already 10:32 and Sasuke wasn't still there. He was certain the boy would call if he was late. Did something happen to him? There was only one way to find out- he called Sasuke's residence.

"Itachi-nii," Naruto said, immediately identifying the cool voice answering his call.

"Naru-chan, how are you?" Itachi's voice was now slightly laced with affection.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm fine too. What can I do for you?"

"Is Sasu-chan there?"

Itachi looked at his younger brother who was shaking his head. The older brother covered the mouth piece and mouthed his friend's name.

"Tell him I'm not here," Sasuke said. He was tired. He didn't want to play with Naruto if all of his attention was not directed to him. He didn't want to compete against a kitten. He didn't like it either when said kitten won. Stupid Naruto, stupid Kyuubi.

"Ummm… Naru-chan… ah… Sasuke told me to tell you that he is not here."

"Oh!" the boy answered eloquently, his voice low and sad. "I see. Bye, Itachi-nii." And without hearing the older boy's response, he hung up.

Itachi looked at his brother. "I think you made Naru-chan cry."

Sasuke turned around, hiding his guilty look. "So? It's his fault anyway."

Naruto blinked at the telephone unit before he hunkered. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees. Just as Itachi predicted, Naruto burst into tears.

Arashi who happened to pass by at that exact moment, kneeled in front of his son. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke hates me."

"I don't think so. He's just busy."

"No. He promised Naru-chan that he'll come here and now Itachi-nii said Sasu-chan told him he's not there." He wailed louder.

"Naruto…"

"I want to meet Sasuke. I want to play with Sasu-chan!"

Arashi scratch his head. "I'll take you there then."

That stopped the loud wails immediately and the boy gave him a tearful smile.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke was watching TV trying not to think of the fun he missed by ditching Naruto when Itachi walked in.

"Naruto is here."

"Liar. He's with his cat," the boy answered. He tried not to, but he ended up pouting.

"Sasu-chan?" Naruto meekly called out as he entered the living room, causing Sasuke to jump in surprise.

"Na-naru-chan?" He uttered, unable to believe that his friend would come all the way just to see him. Was he still that important to the blonde despite Kyuubi? He could feel warmth spreading through him. The two met halfway.

"Does Sasu-chan hate me?" the blonde asked, tears ready to fall.

"It's you who replaced me with Kyuubi. You like Kyuubi more than Sasu-chan," the other boy reasoned out. It didn't matter that Itachi heard what he was saying. Naruto had to understand his pain… his side.

Blue eyes widened at such bold statement. "Idiot," Naruto murmured, his heart resumed its normal pace upon knowing that his friend didn't hate him. He leaned against Sasuke's chest. "I like Sasuke the most… forever."

It was now black orbs' turn to widen at such innocent confession. "Promise?" A smile broke into his face when felt Naruto nodding his head against his chest. "Then Naru-chan will sleep here?"

The boy looked at him, "But I didn't bring extra clothes."

"I'll let you borrow mine."

"Really?"

Sasukenodded,"Willyoustay?"

"Of course."

At that moment, Naruto felt like he was the happiest person on Earth, because Sasuke was giving the young blonde the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke felt how the body next to him stiffened when another streak of lightning angrily flashed against the dark sky. He turned around to face his friend, "Why are you scared of lightning? It's far from us."

"But I heard people being hurt and burnt because of that," Naruto answered. "I don't want to be hit by that nasty thing."

Sasuke pulled the blonde to him. The latter immediately snuggled against the former. "I'll be your shield. Don't worry."

Naruto smiled at that. "That's what I like most about Sasu-chan. He's so strong," he murmured against Sasuke's night shirt. He wrapped draped a slim arm over the boy's waist. "Sasu-chan is warm." And he drifted off to sleep, he murmured, "I have another reason why I like him."

In reply, the boy just hugged the other boy tighter, never realizing the bond between them had tightened and was forever evolving into something deeper.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"It's your turn to try, Uzumaki," one fat child told the blonde as he jumped down from the weak and old fence at the farthest corner of their school. Usually, a gardener would be on watch during recess to discourage the kids from walking on the fence like some circus performer but right now, the man wasn't in sight so Naruto and his friends took the male's absence as an opportunity to show their courage.

The blonde nodded and climbed the fence. He immediately gained his balance and started walking. Everybody seemed awed with his speed and agility as he made his way towards the end of the fence. Naruto was so close and he was smiling when the fence gave way.

He let out a gasp, his eyes widening as he felt the fence beneath his feet crumbled and he was slowly falling. A sharp searing pain exploded but he couldn't identify where because he was too scared to focus anything. He thought he was going to die. He really did especially when darkness enveloped him. His last thought was, I won't see Sasu-chan ever again.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Naruto gained his consciousness, he found himself looking at the ceiling and the antiseptic scent that he associated with a clinic or hospital wafted to his nostrils. He turned to his side and saw his aunt wearing a white lab gown. He immediately knew he was in the hospital.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked the moment she saw his nephew awake.

"Sleepy," was the groggy reply. The woman just nodded. The pain reliever she had injected into Naruto was still working.

"Your father is very worried of you and-"

"Naruto?"

"Otousan," he uttered meekly because he could feel the waves of anger his father was emitting. "Such reckless deed you did. And now look-"

"Arashi," Tsunade interrupted. "Nothing will get into that head due to the medicine I gave him. Scold him when he can fully understand."

Arashi took a deep breath and swallowed all the words he wanted to shout at his son who grinned at his aunt, silently thanking her for saving him from his wrath.

"When you feel better, you'll also hear from me, you brat," Tsunade muttered.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Okaasan… Okaasan," Sasuke called out as he ran to meet his mother at the main entrance. 'Welcome home' slipped from his mind due to a very important matter.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" She looked mortified seeing few of her roses in Sasuke's dainty hands.

"Take me to Narut-chan's place now. Arashi-san said he's hurt and I can hear Naruto crying. Take me, please."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I don't understand Arashi-san's words." He had been honest. He had called Naruto ask him about his sleepover in the latter's house tomorrow night when it was Arashi who answered his call. In simple terms, the older blonde had told him that he couldn't come because Naruto had an accident. But Sasuke couldn't understand anything not when he could hear Naruto's cries and shouts and he knew the boy needed him. He couldn't let his friend down.

"I'll call Uzumaki-san and-"

"No. You can talk with him later. I want to see Naru-chan now."

"Sasuke,-"

"Please," the boy begged. Mikoto sighed besides she also wanted to make sure the sweet blonde was alright.

**-SasuNaru is love**

An hour later, they were ushered to the study room where Arashi was finishing some documents.

"Sorry to disturb you," Mikoto said as she bowed. She made sure Sasuke did the same. The boy bowed but the words that came from his mouth wasn't that of greetings. "Ne, is Naruto okay?"

Arashi smiled. "He's in his room but he's in a nasty mood right now."

The boy just nodded before dashing to Naruto's room.

Mikoto sighed. "Those two, really…"

Arashi just chuckled uncomfortably.

Sasuke stepped inside Naruto's room and gently called his friend's name. Naruto, upon hearing that voice, stiffened under the blanket. He couldn't face Sasuke… not like this. His friend would laugh at him and would call him ugly. That was why on the day of his accident, he told his father not to tell Sasuke but then two days later the boy had called. He told his father to lie but Arashi would have none of that. Stupid father.

He felt his bed dipping under the other boy's weight.

"Hey," Sasuke gently called, fisting the blanket. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," came the muffled cry. "I don't want to see you."

"Why not?" he asked calmly when he felt something inside him twisting causing a weird feeling to bubble within him.

"Because I say so."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Goaway."

"Not until you tell me why."

Silence hung over the place before Sasuke asked again.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" Naruto shouted as he threw the blanket away from him. Obsidian eyes blinked at him. Blue eyes stared back.

The blonde realized his mistake and grabbed the blanket to resume his hiding but Sasuke pounced on him, trapping him beneath his body, rendering him immobile under his weight.

"Cute," Sasuke whispered seeing the scars on his friend's face. They looked like whiskers.

Naruto stared at him. 'Cute' was the last thing he expected from the pale boy. He was even more surprised when the latter leaned forward and laid his head against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I want a pet like you."

Hearing that, Naruto scowled. "What do you mean a pet like me?" he shouted, causing Sasuke to move away from him. He took it as an opportunity to pounce on his friend. The two wrestled against the bed while laughing.

When the two boys finally tired out, Naruto flopped back on his bed and Sasuke followed suit. The dark-haired boy turned to his side and slowly traced a scar marking the blonde's cheeks. "Do they hurt?" he asked quietly as he saw his friend winced.

"Yeah, a little." Naruto mumbled.

Without preamble, Sasuke pressed his warm lips against the scars. "So pain will go away," he explained while his friend went speechless. He sat up, pulling the flowers he picked from his mom's garden from the floor and held them in front of the smaller boy. "Here."

Blue eyes glistened at the white roses wrapped in a film paper and tied together with a white ribbon. "Hope you'll get soon." This time it was him who stiffened when he felt warm and soft lips pressed against his forehead.

"Why did you do that?" He looked even more horrified, seeing his mom at the doorway.

Naruto smiled then grinned at Mikoto. "Sasu-chan is sweet so I kissed him."

Mikoto nodded. She hoped, oh how much she hoped, that whatever the affection these boys have towards each other, it won't escalate into something else that would break their heart.

_Don't… don't fall in love with each other._

But it was too late for her plea. Love had joined Destiny in her twisted game of fate.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**SasuNaru, yaoi, overfluff and OOC.**

**Beta-read by Karina-chan**

* * *

The younger Uchiha male scowled at the two figures in front of him. "So this is all about being an Uchiha?" he spat at his parents. This was his worst confrontation he had with them regarding with his love life. Why couldn't they accept that he deeply loved the blonde? Why must there be restrictions? He disdainfully looked at his mother who was screeching.

"Uchiha! That name places food on our table and clothed you. It gave you everything you wanted since birth!"

"But not the love I wanted… not the love I have with _my_ blonde!" he shouted just to drown out his mother's screeching. Pain exploded in his cheek when his father slapped him hard, but it was nothing compared to what he felt in his chest. Deep down, he knew this was his last struggle… his last attempt to win this war.

"Stop this foolishness! What you have will never last long… You'll never be happy because _that person_ is too sympathetic for his own good," his father said coldly and then his parents walked away, leaving him alone in his drowning and self-loathing. It was few minutes later when he left the Uchiha mansion for his apartment where his lover was.

The blonde was about to sit on the couch when the front door opened. He frowned when he noticed that his lover was drenched. But he did have an umbrella, right? Yes, he did. It was clutched tightly to the point where the knuckles turned white from the force of the grip.

"What the hell are you thinking walking under-" He stopped when the other male lifted his dark eyes to his and what he saw almost made him fall to his knees. There was defeat and pain in those obsidian orbs and a plea of understanding from him.

The blonde sighed because at that moment he also made his decision. An image of his lover's parents and his own flashed across his mind. He clenched his fists and mentally bowed in defeat, _'You have won.'_

The dark-haired man approached his precious person, not minding that he was leaving wet trails on their very shiny floor because such thing was inconsequential at that moment. "I-"

The blonde shook his head and raised a hand to caress a cheek. "We are in a situation where we are each other's happiness and sadness and where the threat of being disowned hangs above us."

The two stared at each other. There were so many things to say but they found no words appropriate enough to make them begin. In the end, they just breathed each other's names and then there were just caresses. And they desperately clung to each other with the knowledge that love wasn't enough to make them win the war that they had fought for almost two years.

_And all this time, I thought love is the most powerful among things…_

**Chapter 3: The beginning of darker days**

Ano hi boku no kokoro ha otomonaku kuzuresatta  
_Kowarete sakende mo keshisarenai kioku to  
__Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu  
__Mou iro sae mienai ashita he to shizumu_

"Colors of the Heart" by Uverworld

"You're late again!" an eight-year old Sasuke said as he none-too-gently hit the blonde's head the moment Naruto met him at the school gate of their elementary school. Yes, he and Naruto were going to the same school after pleading their parents a year ago. Today was the first day of their class as second graders.

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I overslept!" Before his friend could say anything, he reached up to take a Sakura petal that got tangled on dark hair strands, replacing Sasuke's small scowl with a gentle smile towards his blonde friend.

Shall we go?" Sasuke asked. The blonde nodded and together, side by side with their shoulders blushing they walked under the rain of pink petals.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

As the two small boys walked side-by-side along one of the school's many dully-painted hallways, when sky-blue eyes met dark sea-colored eyes. The other boy also had red hair, and was glaring at the person who was lecturing the boy about making more friends, '_Must be his mom._' he thought.

The green eyes turned and regarded the bright blue eyes that stared at him. Naruto repressed a small shiver by the cold gaze that was pointed directly at him as he walked pass the room.

"You okay?" The voice snapped the blonde from his reverie with a shock.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm alright!" Naruto said with a wide grin spread across his features.

Sasuke decided to not press further and continued to walk to their classroom.

'_Those eyes._'

Even if it was for barely a second that he'd seen those dim sea-green eyes, he could still remember every detail with such a short glance and the meeting of their gazes.

'_Those eyes were so lonely.'_

Blue eyes later lit with determination as a thought hit him

_If he has no friends then I'll be his friend!_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Blue eyes scanned the room during their recess looking for a certain person he had seen earlier that same day.

'_He looks like he should be in my grade.'_ Naruto thought, _'But where is he?'_

The blonde's gaze traveled across the small classroom for what felt like the millionth time, until blue eyes sparkled with recognition.

'_It's him!'_

The boy was sitting at the back corner of the room, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Looking at him, all alone and quiet caused Naruto's heart to clench. He tugged at Sasuke's shirt.

"What?" He snapped.

Naruto, being used to his dark-haired friend's rapidly shifting moods, ignored the harsh tone and leaned forward whispering something to his ear. Sasuke turned to the redhead's direction then back at his friend. He suddenly felt insecure. Naruto wanted to befriend the redhead and what if…. What if… his position as the blonde's best friend be taken away? 'What if…' His trail of thoughts stopped as he felt a warm hand gripping his. In that moment he remembered what Naruto told him.

_I like Sasu-chan the most… forever._

'_..Forever.._' Sasuke thought with a small smile.

"Come with me?"

The pale boy scoffed but he let his hand be held by small tan fingers that were wrapped tightly around his wrist as they walked toward the back of the classroom.

Innocent but wary emerald eyes stared at the two boys standing in front of him, one of the boys appeared quite calm, while the other looked nervous.

"What are you drawing?" Asked the blonde in a timid tone.

Pale arms swiftly covered the small sheet of paper, "Nothing that concerns you." The red-haired boy growled.

Sasuke watched as Naruto flinched at the boy's cruel tone. He almost wanted to hurt the boy when he saw a small flash of hurt reflecting through blue eyes, but the blonde soon regained his sunny composure, "Would you like to play with us?" he asked with his usual cheery vigor.

"And then what?" Came the redhead's monotone reply, which was laced with slight curiosity. Despite his attitude towards the blue-eyed boy, he was still inviting him to play with them. Although he would never admit it, he always had wanted to play with the other children, and this boy, whose brightness rivals that of the sun, was giving him that chance.

"Then we could become friends" Answered the slightly irritated Sasuke.

The blonde boy gave the redhead a bright smile and thrust forward a tanned hand, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke" Replied the dark boy standing patiently next to his blonde friend.

The redhead slowly reached for the tan hand and took a hold of it timidly with his own, "Gaara, Sabaku Gaara.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Gaara!"

"Bye Naruto" Replied the two monotonous voices.

Both stood and watched as the blonde's back disappeared in the horizon before they both turned to one another.

"Later, Uchiha.." Gaara mumbled with a soft tone.

"Bye Gaara." Sasuke responded.

As both boys went their separate ways, Sasuke could have sworn he heard a whispered 'Thank you' before Gaara ran off toward the direction of his home.

Sasuke let out a short-lived grin before dashing toward the direction of his home, anxious to tell his mother, father and Itachi about a new friend he made today.

With new determination, he ran faster.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I'm home!" Sasuke half-yelled, half-panted.

"Welcome home" Answered a gentle voice before emerging from inside the kitchen, "How was your first day Sasuke?"

"It was great, Okaasan!" Sasuke replied enthusiastically, "Naruto and I made a new friend!"

"Good for you, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled, "Tell me about your new friend, what's their name?"

"Gaara," Sasuke responded as his mother turned her back to fix dinner. Sasuke continued his conversation knowing that his mother was listening.

As dinner was being prepared and served, Sasuke told his mother about Gaara. How he and Naruto first met the boy, and what they played during recess. His mother was truly happy that Sasuke had made another friend, this way he wouldn't put all of his attention on Naruto.

"Sasuke, you should tell your father all about your new friend," Mikoto happily suggested.

Without another word, Sasuke dashed up the stairs leading into his father's study.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Do you deem yourself worthy enough to handle this big of a responsibility in the future, Itachi?"

The thirteen-year-old merely nodded as his father continued to lecture him on preparing to take over the Uchiha Corporation. He seemed too young to be preparing for such an important matter, but Fugaku sought to give Itachi the knowledge and basics of owning Uchiha Corporations. The earlier he knew about the system, the better.

The lecture continued until a rapid pair of footfalls made themselves present until the door opened in a rush, revealing a wind-trussed Sasuke with happiness ever present in his dark orbs. Fugaku's temper slowly rose from the unwanted interruption in the middle of an important point.

"Otousan!" Sasuke began, "I made a new friend at school tod-"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku started with a tone that reeked of authority, "Right now I am currently discussing important issues with Itachi here. I am fairly busy right now, and don't wish for your childish stories to interrupt with my business. Understand?"

Sasuke was taken back by the feeling of rejection he currently felt from hearing of his father's obvious disinterest in what Sasuke had to say. "I-I understand..." Sasuke softly whispered before tiptoeing back into the hallway and shutting the door quietly behind him.

'_He's just busy right now. I'll talk to him when he's not working...'_ Sasuke thought as he made his way down the stairs and ate his dinner in dead silence.

However, Fugaku was always working and the news Sasuke wanted to tell him so badly started getting older and older until it disappeared from the boy's mind like a vapor.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

We apologize for having no updates for the last three weeks. This was because I- asashouryuu had no internet connection at home within the first two weeks. To make up for that, we were supposed to post two chapters on the 15th but the site was being an ass preventing any chapters to be loaded. Ah damn.

**Cowritten by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX** so give her some love. And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne.

* * *

The dark-haired man almost dropped the ladle when he felt fingers lightly skimming his naked chest. "You're awake, I see," he said while calmly stirring the curry he was cooking.

"Come back to bed," his lover murmured against his neck, making him shiver.

"You're hungry. Dinner is almost ready."

A tanned hand reached forward to turn the stove off. "I'm hungry for something else." He purred.

He looked over his shoulder and gulped, feeling his pants tightened. His lover was wearing his long-sleeved shirt which was buttoned at the bottom to cover his groin but left the top buttons open to reveal his lover's chest, which was decorated with love-bites. He looked good on his shirt but he looked better without anything on and was writhing beneath him. He smirked. "Dinner can wait. Definitely," he murmured as he closed the distance between them and together, they abandoned again the world that was unforgiving to a love like theirs.

**Chapter 4: Foolishness**

_Please just double take me  
Just once_  
_Or I'll hang my head in shame  
__You could make me feel special  
__You could make me feel real  
_- "Ignore Me" -T.A.T.U

"Fugaku" Mikoto said in a firm voice as she laid out her husband's clothes on their bed. "You're not paying attention to Sasuke. You'll miss how he grew up if keep on like this."

"I have to look after Itachi to ensure he'll be more than ready when he takes over the company. You should have known that by now."

"What about Sasuke then?"

"He'll just have to wait."

"But time doesn't stop… it doesn't wait for anyone."

The Uchiha gave her an annoyed glance. "That's why Itachi is on top of my list. I'll try to accommodate spending time with Sasuke in my schedule this week."

Eyes cast down, she nodded. "I see." But honestly, she didn't. And they both knew he won't accommodate nor would try because Sasuke was nothing compared to Itachi… because Sasuke was just an extra… a spare if things go wrong.

As Fugaku walked down along the hallway of his house in his crisp and elegant suit, he met Sasuke on his way to the front door.

"Good morning, otousan," the boy said, halting to greet his father who never replied back nor even acknowledged his greeting or presence. Sadness fleeted through his eyes before he blamed himself that his voice was too small to be heard. Next time, he promised himself, he'd have to greet his father in a louder voice.

_Next time…._

Fugaku closed his eyes longer than a blink as he dismissed Sasuke's greeting effortlessly. Every time he looked at his second son and saw his childish foolishness, he couldn't stand it. It was too innocent and pure and he didn't like it. The boy won't survive against the harshness of the reality if he keeps that up.

"Sasuke, do you want to eat something before you go to Naru-chan's house?" Mikoto asked.

"Naruto said we'll eat together with Gaara. Are you going to pick me up?"

"Your dad will visit Arashi-san's place to discuss something so you'll be going home together."

Sasuke's face brightened at the thought of him and his father together. "Really?" He asked with hope lacing his voice.

Mikoto nodded with a smile and deep inside her, she wished Fugaku would spend a quality time with him during their drive home.

_Please… don't disappoint him._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"How come your melon juice taste better than mine?" Sasuke asked Gaara as he took a sip from the latter's glass. The three were having a light snack at Naruto's dining room after playing soccer.

"It just is," Gaara replies shrugging his shoulder. "You can have it if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the redhead replied while eyeing Naruto's orange juice. Wordlessly, he took it. "I like orange juice."

Naruto gaped at him, "Then why did you ask me to give you melon juice?"

"Because it looks like I'm drinking chemicals."

Both boys owlishly stared at their friend before they burst out laughing.

"You're weird but a cool guy," Naruto said.

_Weird but cool._

Taking that as a sincere compliment, Gaara smiled. Even if there were moments when he felt like an outsider in this group like when his two friends would talk about stuffs that happened during their early childhood, there were moments too like now when he felt really one of them. He grinned wider when Kyuubi settled on his lap and meowed. Feeling generous, he shared his snack with the very pleased cat.

**-SasuNaru is love -**

Gaara saw a big can which he hadn't noticed until that moment, sitting on the farthest corner of Naruto's cabinet. He grabbed the can and realized that it was heavier than it looked. He shook it, producing a jiggling sound. "What's this?"

The two other boys looked at him before sharing a look.

"Well… that is… actually," a blushing Naruto brokenly started. He gave Sasuke a distress look but his other friend was busy fighting a blush too or at least that was what it looked like to him. Stupid Sasuke. Seeing the pained look on Gaara's face of being left out again, Naruto gathered his courage and said, "That's our savings. Sasuke's and mine… it's for our marriage." He whispered the last word.

"What?"

"Our wedding," Sasuke said and his voice was tainted with pride. In his mind, he and his blonde would live happily ever after with nothing to worry about school, curfews and rules set by their parents.

"But that's not possible," the redhead argued.

"Why not?" the pale boy asked with a scowl on his face.

Gaara frowned before explaining what he saw on TV. "Because you're boys and wedding is only for a boy and a girl and they'll make babies." And he hoped to God that his friends won't ask him how babies were made because he didn't know. All he knew was that, it had to be a boy and a girl and neither of his two friends was a girl.

Blue eyes brightened as he realized something. "You can be our baby, right Sasuke?"

The dark-haired boy pondered the suggestion for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah, why not? So what about it, Gaara?" With the redhead as a family member meant thrice the fun!

"I guess it's not bad," Gaara answered hesitantly then understood that it meant he would still be part of them. "My father is a banker so maybe we need to put this in the bank."

"Why?" a slightly confused Naruto asked. Sometimes, he just didn't understand the words his red-haired friend spouted.

"It's safer. Nobody would steal your money."

"And I heard it will multiply. We'll have more than we gave to them but I don't know how," Sasuke chipped in.

"Well then let's ask Otousan," the blonde suggested.

The other two nodded

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Three pairs of eyes peeked into the study room after knocking on the mahogany door.

"Come in," Arashi called out, his smile beckoning them to step in while the stoic Fugaku looked at them indifferently.

Sasuke noticed the stacks of paper on the table in front of the two men and became hesitant. He knew his father didn't want him to be disturbed when he was working and now wasn't any different. Perhaps, they should come back again when neither of the men was busy. He slowed his steps, falling behind his two determined companions. Afraid that Kyuubi would start her own distraction, the boy picked her up.

"What can we do for you?" Fugaku asked too coolly, earning a displeased look from his partner.

"We are thinking how to put our money in a bank," Naruto said, addressing his father than the older Uchiha. He didn't understand why but the man had gotten scarier every time they met.

"Your money?"

Three boys nodded, Sasuke a bit too meek. He was avoiding his father's gaze, not wanting to see a glare from him at the same time expecting to be scolded for such interruption.

"We don't want it to be stolen because it that happens…" Naruto trailed off.

"Sasuke and Naruto won't be able to get married," Gaara calmly finished for him.

Both fathers stared dumbly at the three boys before their brains really registered the statement. Arashi chuckled at their foolishness and innocence while Fugaku scowled.

"Are any of you girls?" the older blonde inquired after tapping his chin as if he was giving the news a thought. Actually, he did. He was thinking how to explain to these kids that there were things that were impossible without hurting their feelings.

"No," the three chorused.

"So marrying each other is not possible."

"But we already have a child," Naruto argued, placing both hands on Gaara's shoulders and pushing him forward.

This time even Arashi looked disturb and his polo shirt slipped a bit from his left shoulder. Where did these boys get such impossible idea? Marriage was the last thing he had in mind when he was in their age.

A vein started ticking on Fugaku's forehead. "Stop this nonsense right now," he said in a clipped tone, his eyes blazing with cool anger. He looked at his son who stiffened immediately. "Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry, otousan," the boy said automatically, his hold on Kyuubi tighter than before. "We won't disturb you anymore." With that said, he left the room.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto said before following his friend together with Gaara.

The older Uchiha sighed trying to calm himself down. He never expected his child to be like this. Why couldn't Sasuke be more mature like Itachi? Was Sasuke really his child? He frowned. No, Sasuke was indeed his child because the boy looked so much like him that it was painful.

Arashi smiled, "They're just children, Fugaku-san. We can't expect them to understand how things work." He flinched as he became the receiving end of such cold glare. "One day, they'll forget such things."

"Why? Did you also have this kind of foolishness too when you were in their age?" Came the taunting voice of the Uchiha.

Arashi frowned. He hated that mocking tone. "What about you? Did you?" His voice turned cold almost biting like winter coldness. "Oh! I forgot. You were never a child to begin with."

The two glared at each other then both of them sighed. "I'm sorry," Arashi said quietly. "Perhaps we're both tired and they got us at a wrong time."

"Yeah. Maybe," Fugaku said as he dumbly rearranged the already arranged stacks of papers on his side.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Fugaku and Sasuke's drive back home was tensed and quiet. The boy had tried to start a conversation with his father about his day but no matter how loud his voice was it seemed his dad never heard him. He was hurt when the older Uchiha turned the stereo on but he knew it was an unspoken order for him to be quiet. Sasuke fell silent and as he stared at the trees and houses speeding past his window, he told himself that he shouldn't talk such boring things to his father because the latter probably did the things he did with his two friends.

Sasuke felt relieved as they reached home and he immediately ran inside the house. He greeted his mother before bursting into Itachi's room.

"So what did you do today, little brother?" Itachi asked as closed the book he was reading to listen to his sibling talked about his day. But the younger one just shrugged his shoulders assuming that Itachi did the things he did too. What he didn't know was that, their father never gave the other a chance to experience a normal childhood. It was all about discussions of business and trainings about his future role.

"Don't be standoffish now," he said as he poked Sasuke's forehead. The other boy flinched and rubbed the slightly throbbing area.

"Don't do that," he pouted.

Itachi leaned his head against his propped up arm. "So? Spill."

"We played games. It was fun and-" Sasuke took something from his sling bag and placed it on the table. "We help the house maid cooked brownies and Naruto said that this is your share."

"They look delicious."

"You bet!" the younger chirped. "C'mon! You should eat it."

"I will while I'll help you with your homework."

As they walked to Sasuke's room, Itachi half-listened to his brother's narration. If only… if only he had that kind of freedom the other had. It didn't matter if it will only be for awhile as long as he tasted it. In his dreams, he would sometimes wonder what it would be like to be free… to live life the way he wanted to live and in his own pace.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You look mad? What happened?" Mikoto asked.

"I think those three are spending too much time together. They're giving each other dumb and impossible ideas," Fugaku answered. He was close to grinding his teeth into powder every time he recalled the exact words being uttered with much excitement and honesty.

"They're kids. What do you expect?"

"For them to act mature," the man snapped before leaving the room to talk with his older son. He got more annoyed when he didn't find Itachi in his room. He marched to Sasuke's and rudely opened the door.

"Itachi, we need to talk right now."

"But, I promised Sasu-"

"Now! I'm sure Sasuke can do his homework by himself. Am I right, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I can."

But Fugaku didn't pay or heed nor attention to his younger son's words. He stared at Itachi, impatience showing in his face. Itachi swallowed the bite of brownie he had in his mouth and then walked after his father.

Sasuke sadly looked at his homework and picked up his pencil. He could do it. He'd show his father that he could.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

As Fugaku drove Itachi to the Uchiha Corporations building, Fugaku began another tedious lecture on how the entire company rested on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi grew tired of the daily talks his father gave him, but dared not to express his opinion.

"It all weights on you, Itachi," Fugaku began with a semi-regal tone, "That is why, you must learn the inner-workings of this company as soon as possible."

Itachi merely nodded in response, allowing his father to continue.

"But," Fugaku continued, "In order for you to learn everything of this system, you must make time for it. Surely you can manage that, Itachi?"

"Yes, father." Itachi responded monotonously.

"Good," Fugaku exclaimed proudly, "You will have to finish whatever schoolwork you have quickly, sacrifices will be made if you're going to run this business."

Itachi already knew what his father had meant about the sacrifices, but nodded in acknowledgement and agreement to his statement.

"_Don't let anything get in the way of your achievements Itachi, you're the only hope for this business."_

A distraction, was that all Sasuke was to him? A distraction preventing him from learning all there was to know about the family business? Itachi stifled a distressed sigh, and continued to pay close attention to his father's words and orders. Once they had stopped in front of the large building, that appeared to be overlooking the entire city, Itachi let himself wallow in the slight feeling of self-pity.

'_I must do of what expected of me,' _He thought as he followed the older Uchiha into the elevator taking them into the top floor, _'anything less will drive father into depths of disappointment and possibly, insanity.'_ Itachi watched as the numbers at the top of the door slowly blinking, one by one, taking both father and son to the top floor. His father's droning was slowly, but surely becoming incoherent background noise to Itachi's ears.

'_Sasuke, I'm sorry.'_

As Itachi and Fugaku finally reached the top floor, the former observed the many doors aligning the narrow halls. He suddenly felt like a caged bird..

And his father looked down upon him as he held the scissors to his wings.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! I can finally upload. Sorry for making you guys wait. Anyway, please enjoy this.

Standard disclaimer applies. **SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read**

**Cowritten by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX** so give her some love. And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne.

* * *

"You bought a new couch," the blonde pointed out as he padded into the living room of their condominium. Not really theirs. It was his lover's but he had moved in with him upon invitation.

"It was better than having the old couch be cleaned from the red wine stains," was the calm explanation. "And," the man smirked, "it's bigger and more comfortable. Our movements won't be constrained." He flinched when his head was tapped with a thick book none-too-gently.

"Get your mind off the gutter."

He chuckled, "You're the one who's thinking of perverted thoughts. I wasn't referring to that."

"No?"

"Definitely," was the honest and serious reply, "but now that you mentioned it…" he trailed off as a wolfish grin graced his handsome face. Their couch would be christened today.

**Chapter 5: Drifting**

"_Hey Dad look at me  
__Think back and talk to me  
_Did I grow up according  
_To plan?  
__Do you think I'm wasting  
__My time doing things I  
__Wanna do?  
__But it hurts when you  
__Disapprove all along"  
__**-"Perfect", Simple plan**_

"Hohohoho… somebody seemed to be bubbling with happiness today," Kankuro commented as he saw his younger brother flashing across the lawn and entering the house, the door slamming. "Hey, pipsqueak!" he hollered when Gaara passed by the kitchen.

The boy retraced his steps and stood by the doorway. But instead of glaring at his older brother which he always did, he looked at him calmly surprising the older one. "Where's mom?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Look," Gaara said in a poorly hidden excitement as he took something out from his bag and handed it over to Temari who was also curious at her younger brother's rare happiness.

They looked at it. It was just a picture of Gaara, a blond kid and a dark-haired boy. Except for the blondie, both boys were having a small smile on their faces.

"So?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "It's a family picture."

"You mean pictures with your friends," Temari corrected.

"No, family picture," the boy reiterated before grabbing the print from them and going to his room. He looked at the picture frame that had his family portrait in it and then took it. It wasn't long before it was replaced by the new print. He looked at it then smiled.

_His new family…_

Someone who would play and eat with him… someone who would be there for him… someone like Naruto and Sasuke…

His smile widened.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke knew it was a perfect moment when he saw his parents in the family den. He quickly opened his bag when he saw his father standing up.

"I asked our teacher to take this picture," he said as he gave the print to his mother.

Mikoto squealed at the cuteness of her boy, "Aren't you cute here?" She held it for Fugaku whose gripped on his mug tightened. _What the hell?! _The picture reeked of innocence but their pose was that of a happy family.

Gaara was standing in front of Naruto, a tanned arm draped over a shoulder. Sasuke on the other hand was standing beside the blonde boy all proud and confident. But what irked the older Uchiha the most was how a pale and tanned pinkies were connected. These three were taking things farther. They may be kids but if they won't be told to stop, it won't be long before those two would be dating. He shivered at that thought. That would be an embarrassing moment. A scandal… a stain to their family name and he couldn't have that.

Wordlessly, he left the place in haste leaving Sasuke confused. "Is he mad? What did I do now?"

"Nothing, Sasuke… nothing," she answered as she followed after her husband. "Dear…"

"Not that, Mikoto! Don't give me that 'They're kids' reason. We have to stop them. They're spending too much time together!"

"Well, if you spend time with Sasuke then he didn't have to spend all his free time with his friends," Mikoto retorted angrily.

"So this is my fault?!" Fugaku hissed.

"No, I'm not-" She was cut off as her husband slammed the door of his study room on her face. She leaned her forehead against the cool wood and sighed. There were a lot of things she wanted to say, if only Fugaku had a time to listen and discuss things with her.

_I guess, Sasuke, we're on the same boat._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Arashi sighed the moment his son turned his back. He could already imagine Fugaku getting pissed off when he saw the picture. It won't be a surprise if the man would pay them a sudden visit and demand him to forbid Naruto from seeing Sasuke.

"Naruto," he called out softly. "How about this summer vacation we go somewhere else?"

"But Gaara, Sasuke and I planned to spend it together." Naruto pouted.

"Don't you think you spend too much time with them? What about your poor otousan?" He put on a pitiful look making his son chuckle. "You haven't forgotten about me and Kyuubi, have you?" The cat meowed and rubbed her body against her master's legs.

The younger blonde grinned. "Of course not! Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

Naruto immediately pounced on his dad trying to make him spill the beans. As they two wrestled on the floor, the older male wanted nothing more than embraced his son and hold him their in his arms where no harm and pain would reach him.

_When you're older, you'll understand that not all things you want will be given to you._

­**-SasuNaru is love-**

Silence..

That was all he heard, minus the frantic scribbling of pen on paper, either way, it was still deafening. Sure, he was the top of all his classes, and homework was fairly easily done, but his father demanded his appearance once he was done, and he could not afford to disappoint him.

Somewhere in this work-induced trance, the sound of small feet pounding against the hallway floors was heading rapidly towards his room. Itachi sighed as he finished his last assignment for the day, and prepared himself for what was to come.

Just as he predicted, the door to his room was opened and a small figure was hunched over the doorknob, which he seemed to be grasping tightly in his small hand as he was in the process of allowing air into his lungs.

"Aniki!" Called an impatient Sasuke, "I waited for you in the backyard! You promised you were going to teach me how to play badminton!" Sasuke held his racquet towards Itachi's direction to demonstrate his point.

Itachi let out a small sigh before getting closing his notebook and putting away his things, "Come..." He said calmly.

Sasuke gave his older brother a questioning look before dropping his racquet and running across the short distance between him and his older brother. Before stopping registered in his mind, Sasuke flinched and awaited the impact once he saw his brother's fingers heading towards his forehead.

Tap.

Sasuke held his head in his hands over the forming bruise as the culprit stood and looked at him with sad eyes, "Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said lowly, "Maybe next time..."

The younger boy looked up at his brother who seemed to tower over him in an almost intimidating manner, "It's always like this!" He pouted, "You break a promise then tap me on the head and say, 'Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time' When is your 'next time"?!"

Itachi gave his little brother a sad smile before turning away and walking to his father's study, where Fugaku was patiently waiting for his son.

Sasuke's eyes drank the sight of his brother walking down the hall before he was gone. As he turned back to pick up his racket he had dropped when running foolishly towards his brother, he noticed something that broke his heart.

In the trash bin, adjacent to Itachi's bed, was his badminton racquet, thrown away like it meant nothing.

"B-but," Sasuke whispered softly to himself, "He promised..." He didn't understand. His brother loved the game so much that he even said to him that he wanted to be a professional badminton player. Itachi had been so committed and determined to that sports that it wasn't soon that he began to develop a liking towards Badminton. So why? Why?

Unable to answer the question, Sasuke grabbed his racquet, and placed right next to his brother's before marching slowly out of Itachi's room, dark eyes cast downward in shame and disappointment before heading downstairs to get a small lunch. Even though he didn't feel like eating anyway.

On the way to the kitchen, he met his mom along the hallway. The woman was walking almost hurriedly but stopped the moment she saw the sullen look on her son's face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Aniki keeps on breaking his promises and otousan is always busy," he muttered. He was getting annoyed with how things always worked for him. "Nobody spends time with me here. It's always Itachi this… Itachi that."

Mikoto's heart broke at the abandoned aura the boy was emitting. "That's not true. I'm sure your brother would love to spend time with you but is just busy while your otousan…"

"He doesn't care about me," she heard him murmured.

"He does." She lowered herself down to look at him eye to eye. She then gave him a Cheshire grin. "Just between you and me, okay? He proudly talks about Sasuke to me."

The boy gave her a dubious look.

"No, really he does."

The boy gave her a pout and crossed his arms. "So what does he talk about?"

"He says that you're a good and diligent boy; that you're very responsible and-"

"He said that? All of that?"

The woman nodded. "Why shouldn't he? After all you're all of that and more." And somehow her words and her warm smile made her son feel better.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The Uchiha butler hurriedly yet gracefully went to the telephone ringing and answered the call in his crisp and polite voice.

"Good morning too, uncle! This is Naruto. Is Sasuke there?"

The 40-something years old man pushed the guilt he had for what he was about to do. Even if he was fond of the blond boy and even if he didn't want to do this, the master of the house had ordered him to and it was his job to obey.

_When a certain Naruto calls, make sure he won't speak with my son. Come up with lies or anything… just make sure that they won't talk with each other. Understand?_

He looked around, making sure that no one was within hearing distance. He mentally apologized before he answered in his practiced poker face, "Unfortunately, young master Sasuke is out. I do not know when he will return but I will make sure he will know you called."

"Okay then, thank you."

Emerald eyes looked at Naruto. "What?"

"Sasuke is out."

Gaara scowled. That was not possible. Sasuke would never ever break his promise no matter what happens. He grabbed the receiver and quickly dialed the Uchiha residence telephone number. In calm voice, he asked for Sasuke then gave his name.

The butler sighed in relief. "In a moment, young sir."

"I thought you're out," Gaara said the moment Sasuke picked up his call.

"Who said so?" Sasuke said. As the redhead told him, his hold on the receiver tightened until his knuckle turned white. After hanging up, he quickly marched to their butler. "You!" he growled. "Why did you lie to Naruto?" He never let the older man talked as he continued. "Gaara told me everything. How could you? I'm going to tell this to my parents."

"Sasuke, what is going on now?" Mikoto sounded exasperated. The boy didn't waste a second to explain everything while the butler remained standing silently.

"Why don't you go along, Sasuke? I'll speak with him." The boy nodded, threw a sharp glare at the man before going back to the dining room.

"I apologize, madam," the butler immediately said, bowing politely.

"Why did you do it? You know very much that Sasuke is very sensitive to things which deal with Naruto."

"But it was an order from Fugaku-sama."

The woman sighed. "I see," was all she said. Her husband was now doing something to separate those two. And although a part of her approved it because she also thought those boys spent too much time together, she still didn't like the idea of how he did things. It would have been good, if it wasn't so sudden and if he would fill the emptiness that would appear with the separation. How she wished she could speak with Fugaku about this but the man didn't seem to take it well when she started discussing things about Sasuke and Naruto.

She looked at the blue sky, confusion enveloping her mind. _What should I do?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Just as Mikoto expected, Fugaku got angry when she gave her opinion on what he did. In the end, she had no choice but come up with excuses every time the man would forbid Sasuke from seeing Naruto.

And slowly, the three including Gaara noticed that their time together had lessened. And despite the number of tantrums they did, the tears they shed and the questions they raised, they spent less and less of time together until both boys especially the blonde started thinking that Sasuke would be taken away.

One time when they spent the night at Gaara's place and the redhead was in deep slumber, Naruto who couldn't fall asleep with fear plaguing him, shook Sasuke awake.

"What?" his friend mumbled.

"Even if you leave me," Naruto started.

"I'm not leaving anywhere," Sasuke told him.

"Even if you go away, let us be friends, okay?"

Sasuke squeezed a tanned hand. "I promise you that."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks."

"Hn."

And Naruto finally had fallen asleep under that warm blanket of security caused by that sleepy promise…

Time flowed gently but surely and it wasn't long before Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were now thirteen years old and starting on a new journey as freshman junior high.

**TBC**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic ****is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. **

**And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne.  
**

* * *

The blonde was boiling with anger as he walked down the street. It was fortunate that there were only few people because he didn't feel like apologizing if he bumped into them. He was just mad. Sure, it had been his suggestion and he had given his permission but oh gods! It still hurt like hell. He hadn't expected to bump into them in this part of the city. He had thought they'd be strolling in the posh area of the city and not in this area which wasn't even popular among couples for dates. He glared at the only person who had the gall to grab his hand when he was in this state. 

"Wait," the dark-haired man said.

He shrugged the hand off and started moving. Once more, he was grabbed and the hold was tighter than before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the other man growled, annoyed. "You're the one who suggested that I should date few girls to get my parents off our case."

He glared at him. "But couldn't you take her somewhere other than here? It hurts. Damn you!" It hurt knowing that you couldn't flaunt what was actually yours. He nibbled the inside of his mouth before whirling around to resume walking. He had just admitted that he was jealous. How stupid could he get? He let out a cry of protest when he was pushed into an alley and pressed against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded while his heartbeat increased. "You can't-"

The dark-haired man smirked. "You're my boy- lover so that means I can kiss you anytime and anywhere I want," he whispered, his voice husky enough to make his prisoner shiver. With that said, he didn't take another second to kiss the blonde.

_Does it matter that people don't know that I am yours as long as I know that I am?_

**Chapter 6: Before the feelings overlap**

_"Kimi no me ni utsuru aozora ga  
__kanashimi no ame ni nijindemo  
__sonna toki wa omoidashite  
__waraiaeta kyou no hi wo"_

**_-Ken Hirai, "Omoi ga kasanaru sono mae ni"_**

Nothing but the shrill ringing of the bell could save the students of a particular class section from the sleep-inducing discussion of the most boring teacher in their school and that sound came twenty-two seconds later and it was a welcome melody to all those who had waited for it.

Voices, laughter and movements chased the silence and stillness that had once proudly ruled the room.

While most of the class preferred to spend their ten-minute break anywhere but in their classroom, there were others like Sasuke, Gaara and their two new friends- Kiba and Shino who remained inside. At one corner of their room just near the windows, they aligned two tables and sat on each side.

Kiba was still awed and curious how someone as loud as Naruto was able to befriend someone as taciturn as Gaara and someone as arrogant and cold as Sasuke. But then again wasn't there a saying that goes like 'opposite attract each other'?

And he believed in that because he had found a best friend in the ever silent and downright-mysterious-to- the-point-of-beingcreepy Shino. But that wasn't the only adage applicable to him and his friend. 'Birds with the same feather' also described their friendship. No matter how different he was from Shino and vice-versa, both of them like Kabuto mushi. But in the case of his new friends, within the three months and counting he spent with them, he hadn't notice anything common among the three. His eyes almost popped out from their sockets when Naruto drunk from Gaara's can of juice.

"That's indirect kissing," he blurted out causing Naruto to choke.

Gaara looked at him faking dumbness, Sasuke snorted while Naruto stuttered between coughs. "That's stupid! We've been doing this since at the age of eight!"

"Still-"

The blonde pushed him forward and grinned, "Don't tell me you haven't done this with Shino?"

Kiba's eyes bulged. "Of course not! I don't want to do it anyway."

"Swapping germs with each other isn't an activity we partake," a non-fazed Shino stated.

"Then you miss half the fun of growing up," was Naruto's amused reply. He winked at Kiba before taking another sip from Gaara's can.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The project they were working on wasn't difficult and with it being divided among the five of them, they could have done their own tasks at their own respective houses. However, being teenagers, they saw the project as another means to hang-out together and this time it was at Sasuke's room.

Accomplishing the project took longer than it should be with all the distraction Naruto and Kiba could come up with. But they did finish it and by then it was quarter to ten in the evening and they could have stayed longer if not for Fugaku who stepped inside the room without knocking.

"Shouldn't you boys be on your way home?" he asked, his gaze sweeping on the area and landed a bit longer on Naruto who was familiarly sitting cross-legged on Sasuke's bed. Of course, the older Uchiha's look didn't go unnoticed by Gaara and Sasuke. Both of them tensed.

Knowing that they were no longer welcome there, the four guests placed things back into their school bags and meekly left the room in a single file.

"Excuse us, Uchiha-san," Gaara who led the line said in a cool polite voice as he passed by the man.

"Good night, sir," Kiba added.

"Excuse us," Shino bid with a slight bow.

"I'm going to show them the way out," Sasuke stated as his father's cool gaze landed on him.

"I'm certain they know their way out," was the calm reply. "If not, Naruto here can lead them. After all he knew this house like the back of his hand." He looked at the boy in question. "Am I right, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Yes, I do." He then smiled as if to get rid of the sting of the man's sarcastic statement. "Thank you for having us, sir." And with that said, he led his friends out.

Both father and son waited for the soft footsteps to fade completely before establishing an angry eye contact.

"Make sure you-"

"Why are you like that to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not giving a damn that he cut his father off. He couldn't understand why the older man's treatment to his blond friend had changed. He didn't mind that the other wasn't as familiar as he was with Naruto as long as he was polite but he wasn't. Subtle mockery and veiled sarcasm were all the Uchiha had for the blonde. But why? Was it because of that time when he, Gaara and Naruto had seek their advice on depositing their money for their marriage? But it wasn't like they were serious about it. Wait, they were but they were kids at that time for Pete's sake! "He's my best friend," he added trying to sound calm when he was really annoyed.

Fugaku looked at his dead-ringer almost in disbelief. Was his son that stupid that he no longer knew what 'best' meant?

"That's ridiculous," he snapped. "That boy was the only person you spent for the most part of your childhood. That doesn't qualify him as your best friend!" And before Sasuke could retort anything, he gave him a sharp disapproving look. "I expect you to ace your exam tomorrow", he said before leaving.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and glared at particularly nothing. It wasn't like he hadn't ace his exams before but his father sounded like he hadn't. Even once.

_What do you want from me?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto gave his friends who were at the other end of turnstiles before going down on the stairs that would lead him to his train's designated platform.

While waiting for his train, Kiba's question clearly rung in his head.

_What prank did you pull on Uchiha-san to make him like that to you?_

He tilted his head to the left, a wry smile on his face. He didn't know about Sasuke but he and Gaara had a good guess the reason of Uchiha's treatment. But he couldn't call it a prank. The three of them had been serious in starting a new family founded on fun and their ideals. But they were no longer kids and they were now aware how the world works in accordance with the social norms. And it wasn't like he wanted to spend his life with Sasuke as his husband and Gaara as their child. Or did he? He recalled what his friends were like and what they were now and he immediately had his answer. Definitely not. Things had changed. They including him had changed. But the changes were very prominent on Gaara and Sasuke.

Sasuke had become withdrawn and insensitive. His smiles had become smirks and his laughter had been tamed into chuckles. Thanks to whatever his father did, he was now success-driven, result-oriented teen who believed he was better than anyone else... anyone but Itachi. But that would change according to him. One day, he'd be better than his older brother and until then he won't fool around.

Unlike Sasuke whose change was gradual, Gaara's was almost instantaneous. Almost a year ago, Gaara's mother had died. Her death had widened the gap that had always separated her bereaved family members when she was alive. Each of them were grieving alone and dealing her demise in their own way.

Her husband had made his work his solace drowning himself in financial matters.

Her eldest son, Kankuro, spent more time in his room probably working on his ventriloquist skills.

Her one and only daughter- Temari preferred going here and there together with her friends rather than staying at home, leaving Gaara completely and utterly alone.

Although he had Naruto and Sasuke what did an eleven-year know about grief and loss? In the end, his friends' comfort wasn't enough to soothe even one-eighth of his pain. And with his family's comfort never coming and because he was tired of waiting, he closed the doors to his heart. There was just coldness around and within him.

The bell signaling a train's departure snapped Naruto from his thoughts. He let out a half-cry as he realized his train was about to leave. When did it arrive? Without any hesitation, he hopped into the train just in time for the door to slid shut.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto lifted his left arm from his eyes as his call was answered. _Finally_.

"..." came the noise from the other end.

"..." was Naruto's reply.

"..."

"Am I disturbing you?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked back as he put down his pen and rubbed his eyes.

"Look, bastard," he heard friend said. "I'm just worried that you were scolded. It wasn't your fault. It was ours. Your father had the right to get annoyed."

"Are you defending him?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Hell no! We really overstayed. He could have chased us out but he didn't." The blonde was doing his best not to give Sasuke another reason to hate his father.

The pale teen snorted but didn't say anything. But he wondered how long Naruto would stop pretending that Fugaku didn't hate him and coming up with reasons and explanations.

"See you tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Yeah tomorrow," Sasuke replied before hanging up. He tossed his mobile phone to his bed. When he heard a dull thump, he looked over his shoulder and a greenish book lying on his bed. He glanced to his table just to make sure his greenish book was on his table. Certain that it wasn't his, he stood up and checked its owner's name.

He sighed. "That dobe," he whispered. It was obvious that the blonde hadn't notice his mistake nor did he remember that they had homework. He sighed once more before padding back to his study table.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The following day, Sasuke thump Naruto's head the moment the two met up in their usual place outside the train station closest to their school.

"What the hell was that for?" the blonde growled. He stared at the book being held in front of him, blinked then grabbed it when he recognized that it was his. Together with recognition came remembrance that he wasn't able to do his homework. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He muttered over and over again as he carelessly turned the pages. He looked confused when he found out that the questions on the assigned pages were done and the answers were written in his handwriting. Funny, he couldn't remember doing it anytime yesterday. At a close scrutiny, he realized one thing.

"Sasuke, you-"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing you'll just copy mine, I decided to do it for you." It wasn't hard for him to imitate his friend's handwriting. All he had to do was loosen his grip on his pen, hold the pen erectly over the paper then write as if his life depended on it.

The blonde was about to say something when someone grabbed his book.

"Answers," Kiba grinned, "I gratefully partake."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes then looked behind Naruto.

"Gaara. Shino," he stated as a greeting. The two just nodded.

Feeling suddenly conscious for some reason only his pride probably understood, Naruto wasn't able to thank his best friend until that night through an email on his mobile phone. The content was simple.

_Thank you, bastard._

It was simple and short but it made Sasuke smile softly. He dialed the blonde's number but the line was busy. He entertained the idea of calling their house landline but discarded it a second later. There was no sense in teasing the blonde with it anyway. With that thought, he continued reading the business administration book he bought at a bookstore.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Gaara was never known for his patience. He wanted everyone he dealt with to be frank and direct. He wanted things to move quickly so he could get over it so after hearing Naruto talking nonsense for almost ten minutes, he started tapping his fingers against his table. He gave the blonde three more minutes to get to the reason why he was calling but when it was still nonsense, he decided to do things his way.

"Is there any important reason why you called me?" he asked, his voice reeking with impatience.

Naruto paused. "I guess so," was the reply.

"You guess? Uzumaki-"

"I just wanted to talk with you."

"Talking with me… you're doing that everyday," the redhead pointed out. He rolled his eyes when he heard that all too familiar nervous chuckle from the other line. "What did you do today, Naruto? Another prank?"

"Hell no. I did no such thing. I'm mature now." All he wanted was for his line to busy when Sasuke call him. He was certain that bastard would call after reading his message. He could have turned off his mobile phone but there was a possibility that Sasuke would ask him about that the next day. And as much as he wanted to tell Gaara the exact reason why he was calling, he wasn't comfortable about it.

"Mature?"

"Come on, Gaara. Just put up with me a bit longer. Isn't that what you always do, anyway?"

"Whatever. Talk and stop complaining."

The blonde grinned victoriously.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The eyes of the student following Gaara widened when the latter halted suddenly in the middle of the covered walkway leading to the school gate. The girl who had her left foot midair managed to sidestep around him in the nick of time, completely avoiding her schoolmate. She sighed in relief.

But her efforts were completely lost on Gaara as he turned around and traced his steps back, not giving a damn that other students immediately steered away from his path.

The reason of this avoidance was that they were intimidated by the mere presence of the boy who bore the tattoo of love on his forehead. And him being a man of few words, gestures and emotions didn't help matters not to mention that he had a pair of sharp and intense eyes. Those emerald orbs seemed to speak of his knowledge of the cruel ways that was on life's disposal.

Nobody would have guess that this taciturn teen was once an ordinary kid full of dreams and hopes; of innocent ideals and was untouchable by reality's harshness. That was until his shield and source of warmth was taken away.

Gaara slid the door to his classroom open and then frowned.

"Isn't it also Sato's shift today?" he asked Naruto.

"Gaara! You forgot your book. I was supposed to go to your place tonight to drop it," Naruto informed him.

The redhead took the book then perched his hips against one desk. "Why are you cleaning alone?" He watched as the blonde dusted the eraser by a window.

"Her crush finally asked her out so yeah..." The blonde grinned to his friend. "But now that you're here..."

"Forget it. I don't feel like cleaning," Gaara said. He opened his book and pretended to read just to spare himself from the blonde's very potent puppy eyes. Where the hell did he get and when did he master it anyway?

"Where is Sato?" Sasuke asked from the doorway, surprising the room's occupants.

"Having the best time of her life," Gaara answered almost mockingly.

Sasuke didn't bother to chase that topic. As the class president, it was one of his responsibilities to make sure the room was clean and everything was arranged. That was it. He didn't give a damn on who was having the best time of their lives and why. He let his gaze swept the room and nodded, pleased. It seemed the blonde managed to do things all by himself.

"If you're done then let's go home, you two," he said and then left. Gaara dropped his book into his bag and followed suit. Naruto pouted before muttering about insensitive bastards. He ran after his two friends who were walking side by side and squeezed himself between them while having his arms draped over their shoulders. The two gave him an almost identical glare.

"Ramen?"

"No," they chorused.

"Donuts?" Naruto smiled knowing their reaction or lack thereof meant 'yes'. "Donuts, then," he muttered.

They left the school, all of them content. But when could this peace and happiness last when there was already a coming storm, brewing at the farthest part of the horizon?

**TBC**

* * *

The chapter title is the English translation of Ken Hirai's song "Omoi ga kasanaru sono mae ni". 


	7. Chapter 7

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**Cowritten by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne. **

**My partner and I are dealing with some stuffs RL is ditching towards us so if this fic doesn't get any update next week doesn't mean we abandon it. We're going to finish this so don't abandon us, okay? -hearts-**

**

* * *

The dark-haired man who was confined in their bed frowned upon hearing his lover's chuckles. "It's not funny," he snapped, his voice hoarse. He had caught flu three days ago and was being nurse back to health by his companion. **

"You wouldn't suffer if you listened to me," the man chided as he sat on the side of the bed and replaced the cool pad on the other male's forehead. "You should go see your doctor," was the plea. It was only then did the pale man notice the worry on those blue eyes and dark rings under them. He reached out to cup a cheek, "It's nice that you watch over me at night but it would do you no good if you keep on going like this. Why don't you rest?"

"I'll do that when you get better," was the calm reply.

He frowned. "You know my nursing skills suck so don't expect me to take care of you with the same manner that you take care of me," he snapped. He was tired at the same time worried for his lover.

"I won't expect anything. I'll be just happy that you take care of me."

Looking at that smiling face, he sighed. "You're really an idiot," he mumbled affectionately.

_What would I do without you?_

**Chapter 7**:** Of bonds...**

_Lately,  
__I'm not quite myself.  
__Maybe __I do need some help.  
__just my confusion,  
__trust my delusions.  
__Don't you r__egret you met me?  
__Go through t__hese steps to get me,  
__Back to where we start,  
__Before I fall apart._

"_Open Your Eyes" -Sum 41_

It had been almost nine in the evening when Sasuke had returned home. He could have come home early if not for the general student council meeting. It had dragged to almost three hours with five breaks to give everyone an enough time to cool their heads before resuming the arguments or tackling another topic. It had been the longest meeting he ever had and he didn't want to have a repeat.

Sasuke opened the front door and was about to sigh when he was brought short at the sight of his father walking down the stairs followed by his mother. His father was wearing coat and tie while his mother was wearing a kimono. It was obvious they were going for another party which could probably last until the wee hours.

Mikoto smiled, "Welcome home, Sasuke. Have you eaten-"

"You're late!" Fugaku snapped, his cold voice slashing through the silence like a whip.

"The council meeting ended around eight fifteen-"

"Or you were hanging with your friends," the older male stated. The conviction dripping from that statement had awakened the dormant irritation caused by stupid council members and mixed with his not-so cool antagonism towards his father.

"Fugaku," Mikoto whispered in plead. She was already tired of hearing the two arguing and yet she couldn't do anything about it. How pathetic and helpless.

"In my time, council meeting never lasted that long." He scowled when his son moved towards their direction. "Sasuke!" he barked when the teen walked passed him.

"This is my generation not yours." Sasuke stated in a cold tone as he turned towards his father.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped at her son's disrespectfulness. Fugaku, on the other hand, was about to burst a vein. "Why you-"

"Fugaku, we'll be late for the event," the lady of the house warned the moment she noticed her husband tensing. She desperately wanted to prevent Fugaku from physically hurting their youngest son. After all, a man who is known to show the utmost pride and authority should never sink so low as to raise a hand against one of his children. She sighed in relief when the man relaxed and wordlessly started walking towards the maindooe. She gave the silently boiling teenager a disappointed look before she followed after her husband.

Sasuke cringed at that look and readied himself for the long talk he'd have with his mother the next day. Sighing, he resumed his climb. He almost missed a step when he heard his father's comment before the front door was slammed shut.

"He's a disappointment."

Sasuke clenched his fists overwhelmed by the pain. He swallowed back the lump of tears. He won't cry. Absolutely not. He desperately clung to his crumbling resolve. He didn't want anyone to know how his father's words always make him feel weak and inept. He froze when he noticed the oh-so-perfect Itachi standing along the hallway, no doubt hearing everything.

The two looked at each other, eyes stained with sadness and cold anger neither of them fully understood. They were so alike yet very different and so close yet almost a world apart. Before Itachi could speak, Sasuke had slammed the door to his room.

Sasuke leaned against his door and took big gulps of air. But it wasn't enough to calm him down. Unable to stop himself, he punched the wall. The pain shooting into his knuckles and spreading through his arm wasn't enough to overwhelm what he was feeling. He took his mobile phone out from his pocket when it started vibrating. He looked at the screen.

Naruto.

With another deep inhalation, he ignored the call. He was certain that he would cry when he would hear his friend's voice. It was a condition response of his system after s long of having the blonde as his tissue and his comfort pillow when he thought life was unfair to him. But that was when they were four to six years old and both of them had gotten older and stronger. He was certain that he no longer needed his pillow or tissue and his system should understand and learned that. He plopped on his bed and blankly stared at a wall. Slowly and silently, his mouth moved.

"Idiot." He turned his mobile phone off.

From now on, he'd have to start walking on his own two feet.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"His cellular phone is off," Gaara said. At Naruto's request, he had called their friend when he hadn't answered the blonde's call.

Blue eyes were cast down. "I see." Naruto picked up his game control keypad and thumbed one key. "Do you think his dad is behind this also?"

The redhead just resumed their game but not before saying, "Uchiha isn't a person who let his father do that to him."

"Yeah. I can talk with him tomorrow."

"Hn."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The five minutes and counting that he had to spend in silence waiting felt like an eternity as impatience clawed inside him. He wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to talk to Sasuke for a reason he didn't know. It felt like his gut was telling him something had gone wrong and that his friend was hurt and needed him.

His face brightened when he saw the teen emerging from the train station together with other students. "Sasuke," he called out, his voice loud enough to be heard over the chatting and greetings of 'good morning'. He called again when he didn't receive a reaction. Much to his surprise, his friend just walked passed their meeting place. He scowled certain that there was no way in hell that the bastard would miss him. Confused, he ran after his friend and fall in step beside him. "Good morning," he chirped but received no reply. He saw a flash of white from the corner of his right eye and focused his gaze. "Sasuke! What happened?" he inquired quietly, seeing the bandaged left knuckle. "Who did this to you?" He made a move to reach out for the injured limb just like what he always used to do during their childhood days and at that moment time slowed down for Sasuke.

Sasuke needed to feel the affectionate warmth from that hand which would be a balm to his self-inflicted wound but wouldn't that make him feel weak? And right now, he wanted to feel strong… no, _had _to be strong. He wanted to please his father… needed to hear the words '_That's my son_' rather than '_He's a disappointment!_' He couldn't show Naruto how close he was to crumbling… he couldn't because…

Time resumed in its usual pace and Sasuke, having decided that he didn't want any comfort, slapped the blonde's hand away. He looked at his friend and hissed, "I don't need you so fuck off!"

The heated glare had stopped Naruto from his tracks but what really made him turn immobile were those words uttered so coldly and in perfect conviction. For a split second, he became a statue, no emotions displayed on his face because he was too shock to feel anything. When pain flashed through his eyes colored with confusion, Sasuke was already few meters away from him. He looked at his hand which seemed to sting now and clenched it wondering what he did to piss Sasuke off.

"Earth to Naruto!" Kiba screamed right into his ear causing him to swing an arm to the brunette who managed to duck just in time.

"You look pale," Shino stated.

Gaara tapped his chest with a book. "You left it at home. Lucky we didn't have any homework."

The blonde let out a forced chuckle and started walking with the rest of them.

"You talked with Sasuke yet?" Gaara asked.

"He was in a hurry." Naruto said with what appeared to be a forced grin.

The redhead nodded but watched his friend from the corner of his eyes. He saw a flicker of raw pain on blue eyes as their owner cast them down. As much as he wanted to ask, he didn't, knowing Naruto would only lie.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Things had been awfully silent between Sasuke and the people everybody at school labeled as his friends. Even though Sasuke had walked ahead of them, he wasn't in their room when they walked in. He had only entered the room when the teacher had checked their attendance and was about to start the day's lesson. During breaks, Sasuke would leave and disappear even before one of his friends could approach him.

Sasuke stared at the clear blue sky and closed his eyes as the breeze blew by at the place where he was- the place only selected council members have access to. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't blind. He saw the looks Naruto was sending to him. They were looks of confusion and hurt and although it pained him, he was too fragile to let the blonde confront him in his current state. He had to avoid the blonde, but unbeknownst to Sasuke Fate had decided to intervene in their pathetic game of hide and seek.

Naruto had been walking along the overpass when he saw his slippery friend coming from the gym and walking towards the main building. Sasuke was alone, his mind supplied and he saw it as an opportunity that he shouldn't ignore. He dashed forward with one thought in mind...

_I won't let you go._

Sasuke's muscles tensed and his graceful steps faltered when he heard his name being shouted from the other end of the hallway facing his back. Instead of stopping, he continued walking commanding himself not to turn around for every call of his name. He only halted when a hand gripped his arm.

"Have you gone deaf? Why are you ignoring me?" he heard Naruto growled. His voice was thick with anger that hid his pain.

Sasuke didn't glance at the blonde. He knew that once he would, he'd see hurtful blue eyes and his resolve together with his control of his emotions would crumble to dust. When that happens, he and Naruto would cry together and on each other's shoulders giving and taking comfort in this empty hallway bathed with the afternoon sunlight. He couldn't have that, not when his closest friend had said a long time ago that-

"Why won't you hear me anymore, Sasuke?"

"I've matured now Naruto, and I no longer have time to play these childish games of yours," was the other teen's caustic reply.

"Childish games?" Naruto echoed in a hollow voice. "What do you mean by that?" But the dark-haired man had shrugged his hand off and was already walking away.

"What do you mean by that, you asshole?!" he shouted as he crumbled to his feet. With tears falling down on his cheeks, he watched Sasuke's back and noticed how he squared his shoulders like that of a man going in for a battle and perhaps Sasuke was about to and the battle wasn't one that Naruto would ever know or would ever fight in his life. Looking at his friend's back, Naruto realized that Sasuke really had matured earlier than him, Gaara, Shino and Kiba. He had all left them behind without even looking back. Ouch. Did it have to hurt like this? he wondered. And then he was chuckling while crying because he found things painfully funny and amusingly painful.

That day, Naruto had told his three other friends that he won't wait for them after extra curricular activities because he had a splitting headache. Gaara had offered to walk him home but Naruto had calmly refused. Even though the redhead didn't understand the reason, he understood that the blonde needed a time to be alone so he didn't insist his offer.

With loneliness as his companion, he made his way to his platform and was able to catch an early ride.

"Sasuke," he breathed when he was staring straight into obsidian eyes the moment the train halted at the next station. Just as quickly as he assumed that it was Sasuke, he realized that 'Sasuke' was taller and dressed in casual khaki pants, V-neck sweatshirt and blazer. "Itachi," he murmured just as the door slid open.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi uttered with a slight nod. Although there were few seats available, he stood beside the blonde and watched the latter's reflection. He placed a hand on one shoulder and still looking on their reflection, he said smoothly, "Let me take you somewhere else."

"Eh?!" Naruto said as he looked up.

"Come with me. Let's get off at the next station." And to make sure Naruto would follow him, he didn't take his hand off from the teen's left shoulder.

Naruto was nervous. This was the first time he would be going out alone with the intelligent and perfect Itachi and he suddenly felt inferior. No matter how many times he told himself that it was just Itachi, his nervousness was still there.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The place Itachi took Naruto to was a café which had an interior of a library. It had leather seats, lacquered tables and book-filled shelves. There were paintings of different themes too hanging on some walls. As if the interior design wasn't enough, a wisp parched papers hang in the air and classical music was played in a low volume. It was a perfect place for bookworms.

Itachi took his cup of coffee and leaned against his chair. His eyes were discreetly focused on the silent Naruto, quietly studying him.

"You seem to be contemplative today," Itachi said with a slight teasing note to his voice.

"Everything is transient," Naruto stated, bitterness staining his words.

The Uchiha looked a bit surprise but his emotionless facade didn't change. "There are things that are transient and things that endure."

Blue eyes looked at him innocently before the blonde asked in a very quiet voice. "Are bonds one of the latter?"

"It depends. But if they are, both parties must be ready to let go." He watched as blue eyes became hooded with something he couldn't put a finger on at that moment. He took a moment or two to ponder before he asked, "Is this about, Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head too quickly for Itachi's taste. The man sighed mentally.

"Things constantly change-"

"I know!" The younger male snapped between nibbles of his cookie.

"And Sasuke is fighting a battle which he shouldn't have, but he is foolish-"

"Don't say that!" the teen growled. He was irritated whether it was because of his companion's indifferent calmness or Sasuke being called a fool as if it already a fact, he didn't know. Guilt bloomed within him and he lowered his voice. "You don't know anything about him."

A slight frown marred the older lad's face at that statement. He none-too-gently placed his cup on its saucer with a chink and replied coolly, "We both know a different side of him that the other doesn't. I'm his brother and you... his friend."

But if they are, both parties must be ready to let go. 

Naruto could have said a lot of things but he remained quiet. With Itachi around, he knew how to be tactful and when enough was. He was always scared of provoking the man and he knew how close he was at that moment in doing that.

I'm not letting you go so easily. 

Itachi decided to remain quiet realizing how volatile the younger teen's temper was. He was aware that he hadn't answered the other's question and that the whole matter was unresolved but there was another time for that. Right now, it was a good time to shut up and keep his thoughts to himself.

When they were done, Itachi paid their orders ignoring Naruto's insistence that he'd pay his own.

"I'll accompany you home," Itachi said as the two walked towards the train station.

"Eh? You seem to have a lot of free time today," Naruto said.

The other male just smirked. He didn't have free time. He made free time because he was certain that if he didn't, he'd step over the border of madness. He slightly rolled his shoulders, loosening the muscles that were aching under the heavy burdens he carried since birth. Like their last few minutes in the café, the two didn't talk. The dark-haired man was busy enjoying the silence and time he had stolen. The blonde, on the other hand, was too tired to say anything or do anything but go home.

"Thanks for today," Naruto said when Itachi refused his invitation to go inside the house and have dinner with him.

Itachi nodded. He called Naruto's name as the blonde turned to walk past the gate. The teen looked over his shoulder and winced as two fingers poked his forehead.

"What the hell is that for?" he demanded as he clutched at the forming mark. Itachi just chuckled softly.

"That's the spirit," was all he said turning away and began stepping down the graveled path..

Confusion disappeared from blue eyes and Naruto smiled. The first genuine smile he had since his confrontation with his friend. When he walked inside, a cheerful 'I'm home' echoed throughout the Uzumaki household.

Itachi stopped walking and looked at the dusky horizon with longing-tinged eyes. At that moment, hundreds of thoughts fluttered on his mind like birds and with the inner strength that he had achieved throughout the years, he crushed them all swiftly and cruelly so. He tore his gaze from the view and resumed his silent journey back to his home.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer and warnings apply.**

**Sorry for the long wait. The updates had been just slow and we apologized for it. Hopefully, this time it will be faster.**

* * *

Want…

He wanted to see him. And this want was burning brightly within him, turning all rational and irrational thoughts to ashes until all that existed was this desire. He was brimming with it and he couldn't stop it from making him ran all the way to the park under the rain. He stopped by the swing as he identified the man crossing the center of the park and he smiled.

"I'm home," he whispered and the wind carried his words to the other man and laid them on a cheek as a kiss.

The blonde lifted his umbrella slightly and shocked to find his lover home and wet. "How was your vacation in Nara?" he asked just to buy some time to steady his heartbeat.

"Not much," was the dark-haired man's reply as he made his way to his precious person. He wrapped a strong arm around the man's waist and pulled him close… rain and umbrella lost in their world.

"I missed you," the man whispered as he was pressed against the hard body. He felt his breath getting shallower. His lover just smirked and bent down, his intent clear. "Wait," he said, raising his hand to stop the most-wanted kiss, "People will see."

"Idiot. It's ten in the evening. Not a lot of people pass here." And without further ado, the dark-haired man took the waiting lips for a searing kiss, the rain their cover from the judging eyes of the world.

_Pitter-patter…_

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

_Memories are just where you laid them  
__Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead  
__What did you expect to find?  
__Was it something you left behind?  
__Don't you remember anything I said when I said,  
__Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
_"_Hemorrhage (In My Hands)"- By Fuel_

No morning greeting was exchange between the two Uchiha brothers when they met at the dining room.

Itachi squeezed a slice of lemon over his salmon fish, wiped his hand on the provided hand towel before he addressed his younger brother. "Are bonds transient or enduring?"

While stirring his miso soup, Sasuke took a moment to assess the sudden question before replying, "Is this another cheap trick of yours?"

"I'm only asking."

"Why ask me?"

Whatever reply the older male had, it disappeared the moment Fugaku walked in. The two greeted their father who echoed the greeting back, sat on the head of the table and focused his gaze on his heir.

"Itachi," Fugaku started, ready to discuss business-related matters over breakfast. At that moment, nothing was clearer to Itachi than the tug on his heart and the flicker of anger and inferiority on Sasuke's eyes. And for once, he wanted to shout that he had enough and to call them fools because their desires were forming a perfect triangle.

There was Sasuke wanting nothing more than to surpass his brother and make their father recognize him for all that he was worth. In his struggle to be praised by head of the family, he failed to appreciate what he had.

There was Fugaku giving all his time and attention to someone who didn't want it, completely unaware of someone who did. Both of them were fools but weren't humans like that? In their search of their desires, they never value what they had until it was completely and forever gone.

And finally, here was Itachi jealous of Sasuke's freedom to do anything he wants specially to choose. He wanted that freedom and yet he didn't struggle for it because of one simple reason- the undefined power he had over the Uchiha business even though he wasn't part of the team yet. He wanted power because he didn't have control over his life. But the former would never be enough to compensate what was stolen from him and he could only be satisfied when he'd destroy his family's business- the curse that never gave him what most people have. He'd bring the company to its apex of glory and bring it down to the nadir of destruction by his own hands. It didn't matter that he wasn't giving importance to what he had at that moment - something which his foolish brother wanted the most. He didn't give a damn as long as he'd achieve his goal and make his dream a reality. That was that.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

To Naruto, classes seemed to be a blur and it only gained clarity with Sasuke's quick disappearance and well-timed arrival. He couldn't approach the teen. Neither of their friends did. Shino, Kiba and even Gaara were confused with Sasuke's sudden change of behavior and turned to Naruto for explanation but the blonde could only shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to explain to them that Sasuke had moved on without them.

Although only one day had passed since Sasuke and Naruto's confrontation, the former was popular enough to make more than half of the student body noticed the sudden distance he maintained from his friends. Rumors from whimsical to irritating were passed on from one student to another but none of them were right.

"Did you hear the _real_ reason why that Uchiha distance himself is because they were bad influence to him?" One member of archery club said as he started changing into his school uniform.

His friend nodded, "All those bullying and extorting they do from students outside school."

They jumped when they heard a cool voice behind them, "Senpai-tachi, I suggest that instead of indulging on rumors, you should practice your hold on your bows."

They didn't have to turn around to know that it was Gaara. They didn't want to look at their kouhai, afraid of his intense green eyes. They mentally sighed when the younger member walked away but then stiffened when threatening words floated to their ears.

"I suggest you stop discussing such things before you'll become my marks."

Gaara slammed the door close and walked along the hallway. Bumping into Sasuke just made his temper flare to greater heights.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

Great, they were now in the family name basis! How pathetic.

"Why the sudden change of behavior?"

Sasuke looked at him straight in the eyes. "Didn't Naruto tell you that I no longer have time to play these childish games with you?"

Pain flickered in emerald eyes before Gaara smothered it with his anger. Before anyone could register anything, the redhead had viciously slammed and pinned the dark-haired teen on the wall.

"Childish games, you say?" Gaara hissed. It was back to those days when he had no one and those times when he had lost his mother and received no comfort from his family. "If I recall, you were the one who so wanted to have Naruto as your wife and me as your child."

Sasuke snorted. "Don't tell me you still cling to that stupid idea."

"In your pathetic dreams, Uchiha," Gaara sneered. He hated that calm indifferent look he saw on the other boy's face. He wanted to destroy it… to make it crumble. He pulled his free arm back, ready to attack but the sound of books falling on the floor cut him off. The two boys looked at to their side and saw a female schoolmate hurriedly picking up the books she had dropped.

Gaara stepped back while Sasuke righted his clothes. The two glared at each other before walking away, taking different routes.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto leaned against the balustrade of the rooftop of their building. Like a curtain blocking the light, pain hid the light on his blue eyes as he saw the dark figure that was once his closest friend, Sasuke walking alone towards the gate.

"Shino, are bonds transient or enduring?"

Shino looked at Naruto, surprised to hear such question from him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think they are transient. When people grow up," he paused to stare at Sasuke's back growing smaller, "they would throw away the bonds in order to move on."

Shino's dark glasses glinted under the afternoon sun as he followed the direction of Naruto's saddened blue gaze.

"I think that people even if they move on, doesn't have to throw away the bonds that are important to them."

"Important? I see."

Seeing that his opinion seemed to make his friend sadder, he added, "There are people who can only move on when they have bonds. But someone had to show that to them."

Naruto looked at Shino then at back at the steadily disappearing figure of Sasuke as he walked then at Shino again before he smiled.

_Maybe... Just maybe… I could get Sasuke back.._

Finding truth in Shino's words, Naruto thanked Shino and ran home with renewed determination.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

For Sasuke, the days had not been fairing well much either. Losing the light of his day, the past days had all felt the same. The classes blurred into one another, the days felt like they held no special meaning any more. All because he had to let go of the bond between himself, and his unpredictable, loud friend. Being at home was much worse for the young Uchiha. Even though he spend most of his time with his head low while finishing his homework, he could still feel his mother's sad gaze burning holes of disappointment through his back.

He sighed as he gloomily made his way to his first class. Usually, his rabid group of fan girls would be berating the boy with date requests. Although, today, he was in no mood to be putting up with them, any girl coming within a five-foot radius of him would automatically be on the receiving end of the infamous Uchiha death-glare.

What could have made the stoic teenager lose his composure?

The night before, his father had made an interesting announcement during dinner that he decided that Itachi would be the heir of his company once he is considered an adult. Words of praise, admiration, and pride were directed towards his older brother, who seemed to be tuning out the entire conversation completely!

Pale fingers grasped his shoulder strap with more force than necessary as words from last night's conversation flowed back into his mind.

"_What the company needs, is someone with needed strength to carry the responsibility of being able to lead and turn Uchiha Corporations into a bigger success. " Boomed the loud voice of his father, his tone literally oozing with pride for his announcement._

Itachi… 

"_Uchiha Itachi, my very own son, will one day become like his father, perhaps even better."_

_It's __**always**__ about Itachi…_

Rage soon engulfed the Uchiha and with hurried, frantic steps, continued on his way toward his first class. No matter how hard he tried to not let the littlest of things phase him, the words of encouragement directed towards the man who was deemed worthy of the Uchiha name repeated themselves like mantra, consuming all of his concentration. He barely batted an eye as he felt another body collide against his own just as he turned the corner to his classroom.

"Oof!" Cried the small figure that was sprawled across the hallway floor.

The small cry snapped Sasuke out of his reverie, the first he saw was the all too familiar mop of sun-kissed blonde hair, and eyes that rivaled the skies themselves.

_Naruto.._

The bright blue eyes suddenly were fixated on him before shining in realization.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto smiled.

'_This is my chance! I have to talk to him!_''

Before the blonde could continue, Sasuke walked past him as if he was invisible before turning toward him, "Watch where you're going next time, idiot." He scowled.

Just as Sasuke turned away and walked forward, he felt a strong grip capture his upper-arm and before Sasuke knew it, he was pinned to a wall with both arms held tightly by tanned hands. He looked up to acknowledge the blue eyes that would glimmer with happiness were now glazed with unshed tears of rage.

"How…?" Naruto ground out, "How could you just leave us like that? Give me a _damn_ good reason why I shouldn't just drag your ass back by force?!"

Sasuke merely smirked, "Hn, you're not even strong enough to be considering someone of my status to accept such a pathetic excuse of a challenge."

As Sasuke was forcing himself out of Naruto's grip, and before he registered Naruto pulling his arm back, he felt something collide painfully at the face of his face.

_He-He didn't.._

Dark eyes widened with shock as he clutched at the side of his throbbing face.

_Naruto…he-he __**wouldn't**_

Obsidian eyes soon narrowed into a heated glare before planting his own punch straight onto Naruto's stomach. The blonde doubled over in pain and attempting to regain the air knocked out from the force of the punch. Naruto, whom quickly regained his composure, charged towards Sasuke and tackling the taller boy, catching him off-guard once his back hit the hard ground. Sasuke managed to react quickly as he caught or blocked blow after blow that Naruto delivered. Both boys began to wrestle down the hallway floor, too caught up in their quarrel to hear the shrilling of the late bell or the sound of rapid footfalls as they made their way over to the occurring fight.

Naruto felt hands roughly pulling him up from the ground and held him steady. He made an attempt to lunge at Sasuke and punch his face in, but to no avail.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Kiba, who was trying to quell the frantically moving body, "Calm the fuck down! Jeez!"

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke, who was standing as calmly and stoic as usual, as the fight had never even occurred! Naruto pushed his body forward the best he could with Kiba holding him back, "I _hate_ you," Naruto growled, "I HATE YOU! UCHIHA SASUKE!"

At the very moment the words were shouted, Naruto watched as the black eyes flickered with a mixture of emotions: fear, sadness, rejection, and most of all self-pity. Blue eyes widened when he realized, Sasuke never shown this much emotion. The very thought that Sasuke was showing this much emotion was enough for Naruto to believe that it was his imagination at work.

Blue eyes met black before Sasuke shakily replied, "I-I hate you too, Uzumaki Naruto.."

For the first time, it became as clear as day. Sasuke missed Naruto as Naruto missed Sasuke, all traces of anger were gone, and only relief was left. Relief that Sasuke missed him, the relief that their bond was never truly broken.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, calmly and gently pulling himself out of Kiba's loosening grip, "I hate you more" he said albeit playfully. Naruto pushed Shino's hands away and closed the distance them. Sasuke's heart beat rapidly once he felt two arms encircling his neck and enveloped the pale boy into an embrace, "Why?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke hesitated for a while, before nervously wrapping his arms around a thin waist, "B-because," he breathed shakily, "I don't want you to hate me for my weakness."

The blonde was about to say something when he was brought short by a memory.

_That's what I like most about Sasu-chan. He's so strong._

Naruto pulled away from the embrace enough to met the other's dark gaze, "Weak or strong," Naruto began, "I like Sasuke the same, always." The blonde head nestled itself under Sasuke's chin and smiled and he felt the Uchiha lean into the embrace.

Kiba and Shino stared oddly at both boys before the former broke the peaceful silence, "I'm _really_ glad you two are friends again, really," Kiba announced nervously, "But we're about twenty minutes late for class, and if we're out here any longer, the teacher will have our heads."

Naruto broke their embrace before turning to Kiba and Shino with a wide grin, "Dammit and I just go out of a week's detention!"

The four walked into the classroom and got scolded quite a bit, but it didn't faze Naruto in the least, he even dared to keep a smile the whole time! It didn't matter to him at all. As long as he had Sasuke back by his side, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**TBC**

**Those two are acting so childish but please cherish their childishness angst is already approaching faster than we planned. Hehehehe**


	9. Chapter 9

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**In collaboration with** XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX.

Sasukichan: No, you aren't picky. Thank you for pointing out such stupid error. Don't hesitate to tell us if you find more.

* * *

The dark-haired man stared at the emptiness of his apartment. How sad and pathetic that he was spending their anniversary alone and in the dark. If their original schedule pushed through, his dining room would have been alight with candles and the table would be set for two. There would be a soft instrumental playing as a background and they would quietly talk about anything while enjoying the glow of their love. But that plan was ruined two days ago. Damn it. If he were to give his opinion, he would say that the blonde's aunt was more sly than his mother. 

He stood up when his doorbell rung. It must be the delivery man. Pizza on their anniversary... what a joke! He opened the door and found a bouquet of roses pressed against the face. And just as quickly, it was removed and he found himself staring into the flushed face of his lover.

"Happy Anniversary!" the blonde who was dressed in suit, greeted enthusiastically before he threw himself towards the dark-haired man and kissed him while pushing him inside.

"The engagement ended too quickly?" the taller man asked and took a glance on the wall clock. No, it wasn't over. It hadn't even started yet. He felt warm when hands cupped his cheeks.

"I see no reason going to such place when I already have you," the blonde quietly said. "This day is very important to me." He was already on his way to the matchmaker's place when he finally gave in to what his heart wanted. And on his way to their apartment, he decided to buy flowers just for the occasion.

"What about your aunt?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around slim waist to bring them closer.

"Forget about her... I'll deal everything tomorrow... right now," he paused to brush his lips against the other's. "Let's celebrate."

"But I didn't prepare anything. I only ordered pizza," he said, almost panicking.

"That will be fine. We can manage."

The pale man agreed as he nibbled a plump lower lip. "Indeed we can." And he didn't waste any second to drown himself in his lover's sweetness and get intoxicated with it. He really loved him so much it was painful.

**Chapter Nine: Glass-tainted Road**

_And as the road divides  
That runs off with our lives  
Promise me you will never say goodbye  
_"_Promise Me"- Vince Neil_

It was very seldom for students to get noisy during class without being scolded by the teacher present but now was not any ordinary day... at least for the sophomores who were scanning the few senior high school brochures handed to them.

While the boys seemed to be nonchalant about the materials, most girls were giggling and squealing over the uniforms.

"Look at this!" One girl exclaimed as she tapped the picture of the uniform. "The skirt is short and the color combination is perfect, yeah?"

"What page is that?" Another girl asked.

The teacher cleared her throat over the din. "You can drool over that after I explained few things." Like robots, everybody paid attention. It was best not to anger their short-fused teacher. "I'm giving you a sheet of paper where you'll write your first three schools of choice. The faculty wants you to answer it with sincerity as it will help us come up with lessons for next school year, in hope that it will help you pass the entrance exams of the schools of your choice."

The excitement among the students became even more palpable.

"I want the filled up sheets two months from now. The faculty thinks that two months is enough for you to think and weigh your future. Understand?"

A chorus of positive reply rang out inside the room and then everybody was back to discussing and looking at the brochures.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Two weeks have found the group of friends sitting around the blonde's kitchen table, having decided to hang out because work and school hadn't given them much time to.

"I swear," Kiba rambled while munching on his onigiri, "Girls only care which school to go to if it fits their fashion sense!"

Most of the boys have long since tuned out Kiba's rambling, and ate their self-made dinner until the opening of the front door broke their self-induced trance.

"Tadaima." Came the deep, yet familiar voice from the entrance.

"Welcome back, Oyaji!" Naruto chirped.

Once he stepped into the dining room, five heads turned to regard him before going back to their meal silently.

"Say," Arashi began, "Have any of you chosen which school to go to yet? You don't have much time left you know. You have to decide as early as possible. Don't cram because this is a very important decision you have to make."

Kiba, who was sitting at the far end of the small table, decided to speak up first, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking of going to Konoha High School." He stated as he finished the rest of his meal.

Shino, who was beside Kiba was staring at the wall before silently inputting, "Konoha."

Next came Sasuke, who sat across Shino and next to his blond best friend, eating his onigiri with what seemed like precise, calculated bites, before saying that he was to attend the same school as Kiba and Shino.

Gaara, who was seated next to Shino, merely stated, "Konoha" with his usual icy tone, before resuming to eating his meal in the continuing silence.

All heads finally turned towards the blond boy, whom was seated next to Sasuke, and across the crimson-haired boy. Naruto seemed to be too oblivious to the questioning gazes of his friend and father, and slurped his fourth cup of ramen with gusto until a hard nudge from his side brought him into the conversation. "I'm sorry!" The blonde replied with a sheepish smile, "What was the question?"

Sasuke spoke up, "What school do you want to go to?" Naruto could've sworn he heard a whispered, 'moron' at the end of the question, but let it slide for the moment.

Before giving his answer, he was interrupted by none other than Kiba, "You think about going to Konoha like the rest of us?" He asked in his usual loud tone of voice, "It would be cool if all of us went to the same school, wouldn't it?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed with a little more vigor than usual, "Konoha it is!"

Dark eyes gave Naruto a calculated look before noting that his smile looked a little more forced than usual. Once noted, the eyes narrowed in thought at the blonde's actions.

_What's with him?_

**-SasuNaru is love- **

On the eve of the deadline of what everybody called the "Future paper", a lot of students were doing last-minute writing.

Dull jade eyes gave the piece of paper placed in front of him an indifferent gaze. Of course Gaara didn't have to think much. He already knew where he wanted to go- Konoha High and his reason was very logical. The school was practically the only school that was closest to his house. It would take less effort to go to and from school. He shrugged as he filled in his application.

Sasuke sat in his dark room, filling in his application. Of course he had to go to Konoha, not only because it was the same school his father had attended, but it was the same school that Itachi had gone to. Granted that it was one way to gain the praise that his father had been literally showering Itachi with, he wrote Konoha as his first choice, with the determination to gain the title as Fugaku's son, and not just a disgrace to the family.

After tending to his ant farm, Shino gave the application sitting on his desk a glance, before deciding that it would be best to fill it out and get it over with. According to the pamphlets that contained small bits of information of different high schools, Shino had wanted to attend Konoha because of its top quality education. The other schools seemed interesting, but Shino would rather go to a school where he would be sure to learn interesting information that he would find useful in the near future. He wrote Konoha down as his first choice before heading back to his ant farm.

Unlike the other boys, Naruto seemed confused. No, he wasn't cramming. He was just confused on which school to write as his first choice. He wanted to be a chef and almost three months ago, a preparatory school for Culinary Arts had caught his interest. And to top it off, the school was accredited by world -renowned culinary schools so if he wanted to proceed to a culinary school outside Japan, it would be so easy to enter into any of these schools. But then again, going to that prep school would mean seeing less of his friends. He would certainly miss them. He was in a predicament and he couldn't decide no matter how much time he had given thought on this matter.

Tanned hands roughly pulled his blond hair strands as blue eyes glared at the paper.

"Dammit!" He growled, "Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!"

"Naruto?" Arashi called out from the doorway, surprising his son.

"What?" Naruto growled as he gripped his pen too tightly. Seeing the frown marring on his son's face, Arashi knew he hadn't decided yet. He moved forward to stand beside his son and took the brochure of the prep school then Konoha's.

"Future or friends…" he murmured. There had been a time too when he had to make the biggest decision of his life. It was almost similar to the one his son was about to make except that it was more painful… more heartbreaking. "Think about this, son. You can still meet them every now and then if all of you are willing to do so. Your future and your friends go hand in hand together but they have to compromise." He tapped the brochure on Naruto's head. "Compromise. That's the best solution. I'll support your decision but you should be responsible." With that said, he returned the brochures on the table the way they were.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Yeah, night, father."

For a minute, he stared at the brochures then nodded his head. He finally made a decision. Naruto wrote Konoha down as his second choice, in case he didn't get into the preparatory school, he could always go to the same school as his friends, and perhaps find something he found of interest there as well. With a regretful sigh, Naruto filled out the application and headed to bed.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The chattering and bustling of the students died down once the teacher sauntered into the classroom. Today was the day to hand in the sheets. Most of the girls talked about how much they had hoped to get into their first choice, until the teacher declared to have the forms turned in. Once she had them, she read one sheet after another. Once in a while, she would make comments such as, 'My, Konoha is a popular choice!'

Naruto felt his heart pounding inside his chest, what if his teacher was to make a comment on what he put for his first choice? What if his friends found out that he hadn't really thought all that much about Konoha?

He felt his heart stop once the teacher gave him a curious look, "Well," she began immediately catching everyone's attention, "What an interesting choice, especially coming from you, Uzumaki-kun."

He turned his head to see a pair of obsidian eyes, giving him a questioning look before settling into a glare. Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he saw more and more familiar eyes giving him the same look.

Once the bell rang, tanned hands rushed to grabs his belongings as soon as possible before making a mad dash towards the exit, and away from the weight of the questioning stares he felt at the back of his head. Why was he running away, anyway? It wasn't like he betrayed them or threw away their friendship.

'_Almost home free_...' Naruto thought as he ran down the long hallways towards his locker. '_Just a little bit mo-AH!_'

Before anyone could predict it, Naruto felt hands roughly push him against the wall, it wasn't long before those hands, with the same amount of ferocity as before turned him around, meeting eyes with the one who gripped his collar and froze. Blue eyes locking into furious coal-black ones.

'_I-I never seen Sasuke look so..cold.'_

"Don't go.." Said a familiar monotonous voice from behind the Uchiha.

_G-Gaara?_

The red-head appeared from behind the angry Uchiha and jade eyes bore themselves into sapphire ones. Although his voice was commanding, what he said was more of a plea. He said what Sasuke couldn't say.

It took a while for Naruto to regain his ability to talk, for something had made itself present in his depths of his throat and prevented the blond boy from speaking.

"G-guys," Naruto started with a hoarse whisper, "What are you talking about? I-I'm not going anywhere!"

The boys glared at the blonde, obviously unconvinced by his horrible attempt at lying.

"Then what's with you running out of class like someone was _chasing_ you out, Uzumaki?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto flinched. _Ouch_. The formality kind of stung, just a little bit.

The blonde let a sigh pass through his lips before attempting to avoid the Uchiha's question and avoid the stares of his other companions weigh down on him.

"Relax," came a voice from his right, "We're not MAD at you or anything! I just wanna know why you didn't tell us in the first place! I'm fine with that!"

_Kiba…_

Naruto smiled, as the brunette's words seemed to lighten the atmosphere and calm the flowing tension in the air.

"Different schools or not…it won't affect us unless we allow it."

_Shino…_

"Whether or not you want to do something, go for it, but you don't have to lie about it to us, Naruto.."

_Gaara.._

Hope flickered back into blue eyes as they turned to regard the only one who had yet to speak.

"Do what you want, but don't think you'll get away with trying to lie to us. You're pathetic at it...moron..."

Pale lips curled into a smirk once they fell into their normal routine.

"I'm no moron! Bastard!"

As the group of friends began to walk side-by-side to where they normally have lunch, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his blonde-haired friend, whom was currently in an heated argument with Inuzuka, and wondered,

_How long would this last?_

That same question reverberated across everyone's minds, wondering how life would be without the one who seemed to breathe life into everyone.

**TBC**

* * *

Next chapter: The untold bitter goodbye right after their graduation. 


	10. Chapter 10

**SasuNaru, OOC, yaoi and unbeta-read**

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**Cowritten by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne?**

* * *

The blonde slammed the folder on the table and glared at his aunt, "I told you, I don't want to go to that matchmaker's house! It's a waste of my time talking with some girls I have no interest in the first place."

"You have no interest in them as long as that man..." she trailed off, too disgusted to continue.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" he snapped. Oh God! He had to keep a tight control of his temper or he might kill his own aunt.

His aunt's thin lips trembled and a second later, she was dubbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "Ever since you met that man, you begin talking back with me in that voice. What happened to you?"

He cast his eyes down as he felt guilty.

"If you won't attend, your father would think that I didn't do enough and he'll end up scolding me," she continued between sobs. "If you won't be there, the matchmaker would think that we are playing with her and... Do you want to see your parents quarrelling? Do you want to stain our family name?"

"Fine, I'll go." And he was too worried how to tell his lover that he won't be able to celebrate their anniversary to notice the triumphant smirk on the woman's face. Crocodile tears really worked well on her very sympathetic nephew.

**Chapter 10: Meaningless goodbye**

_Farewell to old friends  
Let's raise a glass to the bitter end  
Farewell to old friends  
Will you forgive me when I see you again_

_--"Bitter end", Dixie Chicks_

Anxiety, happiness, sadness and accomplishment were just the few feelings that hovered over Konoha junior high as the day for graduation ceremony came. Because it was probably the last day they would meet, there were besotted teenagers who did last-minute confessions. Everybody seemed to be doing something with more seriousness, giving the school year a sense of finality.

"Who's coming to attend the ceremony?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall and looked at a female classmate talking with a male schoolmate by one of the trees down below. With sincerity, he wished the girl good luck on her confession. "My father, my aunt and my uncle are coming," he told them almost in annoyance. He saw no reason why Tsunade and Jiraiya insisted to tag along. His pervert uncle would certainly cause a scene. He sighed and covered his face with his hand as embarrassing scenes flashed in his mind one after another.

"My parents are coming," Shino answered. His mother was looking forward to this event and had purchased new dress for her and new suit for his father. In fact, his mother was acting as if it was she who was graduating.

"Mine too," Kiba replied. His father's company was busy but he took a day off just to attend this milestone.

"My mom will come," Sasuke said. He was sure that it would be his mom. There was no one else. The world would end if his father would attend.

"It will be my sister, "Gaara said. He was glad that somebody from his family would be there. Even though it was only Temari, it was better than nobody.

"Sasuke-san," a kouhai called out from the doorway. "The head teacher is calling all graduating class presidents for a last-minute meeting at the faculty room."

"I'll be there," Sasuke said and followed the messenger.

"Don't forget our little celebration after the program," Naruto called after him.

"It's not like we're not going to see him after the meeting," Shino pointed.

"Probably we won't. A lot of his admirers will try to talk with him," Kiba muttered.

"There'll be a bloodbath over his second button," the redhead predicted bluntly making the rest frown. That would be the worst case scenario. Damn admirers!

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Raw pride bloomed in Mikoto's heart when Sasuke marched towards the stage and as a class president, received the tray containing the diplomas of his section. Sasuke had really grown up to be a fine lad and she knew he would reached greater heights. She wished more than anything else, that Fugaku was there to share this moment of triumph with their child.

As it should be, the commemoration was solemn and went smoothly. After the short ceremony ended, the students together with their family members went to their respective classrooms where they would receive their diplomas.

Gaara's class gathered around the teacher's table and would walk towards it as their adviser would call them one by one. After all of them had received recognition, they started singing a song while someone- a classmate of theirs strummed his guitar. In the middle of the song, few girls broke into tears while some parents sniffed as every second, unsaid goodbyes became heavier.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Cheers," the four chorused as they celebrated their accomplishment at a restaurant.

"After four years of cramming, finally..."

The other four males looked at the pouting blonde.

"Speak for yourself," Gaara said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"It's not like you haven't crammed in your entire middle school."

"But not as much as you do," Shino countered making Kiba snicker.

"Dobe," Sasuke added.

Kiba leaned forward and asked almost in conspiratorial voice. "Who got your button? I gave it to Kimura-chan." He triumphantly gave them a peace sign.

"To a kouhai of the chemistry club," Shino said with a noncommittal shrug.

"To the first girl who asked for it," Gaara said. It was a good plan to get rid everyone else who wanted it. Kiba rolled his eyes at the redhead's indifference.

"I gave it to Miura," Naruto told them. Miura's admiration for the blonde was well-known and that she showed that through cooking bentou for him very frequently.

The four of them stared at Sasuke who smirked. "You thought I would give it to anyone?"

"It's not on your coat," the redhead stated.

The teen in question tilted his head with no plans of answering causing his two noisy friends to badger him and then finally whined at his secretiveness.

As their discussion turned from one topic to another, at the bottom of their heart, they couldn't believe that they were going to embark in a new journey with one them taking another path. Their gathering everyday would never be this lively anymore. No, definitely not.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Seeing that Gaara and Shino's train was earliest followed by Kiba's, Naruto's and finally Sasuke's, the rest of the group went to the platform and saw the two off then the dark-haired and blond teens saw their brunette off before making their way towards the blonde's platform.

Surprisingly, no words were exchanged between Sasuke and Naruto as they waited for the latter's ride. It seemed both boys were engrossed with their own thoughts to say anything. When the train arrived, Naruto regarded his friend. And the moment blue eyes met obsidian eyes, 'See you when i see you, bastard.' disappeared from the blonde's mouth. And the two stepped inside the train.

"You'll arrive home past eleven," Naruto commented just to pretend that he was bothered by Sasuke's action when he wasn't. He didn't understand why but he saw it as something natural. No, he wanted it… wanted this moment.

It was only when the train entered a tunnel, did the blonde noticed Sasuke staring at their reflection on the window glass with an unreadable expression. He stared too. At the same moment, their gazes slid to each other's reflection and stayed until the tunnel ended.

_What the hell was that all about?_ both of them wondered.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Why, Sasuke wondered as they walked towards Naruto's residence, why did talking with his best friend became this difficult? He took a sideway glance from the blonde and mentally inhaled.

"Naruto," he started. Both of them stopped and turned to regard each other.

"Hmm?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he almost snapped. He had to do it quickly because time, no, it was his courage that was leaving him.

"Wh-" Naruto trailed off. Sitting on his open palm gently reflecting the post lamp light was the button a lot of girls would kill for.

Feeling the blonde's gaze, Sasuke shifted his to anywhere but on the other teen. "Keep it," he almost whispered shyly. He knew the romantic connotation of the button-giving but he wasn't doing it for that purpose. He just wanted-

"Eh?"

"Your hand," Naruto repeated. "Quickly."

He obeyed and a second later he felt something cold pressed on his palm. His heart slammed against his chest when he realized what it was.

"But you... Miura," he uttered while denying to himself that his heartbeat picked up speed just as there was no tug to his heart when the blonde told them about his button.

"I didn't give it to anyone," Naruto said. For some reason he could only think of Sasuke every time he think of whom to give his button.

Their unreadable gazes met and silence ruled over them. The two stood below the flickering street light, looking at each other while holding the other's button. There were a lot of things they wanted to say if only they could figure what and if only their throats weren't constricting to the point that it felt uncomfortable.

For reason they didn't understand, their surrounding seemed to change. No, not change, it was fading... fading into something that was so warm, peaceful and secured.

_What is happening?_

The night wind doused with winter coldness whirled around them making both boys shiver and snapping them from their trance. They looked confused when they realized they were one step closer to each other.

"You better get going, bastard," Naruto said quietly. "I can find my way home."

"Hn. Later, then," he bid because 'goodbye' didn't feel right… would never feel right between them.

"Yeah, later." And Naruto watched as his friend walked away, his heart feeling light.

Sasuke inserted hip hands into his pockets and fingered the button. He wasn't sure what but something had changed between them at that moment. Something really did.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto was more than happy that his orientation of his new school ended. The tour around the place wasn't dragging as he had expected but it was just lonely and he kept on thinking about his friends.

He turned around when he heard his name being called. It was Saito, his dad's secretary.

"How was your orientation?" the man asked as he maneuvered the car from the school parking lot towards the main road.

"Fine. As rumors had it, the facilities are excellent."

_I wonder what they did in their orientation yesterday._

"I can't wait for Monday and I made new friends already."

_They probably made friends too. I hope they won't forget me completely._

Saito nodded. Even though he wasn't watching while Naruto was talking, he could hear the sadness in his voice... the sadness that he was desperately trying to hide.

"And I have my uniform already," the blonde continued. He took out his uniform and Saito took a glance.

_Those guys are wearing coat and tie going and leaving the school while..._

"I see. You change into your chef's uniform when you get to school."

_I want to be with them like always._

"Of course. It would be weird wearing this all the way."

_I want to learn together with them._

"Cream-colored?" Saito continued. The desperation emanating from the boy was permeating into his skin.

_I want..._

"Well, the color will turn lighter in every school year."

_I want..._

"Naruto-kun, we're here," Saito said.

The boy looked up then frowned. They were in an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?"

"The place where Arashi-sama knows you want to be the most- Konoha high."

Blue eyes widened as he realized what their coming meant- late enrolment.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Trees rustled softly as the gentle breeze blew by and rained the streets now filled with students with their soft hues of pink petals. It looked like snow… snow in spring and a common but still a wonderful sight to mark the beginning of a new school year.

Sasuke tuned out the rest of Kiba's nonsense talk. He was certain that it was his way of filling the silence brought on by Naruto's absence rather than a sign of nervousness on his part.

_Dobe…_

He wondered what his friend was doing right now. Knowing his sunny personality, it wouldn't be long before he'd be making new friends. And then they'd be seeing less and less of each other until Naruto would be just a part of the gang's memory just as they would be a part of the blonde's distant memory. What a sad end to their friendship.

He swatted the petal that landed on the tip of his nose. He couldn't stand the sight of petals swarming all over the place especially now that there won't be a dobe who would say-

"Uwa Snow in spring… Let's take pictures."

Yes, just like that and of course, being the 'bastard', he'd reply- Huh. Wait a minute… He turned to his right side and just like Kiba, Shino, Gaara, imitated the look of gold fish as he regarded the person of his thoughts.

Naruto was wearing the Konoha High uniform with his tie done properly. And he was grinning like a madman.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked in behalf of everyone else.

"Is this a joke?" Shino inquired.

"I'm a student here," the blonde replied and tapped his name plate pinned on his coat. "We're in the same section."

"But…. But…" Kiba started. Nothing made sense.

"I enrolled two days ago. Saito-san pulled some strings so we can be classmates. Let's have fun this school year too, ne?" He tilted his head to the left and smiled sweetly.

"Hurry up, dobe or we'll be late," Sasuke snapped.

"Wh-what? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No," was the cold reply making the blonde whined and murmured a string of colorful words.

Sasuke brushed few hair strands from his eyes and briefly looked up at the sky as another breeze blew. This time he caught sight of petals whirling and dancing in the wind and a soft smile graced his face.

_What a beautiful sight…_

**TBC**

* * *

**Yes, unbeknownst to the two, attraction is now pulling them towards each other, slowly, discretely but surely. Next chapter: A glimpse of how they cope with their new school life and above them, sorrow hangs in the air.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. **

**And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne.**

* * *

When he was allowed to be with reality again, the blonde found himself on the floor, the blanket spread open to reveal his naked frame. And his lover? The man was above him, half-covering him while laying siege on his body with a hunger that overwhelmed him.

The blonde grabbed a fistful of dark hair and pulled to grab some attention. He stared into smoky eyes and asked, "Are you mad?" He was worried that he had provoked his love with his statement thinking that he didn't trust him enough.

The other male snorted, "Don't be an idiot. Why should I?" And he resumed his pleasurable attack and this time, his hunger was mirrored by the man beautifully writhing beneath him.

The Uchiha licked his dry lips as he stared at his lover's puckered hole. It was still a little bit swollen and his inner thighs were still sticky from their activity late last night.

"Where are you looking?" the blonde asked in an irritated but husky voice.

The other male just arched a fine eyebrow and let his hands glide on his smooth inner thighs. He leaned forward, chuckling and said, "I don't have to answer that." And he traced the swollen skin before he inserted two fingers making the blonde arched his body and let out a

gasp followed by a strangled plea.

There were no words just actions of fervent need… actions of desperation and longing as if they could only have each other now. The blonde pressed closer, his body tensing waiting for that moment when everything that he was would merge with his lover. He waited with abated breath, his eyes locked with obsidian ones forever burning with blatant passion and desire for him. All for him. With his lungs starved and chest rising and falling, he managed to make a strangle plea, "Please."

The dark-haired man held his hips and thrust powerfully into him. His eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his blonde… hot, needing, open… so damned open and very vulnerable. He filled him to the brim just as he filled his mouth with his tongue savagely looking for his. He started moving with a tempo so untamed as he led them towards the fire and in there they danced wantonly.

"Your mobile is ringing," the blonde said between gasps and moans. The ringing was so incessant that it penetrated through the haze he was in.

The dark-haired man grunted and reached for his mobile unit but he didn't stop pistoning in and out from the heat that completely sheathed him. He got a glimpse on the caller ID before he turned his mobile unit off. "A nobody," he said. Technically, it wasn't nobody. It was one of his group mates but he saw no reason to answer his call. He wasn't late of their agreed meeting time... yet. Even if he was which he knew he would, they could go ahead of him for all he care.

The blonde wrapped his arms around pale shoulders and pulled himself up. He laved one earlobe before he whispered in a voice that made the other man shiver and moan, "Liar." And he was back on his back, one firm leg over a pale shoulder as they increased their pace, plunging each other into the insanity that was their mutual passion.

The dark-haired man grunted as he drove into his lover's tight heat harder. It wasn't enough. The power of his thrusts wasn't enough to touch his partner's heart- something which he wanted to do.

"Love me," he heard the blonde whisper wantonly. "Love me deeper... Love me harder... Love me faster." Those phrases with aphrodisiac power were mumbled over and over again with his name being mixed once in a while until it became a chant... a chant to egg him on and it drove him wild. He continued moving, he continued retaliating and they continued dancing.

Spinning and whirling around and around like merry-go-round except that there was more colors... And they were more vivid and beautiful than reality. Few more thrusts and it slammed over and swept them away into a perfect bliss. All thoughts ceased as white light flooded into their minds.

**Chapter 11: The cold hands of disaster**

Sasuke softly pat Kyuubi's head when the cat looked at him with pleading eyes.

_Don't leave me here again_, her eyes said. She didn't want to spend few nights in the clinic and she especially didn't want to be poke with those silver things. Why couldn't her young owner and his friends understand that she was just getting weaker and weaker but not because of some illness as they assumed?

Sasuke nodded his head as soon as the veterinarian approached. Even though the forty-something man and Kyuubi had met too many times to count, the cat never like the gentle man.

"Huh? Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun aren't with you?"

"Gaara's practice got extended and Naruto had some appointment," the teen explained.

The older male nodded then turned to Kyuubi. "She doesn't look healthy. Did Naruto follow my instructions?"

"To the letter. The medicine doesn't work."

The doctor rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness then looked down at the pet who was trying to bury herself behind the pale arms cradling her safely.

"We'll run some more tests. Come for her two days later."

Sasuke winced and growled when Kyuubi clung unto him with her very sharp nails. He plucked and dumped her on the table. The two glared at each other with neither of them willing to look away. That was until the pet looked at Sasuke with big, pleading eyes. The teen sighed and caressed her back. "C'mon, Kyuubi, it will be over before you know it and we'll see each other again."

The cat meowed and tilted her head back as a pale pointer finger tapped her nose. She licked the limb before strutting towards the smiling doctor.

"Please take good care of her," he said politely and bowed.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I see," Naruto said softly as Sasuke told him the details about Kyuubi over the phone. "I wonder if she'll go back to the way she was almost a year ago."

"Dobe, me and Gaara are thinking optimistically which is very rare especially for that tanuki. You should too."

The blonde let out a chuckle. "You better get back to studying or your dad will burst a vein." He heard his friend sighed before letting an affirmative growl. "Sasuke?" he murmured before he could stop himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot." Then he hung up.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted as he spotted his pink-haired friend across the street. He bounded to her and gave her a very chirpy morning greeting.

Sakura sighed. "You're too chirpy for me today."

"What's wrong?"

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing's wrong except-"

"Morning," someone greeted from their side.

"Morning, Ino," the two chorused.

The blonde girl did a double take on her close friend then exclaimed, "Ew... that's big!"

"Shut up!"

"Eh? What's big?" a clueless Naruto asked as he stared at Sakura's face.

"Don't be an idiot! Don't you see she has-" Sakura none-too-gently hit the other girl as an attempt to stop her from announcing to the world about her face. "/She has a big pimple on her forehead."

"Eh?" the male teen uttered eloquently. "Is that the reason why you have some bangs today? It doesn't matter. You're still pretty."

Sakura tapped his head with a book. "I don't want to hear that from you."

The other students within earshot chuckled seemingly amused of the blonde's poor attempt in wining Sakura's heart. Naruto's crush was no secret from the student body except that it wasn't true. The rumor had started when few students had heard say that in his opinion, Sakura was the epitome of a perfect girlfriend and that perhaps in the future he would ask her out on a date. From that day onwards, they were being teased and paired much to Sakura's irritation. Everybody would read the male teen's actions more than they should and once in awhile would assume that Sakura was the reason why Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and they would sigh and shake their head at the fact that a girl could strain such friendship. But none of that seemed to matter to the blonde, who if he felt like it, would amuse the student body by asking Sakura on a date or acting like a besotted fool.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I've got to admit," Gaara started as he looked at one of Sasuke's answers to their Math homework, "your approach to the problem is more efficient than mine."

"Yeah but longer compared to yours," Sasuke replied.

"Teacher won't mind as long as the answer is correct though," Shikamaru said between yawns. "I'm sure she won't mind either if I didn't write few lines. Too troublesome."

The two other teens gaped at his sheet which only showed variables, the first line of solution, followed by vertical ellipses and the last line of solution.

"She might flunk you," Gaara quipped in his usual apathetic voice.

"I'll try to be diligent next time."

The three paused from their discussion when the door slid open with a bang and Naruto followed by Kiba, Ino and Sakura greeted everyone in thunderous voice.

Shikamaru buried his head deeper into his arms.

"Did you make your homework?" Gaara asked as the blonde settled beside his table. As a reply, Naruto pulled his sheet and showed it to the redhead who reviewed his answers.

Sasuke who had been staring at Naruto, looked away when the latter turned to his direction. "Morning, bastard."

"You still do your tie sloppily," Sasuke remarked before he reached over Gaara's desk and righted the tie.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," Ino greeted while looking at Sakura with a challenging look.

Sasuke's reply was similar making the pink-haired snicker and the other girl pout. And deep down, both girls wished that their crush would give them even a quarter of the attention he was giving to Naruto.

_Won't you even look at my way?_

From his seat, the ever quiet Shino looked at his four friends, his glasses glinting under the ray of sunlight spilling through the window near him. "A storm is brewing," he said.

And Kiba who heard him frowned. "But the weather forecast said that this week will be sunny."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Like a veil, silence covered the archery field the moment Gaara released his arrow and as it sailed through the air, everyone in the field saw nothing but perfection.

The archery club of Konoha high carried a reputation of having good archers and the current captain see no reason for the redhead not to join the club's rooster. He excused himself from his vice-captain and called Gaara and in an unprecedented move, he said, "I expect you to

participate in all tournaments."

"What?" the club's ace who was privy with hierarchy matters said, "he's a freshman. He can't-"

"He's the best among us," the other senior argued in a cool voice before he dismissed the team.

Gaara looked down at the bow being held against his abdomen. "What now, senpai?"

"We're going to have a competition. Just the two of us."

"Harada is issuing a challenge," the vice-captain told his captain while they gathered their personal belongings. "Aren't you going to stop-"

"Harada needs to learn his lesson. It is his arrogance that stops him from being the best just as it prevented him from being the team captain."

The redhead looked at Harada coolly. The former understood the reason behind the challenge. Harada was labeled as the _Robin hood_ in the district and he was scared that the title would be taken away. As if he-Gaara had a time for such superfluous title. "I have no time for this. You can keep the Robin Hood title for all I care." He sidestepped the bow and started walking away until he heard the upperclassman said, "Sissy."

Gaara just smirked.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You're late," Kiba stated when Gaara joined them in the gang's hangout near the soccer field bleachers.

"I had a business with Harada-senpai," was his calm reply accompanied by a cool smirk. He sat beside Chouji who offered him a bag of chips which he gratefully partook.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun aren't here yet," Hinata said. It was already ten minutes after their agreed time.

"They should be here soon. Sasuke's mail said so," Shino told them.

They all looked at the window of their classroom facing to their direction. Knowing how volatile those two were with each other, half of them expected for a body flying through the window.

"I wonder if they're fine," Chouji said.

Contrary to what their friends were expecting, Sasuke and Naruto were fine together, quietly performing classroom duties. However, how long would such calmness last when the blonde was honest to a fault and his friend, a bastard through and through?

"You're extremely happy today," Sasuke said as hurriedly yet neatly wrote on their class' report.

The blonde paused from his humming and looked over his shoulder. "Because it's been awhile since we got paired in classroom duties and," he glanced away and looked down at the blackboard erasers on his hands, "it's been ages since you joined the gang's gimmicks."

Sasuke paused from his writing and stared at his friend's back when warmth simmered within him at those words. Was his happiness that shallow? Or...

"Ne, Naruto, are you in love with me?" he asked casually as he cradled his chin on a hand.

Such inquiry was so sudden and took the other teen off guard that he dropped one eraser. Luckily, he had already dusted them off so there was faint chalk dust on where they landed. But that wasn't what concerned him. With his face flushed, he glared at his smirking friend and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Calm down, dobe. I was just kidding."

"Why would I be in love with a bastard like you?" he continued almost in panic. "I just said as a friend who..." he trailed off but they both knew that Sasuke knew the remaining words.

_misses you..._

Sasuke understood that feeling because he too missed the gang even though he won't admit it out loud. He had been so busy with other stuffs that he had no time to spend with them. "I'm happy too," he confessed as he picked the erasers and placed them back.

The blonde quietly looked at his friend with his heart beating a bit too quickly. Just to get back, he asked just as casually, "Does that mean you're in love with me?"

The pale teen snorted. "In your dreams." The blonde grinned at him. "You better hurry up, dobe. They might make us pay for the cinema admission fee," he added while arranging the chairs and tables.

"If that happens, take care of it. Besides, it was your meeting that got extended."

"Only for five minutes and I wasn't the one who decided to empty the two cabinets so I can clean them."

The blonde akimboed. "If you weren't late-"

"Whatever." Sasuke smirked when he heard his friend growled.

It had been eight minutes later did the two show-up and by then, their friends were already irritated. All the way to the cinema plaza, most of them were grumbling at their tardiness.

"Sasuke..." Gaara started as he walked beside the teen who was walking a step behind the rest.

"..."

"I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your action." Although he sounded apathetic, he was worried for his friend. He knew they would be coming home late and for Sasuke, it meant having a fight with his dad.

Sasuke snorted and casually inserted his hands in his sidepockets. "I'll come up with something else."

The redhead scoffed at his confidence that bordered near carelessness. But instead of calling him on that, he remained quiet. There was nothing he could do... nothing but make a call.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

After watching a movie, they headed straight to the nearest burger joint and pigged out. Even Sakura, Ino and Hinata had no qualms consuming one large french fries after another. But then again they were in the middle of gossips so their consumption went unnoticed. As for the lads, they were no different from their female friends except for the topics of their discussion. But they eat more rather than talked. However, either way all of them were enjoying the moment like any teenager would.

Awareness of time and thoughts of going home didn't cross their minds until Hinata received a call from her father. That single call alone shattered their bubble completely and sent them crashing back to reality where obligations and responsibilities await them.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

It was already past ten in the evening when Sasuke had arrived home and he knew what was coming when he met his father at the hallway.

"I'm home," he said automatically.

"How did your advance study go today, Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked.

The teen's face remained impassive but his eyes showed total confusion but before he could say something, another voice said. "Don't be standoffish, Sasuke."

The lad looked up to see Itachi at the second floor stair landing. "An acquaintance who is working there told me about your frequent visit at the prep business school. I told otousan about tonight when you didn't come home past eight-thirty."

"If you want to, I can send you to an excellent prep school," Fugaku offered.

Understanding the look Itachi was giving him, he replied, "I'm fine. It's just a trial month anyway."

"Itachi mentioned that too. If you want to continue, tell me so I can make arrangements."

"I will," he replied before climbing the stairs. When he passed by his brother, he intentionally let their hands discretely brushed against each other. He could have thanked him but it was so hard to do so to someone like Itachi who could make their father believed in his lies.

_That power... I want that._

Itachi stared at Sasuke's back until it disappeared behind his door before he went to his room. He sat on bed and with eyes that were always filled with unfathomable sadness, he looked at his mobile phone then called someone.

"..." came the other line making the older male snort.

"He just came home. Things went smoothly."

"As expected from you."

"..."

"..."

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?"

"If he's going to be late because of your outings, inform me." It wasn't a request but an order and the younger male knew it.

"Roger. Until then."

Itachi hung up and made his way to his computer table to resume his work.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

If Kyuubi was a human, she would have tapped her fingers against the table as she impatiently waited for her master to pick her up. He better remember that today was the day of her discharge because she couldn't spend another night in this place. She wanted to sleep on her own mattress rather than on something that smelled funny and way too clean; she wanted to drink and eat what her master provided rather than from this place.

She tapped her tail and was close to whining as she continued looking at the door, wishing that when it opens, it would be her master.

After few more taps, the door opened much to the cat's delight. She meowed expecting to see her blonde but saw her master's close friends.

"If it isn't Kyuubi," Gaara said as he touched her head.

"Did they treat you well?" Sasuke asked as he gave her pat.

Kyuubi was happy to see them but she wanted her master- She paused as a familiar scent wafted to her nose. Out of happiness, she leapt into the air and straight into the arms of Naruto who had just came in.

"I miss you too, Kyuubi," he said between chuckles caused by ticklish licks. He pulled back and rubbed their noses together. "Let's go home after I talk with your doctor."

The cat nodded enthusiastically.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them left the clinic. Even if her master was grinning like an idiot, she could feel the trickle of disappointment and worry coming from him. It didn't take for a cat to figure out the reason behind it- the negative results of her medical examination. And at that moment she wished she could speak the human language so she could tell them her condition.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. **

* * *

The dark-haired man stepped out from his bathroom and noticed that his supposedly sleeping lover was propped against their combined pillows, their light blue blanket pooling around his slim waist. He had his head lowered in concentration on a crossword puzzle book lying on his bended knees and absentmindedly nibbled on the tip of his pencil. He was oblivious of the patches of red orange sunlight seemed to make his skin golden. He looked so simple and unworldly and although the man standing had seen this lovely sight countless of time, it still took his breath away. 

"Ne, what do you call those plastics at the end of the shoelace?" the blonde asked, his blue eyes following his lover as the latter moved around the room to get dress.

"My English isn't as good as yours," the man replied.

"Just asking. I thought you know everything with you being an Uchiha," was the teasing retort. The Uchiha threw a look over his shoulder.

Seeing that his lover was all dressed and ready to go, the blonde asked for his robe.

"What?" his lover asked.

"Robe. Y'know, something that covers one's nakedness."

Dark eyes roved over his body, "I've seen it already so why hide it?" the taller man asked playfully. He still couldn't understand why his lover insisted of wearing a robe when it was just the two of them. It wasn't like he was hiding something. The blonde glared but nevertheless stood up, taking their blanket with him.

The two walked towards the door and the blond man watched the other put on his shoes, picked his duffel bag and approached the door.

The dark-haired man twisted the doorknob and looked over his shoulder to take another look at his lover. A week without each other. A week with nothing but short phone calls to keep him sane during his group's feasibility research-related excursion. He held back a gasp when he was staring right into blue eyes.

"Don't push yourself too hard," his blonde told him. "Have fun but don't fool around."

Although his voice was teasing, there was seriousness in it. He stood on his toes and gave the man a short but soft kiss. He leaned away but his lover pulled him back for a deeper kiss that sent all of his senses reeling.

**Chapter 12: Ribbons of love**

_When you need a friend to rely on,  
When the whole world is gone,  
You won't be alone, cause I'll be there,  
I'll be your shoulder to cry on,  
I'll be there,  
I'll be a friend to rely on,  
When the whole world is gone,  
you won't be alone, cause I'll be there._

_-Tommy Page, "A shoulder to cry on"_

As if governed by some universal order, there were dreams that were so vivid that it was painfully realistic; dreams that prophesize of future occurrences; dreams that evoked memories; dreams that represent fears; dreams that speak of thoughts in subconscious level and dreams that disappear like vapor the moment of awakening.

Ino had the last. She had tried to remember what her dream was but it evaded her grasps and continued to brush against the fringes of her memory like curtains billowing against the wind. She wanted to recall because of the tingling loneliness and pain she felt that made her cry in her sleep.

She took big gulps of air in a desperate attempt to get rid of the heaviness of her heart. When that failed, she decided to go downstairs to drink water.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto should have known something bad was going to happen when Kyuubi woke up early than him and proceeded to wake him up by licking his face; when she asked him to play with her before he left for school; when she stared at him with eyes that were filled with something akin to longing and sadness and when she saw him off by the gates. Naruto should have known something wrong had happened when Kyuubi's children were quiet and strangely well-behaved; when Kyuubi didn't meet him by the door; when Kyuubi didn't answer his callings or when he couldn't find her until he approached the lone fire tree amidst the Sakura trees in their backyard.

He sighed as he crouched down beside his cat. "You got me worried," he whispered as he touched then stopped. Cold fear gripped him that his hand shook as he made sure that Kyuubi wasn't what he thought she was. She was just sleeping and not dead. She couldn't be dead but her body temperature and absence of heartbeat said otherwise. Teardrops fell on the ground one by one as Naruto held his cat against his chest, denying at the same time suffering.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Despite the din caused by the archery club regulars who had stayed for an extended practice, the half-dressed Gaara heard the vibrating sound of his mobile phone. He picked the unit and answered his call.

"Gaara," came the quiet voice that didn't suit for his blond friend. Its eerie calmness told him that something terrible had happened.

"Naruto?"

"Kyuubi is dead."

"What?" Another death... another loss... Gaara released a ragged breathed and opened his eyes before he spoke again, "Forget it. I'll be there." With that he ended the call, donned on his shirt and moved towards the door.

"Hey, Gaara," the club captain called. "We have a group outing after this, remember?"

Of course, he remembered but he was needed somewhere else. "Something important came up," was all he said and hurriedly left. He dialed Sasuke's number and cursed when the line was busy.

Naruto unconsciously counted the rings of his call on Sasuke's mobile number.

Sasuke who was in his father's study room took a furtive glance at his father who was rapidly dictating instructions to one of his managers, on the huge study table between them where clippings about the Uchiha company and business books. Not wanting to provoke his father or give a bad impression during this peaceful moment, he pressed a key to reject the incoming call. Then he quickly opened the mail software, his intent clear. Seeing that his father was about to end his conversation, Sasuke decided to shorten his message. He managed to send it just as his old man hung up.

Fugaku perched his chin on his laced finger and said, "Tell me about your opinion on that report dated last week, Sasuke."

Having his father call him by his name and having his attention all to himself, Sasuke never felt as important as he was at that moment. Not wanting to ruin such atmosphere, he turned off his mobile unit.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto stared at his mobile unit's screen, feeling colder inside. The words that were glaring back at him seemed to have been snapped in a cold and annoyed voice of his dark-haired friend.

_Don't. Busy._

He cast his eyes down on the corpse and let his unit slip from his hand. _I see, I'll bid goodbye for you then._

Gaara cursed as a recorded message told him that the number he dialed was out of coverage area. _Where the hell are you, Uchiha?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Gaara arrived, he found Naruto digging Kyuubi's grave under the Fire tree but the blonde was no longer crying. His face was now devoid of emotions but when their eyes met, the blonde gave him a pained smiled.

Gaara caressed Kyuubi and mentally murmured a prayer for the cat. He picked up the extra shovel and joined his friend. Above them, silence heavy with mutual and unsaid pain hovered like a suffocating veil. Throughout the time they spent together, there was only one conversation they had and a short one at that.

"Gaara?"

"Hnmm?"

"I'm glad you're here," Naruto said. He now knew that Gaara would always be there for him especially when Sasuke was nothing but a shadow and his name a mere murmur of the breeze.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

It had been past midnight when Sasuke stepped out from his father's study room but he didn't care. It didn't matter because in the end Fugaku had recognized his efforts.

_You did well today._

It was far from 'as expected from my son' but he could work from there. It was nice to be praised... it was nice that Itachi was out for a field trip. He wished Itachi would always be out. And he sunk into slumber with his father's words ringing in his ears like a sweet lullaby and dreaming of things when his perfect brother was out of picture.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

For the umpteenth time, Sasuke glanced at his watch, an action that irritated him just as his observation that time was dragging did. He had been extra early today so he could talk with Naruto without disruption but it seemed the dobe had decided to be late. For how long? He didn't know. He watched as students exited the train station like a swarm of bees and a second later, morning greetings, voices and laughter rang out.

_Where the hell are you, Naruto?_

He didn't know he had spoken it out loud until he heard a voice saying, "Are you blind?"

"You're late," Sasuke growled.

"It's ten minutes before eight, bastard."

The dark-haired lad dismissed the name-calling. He hadn't come early and waited just to argue with his best friend. "About last night-"

"It's okay. Everything is fine now."

_Now?_ "Why? What happened yesterday?"

The blonde grinned reassuringly but the other teen knew a fake grin when he saw one. "Nothing." Naruto saw no reason nor had plans in telling his friend. He knew he was overreacting but... He had watched Sasuke spend his time on other things and even let him drift away believing that if he would call, if he would stretch out his hand, the dark-haired boy would come for him. But Sasuke didn't.

"Naruto, I-"

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura greeted and latched on his arm followed by Ino. The distraction gave the blonde a chance to slip away.

Sakura followed the direction of her crush's scowl and sighed, wondering what childish thing Naruto did to awaken Sasuke's immaturity again.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Despite the promise Gaara made to Naruto, he still didn't understand why Sasuke shouldn't know about Kyuubi's death. In his opinion, the blonde's reason '_He's busy_' wasn't enough for Sasuke to forfeit his right but a promise was a promise. And Gaara was a man of his words and a cunning man. He decided that by informing their other friends and letting few fangirls hear it, the Uchiha would know before the day would end. Gaara didn't know why he was doing this. Was it because he didn't want Sasuke to feel left out?

When Chouji commented that Naruto wasn't his usual self, the redhead smirked. That was the opening he needed.

Indeed, Gaara was a man of his words and cunning one too.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Unfortunately, Gaara's plan was being thwarted by the fact that the student council members had locked themselves in their office brainstorming about some event which to Gaara was irrelevant. He was close to barging into the room and tell Sasuke himself but the redhead knew patience so he waited patiently. Well, as patient as a cornered and provoked tanuki. And because of that, the impact of his arrows on his target board had more strength than usual.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Neji's eyes followed Sasuke who excused himself to the toilet and Neji hoped that Sasuke would take a time to cool himself down. Most of the arguments that happened so far had been the freshman's provocations. The Hyuuga was certain that the council president was close to throwing Sasuke out.

**-SasuNaru is love**

Usually, Sasuke never paused or gave any fangirls his time even if they were blocking his way but-

"What did you say?"

"Condolence," the girl said again, her pretty face full of sympathy. "I know it hurts a lot to lose a pet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The besotted girl thought her crush was in the state of denial. That was understandable and it was okay. She was there to make things all right. "Kyuubi."

At the mention of Naruto's cat, understanding dawned on him like a blinding light. Now a lot of things made sense. The call, the fake happiness, the tainted cornflower blue eyes, the looks Gaara was sending to him and-

Fucking dobe!

Sasuke whirled around and stormed down the hallway and to the place Naruto was. He was fuming mad that he had slammed the door open, catching the attention of all culinary art members. All but Naruto who was busy mixing something.

And Sasuke who was now boiling, thought it was bad because all the kitchen utensils he saw were possible murder weapon. Under the curious and speculative gazes of the members, he approached his friend and rudely unplugged the mixer.

"What the hell- Sasuke!" Oh yes, it was his friend- a seething Sasuke.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said in a clipped and ice-cold tone and the next thing Naruto knew, he was dragged away from his counter, out from the room and along the hallway to God knew where.

"Let go!" the blonde demanded. "We can't talk right now. You're busy! I'm busy!" But his vocal protests fell on deaf ears. He howled when the grip on his wrist tightened. "You're hurting me, asshole!"

"Then stop struggling," the taller teen snapped over his shoulder.

Naruto continued trying to get free but Sasuke was stronger. And the more he tried, the faster the other lad walked until the blonde had to focus on walking and coordinating his steps so as not to stumble.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Ino took a second glance on the two figures moving along the hallway of the building opposite to hers. She wasn't mistaken. It was Sasuke and Naruto and observing from their movements, the two were fighting. And she was certain they were going to the rooftop. With the intention of stopping her two friends, she made a mad dash to that building's rooftop.

Before she could wonder where the two were, Ino heard the painful sound of a body crushing against the wall. Her two friends were on the other side, just around the corner where she was and it had begun. She was about to start walking to that area, when Sasuke's voice which sounded like thunder rolling across the sky, stopped her in fear.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

_Tell him what_? Ino wondered.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Kyuubi is just a cat."

The blonde girl frowned. There was something wrong. Sasuke was fuming and Naruto was calm... so calm. When did those two switch personalities?

Sasuke eyeballs seemed to grow smaller at that callous statement. He would have believe that Naruto meant it, if not for the darkening of his blue eyes. He could see cracks and dents on his friend's composure. Just few assaults and-

"Just a cat," Naruto repeated more to himself then to his friend.

"Then stop acting like she meant to you!" In Sasuke's anger, he had grabbed Naruto's tie.

The blonde flinched.

"To me, Kyuubi was my-"

"Your cat?" Naruto snapped, blue eyes blazing. He grabbed the other teen's blazer. "Then where were you yesterday? Where were you when-" he choked, unable to finish his statement. _Where were you when I needed you?_

"I was with my father!" Sasuke roared back._ I was with him when you wanted me to be by your side._ If only he knew that this would happen he wouldn't have done that. It was his fault and he was furious at himself for that and for Naruto who had decided to bring the subject up when all Sasuke wanted was to offer comfort. He slammed his childhood friend against the wall again. "But I'm here." God, his heart, no, it was his throat that was aching. Not his heart. Definitely not. "Right now. Right here. With you..." Then softly he added, "in front of you." Why couldn't his friend see that? Why couldn't the blonde understand that he would always have a part of him?

Ino sunk to the floor, clutching her chest. This pain... this emptiness... her dream?! Was her dream warning her about her chance that was never there and losing a person that was never hers? Was that what it was all about?

Why? Why was it that when it came to Naruto, Sasuke could easily transform from a cold-hearted person (to his fangirls), apathetic person (to everyone) to someone who could lose his temper in a flash and shout out his feelings without really shouting them? Why?

Naruto knew he was weak... weak to the way his childhood friend looked- humbled and pleading. Unhesitatingly, he raised his hand, his fingertips brushing against Sasuke's left cheek before his hand settled on pale neck. He breathed Sasuke's name before he pulled him close and let his tears fell... tears he didn't shed the other night and tears he didn't show to Gaara.

Sasuke took the gesture as consent and wrapped his arms around Naruto whose tears were now soaking his tie and shirt. Sasuke didn't cry, he just listened to his friend's cries and incoherent mumblings... listened and held him close against his frame. Held him so close.

Ino peeked from the corner and saw the two boys locked in an embrace shared by- Oh my God! Are they? she wondered. But it couldn't be possible or were they hiding it from everybody else? But nobody could keep such thing a secret for a long time especially when Naruto had a big mouth. No, they were friends... close friends who would never cross the thin line between friends and lovers.

And Ino thought it was over when Sasuke and Naruto leaned away from each other but she was wrong. The dark-haired teen had wiped one tanned cheek dry before cupping it. If Ino wasn't mistaken, the blond lad slightly leaned into the gentle gesture. What was worse was that they were staring at each other with myriad unfamiliar emotions. With the scene too much for her, she did what her instincts told her to do- she fled.

The slamming of the door had snapped both boys from their own world and Sasuke, just to have an excuse of laying his hand on one cheek, had pinched the area hard causing his friend to howl.

"Meeting ends at four. Let's go to your place together with Gaara," Sasuke told Naruto who was still rubbing his abused cheek.

"Gaara has an extended practice."

"Tell him to go to your place after that."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Ino hadn't stop running until she was outside the school premise. She leaned against the brick wall surrounding the school block while catching her breath. Her lungs were burning while her heart was hurting. She willed the images of the scene she had witnessed. With her no longer at the rooftop, it was so easy to believe in her truth- those two weren't in love with each other.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in concern. "Are you crying?"

It was only then did the blond girl notice that she was indeed crying. After she wiped her tears, she told her close friend, "Sakura, I'll double my efforts in capturing Sasuke-kun's heart."

Oblivious, the other took it as a challenge. "Go ahead but I'd still be the winner."

At that statement, the two fell to their routine of arguing.

_Naruto, please don't be the villain of my unfolding love story._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

In the council room, Neji leaned against his chair slightly amused that a toilet break could have a very good effect on the Uchiha. Now, if only it had such effect on everyone else.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The white tulips, Sasuke laid on Kyuubi's grave were in complete contrast of the groundl but it was a beautiful one. The lad then touched the soil and murmured a prayer.

When it ended, Naruto extended his hand and pulled Sasuke up just in time Gaara came into the scene.

The redhead paused in mid-step and fear bloomed in his heart as his two childhood friends stood toe to toe with each other. There was just something painful in that picture… as if they were leaving him behind… as if he no longer existed.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Gaara, the dark-haired nodding while the blonde was grinning. The redhead jogged towards them.

_Don't leave me behind._

If only these three take a time to ponder on their feelings, they would realize that it had changed and continued changing thus redefining their friendship.

**TBC**

* * *

Despite the lack of sleep, me and Kunoichi-chan are smiling right now. In fact, my partner is hyper due to lack of sleep. . 


	13. Chapter 13

**If we own Naruto… The keyword being "if".**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so let her know you appreciate her efforts. **

**3. Anonymous reviewers: Please leave your email add. Promise, we won't bite. See? Even Kunoichi hid her fangs.**

* * *

The dark-haired man slammed the other man against the wall while holding the lapels of his jacket so tight his victim was gasping for breath.

"You're talking nonsense again," the Uchiha hissed his voice as cold as an ice. "I told you I'm not letting you go no matter what my parents say." He let go of the blonde who took huge gulps of air.

"Were you trying to kill me, you asshole!?"

"I see no point of killing someone who doesn't understand his situation," the pale man snapped. He reached out for his lover who slapped his hand away.

"I'm afraid I understand our situation more than you do! I understand it so much that I think 'us' is impossible."

Hot anger seared through his veins at those words. He was angry because his lover had the gall to say which he believed to be truth. "So you're going to throw away what we had worked for? Is that what you're trying to say? Why don't you just bid me goodbye!"

"It's not that!" he shouted back. Shouting was so easy to drown out the pain dripping from his love's voice. "I will never say goodbye! Not until you want me to but I'm scared you'd be ripped away from me when I'm not ready. I am so fucking scared that I-" he was silenced with a gentle kiss.

"You don't have to get ready. I won't let myself be torn away from you," the Uchiha murmured against his lips, his breath gently fanning tanned face.

"That's a lie," the blonde whispered. He knew it was a lie and he knew that his lover knew. Their world had started crumbling and the 'us' had started eroding one chip after another. He leaned into the hard chest and inhaled the scent he loved so much except that the scent was no longer calming. If anything, it just stirred the fears he had since their parents' discovery of their relationship.

The Uchiha held the shorter man. "I know but you're worth living a lie... worth for the consequences of living a lie. I still have the strength to fight this already futile battle."

"Me too. I want to continue fighting even if I'd be called a fool. I wanted to be with you until this world shatters." Having said that, he clung to him. He clung desperately not wanting to let go and never thinking of letting go.

_I want to continue fighting because I love you more than anybody else._

**Chapter 13: The mask of betrayal, confusion wears**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
-"Lies", Evanescence_

Sasuke shook his head almost in denial. There was no way a tongue, a mouth and fingers could give him this much pleasure. There was no way his body could respond this hungrily to soft caresses and yet... He moaned as heat engulfed his length too familiarly. He bucked against that mouth and he knew he was close to completion when those fingers massage his inner thighs.

Oh god! Just few more sucks... few more thrusts and...

Sasuke woke up and found himself on his study desk. He had fallen asleep while studying. Worse, he had another wet dream! He glanced down at his groin and scowled. What did he do to deserve this? And who was his partner? Her face was vague but basing on the slight curves of that body, she was a girl. Was he in love with some girl without him knowing?

Unable to answer the nagging question, he went to his bed and slept, successfully forcing himself to ignore his erection.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto stood on the rooftop, leaned against the wall patiently waiting for the girl in front of him to start confessing her love. He tilted his head and stared at the clouds forming different shapes as they drifted along the sky. He shifted his gaze when the girl opened her mouth to say what the blonde knew was coming- a love confession.

"I love Sasuke-kun the moment I set my eyes on him," she said bashfully. Talking to Naruto was like talking to her crush considering how close the two were. "So please give this to him." She bowed while holding out her letter.

A love confession for his friend. Not that he was expecting it for him. Contrary to what Sasuke was thinking, his admirers were intelligent or to be exact resourceful. Knowing that Sasuke listening to their confession was close to impossible, they decided to send him letters through his childhood friends because the probability of him reading it wasn't null, small but nevertheless there. Those who approached Gaara received sharp glares so in the end, all fangirls ran to Naruto.

Being someone who pitied those love-scorned, Naruto made sure that Sasuke read just few of them. Surprisingly, the Uchiha would humor him and read or scanned five or six letters but for a different reason. He searched for grammar and kanji mistakes and made fun of them then decided with himself to never read their letters again.

Naruto knew this was as far as Sasuke would go and asking him to write replies was too much.

"Here comes the postman," Kiba announced when Naruto entered the room carrying two small-sized paper bags.

The blonde just stuck his tongue before dropping one bag on Gaara's table. "It's a gift for the upcoming district tournament from Hino-san."

Gaara nodded and placed it on the floor near his bag, never bothering to open it much less showing any reaction. But this was Gaara. The same Gaara who accepted letters from his admirers but never read them. He just placed those missives in a box in his bedroom and let them gather dusts and hopefully they would decompose.

"Where's the bastard?" the blonde asked as he dropped on the bastard's throne seat.

"Off to somewhere. Probably to the council room, He'll be back shortly," Chouji answered.

"What's with the face?" Shino asked as he saw how the tanned face scrunched with an unfamiliar emotion. "Constipation?"

"Hell no!" He was just tired listening to the same confession over and over again. It had been a month since this started and he felt exhausted.

Shikamaru who had been dozing off covered his ears when Sakura and Ino scolded Naruto again for letting the other girls have the same leverage that they had. Their other friends rolled their eyes. When it came to their feelings for the Uchiha, they were on the same level as their rivals although they were part of Sasuke's group of friends. How they came to be in the group was that they were good friends with Hinata who was a close friend of Chouji.

"Get off from my chair, dobe," Sasuke said as he stood beside him, ignoring the now bickering girls.

The blonde waved a hand in the air dismissively and drawled, "I don't see your name on it."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto forward. "Unfortunately," he said as he tapped the back of his chair, "there is."

True to his word, there was '_bastard's throne_' written on it by no other than the blonde.

"I'm sure you're referring about me when you wrote 'bastard's', yeah?"

Of course, he was. The first time Sasuke saw it, he had taunted the already annoyed blonde. A second later, fistfight broke out and it took the rest of the gang to stop them from killing each other.

Naruto stood up but before he could move to another seat, Sasuke had none-too-gently pushed him against his desk. The blonde got the idea and sat on his friend's table. "Having fun with your postman duties?" the Uchiha sarcastically asked as he disdainfully looked at the bag full of letters.

"Is being a postman your ambition as a kid?" Chouji asked.

Sasuke casually leaned against his chair and replied for Naruto. "No, his ambition was to become hmph…" A tanned hand prevented him from finishing his statement and everybody except Gaara looked curious.

"If you have a heart to accept their letters then I wouldn't be doing this."

Sasuke didn't dignify the statement with an answer or a reaction. But deep down, he was looking forward in spending his time with the blonde even if it was just reading those disgustingly sweet letters.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal limpid pools of hazy desire. Sasuke wiped the beads of sweat on his face... sweat that resulted from kissing and being kissed; from touching and being touched and from giving and receiving pleasure. It looked so real except that his partner was still fuzzy. But he was certain that it was girl because he had entered into a tight heat. A tight heat that made him moan.

He slowly moved his legs not wanting to spread the evidence of his dream activity. He grabbed some sheets of tissue and wiped the affected areas before going to the bathroom.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Saturday found a lot of students in Konoha High, students who were members of different clubs and who were there for gatherings and extra practice. Naruto was one of them.

Naruto leaned back with a smile as he finally done preparing a bento. He carefully wrapped the lunch box in a cloth. He gave his wrapped product a tap ready to take it to its intended recipient who happened to be leaning against the doorjamb looking like he owned the world.

"Shouldn't you be at the SC office working your ass off?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke straightened and walked to sit on a chair. "Not when you're about to run away with my bento."

Naruto snorted but he placed the bento in front of his friend and sat across from him. "It's too bad Gaara had to join the friendly match with another school but I decided to prepare a bento for him this Monday." He focused his gaze on the person in front of him. "How is it?"

Sasuke looked at the bento. It was well-arranged and done artistically to reflect Fall. And it looked so delicious that he was salivating. "I haven't started eating yet," he replied. "I gratefully partake."

"And?" the shorter male inquired again, his face almost close to other lad's.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered close a bit longer than a blink as his taste buds tingled. Naruto really had a talent.

"Ne, why didn't you proceed to that prep school?"

The blonde smiled and gave the same answer every time Sasuke would ask the same question. "Secret. So how is it?"

"I'll tell you later. Let me finish first."

The blonde pouted but he didn't ask again.

Shikamaru scratched his head as he walked away from the Culinary Arts laboratory. Four hours of playing Shougi had rendered him hungry. And because the school canteen was close and going to the nearest convenient store was too troublesome, he went to what the gang dubbed as 'Naruto's kitchen'. Seeing that the door was closed, he took a peek through the small glass window of the door and found Sasuke and Naruto. The smiling blond had his face perched on the heel of his hand as he listened to Sasuke talking between bites of what Shikamaru thought to be delicious food. The Uchiha wasn't scowling nor smiling, he just had this content look on his face and the lazy lad was certain that Sasuke wasn't aware of it, making it even harder for him to interrupt. With the soft sunlight filtering through the window, the scene looked like it came straight from an anime where a girl prepared a bentou for her boyfriend who later on held bite-sized food for her with his chopsticks.

"...the council seemed messed up with the election for the next school year coming up," Sasuke said as he ended his complaints. "I better get back to my work."

The blonde just nodded. Seeing the expectant look his friend was still wearing, Sasuke sighed and combed a hand through his hair. "'You should have gone to that prep school'... I want to say that but," he paused and threw a smirk over his shoulder, "but a master painter can make do even with a broken brush." Saying that he closed the door behind him never bothering to witness how blue eyes widened and how a dazzling grin broke into Naruto's face as the compliment sunk in.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

With the lightness he felt, Sasuke thought that nothing could go wrong that day. Things had gone the way he wanted them to plus he had lunch with Naruto… who was now hugging some girl- a sight that made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. No... no... he was being hugged by some girl but what was the difference anyway and why the hell should he care who Naruto hugged and who hugged him?

He wrenched his gaze from the scene and continued walking towards his destination, ignoring how his blood simmered. And when he thought that he had calmed down thirty minutes later, Sasuke met Naruto on the cobblestone path that connected two buildings.

"I'd been looking for you," the blonde said.

"A lot of people do," Sasuke replied in a clipped voice as he walked passed his friend.

"Maeda-san wants you to have this letter."

The Uchiha paused as he heard the name. Maeda... the one who had hugged the blonde.

"She even hugged me out of gratitude." The blonde was shaking his head in wry amusement.

The dark-haired man whirled around. There were lots of thoughts whirling in his mind and all of them were negative. "Look at you, Naruto. You haven't changed at all." The blonde was surprised at his friend's caustic tone. What did he do now? "You are still the same boy who craves for a female's attention to fill the void caused by your mother's absence."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wonder how far you would go for a kiss. My secrets for a kiss from those girls." His voice turned sweet as he continued, "How sweet of you," then he spat out, "you traitor!"

The sound of flesh hitting against flesh was drowned out by the thunder rolling across the dark skies as Naruto punched Sasuke sending him sprawled on the ground.

Rain started to angrily beat the earth but none of that mattered to either of the two. The blonde straddled his friend, grabbed his collar and shouted just to be heard amidst the furious sound of rain. "Who are you calling traitor, you fucking asshole?" He then punched him. Being accused of treachery was what pissed him off the most. He betrayed no one and would betray nobody because he wasn't a scum bag.

Sasuke retaliated and bucked to throw off his most hated person at that moment. The two staggered to their feet, their body tensed and ready to attack and defend. Both of them met halfway and swung their fists at the same time.

Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke was sending him to a rollercoaster ride. One moment he was kind and approachable and the next he was calling him a traitor. What the hell was the bastard's problem? And he asked him that while blocking a right hook.

"YOU!" was the instant reply and Sasuke made sure his left punch would hit and it did. But Naruto manage to kick his abdomen at the same time.

"This is for calling me a traitor!" the blonde growled as he followed his kick with an uppercut.

"This is for letting me read those disgusting letters." Another hit from the dark-haired teen.

For few minutes the two teens were in constant motion of kick, parry, punch and counter. As seconds ticked by, their reasons of their attacks covered trivial matters and transgression they committed when they were kids.

"This is for eating one of my cookies," Naruto said.

"For hogging the blankets most of the time!" Sasuke retorted after spitting some blood.

"For occupying most of my bed!"

"For choosing me over Kyuubi!"

The two tumbled together, Naruto on top of Sasuke. He pulled his fist back and his eyes clashed against Sasuke. They were exhausted, they realized. Exhausted, injured, wet and dirty.

Naruto slumped beside his friend. Coincidentally, they closed their eyes at the same time and let the feeling of raindrops prickling their face soothe their aching bruises. An awkward silence blanketed them during that time.

A minute later, Sasuke stood up and left without looking back. It was only then did Naruto let out a shuddering breath and a controlled sob. Under the pouring rain he cried because damn it! It hurt. It fucking hurt! And the more he didn't want to cry, the faster his tears fell as if it was matching the passion the rain was showing.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Sasuke-kun," someone softly and shyly muttered as she stood beside the Uchiha who was now wearing their school's track suit. She jumped when her crush slammed his shoe locker closed.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes blazing with cold hatred before he walked away, leaving the girl to cry in pain. He had more reason to hate those girls. It was because of them that things between him and Naruto were going awry. It wasn't supposed to be that way. All his life, he had expected that his friendship with Naruto would be the only thing constant but…

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The student council president sighed in exasperation. "What do you mean you haven't chosen your vice-president yet? The other party already did. In fact their candidate presidency chose his vice-president first before filling other measly position."

"I hardly call the positions of secretary and PRO measly," Neji replied in his infuriatingly calm voice.

"They aren't going to be voted!"

The two looked at each other before the graduating teen sighed. "Can't you lower your standards?"

The Hyuuga crossed his arms. "I see no reason to do that."

The senior was close to banging his head. Why was talking to Hyuuga so difficult? "You don't have a vice-president because nobody meets your standard," he explained slowly.

"Actually there is someone," Hyuuga informed him. His uncanny eyes looking at a particular student through a window.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I haven't talked with him yet."

"Get on with it!" the older teen snapped while massaging his nose bridge.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Luckily, Arashi wasn't there when Naruto came home but Itachi was and he looked disappointed.

"Your coming here meant you have a free time. How are you, Itachi?" Naruto said as he shrugged of his jacket.

"You wasted your time fighting again," Itachi stated blandly. "The shirt goes too," he ordered as he picked up the hot compressor the maid brought to Naruto's room together with the medicine kit.

"You sounded like my dad and you're ignoring my question."

"Your dad would sound more disappointed and you can ask me later when I'm done taking care of your injuries."

Naruto pouted but he obediently sat in front of the young man.

Itachi took a good look of the mess that was Naruto then sighed. "Am I to assume that the three of you settled things with a fistfight?"

"The archery team had a friendly match at another school. It was just Sasuke and," he paused as he glanced at his fists, "nothing had been settled." For every attack and burst of anger, a new confusion was burn. There were now a lot of things that were vague between them and it was driving him crazy.

"What was it this time? An agreement turned sour? A promise broken or just plain stupidity?"

Naruto shook his head before he started telling Itachi what happened without being too subjective.

"I see," Itachi said few minutes later.

"I don't understand why he is like that," the younger teen huffed.

"I'm certain Sasuke doesn't too," Itachi said. For someone who had watched the three grow; for someone who had watched their friendship mature, Itachi knew Sasuke had unconsciously crossed the line that separates friendship and love. And just like his brother, Naruto and Gaara were unaware of Sasuke's mistake. Instead of telling anything to Naruto, Itachi remained quiet. Let those three figure out the changes that were affecting them and their friendship.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Naruto said warily.

"Dressing your wounds," the older male replied in his are-you-stupid look.

Hearing the reply made the blonde shiver as he remembered the time when Itachi took care of their wounds and they end up crying in pain because Itachi made a mistake. "I don't think that's a good idea. Here, give that kit to me," he said in a tone he used when coaxing one of his cats.

Itachi smirked. "I'll do it besides I did that on purpose."

"Lemme have it, you weasel!" Unable to stand it anymore, Naruto lunged forward and the two end up having a tug of war over the medicine kit.

While Naruto was wishing that his friendship with Sasuke was similar to that with Itachi- light and uncomplicated, Itachi was wishing that he could find a brother in Sasuke just as he did in Naruto.

_Sasuke..._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke sat on the side of his bed, silent and unmoving. His wounds had been taken cared of by Mikoto who had scolded his son for fighting while doing so but most her words didn't sunk into the boy's stagnant mind. All he could think about was Naruto and their fight and he was still thinking even when a disappointed Mikoto left his room.

He had seen Naruto being hugged by a girl and because of that he had said those words…words that were hurtful… words that he really meant. Not only that but he…

"_You really haven't change," Sasuke taunted as they circled around each other._

_Naruto frowned. "You're wrong! I had changed too but you were too busy to notice until now. So go on and have a good look, bastard! Look at me so you'll notice how much I had changed."_

_Even if he didn't want to, his eyes took in his friend and he didn't like what it evoked in him. Wanting to squash the tingling sensation that was sweeping through his veins, he did what he could do at that moment. He punched the blonde and hard enough to snap the blonde's head to the left and cut his lips._

Sasuke had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. He knew there was something wrong with him. He had frequent wet dreams and there were feelings that were only awakened when Naruto was around. Although he was intelligent, he couldn't understand the emotions that made themselves present within him, and that was pissing him off to no end.

He gripped his head and without permission, tears started falling. They were tears of frustration, of confusion and misplaced anger. Reasons of what was happening to him were hidden behind that veil of mist and no matter how much he stretched his hand and blindingly reached for it, the answers were out of his reach.

He looked at his door when there was a knock on it.

Itachi stood by the door way and due to the darkness of the room he could only make out a thin silhouette until a streak of lightning flash across the gloomy sky. At that instant, two pairs of eyes locked on each other. Itachi was shocked to see the helpless and lost look on those watery eyes but a calm and indifferent look concealed that instantly. The older Uchiha knew there was nothing he could do now. Sasuke had withdrawn into his shell even before he could offer a help. Try as he might, everything would be lost to his brother who only saw him as a rival. When did the gap between them span this big? Moreover, when did this gap appear? Feeling helpless, Itachi just nodded and closed the door quietly.

_Sasuke…_

**TBC**

* * *

The chapter title says what Sasuke and Naruto are doing... I think. Until our next update... hopefully next week. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX. **

* * *

Oppressive and bitter silence welcomed the Uchiha as he stepped inside his condominium. He turned his head to its source and found his blonde sitting by the window sill blankly staring at the starless night. He knew that the blonde was an I-will-never-give type so seeing such hopeless look on him broke his heart. And yet it was familiar just as the atmosphere present was. Lately, ever since their parents' discovery, the blonde wore that look too often and they had more arguments than before.

"I'm home," Uchiha announced.

His lover looked at him. "Oh. Welcome home," he replied flatly. He climbed off the sill and started moving towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. On his way, he passed by the dark-haired man who gripped his arm.

"A second ago, what were you thinking?" There was something about his look that prickled his skin.

_I realized that my greatest fear and my worst nightmare are the same. _

"I was thinking of letting you go."

The taller man stiffened when coldness seared his whole being while his strength was momentarily sapped. How could this blonde who held his heart, ruled his being and owned his body think of such thought?

The blonde looked at his feet. "Don't get me wrong, I lo-"

"Then why let go?" the other demanded.

_But if sparing you from the pain means letting you go,_

"Because it won't be long before our parents would take a desperate measure and knowing how vicious your father can get, I..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Uchiha screamed. "Is this another demented idea your martyr self suggested?"

"No, you don't understand," the blonde protested weakly. He was just so tired… mentally and emotionally.

"When I jumped into this relationship, I am aware of what I was and am doing and its consequences so your sacrifice is unasked for!" And he hoped his words would reach his lover. They had to.

The blonde fought back the smile at those words. He couldn't let his resolve be shattered by those words no matter how sweet they were. He had to be steadfast.

"I-" He yelped when hands grabbed his shirt collar…

_I'd live that nightmare and endure this fear._

**Chapter 14: To be hated**

_Speak to me, don't mislead me, the calm I feel means a storm is swelling;  
__there's no telling where it starts or how it ends.  
__Speak to me,  
Why are you building this thick brick wall to defend me when your  
silence is my greatest fear? Why let your shoulders bend underneath this  
burden when my back is sturdy and strong?  
__Speak to me.  
__-"Trouble me", 10000 Maniacs_

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke said. He looked in a hurry when in fact he was glad that this meeting was delaying him from meeting Naruto.

Neji Hyuuga remained cool despite Sasuke's superior tone. Ignoring the younger teen's arrogance, Neji knew he would make a very capable vice-president. "I want you to run for vice-presidency under my banner and I won't take no for an answer."

Sasuke straightened from the wall and smirked. "It's decided then." With that, the two went on their own way.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Naruto first entered the classroom, there were whistles and snide comments on his cuts and bruises. But when Sasuke entered, there were just mumbles and inquiries about his condition coming from his fangirls.

He walked straight to Naruto's desk wondering what to say. He knew he shouldn't leave things like that between them and the blonde too was thinking like that.

"You look bad, dobe," he said lightly.

The blonde grinned, "Speak for yourself."

And their friends who were tensed during that silent moment relaxed. They didn't know what happened but they knew things were better now. That was what Sasuke and Naruto were. Their anger would rage fiercely like a storm but when it left, there was nothing but clear blue skies and fine weather.

"Ne, Sasuke," the blonde started. "I finally decided."

The dark-haired teen just nodded. He didn't know what Naruto decided but he didn't give a damn.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto pressed himself against the wall as five girls leaned forward with their face pleading.

"No really, I haven't really paid attention to Sasuke's habits and favorites. Why don't you ask Gaara? He's the observant one."

"But Gaara…" one of the girls trailed off while batting her eyelashes. "Why don't you go ask him then?" The other girls held their hands together as if in prayer.

"Ladies, that would be weird. Why would I ask something about Sasuke?" He gulped when the girls reached for his jacket, tugging it desperately at the same time whining. God! Was there no end to his torture? "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you."

The girls squealed and paid attention.

"If you want Sasuke to like your gift, don't give him chocolates," he informed them in a conspiratorial voice. "He likes bitter green tea especially those that came from Kyoto."

"Brand name?"

The blonde tapped his chin while his listeners looked at him expectantly. "The tea from Kurosawa store. That's what he likes the most." The girls grinned at him and thanked him. Naruto just grinned back and watched them go. "Sorry, "he muttered under his breath.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The Kurosawa owner was surprised when he received a lot of orders online overnight but he wasn't the man to complain on his fortune. In fact, he spent a long time thanking the gods for this fortune.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke looked at the gifts almost pouring out from his shoe locker and those that were piling on his table. Chouji picked one and unwrapped it. Shikamaru out of boredom followed suit.

"Tea?" Chouji muttered while holding it out for his friend to see. Shikamaru also looked surprised to see that the gift in his hands was tea as well.

"Do you like this kind of tea?" Shikamaru asked.

"What tea?" Sasuke said and took the ones Chouji offered to him. He looked at it blandly. "Hell no but my mother does. It's bitter. Too bitter for my taste."

And the Uchiha's statement over the Kurosawa tea spread all over the school like wildfire, and his admirers were enraged over the cruel joke that Naruto had pulled on them. And they saw no reason on why they shouldn't retaliate.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The next morning, the first thing that Naruto noticed was that once he reached for his shoes in his shoe locker, was that his shoes were no where to be found. That meant that he'd be walking in nothing but socks all throughout the school. That is, until Gaara gave him a spare pair. The next thing he noticed was the word 'jerk' in yellow paint filling his whole desk. And if it weren't for Shino, he would have sat on his chair wet with paint.

They had gotten a new desk and chair for Naruto solving the current problem but it didn't stop them from wondering who would pull such a nasty prank and how many were in it. As for Naruto, he shrugged it off with a grin.

Naruto just patiently nodded as a many people were beginning to rudely bumping into him, even in a wide, nearly empty hallway. Gaara was irritated so when a girl tried to bump into the blonde again, he gripped her right shoulder too tight it made her whimper. "Move," he commanded because the redhead always commanded and never plead.

With each passing day, the pranks were no longer just pranks. They became something worse, much worse. It was downright nasty bullying and teachers couldn't do anything because they didn't know who the culprits were. All they could do was warn the consequences of bullying but it didn't stop the girls. Naruto shrugged it off. He knew it was a consequence of what he did. He knew the culprits but didn't say anything about them because he saw it as an act of cowardice. He just sighed when his Physical Education uniform had stains on them. At least Kiba who had a stomachache at that time and had stayed at the medical room, let him borrow his.

When his water bottle went missing, Hinata had given her untouched one saying she wasn't thirsty at that moment.

Shikamaru caught him when he accidentally lost his balance when he made his way down the bleachers.

Surprisingly, Ino had taken the ball that was meant to hit him during their section's friendly ball game.

Shino had entered the room first and true to his assumption, two erasers loaded with chalk dust fell upon him. He just adjusted his dark glasses before moving to his seat.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had shown his protective side of the blonde. He accompanied Naruto to the comfort room, got him his lunch and made sure the blonde's things were placed on his desk or locker. He was tensed when someone other than their friends would approach Naruto or look at their way.

But the more he tried to protect the blonde, the worse things had gotten and Gaara decided he had enough.

"I need to speak with you," Gaara said as he entered Sasuke's room. He had come all the way to Sasuke's residence so he could speak with his other childhood friend alone.

Sasuke swiveled his chair to regard Gaara before giving the redhead his permission to sit on his bed. The redhead closed the door and sat on it.

"It's about Naruto," Gaara said.

"I know. You wouldn't come here for anything else," was Sasuke's knowing reply.

"Stop protecting him. You're making it worse."

The raven-haired boy scowled. He wasn't blind. He noticed it but what could he do? Naruto… He clenched his fists. Naruto had lied for him. Naruto had done that probably after he had accused him of treachery. He now knew what the blonde said about him making up his mind. He had been the caused, he realized that. That was why he had to protect the blonde. That was the only way he could make up for what he did.

"It won't make things better, Uchiha," Gaara told him matter-of-factly.

"Are you telling me to just watch as they made fun of him? Do you think I can do that knowing that I…"

"If you care for him than stop protecting him. Like I said, you're making it worse. Back off, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance. "No, I can't do that."

"You will for Naruto's sake."

"Then who would protect him?" Sasuke growled.

Unable to stand it anymore, Gaara grabbed a fistful of the other male's shirt. "Don't be so full of yourself. There are others who are protecting him. Leave it to us." Having said that, _he released his grip on Sasuke's collar harshly and left the room._

"Dammit!"

He hated how his protecting of his best friend only made things worse instead of better. For once, Sasuke began to feel like he was helpless, not strong enough to protect someone he cared about. Sasuke soon began to hate and fear this feeling of powerlessness growing inside of him.

He wanted to do everything he could to make sure nothing happened to Naruto...but... he couldn't.

With a sigh of defeat, Sasuke slumped into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_Naruto, I…_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Look at how pathetic he is," one girl walking beside Sakura said as Naruto came into their view. Their conversation had been fashion until they spotted the blonde. "What a lame lad. No wonder, no one wants to go out with him."

"He didn't ask anyone, y'know" Sakura said with a smile on her face as if reminding them.

"We don't know about that, Sakura," another one replied. "He probably did it on secret. He's sly that way."

"You have to excuse me. I'm going to walk with him." Because she couldn't take anymore of their childishness and she knew that Naruto wasn't like that. Even if she had only known the blonde for a short time, she was more than certain that he wasn't like that. Her friendship with him was more important than these stupid girls.

One girl grabbed her wrist. "He doesn't deserve your friendship, y'know. He's only a backstabber."

The pink-haired girl scowled. "I don't think I can stay with you and talk about some stranger I don't know about. I prefer to walk with a dear friend." Having said that, she snatched her wrist and turned around. She called out Naruto's name and ran after him.

_Naruto isn't that kind of a person. Absolutely not._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Unfortunately, it was not just girls who were now pulling pranks on Naruto. Seeing that the Let's-bully-on-Naruto game was hot, there were guys who had joined the ride. Sasuke watched at the sidelines as Naruto was being slandered. He watched patiently as their friends did all they could to be the blonde's line of defense. Kiba's and Chouji's fights against some guys seemed to skyrocket and accidents during their section's Physical Education class increased as Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru retaliated. With discretion in their plan, they made it look like plain accidents and there was no way that evidences would point to them as the instigators.

_Because no matter what others told me…_

But Sasuke had his limit too so when he heard someone calling his blond friend 'dead last', he moved before he could even stop himself. Fuck what Gaara told him! He was the only one who was allowed to call Naruto that. He was the only one because when he said it, it meant nothing. It was just a word to provoke the blonde… a word that someone could go and comment, was his pet name for his blond childhood friend.

He slammed the guy against the wall and punched him again and again. He didn't say anything. He just continued attacking the guy. He directed all his anger to this guy and he would continue punching him if Naruto didn't pull him back.

_No matter what I told myself…_

"Calm down, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped as he pushed Sasuke away from the unconscious guy.

_I always find myself fighting for you as if my fate is to be your protector…_

"Calm down?" Sasuke countered, his eyes glinting with anger and murderous intent. "How could you just say that when this is about you?"

_I don't understand any of this but I…_

"Sasuke…"

The dark-haired teen slumped to the ground and thumped his head against the wall. "Fuck it, Naruto. Why did you do that for me? It was uncalled for. You don't have to suffer for me." He closed his eyes as he let out a ragged breath. Most of the times, Naruto's actions were beyond his understanding.

Naruto sat beside his friend. "It's okay. I won't let them get to me. I'm strong, Sasuke."

_But I know that I can't forgive anyone…_

"Are you?" Sasuke asked as he gazed down on those blue eyes. There was no sarcasm or mockery in his voice when he said that, just plain worry… worry for his best friend… worry for the person who was so close to him physically and emotionally… worry for this person who was making his heart beat faster.

_Anyone who hurt and will hurt you…_

They held each other gazes a bit longer before Naruto looked away, his cheeks a bit flushed. There was just something about the way Sasuke gazed at him that made him so self-conscious. "Let's not leave the guy there. We should bring him to the medical room."

_Because I am your guardian…_

"Or we could drop him from a flight of stairs on our way there," Sasuke suggested wickedly, making the blonde chuckle.

_Because I…_

As expected, with a few carefully made warnings here and there and with the help of Neji who was Naruto's acquaintance through Sasuke, things had become controlled. Two months later, there were less bullying on Naruto but he was still Sasuke's fangirl's nemesis. But Naruto could live with that and his friends could tolerate their hatred as long as they won't hurt the blonde.

_I care for you more than I should._

**TBC**

* * *

-sighs- More confusion...

On Chapter 15, -giggles-... I couldn't even summarize it because it's just so... I dunno. But in any case, please look forward to it. -asa-chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX. **

**And to those anonymous reviewers, please leave your e-mail address so we can personally reply to your reviews. Yoroshiku ne.**

* * *

He was no fool. He knew social norms. He was brought up to follow each one of them without question. He knew the consequences of having a homosexual relationship. He knew what lies ahead of them. He knew what path he'd be taking with him but...

But he loved him wholly, completely and unquestionably that even logic and reason couldn't explain so was he to blame that despite what he knew he still obstinately pursued after the blonde? That he still confessed his feelings?

Knowing he loved and knowing he was loved back with much passion, he couldn't just let go despite what his parents were telling him. No, he won't let go because he only knew how to love. He didn't know how to let go and he didn't want to learn because he wanted to be someone who only loved once but always and he already found someone to be the recipient of his love.

Despite the pressure he was feeling, he would be steadfast. He would be firm no matter what would happen. He would cling onto this love and fight for their love and perhaps... in the near future, the goddess of victory would smile upon them.

_Let our struggles bring us victory._

With that in mind, the dark-haired man walked a bit more calmly along the crowded street.

**Chapter 15: His realization**

_I can__'t fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
__-"Can't fight this feeling", Reo Speedwagon_

The aching between his legs could not withstand anymore of the lack of attention it was receiving. A dull throb presented itself and he knew very well what he had to do to satiate his growing need. A part of him told him that he shouldn't but that voice was growing smaller when compared to what his body needed. He couldn't ignore his erection… not now… not after that vivid dream which he had woken up for no apparent reason. Lying back and with his eyes half-closed, he allowed his trembling hand to go underneath his pajama pants to tentatively rub his arousal. A small gasp escaped from his lips and he continued his ministrations. Soon enough, he began to grow tired of teasing himself and all he wanted was release. Tanned fingers wrapped themselves around his member before slowly moving his hand up and down. He recalled those vivid images in his dream, allowing him to imagine that it was real. The touches, the caresses, everything was real. It wasn't long before he felt the tightening of his stomach and arched his back into his hand. He sped up his pace and soon enough, he finally released with a silent scream. As he lay on his sweat-soaked sheets, attempting to regain his breath, only one thought crossed his mind as he was drifting in the abyss of sleep.

_Sasuke._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto sleepily looked at this alarm clock before jumping out from his bed, sleepiness all gone. He was running late and he knew Sasuke hated waiting for someone. Besides, he couldn't afford to be late because Gaara's match would always start on time.

For fifteen minutes, the blonde was nothing but a flurry of activity in getting ready. When he met up with the Uchiha one minute late, the latter was scowling as if he had been waiting an eternity for the blonde to show up.They ran to the platform and took the stairs two at a time. They had to catch the train that was leaving few seconds soon or they would really miss the ten minutes of the match.

Unfortunately, somebody had bumped into Naruto. The impact caused him to drop his mobile unit. He paused and stared in horror as he watched his mobile unit tumbled one step after another.

"You go ahead," he told Sasuke over his shoulder as he went after his cellular phone. When he got to it, the battery cover as well as the battery was detached and he had to pick them up few steps lower. He frowned when he saw that the screen was broken and cursed when he realized that it was destroyed. His cellular phone was dead but at least, Sasuke was able to catch the train. He sighed and turned to climb the stairs and wait for the next train. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke leaning against the iron rail at the center of the stairs. The Uchiha looked arrogant and patient as he waited for him and at that moment, and at that moment, Naruto finally grasped what he had been trying to understand. Why he always felt this sensation of being lifted whenever Sasuke did kind, yet subtle gestures to him that showed he cared. Why Sasuke brought out the best of his smiles to the surface, and the worst of his anger in many situations. Why whenever Sasuke gave those small and rare hints of a smile to him, he always felt his heart stop in mid-beat.

He was in love, with Sasuke no less.

Dawning with a new realization, Naruto smiled a face-splitting grin as he climbed the rest of the stairs towards where his best friend, and new-found love was waiting for him

"Is it broken?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde nodded, "But no need to worry about that. I can buy another one."

"What's that goofy grin on your face?"

"Nothing," Naruto said as he clasped his hands together behind his back, his eyes shining with happiness. Sasuke just sighed and inserted his hands into his pockets.

_Sasuke_, Naruto mentally called out melodiously, _I'm in love with you._

All throughout the day, Naruto couldn't wipe the goofy grin he had on his face. Even Gaara commented on that on which Sasuke answered that it was the blonde's way of coping for the sudden demise of his mobile unit. Nothing and no one could burst the bubble in which Naruto was because he was in love. He was internally celebrating that it didn't came to him who his object of affection was until in the middle of the night.

He had been rudely awakened from his dreamless sleep with that fact. And now that he knew who he was in love with, his bubble burst. He suddenly became aware of what was in store for him. There would be no soft caresses or kisses, there would only be rejection, pain, and heartbreak. Who was he kidding? Sasuke would never return his feelings. He never even batted an eyelash to those hundreds of girls confessing their love for him on a daily basis. What difference would he make? He would just be another number to those who Sasuke had rejected so coldly.

_Just another tally on the wall_

Sasuke was unreachable. Sasuke would be nothing more than just a childhood friend to him, nothing more, and nothing less. Once the realization that Sasuke would never be nothing more than a friend to him, tears rolled down his cheeks before he could stop them. His felt his heart rip into shreds when the thought of Sasuke never being there to kiss away his tears came into mind. Regardless if the Uchiha would love him or not, he still felt the need to have Sasuke with him, to wrap his arms around his shaking frame and whisper caring words into his ear. Regardless of his love fantasies, Naruto knew he was alone, and would be alone.

_Sasuke... help me… please..._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"What's with that look?" Arashi asked as he took in the pathetic look Naruto had on his face not to mention that his eyes were still swollen.

"I don't feel like eating, dad." He grabbed an apple and made his way out. "I'm leaving for school now."

"Hey, eat your breakfast first!" the older blonde called out but the only reply he had was the soft sound of the door closing. Arashi sighed. One moment Naruto was happy like he had won a treasure and then the next day, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Don't worry too much, Arashi-sama. He's just experiencing his first heartbreak," their housekeeper said. "But he'll recover from it. First love is nothing but just an initiation to real romance."

Arashi stared at his coffee, weighing the woman's words. She was right. First love was nothing but just that. His first experience with love had taught him that. "Don't you think he experienced first love and his first heartbreak too fast?"

The woman chuckled in reply.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_It's okay, Naruto_, Naruto told himself as he walked get off from his train. _He won't notice. Nothing would change. Just stay the same. Don't act funny. Everything is all right._

He repeated that over and over again until his confidence came back. He put on a smile and brisk walked towards his school but as soon as he saw Sasuke's back, his pace decreased until he stopped walking. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't face Sasuke. Not when he was feeling this way. The feeling was too strong to be ignored.

He took a big gulp of air and for the first time in his life, retreated like a coward.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

A sleepy Tsunade opened her condominium and was surprised to see her uniform-clad nephew standing by her door. "What's wrong?" she asked as those lips trembled. And in a second, Naruto wailed while throwing his arms around his aunt.

"Tsunade baa-chan" he cried out.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke unconsciously tapped a finger on his desk. Naruto was late… very, very late. It won't be a surprise if he'd end up joining other late students in the school's track field having a light exercise. His eyes looked hopeful as the door opened. He expected the annoying booming voice greeting everyone a good morning but what he heard was a cheerful voice. It was just Kakashi-sensei.

"Okay roll call," the teacher announced as soon as the students finished their greeting and took their seats. He glanced around the room. "We only have one absentee today." With that said, he started his lesson.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto didn't know if he should be thankful of Tsunade's calm response to his confession or to be wary. The lady was taking the news well. How many nephews she had who had confessed that he was in love with a guy?

"I'm messed up," he murmured.

"No, you're not. We can't choose who we love and in a way, we were expecting this considering the time you spent with that Uchiha brat."

"We?"

"Jiraiya and your father."

Naruto paled. His father… His father would be furious when he learned about this. More than furious… "Don't tell otousan, okay?" he beseeched the lady. "Please don't tell him."

Tsunade combed Naruto's hair. "I won't tell him but Naruto, your father will understand. I know. I'm certain of it because…"

"Because?"

The blond woman shook her head. "But I don't like the Uchiha brat. He will only bring pain, Naruto. More pain than you are feeling right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He is an Uchiha, Naruto."

The blonde closed his eyes, "I know," he whispered.

"I wish he isn't the one. I really do." She hugged the boy and whispered, "I fear for you."

_Why does it have to be him? Arashi, we have a problem._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Upon the permission of the Uzumaki household governess, Sasuke walked along the familiar hallways that would him to Naruto's room. According to the woman, Naruto had come home an hour and a half ago and was in his room, looking like he was sick.

He knocked and stepped inside. He arched an eyebrow when he saw a lump under a blanket. It reminded him of that time when Naruto got those whisker-like marks.

"What now, dobe? You got another wound on your face?" he asked teasingly as he moved to the bed.

Naruto tensed at that voice. "Go away. I don't want to talk with you right now."

"Don't be childish. I need to talk with you. You missed a lot today. I brought you a copy of notes and homework."

"I don't want deal with them right now," Naruto replied. _Be still, my heart. _"Just leave them on my desk."

"Naruto," an exasperated Sasuke muttered.

"Go away, Sasuke." _Please._ He yelped when his blanket was yanked away from him.

Sasuke noticed how his friend's face flushed and he reached out, "Do you have a fever?" He growled when Naruto slapped his hand away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel well."

"You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"I'm fine."

Sasuke leaned forward, his arms on the blonde's bed. "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded just to get rid of the other lad immediately. Satisfied, Sasuke straightened. "Get well soon then, dobe." With that he left the room.

_Stupid, dobe. Making me worry for no reason._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto perked up when he noticed that the student council meeting was over because that would mean Sasuke was free and they could grab some snack before going home. But all that vanished when he saw that Sasuke was in deep conversation with another member named Tenten. He shouldn't be bothered but lately there were rumors about the two of them being an item. And it didn't help the fact that Naruto had seen the two of them walking into a cafe one Sunday morning. Because the blonde didn't know the council members were meeting there, he assumed that it was a date. Luckily, he had enough time to get himself ready for such thing as this but it still hurt because he could never go out with his crush on a date.

Sasuke stopped. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked when he finally noticed his friend.

"Eh? I..." he rubbed his nape. "I am waiting for Hinata."

Sasuke felt cold at that reply. Why did he feel so bad? He knew that Naruto was hanging out with Hinata too much. Worse, the place Hinata was going for an after-school extra English lessons and the building where Naruto get his culinary training were on the same block so most of the time Naruto would walk her home.

He told himself that it was okay. Hinata would make Naruto happy if they were going to be a couple, but… that still didn't stop the cold feeling of loneliness from spreading within his chest.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked when her companion had fallen silent.

The Uchiha nodded and continued talking and walking with her. He would deal with his emotions later.

Blue eyes stared longingly at Sasuke's retreating back. His hand reached towards him, as if attempting to call Sasuke back to him, only to grasp air. His friend had never looked more unreachable then he did at that moment.

_Sasuke, were you always this far away?_

_Stop it, Naruto. Don't make it worse._

With those commands swirling in his mind, Naruto turned and waited for Hinata. He could forget Sasuke when the Hyuuga girl was around.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata uttered, surprised.

"I was thinking that we should go to our after-school classes together."

The girl blushed. "R-really?"

The blonde nodded, making the shy teen ecstatic.

From the window, Sasuke watched Naruto and Hinata walked together to the gates. He scowled, the paper in his hand crumpled as he curled his fists.

_Naruto, I..._ Sasuke sighed,_ I no longer know._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto weaved his way towards the student council room through the students that swarmed the hallway during break time. There were a lot of freshmen this school year that it seemed the school was overpopulated.

He stepped into the room and deposited a plastic ware on Sasuke's table. "I made that for the new student council," he announced.

"That smells good, Naruto-kun," Lee said as he stood beside the blonde.

"Cookies. The culinary arts club decided to make few batches of them. Enjoy eating them."

Most of the members crowded around the source of good smell and took one piece. They let out a sound of satisfaction making the blonde smile because the recipe was his.

"As expected from the sous chef," Tenten commented.

Sasuke leaned on his chair as he returned Naruto's gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he took a bite then smirked when the blonde looked away. Recently, both lads were involved in a lot of eye contacts more than what should be considered healthy and the quiet messages being exchanged were lost among the fast heartbeats and flushing of cheeks.

He continued watching as his friend conversed with few members before leaving. Just looking at him seemed to make his chest explode. And when he resumed his work, his head was now full of Naruto and he told himself that he was going crazy. He definitely was.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Verbal fights and arguments between Fugaku and Sasuke were a daily happening in the Uchiha household and one would think that Sasuke was used to them by now. Except that the teen wasn't and once in a while like now he got fed up and left the house. Once outside his home, Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to go to Naruto's place. The blonde would calm him down. That was the reason and not because he wanted to see the blonde.

A minute later, Sasuke admitted that he wanted to see Naruto. It would look less insane if he would admit that he was insane by something he couldn't put a finger on.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto looked up from his study table to see Sasuke standing on his doorway...looking like a man who had completely lost hope. He continued watching as his friend sat on the floor and leaned against his bed looking so lost that his heart clench at that sight. Without any hesitation, he abandoned his work and settled on the bed, both legs on either side of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto and gave him a painful smile, telling him he was okay when he wasn't. He didn't want his friend to worry.

The blonde didn't ask. It was obvious that Sasuke had another fight with his dad. Sasuke probably disappointed the older Uchiha again with his accomplishments. He pitied Sasuke and wished he could do something. His best friend didn't have to live up to anybody's expectation. What he was now was more than enough, but his – Naruto's opinion was nothing compared to Fugaku's. Somehow that hurt. He was hurting too, but his friend didn't have to know that.

"It's okay, Sasuke," he said while combing dark strands with his hands. "One day, he will see you for who you really are."

Sasuke looked at the conviction those blue eyes held and felt warmth. "When that day comes..." he whispered, "What will happen?"

"He'll be kissing the ground you walk on."

He felt his self-disappointment and hatred recede from the gentle words. Those words were sincere and made in a warm and comforting tone. Naruto really knew how to comfort him... knew how to make him feel like and secure as if the world was more than fine and that it would get better someday. And perhaps it would be as long as Naruto was with him.

He didn't want to lose the blonde. He wanted Naruto to be there beside him whispering words that meant nothing to everyone but him. He reached up to hold a tanned hand steady. He caught Naruto's gaze and maintained eye contact.

At the instant, any sound disappeared and any movements ceased. There was complete silence... a silence that preceded their struggles if they heed their heart's desires.

What was this? This thing that made everything silent and frozen? What was this that made Sasuke want to touch those lips above him... to taste them? What was this that made him think that he wanted to kiss his friend as if his life depended on it... as if he was born for this and had been waiting for this moment?

No, Sasuke told himself. Kissing his friend was wrong... it was a crime against all established rules of friendship. He knew it was wrong but he was craving for it. He was torn and yet he felt more than alive. Suddenly, he didn't feel crazy anymore upon knowing what he wanted and that he was more than willing to take the risk but he didn't have enough courage to take the first step.

Naruto stared at those orbs where emotions were warring against each other. He didn't understand these feelings that bubbled within him but he knew that whatever those emotions that were reflected on Sasuke's eyes, he felt it too. The want... the temptation... He knew it was wrong but... he threw caution to the wind and live for the moment.

"Idiot" he whispered. He didn't know if it was a warning or an apology made in advance... he didn't know because he was falling forward and his lips came in contact with Sasuke's and the first seconds were sweet and almost dream-like... It wasn't enough but oh God! Sasuke wasn't responding and he pulled away. Did he read the signals Sasuke was emitting wrong? Was he mistaken? Then if that was the case... if that was it then...

All thoughts ceased as Sasuke pulled his head down again and this time the kiss was more than lips pressing against each other. It was exploratory at the same time curious. In Naruto's room and cocooned by their mutual feelings, both teens found a haven from all social norms.

As both boys began to feel less awkward sharing a small moment of intimacy, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto into the mattress, without breaking lip-contact. Once Naruto was laid onto his back, Sasuke took the opportunity to quench his curiosity's thirst. Shy, pale hands roamed about Naruto's body, daring himself to memorize this new feeling of touching another boy in a forbidden way. Naruto gasped into the kiss, as Sasuke's fingers lightly brushed his side, tickling him.

Naruto's fingers dug into silky, raven locks of hair, as Sasuke's kisses became less shy, and began to ravage his mouth, yet albeit sloppily due to their inexperience. Hands caressing, touching, memorizing the feel of the other's body. Reminding them that this intimate moment, was no dream.

For every kiss, their curiosity decreased. For every sound of pleasure, their desire increased. Over and over again, they did their new oral activity until they were rendered into boneless beings who were floating in heaven."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke leaned against the door of his room. The happiness and remnants of the pleasure caused by innocent and inexperienced kisses disintegrated and vaporized leaving him empty, guilty and disgusted. He ran to his bathroom and properly rinsed his mouth to get rid of Naruto's taste which earlier, he thought to be sweet. He looked at the mirror and scowled at his reflection. He was disgusted not with Naruto but at himself. He shouldn't have kissed his best friend. He shouldn't because it was wrong; because Naruto probably didn't mean it and because he wasn't attracted to the blonde. Yes, he was certain that he wasn't. Considering that he discovered a lot of things with the blonde and did a lot of their first together, it was natural for him, in Sasuke's opinion that he wanted his first kiss to be Naruto because he was familiarity. That was the reason behind the kiss and God! he really was a bastard. He couldn't face Naruto anymore.

Naruto, on the other hand, had only one reason that of his avoidance from Sasuke- embarrassment.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Their shared kisses where like a figment of the imagination as both boys ignored each other. The only thing that stopped them from believing so was the wet dreams that haunted them every night. Dreams that reminded them of each other's warmth, gentleness and sweetness; dreams that showed them what more could happen and dreams that left them dizzy with pleasure, insane with lust and longing and just plain empty. They both knew that what happened between them had shifted their friendship to another plane that was so unknown to them that it was both scary and confusing. That was another reason that they avoided each other.

Avoiding Naruto was easy for Sasuke because he spent most of his time with the other student council members coming up plans for the school festival. And with the blonde busying himself with his club being second-in-command, Sasuke didn't have to be extra wary.

Of course their lack of interaction had raised suspicions and speculations from their friends which were not near the truth.

Upon a one-on-one inquiry from Gaara, Naruto had answered truthfully but vaguely.

"There are things that are happening between me and Sasuke that shouldn't."

"What is that?" And the redhead told himself not to jump into conclusions.

The blonde looked away as he fought back the image of Sasuke breathless and flushed. In his opinion, Sasuke had never been as beautiful as _that_ time.

"Gaara," was all he said before he leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"It's funny how things have become like this."

"You don't make sense."

"I can't tell you now because I'm confused. I'm sor-"

"Don't be." Gaara then maneuvered their topic on something familiar and safe. "Have you done your research yet?"

That snapped the blonde from his depressed state and plunged him into panic as he remembered the deadline of their research. He had forgotten about that and all because of the bastard!

As Gaara watched the panicky blonde walked away, he wondered if what he was feeling was loneliness or jealousy.

_Have you left me behind?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto gave a low whistle as he finally found the book he was looking for except that it was located at the top shelf and there was no ladder in sight. He cursed the student who didn't bother returning the ladder before he, with his right foot, tapped the first ledge in order to check the sturdiness of the wood. Satisfied, he started climbing and stopped at the second ledge. Standing on his toes, he stretched his left arm and grabbed the book. Unfortunately, the top shelf was had more books than its capacity so taking the classic English Literature without tugging it was impossible. Naruto put more strength for every tug.

"Dammit," he muttered, his arms were now shaking from strain while a drop of sweat slid from his temple to his jaw. Just one strong tug, he told himself. He took a deep breath before tugging with his might. In a twist of fate or just plain bad luck, he lost his footing and he let out a strangled cry. Airborne together with books from the top shelf, he thought how much he hated English literature... **not**. How could he when he was falling right into the waiting arms of Sasuke who was coincidentally walking along the aisle after returning a book and whose body had moved on its own to catch the blonde?

Time moved slowly at that moment.

After all those efforts he spent in avoiding Sasuke, he had convinced himself that he didn't miss the other teen but that conviction was nowhere to be found. He missed Sasuke. He missed his warmth. He missed his shy kisses. He missed his gentle passion. Throwing caution to the wind once more, Naruto looped his arms around Sasuke before he pressed their lips together.

_I missed you so bad._

Sasuke stiffened as a pair of slightly familiar lips came in contact against his. There were a hundred reasons why he shouldn't feel happy and a thousand and one reasons why he shouldn't kiss back but all of those were swept away by the longing that exploded within him. Dictated by such emotion, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto and kissed back.

_I wanted to see you._

At that moment, time resumed its pace and gravity slammed them against the floor. Whatever pain the impact caused, it was dulled by the sensations flowing in their veins. And the sound of the books falling on the floor was muted by the loud beating of their hearts.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed as they come up for air. His heart skipped a beat seeing how beautiful Sasuke was in their flushed state while sunlight streamed through the windows.

Sasuke looked up at those mesmerizing blue pools and let himself drowned in them. He reached to brush few locks on tanned forehead before muttering a phrase that sounded more like a plea than a command. "Shut up." And he pulled Naruto down for another beautiful and deep kiss.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and partly covered the smaller frame with his. He cupped both cheeks as he feasted on Naruto's mouth like a hungry man. He liked how the blonde trembled as his tongue siege his mouth before dueling with the blonde's tongue. He liked…. God! He liked everything about Naruto.

After what was like forever, the two pulled apart and looked at each other. There may be shyness in their eyes but there was no embarrassment.

Sasuke leaned into a tanned hand that gently caressed his cheek before excusing himself. "I have to go now," was all he said, leaving his friend suddenly lonely and scared that Sasuke would pretend that nothing had happened.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Senpai, I'll go ahead now," a Culinary Art club member said.

"Thanks for your hard work," Naruto told her with a wave of his hand before he continued reviewing the recipes for tomorrow. Deciding recipes for the next day was in the blonde's opinion, the hardest part of being sous chef of the club. Professionally speaking, dealing with recipes was the task of the executive chef but in their school, it was the task of the sous chef and to be approved by the head chef. There were times he enjoyed coming up with recipes and times when he hated it because the executive chef/Club president was bitching.

Satisfied with his menu, Naruto decided to call it a day. He locked the room, turned around then halted as he saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Was he waiting for him? At such thought, Naruto's heart slammed against his chest.

"Dobe," Sasuke started confidently, "let's grab some food before I walk you home." He didn't wait for the blonde as he started walking down the hallway.

Blue eyes widened. Was Sasuke asking him on a date? Was this real or just a dream?

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder when the blonde continued dumbly standing. _Don't turn me down now._

The blonde snapped out from his trance and jogged towards the other teen.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto scowled when Sasuke stopped walking. He was about to turn around when he heard Sasuke's commanding voice.

"Don't. Don't turn around."

Sasuke stared at the blonde's back while gathering the courage which had been there before now. He had to make few things clear between them before they'd go on their first date. _First date_, he thought and blushed. He had no idea whether it would be awkward or just the same every time he and Naruto would eat somewhere.

"We're friends," he started, reading the little speech he had prepared during the whole student council meeting from his mind.

Naruto's heart clenched at the statement. How could Sasuke think like that when they had shared a lot of kisses already and he did ask him out on a date, right? Unless this wasn't a date but just their ordinary outing. He cursed himself for expecting too much. Sasuke never lived up to any expectations other than his father's. God! Fugaku had always been his rival for the dark-haired teen's attention. He finally understood that and he knew there was no victory for him.

Successfully, he made his voice apathetic and calm, "You don't have to-"

"Let me finish first, dobe," Sasuke almost pleaded. "We're friends at the same time more than that."

The blonde's heart leaped and he told himself to listen to Sasuke before he'd jump to conclusion.

"I don't know what I feel for you because it's too raw and new to put a name on it. But," the dark-haired teen clenched his fists as he drew a deep breath before continuing. "But I want to be with you. I want to try this with you… nobody else but you so…. so…." He couldn't remember the rest of his speech and his brain had abandoned him. Of all times, why did it have to leave him now?

Sasuke's hesitation made Naruto turned around and declared proudly and fearlessly. "I want to be with Sasuke too. I want to be with you." He fought back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Crying in this kind of situation was nonsense and so was being overly happy but here he was, doing both things.

Hearing those words, all negative thoughts of rejection together with other absurd burden in Sasuke's heart were lifted. He let out a small smile as he crossed the distance between them. He took a tanned hand in his as they resumed their walk towards the train station. "C'mon. I'll bring you to a place you had never been before," he said.

Naruto just nodded and squeezed a pale hand. No matter what would happen, he was certain that he would never ever forget the warmth of the hand that was holding his.

**TBC**

* * *

Confused? If you are, just include your questions in your review and we'll get back to you. There was a time-shift in the middle of the chapter. The chapter opened with Naruto and his friends as high school freshmen and somewhere, they became sophomores. You'll notice this by the mention of their promotion in their club positions.

I know a lot of you wanted for Sasuke to realize his feelings first but K-chan and I wanted something different. We wanted Naruto to realize first and take that first step Sasuke was scared to take. K-chan immediately like the idea of Naruto thinking he misunderstood Sasuke's signals.

The chapter was long but we stopped entertaining the thoughts of chopping it because if we did, it seemed so off and meh.


	16. Chapter 16

**We especially me, sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. I now a lot of you were looking forward for this chapter but you see, I went out of the country to relax and forget everything - work and writing. As much as I want to post two chapters, I can't do that without agreement from XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX whom I wasn't able to catch up on. But that didn't mean, we lost contact so everything is fine.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**Were he and Uchiha naive when they entered into this relationship? No, they weren't. They knew it before and discuss it during their second date. They knew what would and could happen if their parents find out. They even agreed that discretion was the key to their relationship but they were hoping that their parents wouldn't know. To hope didn't mean to be naive because hoping was equivalent to living. So they had hope and practiced discretion and sometimes it would hurt and disappoint them that they couldn't really show to the whole world what they found in each other and what they could be together. There were only few places they could display their affection and few people, who were all their close friends, supported them. 

Everything had been so wonderful to be a reality and too good to be true and now they had been rudely awakened from their dream. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep and wished for the same dream... no... he couldn't do that because he wasn't the type to just sit and wait. He was going to make his dream a reality and the only way to do that was to do it with his two hands. Hands which had learned to hold protectively, to caress seductively, to touch reassuringly and to give pleasure to his beloved.

His blue eyes burned with determination. Yes, he would gain everything with these two hands. He looked up at the sky and raised his hands before fisting them as if he had captured the burning disk.

_I won't stop fighting... to do so would mean death. I will fight for us so please... please..._

**Chapter 16: Too late**

_Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite  
__boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara  
__kono yokan ni kizuita kara  
__Itsudatte boku dake wa...  
__kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara  
__boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara...  
__kono yokan ni kizuita kara  
_-"Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto", Gackt

Strange. Too strange.

Shino wasn't talking about ordinary strangeness because that was equivalent to Sasuke and Naruto's normalcy when they were together. He was referring the peculiarity of how these two were treating each other. Their conversations gave the bespectacled boy a feeling that there was an underlying message and that their eye contacts seemed to have another purpose other than to provoke the other. To anyone, it may seem nothing out of ordinary but Shino was one of the observant persons in their gang and right now, he was discretely observing two of his friends while they were inside the overly crowded train.

Knowing that it was crowded and trying to protect their female friends from being groped by pervert assholes, the boys had surrounded them. Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Kiba were behind the girls. Gaara was on the left. Neji, who had together with Tenten and Lee hang out with them more often since he became student council president, stood on the right. Sasuke, Lee and Naruto were in front of them.

The pushing and shoving as the train admitted more passengers led to Naruto being plastered between Sasuke and the wall. One jerky movement and the blonde was sandwiched and he would have been flattened if Sasuke didn't pressed his lower arms against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked quietly when tanned hands clutched his chest.

"Other than I'm suffocating, yes," the blonde whispered back.

"Then stop fidgeting."

"The bar is digging into my right hip bone, asshole!"

Sasuke just 'hmm'ed and before the blonde knew it Sasuke's left hand was placed between his hips and the offending metal bar and he couldn't help but blushed at the tender gesture. He looked at Sasuke who was just staring straight ahead trying to keep his face from blushing. He smiled softly and just flattened his hands against the other teen's chest and stared over his shoulders.

In there lay the strangeness, Shino observed. Normally, Naruto would hiss and growl about such close proximity but now he just kept quiet. Not to mention that he wasn't bothered by Sasuke's closeness. In fact, he looked calm in a way that was even strange to Shino. And Sasuke? He wasn't teasing the blonde nor silently mocking them. He was just standing there almost holding the blonde without looking like he was. When did such calmness settle between the two, anyway?

"Those two seem strange," Shino quietly told Shikamaru as they made their way to the turnstiles.

"You mean more troublesome?" the lazy brunette muttered unknowingly proving Shino that he had also noticed. He stole a glance from Gaara. If the redhead noticed anything, he didn't show it. That was Gaara for everyone.

Not only was Gaara observant he was the only one who knew the two the most. He knew something had changed between Naruto and Sasuke but he couldn't tell what it was. But he was certain it had something to do with his talk with Naruto almost two weeks ago. Although the fact that his two childhood friends were keeping secrets from him caused uneasiness in his heart like ripples on water surface, he trusted them enough to know that they would tell him sooner or later.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

After their group outing, Naruto and Sasuke insisted to walk Gaara home and the redhead let them.

Gaara straddled his chair and apathetically stared at the other teens who meekly sat on the carpeted floor. A fine eyebrow arched at such act. "Well?" he asked when the silence was too strained for his liking. "I'm sure you didn't come here just to sit on the carpet."

Naruto let out a forced chuckle while sheepishly rubbing his nape. He darted a look at Sasuke who looked a bit paler and was pursing his lips. Like his boyfriend, worry and fear within them intensified. They didn't know how Gaara would react especially with that indifferent mask he put on. Would they be scorned? Would he be disgusted? There were a lot of possibilities that words seemed to get stuck in their throats. Each second that heavy gaze was on them, silence wrapped its hands around their necks to choke them to death.

"Sasuke and I-"

"Naruto and I are dating each other," Sasuke told him. He had cut Naruto off to make sure that all Gaara's anger would be directed at him in case the redhead would not take the news kindly.

Gaara owlishly stared at them as his brain slowly processed the information.

Words flew out from Naruto's mouth at the redhead's continued silence. "We've been meaning to tell you ever since we got together but…" he paused to unclench his fists. "But we don't know how to tell you. Even now, we don't but we don't want to keep this longer from you so-"

"Naruto, shut up," Gaara said quietly and slowly making the other two teens tensed.

This was it, both Naruto and Sasuke thought. This was the end of their friendship and all because they couldn't stop the attraction that sizzled between them.

"Your panicky voice strains my nerves," the redhead continued as he tilted his head to the side. His emerald eyes never left them. Naruto was obviously fidgeting now while Sasuke… he tried not to and failing. Gaara snorted. How pathetic. "I wouldn't give a damn if you guys are marrying."

"Eh?" The two chorused, surprised that there had been no violent reaction. To someone, the redhead's statement was one of apathy or grudge but to his close friends it was his way of assuring them that it was okay; that he didn't hate them. Too relieved, Naruto lunged towards his close friend and hugged the life out of him. Sasuke just watched. He usually didn't like it when the blonde would go on hugging people but he could tolerate this moment. He could because he was relieved too. He didn't have to lose one important bond because of what he and Naruto felt for each other.

"Uzumaki, you better let go of me at this instant or I'll detach your arms," Gaara threatened but his cold words were less meaningful as he was still helplessly smothered in Naruto's firm embrace. And when he thought he was going to die before he could carry out his threat, the blonde had released him. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"I'm just happy," Naruto informed the breathless teen.

"Should I get the bank book ready?" Gaara deadpanned referring to the account he made for their 'wedding money' the two had saved up. His two friends had decided that considering Gaara knew more about money, the redhead should look after it. Of course, Gaara happily accepted the role. Few years after, with the help of Temari, he was able to open an account for the money entrusted to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke inquired.

"Marriage is not far from dating," Gaara explained. He became amused when the two blushed. The novelty of a teenage Sasuke blushing amused him more.

"Like I said what are you talking about?" The Uchiha none-too-gently hit him in the head. "I'm just dating the dobe."

"You're talking as if I'm not here," Naruto grumbled. Before the other teens could give a sarcastic reply, the blonde's phone rang.

"Sasuke," Gaara said. His visage and voice were very serious.

Sasuke glanced at his friend, his obsidian eyes meeting with emerald orbs. Even though those eyes spoke nothing but silence, he could read what lies beneath the calmness- worry and insecurity. "I don't want to hear your warnings and threats. I know what I'm doing." He smirked. "And Gaara? Despite my relationship with Naruto, nothing changes. You're still on our top list."

Gaara smirked because it was easier to do so than to smile at those reassuring words. It was nice to hear them but neither Sasuke nor Naruto understood him. Hell, he didn't understand himself until few minutes ago.

_I finally understand but it's useless already._

"You don't have to say that because I know where I stand."

_Yeah, I know and I realized this isn't where I wanted to be._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

As they walked on the lamp post-lined street away from Gaara's house, Sasuke grabbed a tanned hand in his. In broad daylight or in front of many people, he couldn't do such simple gesture. The only thing he allowed himself was to drape an arm around his boyfriend under the pretense of camaraderie when he wanted the meaning of such act to be deeper.

"People will see," Naruto warned him. His hand remained limp in pale ones when he wanted to return the hold. He was wanted so much to do so.

"We're alone now."

"But how long? What if someone from school-" He was cut off as Sasuke took his lips the moment the two rounded the corner. While his mind protested at such bold action, his body immediately melted into the kiss. He shivered when he felt the wet muscle slid into his mouth. He grabbed onto Sasuke as his knees threatened to give up on him.

"Aren't you going to complain now?" Sasuke murmured teasingly, his breathing as ragged as Naruto's. He smirked when the blonde merged their lips again and his eyes fell shut at the beauty of this shared intimate gesture. He slid his hands to settle on his boyfriend's hips, feeling and holding him close.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke sucked his tongue before toying with it. The more his mind reminded him where they were, the more thrilled he was and the more his senses heightened to all the feelings such gesture awakened in him. And when they wanted more and knowing they couldn't, they pulled apart and stared into each other's smoky eyes.

Naruto raised his hands and cupped Sasuke's face for few seconds before he dropped his hands to his side. The wave of longing he felt for his boyfriend was now completely under his control. "We have to get going or we'll miss our ride," he said and grabbed a pale wrist. Slowly, his hand slid to hold a pale hand which immediately returned the gesture.

Under the cover of the darkness which had become their ally, they walked quietly and hand in hand.

_I don't want to let go of this hand that holds so much warmth._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

By the window, Gaara stood watching his close friends walked the street that was by now very familiar to them. His eyes narrowed slightly when Sasuke took Naruto's left hand. But he didn't look away even when his heart shed more tears. And when they disappeared around the corner, Gaara snapped the curtain close and grabbed his aching chest.

"Fool," he sneered to himself. Up until his childhood friends' confession, he wasn't aware that he was attracted to the blonde. He thought everything he did was out of friendship and he refused to think that there was something beyond that until Naruto had been taken from him. He frowned. Taken? From him? He laughed at the absurdity of his pathetic thoughts. Naruto was never his to begin with. He was always Sasuke's.

When they were still children- _Sasuke's_.

When they were elementary- _Sasuke's_.

When they were junior high- _Sasuke's_.

It was Sasuke's before so it should follow that it should be Sasuke's now. And he? He was just a welcomed intruder to a relationship that had began God knows when. He was just an audience who got the front seat in watching how their relationship hidden beneath friendship emerge similar to how a caterpillar shed its cocoon and become a butterfly. He was just that- an intruder and an observer. He had no right to be other than that. He should understand that! He should-

_Damn it!_

Angry tears fell from his eyes and Gaara fell on his knees... weeping for his lost chance.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_Even if the hands that hold you aren't mine... _

"Gaara-" Naruto whined as he saw his friend among the crowd of students moving towards the school. "Good morning!"

"Good morning."

_Even if the person you're with isn't me… _

"About last night," the blonde paused while averting his eyes. No matter how many times Sasuke had assured him, he still wanted to make sure that it was okay for Gaara.

"I told you it's okay so stop wearing that look!"

_As long as you're smiling that beautiful smile of yours, I'll teach myself to be content with that. _

The blonde's gaze flew towards his face. "Really? You're not kidding?"

"Do I look like I am?" the redhead countered. Blue eyes stared at him calculatingly before he heard his friend's reply. "I don't know. You have that same apathetic look." Then Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Gaara."

_And I'll learn... I'll learn because... _

"Hey, Gaara! What are you doing there standing stupidly?" Naruto's voice filtered through his thoughts. The blonde was now standing few paces away from him flailing his arms to get his attention. Without saying anything, he started walking towards his friend.

_Because I like you._

**TBC**

* * *

It's 4:06 here in the morning and my eyes are very exhausted that my vision is getting blurry so excuse me if my notes don't make sense. And I know: Poor Gaara. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard disclaimer applies:**

**Co-authored by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX.**

* * *

When he had bumped into a certain blonde, the Uchiha heir didn't know if it was plain coincidence or not. The older male seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Uchiha," the other said, with so much hatred dripping from that voice.

"Kazuma-san," he said coolly. He checked his urge to beat the man into a pulp for what he had done to his own son. He was about to continue walking when the older male's inquiry brought him short.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Then stay away from him."

"If you love him as much as I do, you'll let him be happy."

Kazuma snorted. "He is and will be suffering. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have beaten him up."

The Uchiha scowled and growled back, "Don't blame me for your lack of control." He nodded then said, "Have a nice day, Kazuma-san." Then he left to avoid the fistfight that would break between them if he'd stay longer. He was beginning to hate everyone and wish for their disappearance. Why couldn't they be together? What would it take for them to be together? Why was their love not enough?

_WHY?_

**Chapter 17: The storm only she sees**

_I'll close my eyes and then I won't see  
The love you do not feel, when you're holding me  
Morning will come, and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then, to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight.  
__-'I can't make you love me', George Michael_

When the first rays of sun highlighted the far mountains, Sakura had finished preparing bento for two people- hers and Sasuke's.

She had a satisfied smile on her face as she did a last-minute inspection on her work. It was better than she had imagined and she was certain that her crush would like it.

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl turned around and beamed, "Morning, mom!"

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Ino, Sakura and Hinata flustered over the sheepish blonde who had an obvious cut on his lips.

"You should stop fighting," Ino told him. "Who was your opponent this time?"

Naruto fought back a blush as he answered, "Sasuke." It was a half-truth. Although Sasuke did cause the cut, it wasn't because they were fighting. Indeed not. There were no fists involved. At the mention of his close friend's name, the three girls fell quiet for different reason. Hinata was wary of Sasuke while the remaining two didn't want to get on their crush's nerves.

Sakura chuckled, "You're no match for Sasuke-kun, then. He's uninjured."

"Sasuke-kun is definitely way better than you," Ino stated. She nodded her head twice showing that she agreed with herself.

Naruto thumped his head on his desk, suddenly put off with the troubles he had to go through for dating a popular bastard. Why couldn't he like someone like Gaara? He frowned. Gaara was also a popular bastard. Not as much as popular as Sasuke but nevertheless popular and a bastard. He groaned. How the hell was he going to tell Sakura and Ino about him and Sasuke?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When the bell for lunch break pierced through the silence, Sakura practically leapt from her chair and approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I made this for you." And she placed the lunchbox in front of him.

"There's no need-"

"But don't you, most of the time, eat cafeteria food?"

"Y-yeah but I'm..." he paused. He couldn't tell her that he was going to the culinary room because he was certain that she'd accompany him. "Then I'll gratefully partake."

Sakura beamed. "I'll get the lunchbox later, ne?" And she skipped her way to her friends.

_Take that, Ino-pig!_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Sasuke reached the culinary room, Naruto was almost done preparing their lunch.

"You have bento with you, today?" a surprised and slightly disappointed Naruto stated more than asked.

"Sakura gave it to me. Had no choice but to accept it," Sasuke explained in an exasperated voice as he settled on a chair. He hoped that this time, nobody would interrupt them. He just wanted to be alone with Naruto.

"Then you should eat that."

"But I want to eat what you-"

"I can cook for you anytime."

"Why can't I eat both?" Sasuke argued and reached for his share. He growled when his hand was slapped away.

"I don't want to see you pigging out."

"That will be a waste if you throw it."

Naruto smirked. "Who said about me throwing it? I'll give it to Shino after his club's meeting."

"I hate you," Sasuke muttered as he settled for Sakura's bento. But then an idea occurred to him. "Why don't we give to Shino the bento Sakura made?" He was proud of himself for thinking of such perfect idea.

This time, it was Naruto who growled. "Bastard! It is easy for you to say such insensitive thing because you don't have an idea how much effort she put into making it hoping that you'll like it!"

And his boyfriend's irritated voice annoyed Sasuke who almost snapped in reply, "You also don't understand my situation!"

Tensed silence followed Sasuke's outburst and continued as they ate their lunch. But no matter how angry they were with each other, such feeling would ebb slowly thus halfway during their lunch, they were back to their usual mood and talking. Or to be exact, Naruto talked and Sasuke listened.

Right now, Naruto could no longer tolerate that Sasuke was and had been staring at his mouth for quite some time now.

"Is my mouth more interesting than my topic?" he asked with a vein ticking on his forehead.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied with so much honesty that it made the other teen blushed. He even surprised the shorter male when Sasuke reached forward and thumbed the cut he made on those soft lips. "It's nice to know that it weren't my fists that made it."

Before the blonde could think of a retort, Sasuke had leaned forward and painstakingly dragged his tongue on those luscious lips. He pulled back, smirking when he heard the cluttering sound of Naruto's chopsticks as they fell to the ground.

"B-b-bastard!" Naruto murmured. He bent down and picked up his chopsticks longer than usual as he tried to hide his beet red face and steadied his crazily thumping heart.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_I refuse to remember when my anxiety was born because I am afraid to know of its cause. _

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called out as the teen finished his laps around the ground. "Sit beside me," she invited without looking like she was begging. She gave Sakura a look knowing the girl was flanked by Shino, Chouji and two of their other classmates. But her crush stopped one bleacher away from hers. A sliver of pain passed through her eyes.

_It haunts my dreams and distracts me when the sun is up._

"Oi, dobe. Move your things," he ordered calmly.

"You suck, Sasuke-teme. I finished my laps ahead of you," Naruto informed him haughtily. Seeing a small wet area on the dark-haired teen's would-be seat, he grabbed him and wiped the area with his towel.

_He wiped it with his towel. With his towel_, Ino noted. He did it when he could have let Sasuke-kun sit and then laughed at him a second later. Had Naruto grown out from his childishness?

_Lately, such anxiety had gained more weight until I am burdened with it... until I began to think that apocalypse will happen in the next dawn. Will it?_

She arched an eyebrow when Sasuke having emptied his bottled water, drank from Naruto's. She knew they'd been doing that from Kiba who eagerly told them about the gross things Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto did during their childhood. She knew and yet looking at Sasuke doing that hurt her more because he could have gone to the nearby fountain.

_What are you to each other?_

And Hinata was also thinking of the same thing.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_For a reason I don't understand… even during sunny days all I can hear is the sound of the falling rain and it echoes through my whole being._

For a reason that she didn't know, Sakura felt anxious while loitering at the rooftop together with her close friends. It wasn't the loitering with them that was a novel idea to her but the fact that it was Sasuke who had told them to meet him at the rooftop was. Sasuke! And that fact evoked a nasty and cold feeling in her. Even Ino seemed to fidget and so was Naruto who was trying to distract himself by arguing with Kiba.

_What is this gathering all about?_, she wondered.

Sasuke's apathetic look as he regarded his friends belie the nervousness he felt for what he was about to do. But nothing would stop him from telling them. He had to tell them because... because he wanted to.

His nervousness had affected his voice as it came stiff and almost polite. "For more than a month now, Naruto and I are dating." His eyes settled on Naruto's blue eyes. "And this is not a joke."

Unfortunately, his last statement was lost to everyone who was surprised with his admission. But even if it did, they knew Sasuke wasn't a person who would make such tasteless jokes.

_I can even hear the deafening thunder and see the blinding lightning._

Naruto instinctively leaned back when he became the receiving end of everybody's gaze. He knew they were waiting for his violent reaction but he couldn't give any. With eyes shining with subtle pride, he said, "It's true."

Silence among them was never heavier than at that moment as they, except Gaara, tried to digest the news. To them, it seemed absurd that of all people it had to be Sasuke and Naruto considering how much they argue and yet at the same... at the same time, it was just right in a Sasuke-Naruto way.

One stifled sob broke the silence and everyone looked at the source of the sound- Sakura.

_The thunder and lightning is never lucid than now when this unbearable pain suffocates me._

Sakura pressed her hands tighter against her mouth when a slew of angry and hurtful words threatened to leave her lips. Without even much of a glance to her friends, she left because it was just too much… too much for her to accept and too heavy for her to bear.

"S-sakura-chan!" Naruto called out and when a strayed teardrop landed on his left hand, he gave chase.

The pink-haired teen maneuvered her way through the flight of stairs and along the hallway, never paying heed to the voice desperately calling her name. She had no reason to listen to it nor stop her moving. There was one word that resonated through her whole being- run away. Run away from the reality that was too painful to be real.

She let out a short cry when a hand grabbed her wrist and whirled her around. She prayed that it wasn't Sasuke because she didn't want to be hurt anymore. She had always imagined for Sasuke to run after her but for a different reason... for a different cause.

Through her tears, she found out it was just Naruto and she felt disappointed because a minute part of her wanted it to be Sasuke. She scolded herself for being a fool despite what was happening. She should had learned by now that the Uchiha never chased anyone who didn't have impossibly blue eyes, tanned skin, golden hair and Naruto for their name. In his eyes, she was just a nobody... she was just a figure in monochrome color like everyone else.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured. He was lost on how to comfort his friend. Was there a way?

"Y-you are always with him since your early childhood," she said between sobs. "Isn't it enough? The time you spent with him? Didn't you consider that there are others too who want to spend their time with him? To stand beside and comfort him? That I want to be that person?" she had almost screamed the last statement.

Blue eyes were darkened with guilt at that statement. "It's not about that. I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk with you."

Naruto became even more desperate. "But Sakura-"

Stormy emerald eyes glared at him and told him coldly, "Shut up!" She wrenched her wrist from the blonde's loose grip and fled.

… _And I wish lightning will strike me dead. When will this heavy storms ends?_

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto was about to go after her when a hand stopped him. "Sasuke!"

"Leave her," was Sasuke's reply.

"But I... I want her to understand," the blonde stated firmly. More than anything else, he wanted Sakura to listen and understand him. After that, even if it would hurt him, she could do anything she wanted. She could even stay away from him but only after she had listened to his side.

"One day, she will but not now. She's hurting."

Naruto looked outside through the window. "I wish none of this happened." And he was so engrossed with his worry that he didn't see Sasuke flinching or see the pain that fleeted through his face.

Sasuke inserted his hands in his slacks' pockets. "Then you can go after Sakura and tell her it is just a big joke." To anyone, his voice was flat and indifferent but to Naruto, it held cool anger that was masking his pain and disappointment.

For a second, Naruto stared at the path where Sakura ventured to before he went after Sasuke because no matter what happened and would happen, he would always choose Sasuke. Wordlessly, he jumped on his boyfriend's back causing the other teen to lurch forward. But instead of scolding the grinning blonde, Sasuke just gave him a small smile.

"But I will never regret 'us'."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Kiba sighed and plopped down on Shino's bed. "Sasuke and Naruto?"

"You're still bothered with that?" Shino asked without taking his eyes away from his ant farm.

"I dunno. All this time, I thought they are asexual. I didn't know they swing that... they swing towards each other." Kiba didn't understand why but he believed that both boys couldn't be attracted to anyone but to each other. It was obvious to him that those two had a world of their own where even Gaara wasn't part of.

"Their ending up with each other is as natural as the insects' blood is yellow," Shino said, his voice as neutral as ever. "Don't make such gross associations!" his friend barked. At him He turned around, his glasses reflecting the light from the ceiling. "Don't tell me, you're jealous."

Kiba's reaction was instantaneous. He jumped to his feet and pointed at the bespectacled boy. "That's even more disgusting. Sorry to tell you this but I only have my eyes set on Hinata." His eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth as he realized his mistake.

Shino chuckled almost wickedly while adjusting his glasses.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Hinata quietly sat on the chair in her bedroom and stared at her hands daintily curled on her lap. She closed her eyes and let her feelings overwhelm her. She had always known that Naruto's most beautiful smile appeared when Sasuke was with him. She had known but had hoped. She smiled bitterly for herself. When the dull pain in her chest would vanish, she was certain that she could be truly happy for them.

_Please give me time to heal._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Those two are really troublesome," Shikamaru said as he stared at the dusky sky. He knew he should have been on his way home but the urge to lie on the field near the river was too strong to be ignored.

"I'm worried about the girls. They took it so badly," Chouji admitted. After Sakura had left, Ino had calmly left too while Hinata stayed until everyone decided to go home. But he knew, all of the girls were depressed. He wondered if Naruto and Sasuke had told Neji, Lee and Tenten. He sighed in relief that Tenten didn't fancy the Uchiha because frankly, he didn't want to see another friend depressed.

"It can't be helped," the lazy lad drawled, "just as it can't be helped that those two are now an item."

"S-shika, are you saying that you knew this would happen eventually?"

Shikamaru took a moment before he answered shyly, "Yeah, somehow." Anybody would if they witness what he had witnessed at the culinary studio. That had been the most obvious warning he had seen even though Naruto and Sasuke weren't aware of the attraction that gravitated around them pulling and pushing them towards each other.

"As expected from you!" an amazed Chouji exclaimed as he none-too-gently pat his friend.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Ino pushed her feet off the ground to give the swing she was sitting on its momentum. She let the gentle movement comfort her as the painful confession replayed on her mind. But why would she feel betrayed? she asked herself. Sasuke wasn't hers from the very beginning and he had given no reason for her to hope so it was foolish of her to feel this way. She sighed. She had quietly asked Naruto not to be the villain of her love story when it had been a one-sided one all along. She bowed her head and later on chuckled almost insanely when it hit her that Naruto was the protagonist and she? She was just one of the supporting characters in this love story that was bigger than hers.

_I will not become a villain._

TBC

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**SasuNaru, yaoi, AU, OOC and unbeta-read (sort of)**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

** Co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX**

* * *

"Welcome home. Your mother is such a sweet lady," the blonde said almost in sarcastic humor.

"You look upset."

"What now?" the blonde asked him almost quietly and exhaustedly. "When things are getting messier; when the odds are heavier, what now?"

_Would you still have me? Would you not abandon me?_

The dark-haired man frowned. "What did my mother tell you?"

"I'm just thinking."

"You're thinking stupid things," the Uchiha stated with finality.

"Am I?"

The taller male nodded. However deep inside, he too was thinking.

_Indeed, what now?_

**Chapter 18: Closer… deeper**

_Sometimes we get second chances  
__And sometimes we never make it past the first  
__It really makes you wonder why some things happen when they do  
__It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you  
__-"Second Chances", Michelle Branch_

Itachi gracefully stumbled from his bed and sauntered towards his bathroom. Almost forty-five minutes later, he emerged from his room, dressed smartly and for someone who slept almost four hours, he looked alert and energetic.

He stopped short from walking when Sasuke dressed in his school uniform stepped out from his room. His brother just gave him a cool gaze before walking away.

To Itachi, it was an ordinary greeting. What was unusual was the bounciness slightly present in his brother's steps. But that wasn't the only thing that made the older Uchiha raise an eyebrow and wonder. Lately, Sasuke's glares had become a bit soft and he was less moody. Not to mention that excitement seemed to bubble from his calm aura whenever he was about to leave the house and when he came home, he looked so pleased like everything went the way he wanted them to.

A lot of times, Itachi would wonder if Sasuke was dating someone then crossed out that idea immediately. His brother was too determined in surpassing him to spend even a second seeing some girl. So what was making Sasuke strange? Their mother wanted to know too.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_Like the touch of Spring, you had made the bud of love in my heart blossom beautifully._

Sakura could feel the familiar heavy gaze following her as she walked towards the school. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who was following her with their eyes.

Ever since that time, she hadn't talked with Naruto or Sasuke. She spent only a trickle of her time with the gang. And whatever outing they had, she didn't go using the extracurricular clubs she was member of as an excuse.

She envied Ino and Hinata who after thirteen and eleven days respectively of avoiding the group, they had recovered. She wished her heart had such quick recovery.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" she heard Naruto scream and there were others who chuckled at his antics. She wondered if they would still be laughing if they knew those two were an item.

_Like the protagonist in any fairytale, I was certain that I'd be happy in your arms after you swore your love and life for me._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You should pay attention to what you're doing," said the wife of the master of the cooking studio Naruto went to after school.

Naruto just remained quiet. Within a month, he had cut himself three times and burnt his hands twice and all because he kept thinking about the current situation his group was in. But unlike the woman in front of him, the master had reached his limit and forbade the blonde from coming to his studio until he could concentrate once more. After his wound was treated, he thanked the woman and approached his master to apologize again before leaving.

Stepping out from the building, he sighed. Until things weren't ok between him and Sakura, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Oi, usuratonkachi," he heard someone said and even though, he wasn't fond of that word, he turned around. By then Sasuke who was sitting on a rail, was smirking. "Why are you leaving so early?"

Naruto shrugged. "My master got mad after I cut my hand again," the blonde replied while showing his bandage limb. "What are you doing here?"

"Council meeting was cancelled," Sasuke told him while looking disdainfully at the bandage. He checked his urge to reach for the injured hand and hold it gently. He knew it couldn't. Not in this broad daylight when people could see what they truly were.

The blonde grinned, "Then you're treating me at Ichiraku!"

Despite his negative reply, Sasuke found himself being dragged along a familiar street.

"I'm depressed, okay?"

"Depressed, my ass," Sasuke muttered, but he followed the blonde anyway.

"Ne, there is this firework display that will be held at a park few blocks from your place. Want to watch it with me?" Naruto asked almost casually but his heart was beating a bit faster.

Sasuke combed his hair with a hand before replying, "My mom will throw a party in honor of a close friend's wife. She wants me to attend it."

The blonde nodded. He told himself not to be disappointed because Sasuke had responsibilities. Now that he thought of it, the older they get the more different they had become from each other and yet...

_Don't drift away from me._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

For someone who didn't want to attend the party, Sasuke was very polite... too polite to be true. He engaged in conversations on topics he had no interests with, talked with people he wished to avoid, tolerated few of the girls' discrete flirting, politely turned down invitations from some ladies and he was on his best behavior towards Itachi.

He had completely forgotten about the firework display until the sky seemed to burst with colors.

_Want to watch it with me?_

At that time, he could feel the tremors of the blonde's voice. Despite the many times Naruto asked him out, he was still nervous. How cute. Another explosion of light made him remember how Naruto looked at the posters about the event. He looked so childish at that time.

One more burst of light and Sasuke made up his mind. He stepped out from the washroom and stopped one maid. "Tell mom I need to settle some things." With that, he left and ran towards the place he knew he should be. And on his way, he imagined himself with Naruto just sitting side by side while sharing few kisses or Naruto sitting while he would be lying on the bench, his head pillowed by the blonde' s lap or vice versa. At such images, his heart raced and his body pumped more adrenaline.

_I'm coming, Naruto._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The ephemeral light bursting in the sky took Naruto's breath away and showed the loneliness tinting his blue eyes which were gazing at the sky. But even the beauty of the display couldn't eliminate the regret he had for coming there. Although they were families, there were a lot of dating couple who also attended to watch the event and the girls were within the safe confines of their boyfriends' arms. Other couples sharing short, yet intimate kisses with their significant other. Naruto let a soft sigh escape him, for once, almost wishing that Sasuke was there with him, to save him from the slight feeling of emptiness he was feeling. Because of that, he sat in the darkness in order to hide that he was alone, feeling sad and missing someone he needed so badly

The vibration of his mobile unit snapped him from his daze.

"Dobe, where you are right now?"

"Sasuke?" he muttered, hearing that much longed voice made his heart beat faster. And as pathetic as it sound, as long as he could hear that familiar voice, he could pretend that Sasuke was sitting beside him.

Sasuke stared at the pink burst of light that brightened the night sky and he could hear the dull sound of explosion clearly from his mobile unit. He then knew Naruto was there, gazing at the same sky. All alone. With a newfound determination, he picked up his pace in search of his boyfriend.

_I'm coming..Naruto_..

"I'm here under a Sakura tree hidden in the darkness."

"Dobe, there are a lot of Sakura trees!"

The blonde was s busy pretending that he didn't even question why Sasuke was asking for his location.

"Sasuke…" his eyes were cast down low.

Sasuke almost stop at the sudden drop of Naruto's voice. It was like he was breathing his words.

"I wish you're here." The honesty of such statement took Sasuke's breath away and he knew he made a right decision. He would never regret that he had run away from the party even if his mother would scold him later on. He was now in the park and was desperately searching for the person he wanted to see.

"Sasuke… just let me hear… your voice," Naruto continued. Sasuke could practically hear the loneliness from that soft voice. "And then… and then… I can-" His next words were drowned out by the noise.

As another firework went off in the sky, its light momentarily brightened not only the sky but also the dark areas of the park and that was when Sasuke saw Naruto, sitting on the bench all alone and clutching on the phone so tight it made Sasuke's heart break.

"Naruto, will you turn around?" Sasuke said quietly and huskily.

Wordlessly, the blonde did but all he saw was darkness until another light flashed through the sky and then he could see Sasuke walking towards him. Naruto couldn't fight the grin that broke his sober face. Coincidentally, they hang up at the same time. He tilted his head backward when Sasuke was standing behind the wooden bench.

"Hi," Naruto greeted shyly.

"I wanted to see you,・Sasuke confessed and he bent down just as Naruto grabbed his head down for a kiss. Their intention was for the kiss to be soft and gentle but at the feeling of other's lips pressed against their own, mouths performing a tender dance and arms lightly wrapping around each other, but as Naruto's tongue brushed over Sasuke's lips shyly, the young Uchiha lost all of what little control he had. Tongues were clashing against each other desperately and trying to be more comfortable, Sasuke climbed over the bench and settled beside the blonde who was now deliciously clinging unto him."

Sasuke plundered the sweet mouth that had surrendered to his tongue's ministrations and he moaned when the blonde deepened their kiss farther. He tightened his hold on Naruto as he let himself got lost on the tingling sensation.

Naruto mewled when Sasuke sucked his tongue. Normally, he would let his hands fist on Sasuke's shirt but at that moment, he couldn't keep his hands steady. He was blindly running and moving them against Sasuke's chest, getting headier at the feeling of how his boyfriend's muscles tensed under his slightest touch. Understanding but not knowing the limits of his power over this boyfriend made him heady of desire. He was so close to being consumed by it.

If the torridness of their kisses was an indication, Naruto knew Sasuke liked what his hands were doing on his back. Not to mention, that the Uchiha was all over him. All he could see, feel, hear and taste was Sasuke. He was closed to suffocation and what little time he was allowed to breath, he breathed his love's name in a sinful adoration.

'Not enough…' and 'More' were words that flashed through Sasuke's intoxicated mind and he pulled the blonde closer to him. He was even more pleased when the blonde straddled him. The lesser the distance, the better was what he thought. He moved his hot mouth to the tanned nape and easily replaced the already fading mark he had placed on a particular area.

Both of them threw their heads back and let out a rich moan when Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's, whether it was an accident or not, neither of the two cared. The pleasure caused by the act made them even hungrier and more dazed. Naruto did it again just as Sasuke thrust his hips upwards. This time, they mewled and Sasuke quickly grabbed the trembling blonde's waist. He couldn't let go. He didn't want them to stop.

"Sasuke…" And the way the blonde whispered his name made Sasuke shiver. It was full of need that it was bordering near pleading. God! Was this another wet dream? "Sasuke…" He looked into smoky blue eyes when he felt a tanned hand cupping his left cheek. _Oh! Dear God! Don't let this be another dream_, he pleaded. He could feel himself getting harder at the intense way the blonde was staring at him. He felt hot. No, Naruto was hot. He was fire and he was melting him… slowly but surely. But he had no qualms about it. He wanted Naruto to burn him.

"Naruto," he whispered back, his breath fanning the flushed face. That was it and their world exploded. They let go of control knowing that they were under the safe blanket of darkness and any sounds they made would be covered by the noise.

Naruto shivered at the hands that were familiarly snaking under his shirt and touched where nobody had touched and in a way that nobody did. He unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and pressed his palms against his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling happy at the way he made Sasuke's heart beat louder. He liked everything about Sasuke especially how his hands were worrying over his nipples; how his mouth was moving on his neck, how he was moaning as they thrust their hips against each other's and he especially like how he moved against him. Sasuke was completely surrounding him with heat.

While Naruto was busy nibbling Sasuke's earlobes and trailing dark wet kisses on his jaw, Sasuke was busy alternating of licking and nibbling any skin that was within reach of his mouth. They didn't stop moving against each other with their pace more frenzied than before.

All they could hear was the wild thumping of their hearts and the pants that spilled from their lips that kept clashing against each other. The fact that this was like one wet dream turned into reality fueled their passion and turned them into nothing but instincts to give and take pleasure.

Naruto grunted and gripped Sasuke's shoulders tighter when he thrust against the other's hips and ground theirs. "Sasuke," he muttered through gritted teeth as the heat that had been pooling in his stomach threatened to tip him over the edge.

Sasuke was having the same problem. "Keep it up," he begged, his fingers digging into Naruto's behind in desperation. He moaned appreciatively when Naruto increased his pace. It was getting better and better.

And when the finally reached the pinnacle of their passion, the beautiful firework they saw was behind their eyelids. It was beautiful beyond words.

Their bodies were still experiencing the tremors of their orgasm when they floated back to the world. Obsidian eyes gazed into sapphire ones before Naruto's lips were falling and Sasuke caught it with his own for a gentle kiss.

It was when their desire and longing receded back, reason and logic returned with vengeance and the propensity of their action hit them hard. Awkward silence immediately settled over them.

Naruto gingerly moved away from Sasuke and cringed at the wetness of his boxers. God! He prayed his jeans didn't get wet much less damp.

Sasuke unclenched and clenched his hands. "I've to go," he said above whisper. The wet part of his boxers was uncomfortably pasting on his skin. Deep down, he hated himself because he was always the first one to attack and the first one to retreat also. Although, it couldn't really be helped. Every kiss, every touch, anything that oozed of intimacy between himself and Naruto would fuel a fire of regret. He would always feel those judging eyes of his father, burning at the back of his head, as if, watching him. Doubts about his relationship with Naruto flooded his thoughts. How was he to beat his brother if all he was really doing was messing around with another boy? His long-time friend no less? He was, without question a coward, but he was dealing with something that kept evolving. Not to mention, that it involved not only him, but Naruto too

"Me too," Naruto whispered back. He had to go home. He needed to be in his room, on his bed and under his blanket before his thoughts would swallow him.

"Let me walk you home."

Sasuke's offer made him more tensed. "No need. Your mother is probably looking for you."

Sasuke knew it was Naruto's excuse to get away from him just as Naruto knew that Sasuke was relieved that he turned down the offer he made out of obligation.

The two stood up at the same time and cringed at the wetness they felt. "See ya," Naruto said in a forced cheerful voice.

Sasuke grunted. The two turned to opposite direction and walked. When they were certain that there was enough distance between them, they broke into a run as they desperately seek the only place that they could safely and cowardly.

And as they ran, one fact echoed in their head.

_I had dry sex with him in the open field!_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

It was so easy to pretend that nothing happened when both parties were desperate in pretending, Sasuke and Naruto realized.

Seeing each other the next day was awkward for them. Awkward was an understatement especially when the dream that followed the act was so vivid, it was disturbing. What they were feeling was shame that bordered near guilt. To have dry sex in an early stage of dating was wrong, their mind told them. However, their hearts argued. It told them that they weren't in an early stage anymore because everything had started when Sasuke asked Naruto to be his sky and the latter agreed. That seemingly innocent and very meaningful question had been made by Sasuke's heart and to be understood by Naruto's.

Because of these two entities' clashing opinions both boys became more confused on what to do- to accept or to pretend?

Naruto stood up from his seat so suddenly that it jarred Shikamaru from his nap and surprised Shino. The blonde shook his head before saying, "I had enough!" Then he left.

"H-hey Naruto! Where are you going?" Chouji called after but the blonde was gone leaving his lunch untouched. Chouji grinned, so did Kiba.

"I gratefully partake," the two duet.

Shikamaru sighed as he buried his head deeper into the comfort of his arms. "What is with him looking so fired up all of sudden?"

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto ran towards the small grocery store a block from their school where he knew Sasuke was. He was going to settle things with Sasuke because he couldn't stand hiding from the truth. Although he was embarrassed for being so wanton that night, he had been truthful with his feelings. Besides, he didn't regret it. He never would because he knew that whatever things he'd do with Sasuke were and would be special for him.

Sasuke double checked what he brought against the list of ingredients he needed to buy then grumbled when he had forgotten to get butter.

If he was thinking straight, he'd be able to finish this task within ten minutes but a lot of thoughts all related to Naruto and last night plagued him that he was aimlessly walking along each aisle.

He went to the correct aisle, grabbed the product without looking then tossed it to his basket. But before it got in, a hand caught it.

"You got the wrong butter, Sasuke," he heard Naruto said and he immediately tensed. Even the marks on his skin seemed to burn.

And while the blonde explained to him the difference between a non-fat and an ordinary butter, he just stared at him... really stared at him. He always thought that Naruto was beautiful, but the latter was even more beautiful when his blue eyes were shining with resolve. Right there and then, Sasuke was no longer lost. Like his boyfriend, he realized he didn't like running away. There was no reason to hide. What had happened... he had not regretted it. If he could turn back time, he would still do the same thing because he wanted Naruto. Hell, he still wanted him even now.

"Then why don't you help me shop?" he said before he thrust the slip of paper to tanned hands.

Naruto looked smug. "What can I do? Things such as this shouldn't be done by a clueless person." He was about to lead Sasuke when the latter's hand stopped him. He questioningly looked at the other teen.

"W-when our afternoon classes are over, can we talk at the rooftop?"

The blonde nodded and hoped that whatever his boyfriend wanted to talk about, it won't result to his heart being broken.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_And like a glass, my hopes for love which you represented shattered seeing you with him._

Sakura had been staring through the window of her club room when the objects of her thoughts walked into her view. Her heart slightly lurched at the scene of Sasuke walking with Naruto. The blonde was talking with childish amazement in his eyes while his companion just listened while carrying one grocery bag.

_My logic tells me that I should cry at life's cruelty but... but my heart was peaceful at the content look you have when you're with him._

Sakura wondered what Sasuke saw in Naruto. Although the blonde was a perfect material for a friend, the same thing couldn't be said about him in the boyfriend material department. Naruto obviously lack a lot of things to make him one.

_In the end, I had accepted that my dreams would happen only when Morpheus is with me._

But when she saw Sasuke gave a smile- the smile which she had always dreamed about; which was more beautiful than she imagined and which she hoped would be aimed at her, she finally knew why. Naruto was the one who had changed Sasuke's world and who made him feel better. With that realization, the storm within her passed and her heart was now at peace.

_You'll always have your eyes on him, ne Sasuke-kun?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Among all the students in the cooking room, it was only Naruto who was really enjoying their activity to his heart's content. He didn't even mind nor scolded his boyfriend for a partner who was practically doing nothing. He could tease Sasuke later on his uselessness after they'd get the highest score for their rollcake. He mentally smirked at such thought.

"Naruto?" a voice from his side quietly said. He looked at its owner and found Sakura standing there with a saucer of small cupcake. Sasuke coolly stared at the girl wondering what she was doing there.

Sakura darted her eyes to the side, looking nervous. "Hinata and I can't figure out what my cupcake lacks. Can you help us?"

Naruto stared at the food a second or so before pinching a bite-sized from it. He frowned when he couldn't find anything wrong. The taste was perfect even a child would agree with his opinion so why did- Could it be? Was this her way of making up with him and Sasuke? His heart lurched.

Sakura seemed to fidget at Naruto's continued silence and under Sasuke's heavy gaze. It was obvious to her that the Uchiha was wary of her actions and that if she would do something that would be suspicious in those sharp eyes, Sasuke would certainly removed her from the blonde. Did Sasuke always think of her badly? No, her mind told her. Sasuke was just protecting the sensitive Naruto. That was all.

"What do you think?" she pressed. She had become so nervous, her hands had become clammy. She strongly hoped that Naruto would get her real purpose.

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal searching sapphire eyes locked on jade ones.

Upon finding the answer to his questions, Naruto beamed. "Nothing is wrong, Sakura-chan. The taste is perfect!"

The hopeful girl beamed back, relieved.

Naruto took the rest of the cupcake and divided it into three. He gave one to his pink-haired friend and the second one to Sasuke who stared at it briefly.

The dark-haired shook his head, the meaning still lost to him. "I don't like to eat anything swe-"

"Just eat it, bastard!" Naruto barked before he stuffed the offered part into Sasuke's mouth, silencing further protests.

The Uchiha glared. But he had to admit, the cupcake tasted good but not as good as Naruto's.

"And?" he heard the blonde asked almost impatiently.

He shrugged. "Hn." Just because it was a peace offering didn't mean he had to give praises. The blonde looked displeased not that he cared anyway.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura told the blonde. "Sasuke-kun is always like that," she then regarded the silent teen, "right, Sasuke-kun?"

_Talking with you guys makes me understand your relationship a little bit more._

The Uchiha just shrugged. But Sakura just beamed and went back to her prep table.

_And I wonder why I ever thought that I could have him. I was stupid._

"And that completes our group," Kiba muttered. He paused in his task realizing that the mixer stopped moving. He stared at the mixing bowl, blinked and cried out, "I put too much flour!"

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Trying to ignore his nervousness, Sasuke mentally hummed a song while drumming his fingers to the beat on the cemented ground. He was already on the rooftop waiting for the blonde who was two minutes and forty-three seconds late and counting.

Where was the dobe anyway? he wondered. Had he forgotten that they were supposed to meet here after their afternoon classes? Knowing Naruto and his passion for culinary arts, he might have gone to his club.

Sasuke sighed in irritation. He might as well get Naruto and dragged him here or anywhere that would give them complete privacy. Damn it! Was Naruto even serious with him?

He stood up and was about to leave when the object of his thoughts stepped into his line of vision.

"Sorry. Something came up," Naruto said apologetically. What he said wasn't exactly a lie because something really did. It was his fear of hearing whatever Sasuke wanted to tell him thus he dilly-dallied until he remembered his promise not to run away. So here he was with his heart ready to get broken because he was stupid that way.

Sasuke glared at him before he decided to let such trifling matter go. He turned his back towards the blonde because it was easier for him to speak with the latter with regards to his feelings when they were like that.

"I want us to continue seeing each other," he said without any nervousness he felt a second ago. He felt so calm like his mind and heart finally made a truce. Was this what it was like to be honest with oneself and one's feelings? "No matter what happens, I'm serious with this. And don't make me repeat myself ever!"

"I was in the impression that you are serious from the beginning," Naruto quipped as a wide grin broke across his visage. Was it possible for a grin to be this wide? Could it go wider? If so, what would happen to his face? He walked and stood in front of a very serious Sasuke. He brushed a smooth cheek once, loosely wrapped his arms around his shoulders and stood on his toes. It was very considerate of Sasuke to choose a place where nobody could spot them, he thought.

With confidence smeared with shyness, he brushed their lips together while saying, "Saying such things... that's very unlike you." But he was utterly happy and the other teen could see that.

Sasuke just made a soft throaty-like sound as his lips followed the blonde's. He wrapped a lazy arm around the blond teen's slim waist. He forced his eyes to remain open because he wanted to stare at his reflection on those clear blue eyes. His pulse jumped when he felt Naruto's tongue tracing his mouth languidly.

Naruto gave him one more smile before he initiated one hot kiss that went on and on until they were lost and they could do nothing but let the turbulence of such exchange tossed them around like ragged dolls.

And for the first time, they had truly and completely enjoyed the intimate gesture without any fear, doubts and guilt.

**TBC**

* * *

**Not the lemon scene you guys expected, yeah? Let's just start with drysmex, okay?**

_Next chapter: Pale hands continued their trail on tanned planes, wringing sinful moans from swollen lips. His blonde begged for more and fluttered his eyelids open but what he saw, doused the hungry flames of desire licking at his every nerve and one word went past his mouth, "Itachi?!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read**

**Co-authored by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX**

**

* * *

**Ebony hair, dark eyes and aristocratic nose, all similar to those of his lover and the blonde knew who was standing at their door - his lover's mother. He mentally shivered. What was her purpose for coming here? 

The lady of the Uchiha house stared her nose down at the blonde letting her sharp eyes roved him from head to nose and back. Those pictures of the blonde sent to them did no justice to his striking beauty and charm. He was beautiful and if he was only a girl, she'd over look the fact that he was beneath them and support their relationship.

"I'm sorry, but your son had stepped outside for awhile," the blonde said politely and respectfully.

The woman smiled. "All the better. I came here to speak with you." And she was pleased with the flicker of fear on those beautiful sky blue eyes.

The blonde led her to their small living room and sat down across from her because she refused his offer of refreshment. She looked at her surrounding before she bore her gaze into his. "My son has really a taste for beautiful things, hasn't he?"

Wary and confused, he nodded.

"But such beauty is ephemeral and sooner or later, he'll abandon them... and you are not an exception."

"Eh?" And he told himself to be firm. What did this woman knew of her son's commitment, anyway?

"You are beautiful, I admit that. But it will fade to give into the markings of time and age. And it will disappear quickly if something bad happens to you... like accidents." Although her voice was calm and void of emotions, her eyes were glinting with eerie malice.

The blonde scowled. "Are you threatening me?"

The other occupant gave a fake horse laughter. "Accidents happen and I can say anything I want because it is my son who is paying the rent. Or are the reports mistaken?" She looked triumphant when the blonde hang his head.

"But he insisted that I shouldn't pay." Wait! Why was he explaining things to her? It wasn't her business.

"Of course. As long as you welcome his touches and wantonly warm his bed, you can have anything you want from him!"

His eyes turned a dark, icy hue and he glared at her. "I am neither a gold digger nor a whore!"

"Then stay away from him. He has a brighter future than this and he can marry a girl perfect for him and our status." She looked at him haughtily. "You are beneath us. You should know your place!"

"And what if my place is beside your son?" he asked just to provoke the woman who immediately scowled and in a scathing voice, she retorted, "Nonsense!" And she quickly gathered her things and made her way towards the door. She was about to open it, when his son beat her to it.

Unmindful of her son's surprised look, she ordered, "Get rid of that filthy blonde!" Then she left, leaving a heavy silence behind her.

**Chapter 19: Busted**

Sasuke took his time in undressing his present writhing beneath him. He kissed, sucked and licked the smooth tanned skin exposed to his appreciative eyes. Damn, Naruto really was sexy and he was his... all his.

"What are you evilly chuckling about?" Naruto asked between pants while pulling Sasuke down, their bodies pressed deliciously togehter.

"Secret," the other teen whispered huskily making the blonde shiver. Their lips merged again and their hands continued their exploration.

Sasuke's hand snaked into Naruto's boxers, past over the blond coarse hair and wrapped around the hot rod that was causing a tent in the blonde's boxers. He heard Naruto gasped into his mouth, felt him tremble and Sasuke never felt as triumphant as before.

Naruto, he observed, was so hot, hard and wet and he couldn't stop his hand from moving up and down and from squeezing. It was hypnotizing. He gave a breathy moan when he felt Naruto's hand wrapped around his own pulsating member.

He found the blonde staring at him with eyes clouded with desire and need. "I want you in me," was his seductive whisper. Blood rushed to his groin and it made him paused from his sweet torture.

Sasuke knew what happen between a man and a woman during sex because it was part of any Biology class and sex education but between man and man? He had no idea except that he was going to put it into there. He realized he wasn't ready and that he was incompetent which was a big blow to his Uchiha ego.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he heard Naruto asked with a poorly hidden amusement in his voice. "You're flagging."

Sasuke froze and felt cold all over when he realized that Naruto was laughing. He was mocking him at his incompetence and naiveté. And he couldn't help but open his eyes.

It took a moment for him to realize that it was only a dream and when he did, he sighed in relief. It had been so vivid that it felt and looked so real. Damn it!

Not wanting for his wet dream-turned-into-nightmare to become a reality, Sasuke made a decision. Thus, for the rest of the night, he researched about homosexual relationship on his laptop. Damn him if he was going to make love with his blonde without proper knowledge.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto stared at the door when Sasuke pressed him against a wall. "Anybody can come in anytime," he warned. Rather than pushing his boyfriend away, he tilted his head to give more room to that wicked mouth while he automatically wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Truthfully, Naruto wasn't really worried knowing they could pull away quickly and pretend nothing intimate was going on between them. He had nothing to worry because when one stole and shared few dark and deep kisses behind doors and in niches, their reflex and acting skills improved greatly much like his and Sasuke's.

Sasuke eyed the fading mark before placing his mouth to renew it. He used to mind Naruto's quick healing but realized that it was a bonus for him. The faster the marks disappeared, the shorter the time there was before he'd leave kiss marks again.

Naruto didn't protest when he felt nimble fingers untied his necktie and unbuttoned two buttons. He breathed his boyfriend's name as if in encouragement while savoring the hot sensations running through his veins. He pulled Sasuke close while moaning appreciatively.

"Sasuke," he breathed dazedly and urgently, "anymore of this and you'll have to carry me." He wasn't kidding. Lately, his knees' endurance to Sasuke's passion was decreasing rapidly to the point where he thought it was dangerous to have a heavy make out session without a proper support.

Sasuke just 'hm'ed because he was too engrossed with the task at hand. A second or two later he was drawn for a lazy and deep kiss while one tanned hand dug into his mop of black hair. And while their tongues were busy, Sasuke righted Naruto's tie and shirt so when they pulled away, Naruto looked just as he walked into the restroom. Well not exactly because Naruto was breathless and flushed just like him. Sasuke smirked before he quipped, "Let's go and meet Gaara before he turns into a bitching raccoon."

Naruto scowled. "You never spare anyone with your caustic tongue."

"The same tongue that makes you weak and that you love to suck," the dark-haired teen retorted. Naruto opened his mouth for a comeback but realized there was none because his brain was busy sending images of Sasuke's tongue at work. What a treacherous brain! And that was why when the two left the restroom, Sasuke was smug while Naruto muttered curses.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

A sound of clutter broke the silence reigning over Sasuke's room as two boys lunged at each other then a second later, a breathless moan followed.

Sasuke slipped from the bedside to the floor taking the blonde with him. He nipped the blonde's lower lip to tell him that he liked what the blonde did- straddling him. He let out a small growl when tanned fingers dug into his scalp as their owner tried to tame the ferocity of their kiss. How ambitious! As if he could! Sasuke had long understood that when they came together it would always be like that of an angry storm or a raging fire or furious waterfall, forever uncontrolled and almost uncontained.

Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke's neck when he felt his fingers slipped under his shirt and started exploring. He could feel the slightest brush of those fingers which always left a trail of lava slowly burning his skin. "Sasuke!" he gasped when his right nipple was pinched. When the other teen tugged his shirt, he obediently pulled away and raised his arms. He blushed at the way Sasuke hungrily gazed at his exposed chest. Their eyes met and he liked how those dark orbs glittered like black pearl when his boyfriend smirked.

"I like your eyes," he blurted out as he leaned down and nipped Sasuke's right earlobe. He pressed closer to him, his erection digging into a pale stomach just as Sasuke's was poking his butt in a most wicked way. Feeling that pulsating shaft, the urge to absorb it into his body was rising and leaving him thrilled at the same time uncomfortable. He cupped Sasuke's face and drowned the teen with a long and powerful kiss before his hands moved to unbutton his shirt.

A fine black eyebrow arched when Naruto pulled away with a frown on his flushed face. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked huskily while his hands didn't stop their caresses. What would it be like if...? He didn't finish his thought. Why wonder or thought when he could do it instantly? He leaned forward and gave a long lick on Naruto's chest. God! Not only was Naruto's scent driving him crazy but also his taste. He could feel himself getting bigger and harder. He tilted his head backward and looked at the silent blonde. "Dobe?"

"You wear a shirt too many," Naruto told him while disdainfully looking at Sasuke's t-shirt beneath his linen shirt.

Sasuke smirked. "That's the challenge."

"You won't say that if I'm in that same state."

"I'll just rip them off."

Whatever indignant reply had, it was deliciously swallowed by Sasuke's too eager mouth but Naruto wasn't complaining. He felt Sasuke shiver when he slipped his hands under his shirt and mimic what Sasuke did to him awhile ago. He trembled and gave a throaty moan when nimble fingers unbuttoned his jeans. It made him wonder what they'd do. Would it be a fellatio fest or handjobs?

It was uncomfortable to have someone even as light as Naruto to be sitting on his erection, Sasuke thought, but when the blonde started gliding backward and forward, there was only one word that flashed through his mind- _fuck!_

He wrenched his mouth from the kiss to attack tanned nape while his hands continued touching without his instruction. Naruto was driving his hormones wild and the way he now moaned his name gave him the urge to rip his skinny jeans and take him right there and then... raw and hard.

Naruto threw his head back and surrendered to pleasure and lust. His eyes fluttered close and all he could do was to relish his boyfriend's mouth as it moved along his neck in that sinful manner… in a way that made him want Sasuke more… in any way Sasuke want him to want him. It no longer mattered to him what they'd do as long as Sasuke would fill the big hollow within him... a hollow his desire awakened and intensified.

When he opened his eyes and stared ahead, he met obsidian eyes that were filled not with desire but with apathy and aloofness and their owner was standing at the doorway.

"Itachi?!"

At that name, Naruto's ascend to heaven halted abruptly and he crashed down to earth together with his world. Cold fear and embarrassment immediately made his shaft limp and he jumped away from Sasuke who growled at the loss of pressure and pleasure.

"It's not what you think," Naruto blurted out lamely while wiping the saliva trail from the side of his mouth. Panic was evident in his blue eyes. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate if Itachi would continue looking at him with an unreadable expression. Was Itachi that shock or was he disgusted beyond words?

Sasuke turned then scowled. He would never admit that panic had exploded within him the moment he laid his eyes on his brother.

Itachi took in the sight in front of him with practiced calmness. Sasuke and Naruto were disheveled beyond for him to believe that they were fighting. Fistfight didn't include latching one's mouth on one's opponent's neck or rubbing one's crotch against the other's. And he would be damned if he'd believe that they were studying because their books and notes we scattered on Sasuke's desk and floor forgotten, ignored and abandoned in favor for their peccant behavior.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke demanded.

Instead of admitting that he did knock, Itachi retorted, "Don't you know how to lock the door?"

Sasuke looked miff while Naruto became more embarrassed. The tension between brothers was so heavy and palpable that it rendered him immobile and he stood there half -naked while waiting for the tension to suffocate him to death.

He instinctively backed away when Itachi's gaze was on him. Then gulped audibly when the older Uchiha said, "I need to speak with you, Naruto-kun." Both he and Sasuke knew that it was an order.

"Hell no!" Sasuke protested and stood in front of the blonde, hiding him from Itachi.

Itachi just arched an eyebrow. He knew the reason behind his brother's action. With their relationship a secret and against social norms, he considered everyone a threat to their world and the urge to protect was strong. How pathetic of him! "You have nothing to do with this, little brother."

Before Sasuke could say or do anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. Just wait outside." He was about to protest when Naruto shook his head. "Just go," the blonde told him and he hesitatingly obeyed.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you," Sasuke coldly whispered to Itachi as he passed him by. The latter didn't give any reaction because the threat didn't deserve any.

Naruto quickly donned on his shirt and followed the older lad to Sasuke's walk-in closet.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" he asked. He placed his hands behind him to hide the fact that they were trembling.

Itachi gave him a cool gaze. "So you jumped into the wagon?" he stated in a voice that was tainted with disappointment.

Naruto scowled. "Meaning?"

Itachi drily chuckled. What did he expect anyway? The two were always doing things together or one would always follow the other but... "This isn't a game anymore," he said in a sharp tone. "You're no longer kids whose actions are viewed as innocent and cute."

"I know and I'm not playing. Neither is Sasuke!" And his eyes were blazing with emotions which the young man could only name a few. Gone were the blonde's fear, panic and embarrassment. He certainly want to fight to protect and to defend the bonds that mattered to him greatly.

"Then I can assume that you know the consequences of this?"

"Yeah," the young teen replied quietly.

Itachi doubted they really did. Judging from what he had seen they were too intoxicated with what they found to really be aware of things. "I'm not your ally or your enemy so if you need a reality check, I'll give it to you... hard and raw."

Can't you be happy for us? he wanted to ask the closest thing he had for a brother but he didn't. This- the offer of reality check was the best thing he could have from him. Besides, he didn't want to be a burden on him. Itachi, he knew, had his own burden to carry. He nodded his head, smiling.

When he was about to walk past Naruto, Itachi stopped. He stared at him for a second before leaving. Just as he guessed, Sasuke was waiting at the hallway with murderous eyes. His brother gave him one last glare before he slipped into his room. The older Uchiha sighed. Sasuke's hatred towards him was the reason why he chose to talk with Naruto.

He mentally shook his head to forget the disturbing images of the scene he had walked in. He never expected to see his brother making out with mindless abandon nor imagined that he would see the blonde like that so wanton and sexy. He stopped himself from thinking on things that weren't related to his dream... to his freedom. He looked at the brown folder in his hands and a sadistic calmness settled within him. Now, he was going to the company to hand it over to his father.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Sasuke inquired after Naruto told him of the latter's conversation with Itachi. His brother's words baffled him but it was always like that and it annoyed him. If his brother wasn't their friend or enemy did that mean that he approved of their relationship? He mentally shook his head. If there was one certain thing he knew about Itachi, it was that the latter was past caring anything mundane. Therefore, it was Itachi's way of saying 'I don't give a damn about you, my foolish little brother and your bonds' That was it! But if he didn't care, then what about his offer of reality check? At this, Sasuke frowned. He had no answer so he concluded that Itachi was just playing with them. That asshole!

He looked at his companion.

"Yeah," Naruto replied shyly. The two started picking up the fallen books, notes and pens before they resumed studying.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Isn't this a surprise?" Itachi heard a sarcastic voice say before he saw its owner. "You were expected to arrive a minute ago."

"Is that why you are in this part of the building, Orochimaru?" he asked coolly. He didn't even return Kabuto's greeting.

Orochimaru- a member of his father inner circle of friends and the company's general manager chuckled lowly. "I'm just looking for lowly employees to bully before attending a meeting."

"Because you won't feel important unless you see them cowering," Itachi countered, "Or you've forgotten how to get to the west wing conference room."

There was a flash of annoyance on Orochimaru's eyes but he covered it with calmness a little too late. Was Itachi implying that he was now senile?

The Uchiha looked at the young man standing behind Orochimaru. "Why don't you guide him, Kabuto?"

"You're as rude as ever, Itachi-kun," the oldest of the three commented. Itachi just gave him a cool look before walking away.

"Shall we go, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked then cringed when the man glared at him.

"Don't forget who you're working under!" the man snapped as he started walking.

Kabuto adjusted his spectacles as he followed his boss. "Of course, I'd never," he replied. But in the face of the silent Uchiha heir, a gripping fear never failed to make its presence known to him. Yes, he was scared of Itachi because he didn't know what to expect from him. Itachi's face was always devoid with emotions and his voice was consistently calm. He was like a dormant volcano just waiting for a time to explode and scorched the ground where plants, animals and people thrived.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, _shachou_," Itachi said and bowed. "The streets were crowded than usual."

Fugaku nodded and waited for Itachi to continue.

"I came up with three feasibility reports after reading the managers' reports and doing few researches," Itachi explained. "All of them are long term and have our customers' in mind without forsaking the company's needs." He placed few folders on his father's table.

Fugaku was pleased. He always admired Itachi's intelligence and initiative. He glanced down at the folders. "I'll review them later on." Although Itachi believed in his skills, there was still a sliver of nervousness in him. What if his father would find out about those little loopholes he left that would be the downfall of the Uchiha empire if Itachi wished it so? He quickly assured himself that those inconsistencies won't be found even by someone as sharp as his father because those extra researches he made was for this purpose.

When Fugaku dismissed him with a nod of his head, he bowed and quietly left with a feeling that it won't be long before he'd become the master of the game and when he could finally fly towards the horizons he always dreamed about.

**TBC**

* * *

Author's notes:

Shachou company president


	20. Chapter 20

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. **

* * *

Between desperate and needy kisses, they impatiently tugged on each other's clothes. The Uchiha ripped the apron his blonde was wearing and quickly get rid of his shirt. Not to be outdone, the blonde ripped his lover's linen shirt apart, its buttons flying to every direction. They bucked against each other, demanding and seeking more.

They knew the speed of the swinging sword of Damocles above their head had increased; they knew their last battle that would determine their victory had now started and they didn't want to think about what would happen after the blade had fallen and after the war. They refused to think by grasping onto each other, giving and receiving assurance that the outcome would be brighter for them.

"I missed you," the blonde whispered. Indeed, he missed his lover, but it wasn't the reason why he was being animalistic, and both of them knew that... knew the reason because the feeling was mutual. From a distance, he felt some of his bruises throbbed in pain when he was slammed against a wall. But why would it matter when his body was hungry for his lover and his heat? He let out a long moan when he was penetrated in one powerful thrust.

The dark-haired man moaned too at the exquisite feeling of being sheathed by his blonde lover once more. Too tempting to resist the urge, he started plundering the writhing body deliciously pressed against his. He littered it with his marks and drew wonderful sounds from that mouth which seek and captured his. Hands traveling around each other's bodies, presses of hungry mouths frantically kissing, licking, nibbling at any available patch of nearby skin. Panting, moaning each other's names in a tone that oozed of uncontrollable lust for one another as the Uchiha's movements picked up speed.

They spun and spun and laughed as the vibrant colors of life bleed into each other until they couldn't tell where one ends and the other begins just like them. Exactly like them. And they continued spinning until the colors turned while and there was just a buzzing similar to white noise.

"I love you," the blonde barely managed to whisper before he fell asleep, momentarily assured.

The Uchiha fondly smiled and effortlessly carried the blonde to their room. His heart constricted seeing up close the bruises. They were more serious and many than he expected. He brushed the hair strands matted on the blonde's forehead and placed a gentle kiss. With his constricting throat, he whispered, "I love you more." He settled on their bed, drew and held his beloved close, hoping for a miracle.

**Chapter 20: Mutual Surrender**

_Itsu no hi ka sekai ga kiete shimattemo  
__gareki no naka kagayaku asatsuyu no you ni  
__utsukushii kimochi dake wo nokoshitai  
__sonna kimochi wo boku wa anata ni mochitai  
__- "Nagai Ai" ,B'z_

"Say cheese!" Rock Lee with his ever passionate voice loudly said before he pressed the button of his digital camera, capturing another moment of the small party held at Neji's house. The party was thrown by their friends to celebrate his, Neji's and Tenten's passing of the entrance exam of their school of choice.

"Gaara, you should eat more," Ino said and placed a hefty serving of potato salad on his plate cutting off any protest from the redhead. "And no, don't even think of giving it to Naruto."

Green eyes looked at her in a half-glare. "You're not my mother," he stated and dumped his supposed share of potato on Naruto's plate. He gave the annoyed girl a smug smile. Then proceeded on getting those spring rolls he always loved and especially cooked by his secret crush.

He looked with deceptive indifference when Sasuke pulled Naruto close few seconds before the camera flash went off. The girls teased them and then cooed at the camera screen. To them, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was a fascinating thing, like from those against-all-odds romantic flicks. Naruto sputtered some half-assed comments, while Sasuke, on the other hand, ignored him. Despite their acts, Gaara knew they were happy.

Why was it that in order for one person to be happy another must suffer? Why must the price of happiness be paid by another person who also wanted to be happy? Life was really mysterious and fate was as cruel as mankind could be.

He almost choked when he was pulled to one side and a grinning Naruto cried out to Kiba, "Picture!"

And that was why he and Sasuke ended up slightly bending their knees with Naruto's arms draped over their shoulders and their heads pressed close. A moment of deceptive tranquility and of their friendship captured for eternity.

"You should smile, Gaara," Kiba said as he looked at their picture where the blonde was grinning and Sasuke was smiling softly. It was only Gaara who had this look Kiba couldn't put a finger on. He looked as if heartbroken by why would he be? Ah yes, why would Gaara be? Nobody knew that he was indeed heartbroken... nobody, but Gaara himself, and that made things more painful than they shouldl.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino chorused in their glass-breaking voice after they got off from the train. Sasuke sighed in exasperation while Naruto just smiled. Now that they weren't infatuated with the Uchiha, Ino and Sakura would often derive fun by teasing their former crush or deliberately testing his patience. As annoying as it was, Sasuke thought it was better than having them chasing after him.

He looked at his watch. It was twelve past ten. That meant, three more minutes before the train's departure and sixteen minutes they would have to part ways to take different train lines. At that last thought, he became suddenly lonely. He didn't want the night to end just yet, not when he was still in euphoria from the party. He snapped out from his thoughts when he was hastily pulled out from their train

"Accompany me a bit longer," Naruto said as he continued dragging Sasuke by the hand.

"To where?" the other lad asked after he had fallen in step.

Mischievous blue eyes gazed at him. "Bar. Pachinko."

"Let's go home," a scowling Sasuke sternly told the blonde. However, before the former could drag him back to the train station, the latter said, "I was just kidding. I don't want to go home yet."

"Then where do you want to go?" It was a good question, mostly because shopping malls were closed at this hour, also, the only establishments that were open were bars, pachinko and karaoke. The first two wouldn't let them in because they were underaged and Sasuke hated karaoke bars.

"Anywhere," Naruto answered.

"Very helpful, dobe," was the sarcastic reply. However, Sasuke walked with him anyway along the streets with no destination or whatsoever.

They took each other's hand as they continued walking, but their gloves prevented them from pressing their palms together.

Naruto became more conscious by the second, as the number of people dissipated until it was just him and Sasuke.. Just the two of them. And why, oh why was his heart beating so rapidly? Was it because it was just them or was it because the emptiness of the street would make Uchiha suggest that they'd go home and he didn't want that. He wanted to spend this night with Sasuke in any way and in every way possible.

"What's wrong?" a concerned voice asked, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Nothing," he replied a little too quickly.

Sasuke tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand and gazed into sapphire pools. "Naruto." He began in a whisper so soft and gentle that it was almost drowned out by the breeze.

The blonde's eyelids automatically fluttered closed while his lips searched for Sasuke's. What was this longing that made his heart bleed with loneliness?

Sasuke forced his eyes to open and stared at the face of his most important person. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close while he took what was offered. What was this longing that made his heart contract with sadness?

_I want to be with you._

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed when their long stirring kiss ended. How would he begin what he wanted to say?

"Hm?" Sasuke answered. Where would he begin what he always wanted to say?

However, words were unnecessary once their eyes met. They completely mirrored what the other was feeling; what the other wanted.

And the question as to 'why' was disregarded, because it was now obvious to both of them. The question as to 'where' went unasked, because they knew where. The question as to 'how' was ignored, because love would find a way and the question as to 'what if' was unheeded because the universe always conspires with those who wanted something the most.

The two casually walked inside a motel that was neither expensive nor cheap. The talkative receptionist commented that they made the right decision in finding a good place to sleep. Rather than to stay at the train station and wait for a particular line to resume operation when it was obvious that it wouldn't. Rather than saying that they weren't even aware about any train line stopping their operation because of some accident, Naruto just smiled. They paid and took the key to their room.

The room's interior was business-like and indifferent. There was only one abstract painting on the wall, but it didn't matter to both lads. This was enough… more than enough.

Familarity left them the moment Sasuke had locked the door. Naruto felt nervous, at the same time uncertain. Uncertain of what? He didn't know. He gave his boyfriend a shaky smile, but it went by unnoticed.

Sasuke knew this was a dream come true, but the meaning of what they were about to do scared him. This was heavier than making out, blow jobs and handjobs. Much heavier. This was surrendering everything by joining their bodies. Was he really ready? What about Naruto?

"Sasuke? Can you turn off the lights?" Naruto asked him quietly. And Sasuke understood the reason behind the shy request without asking. Darkness was their security blanket. They had their first dry sex in its midst. They had given each other blow jobs in a poorly-lit room and hand jobs in a dim room.

Sasuke did as he was asked. The only thing that kept the room from being completely swallowed by darkness was the light from the lamp post, spilling through the windows and its brightness was enough for them to admire what had been hidden by their clothes.

"What about the curtains?" the Uchiha asked.

"Leave them be."

"Naruto, are you sure about this?"

The blonde had to smile at the gentleness of that voice. But of course, he was certain. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him to want him that way and he told him that.

"I want Sasuke to hold me tonight and for the succeeding nights." And he took off his thick coat. The rustling sound of that act beckoned the Uchiha to Naruto and the former jerked the latter for the prelude of their beat. And Sasuke hoped that that kiss was able to convey how he was touched with the blonde's admission and how much he wanted him right at that moment.

Naruto immediately pressed close to give and take. He pushed Sasuke away to get rid of his shirt, but the latter took advantage of the moment to take off Naruto's instead. He moaned and felt his knees almost gave way when a finger brushed against his right nipple. His body had learned to recognize Sasuke's caress and responded with a sensitivity neither of them knew about.

"Sasuke," he breathed, his head slightly tilted backward. His hands unbuckled Sasuke's belt, unbuttoned his pants and then let it fall onto the ground, forgotten. "Sasuke." His eyelids fluttered close when those soft lips trailed gently on his neck. He moaned appreciatively. He wanted more of that sensual mouth.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered huskily when he stepped out from his pants and pushed them onto the awaiting bed.

"Your shirt," Naruto whispered back between licks on Sasuke's earlobe.

The two of them gasped as their naked chests pressed together. The heat in between them was so overwhelming, that their desire for each other had started crackling and they could hear it burning together within the beating of their hearts. Naruto arched his back while Sasuke pinned him down and initiated a kiss that gave everything and took nothing. They moved as gentle as inexperienced teenagers moved and as hungrily as passionate lovers did.

They greedily work on each other's clothes and worshiped each patch of skin revealed to their appreciating eyes. Moments later, they were as they were born- stark naked and they were entangled with sheets and limbs.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of hair strands at the onslaught pleasure brought by Naruto's lips on his collarbone before lapping it with his tongue. He could feel it... that sensation that pooled and coiled around in his stomach. He grunted. He gasped. He gave out a long moan when a tanned leg rubbed against his arousal. Whether Naruto did it or purpose or not, he didn't know except that it drove him wild with wanting. He pushed the blonde on his back, deciding that he had enough.

Sasuke nipped, sucked and licked everything that was exposed to him with a hunger that knew no bounds. He mirrored all the things the blonde had done to him and more.

He traced the blonde's spiral-shaped birthmark oh-so-slowly with his tongue, drawing out a dark moan from the said blonde that went straight to his groin. He ran his hands down smooth tanned legs and laid kisses on the inside of his thighs before holding the hard shaft in front of him, making Naruto's eyes widen. However, Sasuke wasn't through with him yet. He thumbed the slit and was satisfied with how the blonde cried out.

Attracted to the musky scent Naruto's erection was emitting, he lowered his head and traced the slit before taking an inch of the blonde's hard length into his hot mouth. He slid it out and slid it in before Naruto jerked him upward and meshed their mouths.

In the middle of the kiss, they bucked against each other, their sweaty and flushed bodies crashing and brushing.

Sasuke moved his mouth to Naruto's chest. Naruto protested, his mouth, still open, was searching for its partner. Sasuke inserted three of his fingers into that mouth before he placed them into his own.

Knowing what it meant, Naruto spread his legs and slightly raised his hips for Sasuke's taking. No matter how aroused he was, the blonde was more than uncomfortable with the preparation. He almost wanted to back out, but he had believed in Sasuke. However, his trust in the other male didn't stop him from wondering why his soon-to-be-lover was rubbing that part of him repeatedly. He didn't know until he started seeing stars that grew brighter and brighter for every contact. He couldn't contain himself and bucked against those fingers that were melting his bones one by one.

Just when he was so close to being swallowed by that beautiful light, Sasuke withdrew his fingers.

"No!" the blonde moaned and with pleading eyes that were dark with passion stared at Sasuke who dropped a gentle kiss on his swollen lips.

Sasuke shivered with anticipation to what would happen next. This was it... to be totally one with his lo- Naruto. He took in the sight of his blonde- so needy and so ready. The urge to plunge into that lithe body was so strong, he almost couldn't stop himself.

With painstaking slowness, Sasuke slid his weeping cock into that damp and tight cavern. Oh, heavens! He moaned at the tightness and heat of his boyfriend's body. He prayed to God that he wouldn't come right there and then.

_'Don't rush,'_ was the statement that was echoing through his mind as he plunged deeper. "Naruto," he breathed, his face twisted with controlled lust and desire. Everything was better than in his dreams and imaginations. All of the sensations he was feeling at that very moment were as intense as ever. He moaned as he was fully sheathed inside of him. Heat... Naruto's heat was snug around him and the feeling was very intoxicating. He gripped the hips beneath him just so he-Sasuke wouldn't move.

He felt slim arms wrapped around his shoulders and blunt fingers digging into his skin. He gazed down to find wide and tearful blue eyes staring right back at him. He bent down and licked the trail his tears left while covering those eyes with one hand.

In a moment of stillness and silence, Sasuke whispered something to Naruto's ear. For a brief moment, the blonde's blue eyes widened before he laughed, while a few teardrops involuntarily fell at those words that spilled unexpectedly from Sasuke's lips. Because it was sudden and unasked for, it was so beautiful, it hurt. He reached up and cupped Sasuke's face. "Sasuke," he whispered before he drew him to a kiss.

Sasuke started moving testily, looking for that simulated patch of nerves. The moment Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he knew he found it and he increased the power of his thrusts.

Naruto was beside himself at being one with Sasuke , having the said person sliding in and out of his lithe body. Sasuke's heat burned him and to him, it was the sweetest thing he ever experienced in his life so far. "Don't s-stop," he pleaded as he sucked on Sasuke's chin. He wanted to return the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. He gripped his lover's butt, trying to draw him in, hoping that it would increase the power of his thrusts. He flexed his ring of muscles around the hard rod repeatedly thrusting into his body, and saw how that affected his partner.

"I won't," his lover whispered back. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, trying to sheath him deeper, wanting their bodies to become one just as the beating of their hearts was. Everything was Sasuke… everything, and he loved each moment of it.

The Uchiha quickened his speed and grabbed Naruto cock trapped between their bodies to apply pressure and friction.

This wasn't possible, Naruto thought, to be able to receive pleasure from two sources without dying. He trashed his head around like a man possessed. Everything was too much and yet not enough. He writhed and backed under his thrusts. He moaned. He asked for more. He gave everything Sasuke demanded and more.

The bed was creaking at the power of each moment their hips met in a frenzy manner. Naruto grabbed the headboard as Sasuke practically rode him hard while ramming into him, driving him closer to that peak. He breathed Sasuke's name over and over again because that was the only thing that was left when his brain melted. Sasuke's hand covered the tanned that was gripping the headboard, completing another bond.

There were no words left, just frenzied movements for their forbidden, yet longed for union. In the heat of the moment that was filled with nothing but gasps and grunts. Their names spilled from each other's lips, pleading and demanding. The rhythm of their beat started getting faster while the creaking sounds of the bed started getting louder, but none of that registered on both boys as they continued rocking against each other…this time more desperately.

When the two came together, Sasuke moaned deeply while Naruto latched his mouth on a pale shoulder leaving another mark.

They shared a lazy kiss while letting the tremors of their explosive orgasm recede. Sasuke pulled out a moment later and slumped, exhausted, beside the equally exhausted blonde. He turned to his side to return Naruto's soft gazed he knew was focus on him at that moment. His heart slammed against his chest seeing blond hair matted on satiated face and he was reminded of that fleeting moment when Naruto arched his back as he blissfully felt his completion, lips parted open and eyes glazed beneath the half mast eyelids.

"You're beautiful," Sasuke murmured in a heart-breaking voice.

Emotions welled up within Naruto and he knew what caused this. He wanted to tell Sasuke that he loved him, but words got stuck in his throat. He tried to get it off but it remained there and a sliver of sadness wrapped around his heart. Was love one of those things that shouldn't be said especially to that person who held his heart?

He gently moved his hand and covered the pale ones close to his, hoping he'd be able to convey his feelings. Sasuke returned the gesture, but he wondered if his lover really understood what it was all about.

_I love you even if I can't say it._

Side by side... hand in hand they fell to slumber and Naruto would never forget Sasuke's whispered words.

_I'll protect you._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke growled at the light that kept following him wherever he turned his head until he gave up and opened his eyes to stare at unfamiliar ceiling. He let his gaze swept over the bright room. Huh? Where was he, anyway? He blushed and smiled a second later when he remembered last night's event and no, it wasn't a dream. He knew because the proof was beside him, stirring.

"Morning, bastard," Naruto greeted calmly, as if their sleeping side by side, naked was a daily occurrence. He snuggled close to his lover, establishing skin contact. The checkout time was eleven, he remembered and he looked at his watch. They still had almost an hour and a half left.

A pale arm loosely wrapped around his waist. "Are you regretting?" Sasuke asked what had struck his heart with so much fear. He had been so concerned that he didn't take a time to think that Naruto's actions weren't that of a person who regretted.

"Do you?" Naruto answered back sleepily. He felt so happy and relax, not to mention sore that he wanted to just sleep beside the person who made him feel this way.

"Should I?"

"Should I?" the blonde echoed. In a fluid motion for a sleepy person, his face hovered over Sasuke's. "I would never regret anything I did with you," he murmured before he gave into his lips' hunger.

They kissed unhurriedly and passionately. While in the depths of their minds, voices told them about the repercussions and punishments that awaited them at their respective homes for not coming home without any notice through phone calls. There would be trouble, not to mention hell to pay. However, their moment was worth more than the trouble they would soon undergo.

**TBC**

* * *

coughs Yeah... We could here a lot of you murmuring, "Finally." We apologized for making you wait guys. 

Am I allowed to pimp my other one-shots here? Assuming that I am, well... I have two new one-shots posted in my LJ fiction archive. I won't post them here because they are't up to my standards for posting fanfics here. However, you don't have to worry because these posts are not F-lock (but they will be a week from now) so everybody can read it. Anyone up for it? smiles


	21. Chapter 21

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX so give her some love. **

**Author's note: Despite the information revealed in the manga, the name of a certain Naruto character, in this fic, won't change.**

Thanks to **sakurachan101** for the little nudge on the spelling.

* * *

As scheduled, he came back to his apartment two weeks later. Hearing his parents belittling his blonde and scoffing his love at every chance they got, two weeks had felt like an eternity. He could have gone back to his apartment earlier than planned but he was certain his parents would see it as running away so he didn't.

"I'm home," he said and he waited with bated breath for a reply. Was he home now? Or did he extend his stay in his parents' place?

"Welcome home," a voice called out from the dining room and he smiled.

He was here. He jogged through the short hallway. "Hey-" He trailed off too shocked beyond words at the sight before him. His eyes widened while his bag slipped from his hold.

The blonde smiled, "How are you?"

"W-what happened to you?" he asked. He stared at the disfiguring bruise, covering half of his lover's face, coloring a caramel tan into a disgusting shade of blue and purple. A feeling of anger and possessiveness filled his being as he wondered who could have done this to his beloved boyfriend. Who dared to beat up his blonde?

"Your parents informed mine about us," the younger male informed calmly but his eyes showed a different feeling. "In his anger he beat me up, but mother was there. Although she was mad too, her maternal instinct was there."

"You..." What could he say? How would he say it?

"They now know," he said above whisper as if by saying it aloud would make the whole world know.

"I know," the Uchiha replied because that was the only answer he could think of... that he knew.

**Chapter 21: Futility **

_anata ha nani hitotsu  
__kakehiki dekinai  
__amae tsuzukete ikita  
__kinou mo kyou mo  
__soba ni itai  
__nanimo kurenakute ii  
__issho ni konna ni mo  
__nagaku toki wo sugosu dake  
__**-'I have never seen', Amuro Namie**_

_My passion for you is like a desert... unquenchable… insatiable._

"I'm not in the mood," Sasuke snapped and glared as he gently, yet firmly pushed Naruto away.

Naruto, who had wanted to start a kiss, and hopefully a make-out session, bowed his head. His bangs were hiding the clear signs of disappointment and hurt flickering in his eyes. How many times had he been rejected? How many times had he tried, hoping that the outcome would be different from the previous? He had lost count but the pain was still as intense as the first time. He should have learned by now. He should have gotten used to it. He should have understood by now, that Sasuke didn't want to have any intimacy with him after_ that_ night.

"You better start doing your homework, dobe!" Sasuke's voice pierced through his heavy thoughts. Zombie-like, the blonde nodded and did as he was told, but his mind was on other things, namely- Sasuke and his frigidity around him.

Naruto knew when it had started. It was the day after _that_ night. He had thought that now that he had surrendered everything to his boyfriend, the latter would keep coming for more, but he was wrong. Painfully wrong. It seemed as if Sasuke wanted it to be a one-time thing. When he had understood that and settled for their routine of make-out, handjobs and blowjobs, Sasuke withdrew farther from him until their intimacy was no more. They were lovers just once and they were boyfriends by the name alone. What did he do to cause this? Had Sasuke found him lacking? Had Sasuke realized that he was boring in and out of bed? Or didn't Sasuke like him anymore? No, he still did. Naruto was sure of that with the way Sasuke's awareness rarely strayed from him. Then, why? His hand faltered in writing an equation when he finally realized that Sasuke no longer wanted him.

Was it possible for attraction without desire? He surreptitiously glanced at the male across from him and mentally sighed. He didn't want things to be platonic between them, but...

He silently took a deep breath and blinked back his tears. When desire became one-sided, it just hurt in a way that he couldn't understand; in a way that he didn't want to understand. He was stupid. Next to Sasuke, he looked like a sex-crazed teenager. How embarrassing! He couldn't stand being with him now. He just couldn't, when everything had become so painfully obvious to him.

Sasuke barely looked up when Naruto stood up, quickly gathered and stuffed his things into his bag before leaving the student council office. He sighed as the door close quietly. He looked around the room which was as empty as he felt inside. In frustration, he slammed his hand on the table. "Dammit!" Why couldn't he say it?

_I'm sorry, dobe._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_When I see the sky, I am reminded of your beautiful eyes._

When Naruto had failed to answer his phone calls, Sasuke was worried. Of course, it wasn't the reason why he was standing in front of Naruto's house. He was just in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by. Or that was what he was going to tell the blonde if he would ask him why he was there. Except that the one who answered the door was Arashi.

"Sasuke-kun, good evening."

"Good evening. Is Naruto around?"

"He went to his aunt's place. He decided to spend a night there," the older male replied.

"I see," Sasuke said, but he still didn't understand why the blonde won't answer his phone calls. He looked up again when the man called his name.

"Did something happen in school? Naruto looks upset," Arashi said worriedly.

"Nothing that I know about. It must be in his cooking studio. I'll ask him about it."

The blonde beamed and pat Sasuke on his shoulders. "You're such a good friend." Was he really? "Would you like to come in and have dinner with me?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing you." He bowed.

"You're always welcome here. Take care on your way home."

Sasuke nodded. Would Arashi still tell that to him if he knew what he and Naruto was to each other? Definitely not. He'd probably burst a vein, just like his father, but he couldn't stop it- this attraction that the blonde had awakened in him.

While Sasuke thought that his blonde was staying at his aunt's place, the latter was actually spending his time with Gaara at the park a block away from the redhead's place.

Gaara sat quietly, his swing moving gently as he waited for Naruto to talk. He knew something was troubling the blonde who had called and asked him to meet him here. He calmly looked at his friend who clasped his head while growling.

"I hate the bastard!" he said in what Gaara knew was frustration and annoyance. Even if the blonde hated Sasuke, that feeling was evoked from love, because hate and love go hand in hand together. They existed to complement and balance each other.

"What did he do now?" he asked what the blonde wanted to hear from him.

Naruto jumped from his own swing and stood in front of Gaara. Was it okay to tell the redhead everything? Including the night when he and Sasuke surrendered everything that was theirs? He told himself that it was more than okay. Gaara would understand. Without holding back, he narrated everything to the redhead.

There was no emotion that flickered or disturbed Gaara's calm façade. He sat there and listened to his friend's story… sat there as if he wasn't affected. The wounds from his friends' being together were still there and Naruto's narration made them throb more. Their night together just fortified their relationship, showing him that he could never have a chance with Naruto, but it wasn't like he had one to begin with. In the end, all he could do was be the sacrifice for their happiness. It was painful, but this was the only thing he could do for the one who had captured his heart.

Emerald eyes moved from left to right and back again as they followed Naruto who was pacing back and forth in front of their owner. "I mean, one moment he was all over me. It didn't matter to him where as long as he could get what he wanted. And then the next, when I want him, he refuses to do anything. Am I hideous or disgusting, Gaara?"

"You look fine to me," he said, calmly.

The blonde shook his head. "Think like that bastard. Is there something wrong with my body that turns you off?"

"None that I can think of," Gaara answered too quickly for Naruto's liking. The blonde whined and he rolled his eyes before he let them roamed on his friend's body in a way that he always did silently and discretely. "If I were Sasuke, I wouldn't stop wanting you." And the intensity and sincerity in his voice should have made Naruto wonder if he was talking for himself or for Sasuke, if the said blonde was not so busy trying to understand his frigid boyfriend.

"Then why won't he touch me or k-kiss me?" he inquired, his fists on either side of his hips.

Gaara frowned. He was tired. Naruto's rants about Sasuke were draining him emotionally. Couldn't he see what the blonde was doing to him? Of course, he couldn't see. He had his eyes only for the Uchiha. "I'm not Sasuke, Naruto," he said tersely when all he wanted to do was scream it. He wanted to scream that he wanted to be the 'Sasuke' in his blue eyes; that he loved him and that he wanted his love. He wanted to scream until his throat was dry and sore, until it bled just like his heart. Why was love so painful?

The blonde smiled, oblivious to his friend's silent pain. "Sorry about that. Aside from me, you're the only one who understands Sasuke the most. I thought we can figure out his frigidity."

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. The blonde went back to his swing and looked at his shoes before he threw his head back. "The moon is beautiful," he said almost breathlessly. It was so huge and glassy.

Gaara mirrored his friend's action. Yes, the moon was beautiful and enchantingly so. And because of the moon's radiant beauty, people barely paid attention to the beauty of the stars around it. All they could see was the moon in its ethereal glory. He turned his gaze to the side and looked at the blonde whose eyes were still focused on the moon. Naruto was just like everyone else, blind to the stars.

He stared at his clenched fists.

_Can I only be the stars in his eyes when I want to be the moon?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_When I touch any silky material, I remembered the feeling when I ran my hands through your golden locks._

Defiant blue eyes glared at Sasuke who was blocking his way and demanding where he had been last night. So what if the bastard went to his house then to his aunt's house only to find that 'he went out for awhile' as his aunt put it?

"I see no reason to tell you where I had been last night, Sasuke," he replied then crossed his arms.

"You made me wait in your aunt's house for almost an hour, dobe!" Sasuke snapped. The only reason why he left was because it was obvious that Tsunade and Jiraiya were obviously tired from their work, therefore, needed to sleep.

"I didn't ask you to come nor ask you to wait for me!"

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Sasuke hissed. He didn't like the blonde being standoffish and stubborn. "I was worried for Pete's sake!" he added, flinching. It was just so hard for him to tell the blonde how worried he was. Why couldn't Naruto see it?

His heart should soar at the admission if not for how forced it came out from that mouth. Naruto looked away. "Move, Sasuke. I have no time for your attitude." He growled when he was slammed against a wall. He looked up to glare daggers at the one who was holding him hostage.

"Me too," Sasuke replied. "So you better tell me where you had been last night."

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Why won't you tell me?" Sasuke countered as he pressed his head forward. It had been a bad move on his part. Their harsh breathing mingled while there was only a small gap separating their lips.

_When I smell summer breeze, I am reminded of your scent that embraced me when I held you close._

Naruto stifled the urge to close his eyes and seek Sasuke's lips. No, he won't abandon control when he knew what awaited for him. He won't initiate a kiss which would be rejected.

Sasuke quietly gulped. He wanted to fuse their lips together, but he knew he mustn't. It was just so painful to know that he couldn't touch what was his… what was given to him freely. He could see the disappointment in those eyes as they looked at him searchingly. "Dobe," he whispered and raised a hand to caress a tanned cheek, but quickly withdrew before contact was made.

Seeing the action made Naruto's heart lurched in pain. What was holding Sasuke back anyway? This was too much. He couldn't wait for him anymore. He had enough. "Let me go, Sasuke," he whispered brokenly as he shoved his boyfriend away and stormed past him.

Sasuke stumbled backward and quickly reached out for his boyfriend's hand, but all he caught was air. As much as he wanted to chase after the blonde, he didn't. What would he do if he caught him? Nothing… at least not what Naruto wanted him to do. Dammit! Why was he holding back? But he knew why- it was all for the blonde.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_When it rained, I remembered the night I had you as close to me as possible. And the vivid details of that moment lessened me to a mass of desire and I am hungry and thirsty once more._

Sasuke dropped the report on his table the second he realized that he had been reading the same sentence over and over again. His efforts were completely useless. The burning in his stomach since that time when he had pressed Naruto against the wall was still there and looked like it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Naruto's scent, his closeness and his warmth had done a big damage on his control that he just wanted to surrender in wild abandon. He wanted to touch what was his… wanted to feel the blonde writing under his caresses. He wanted the blonde to feed this hunger and thirst his mere presence awakened deep within his gut.

Sasuke let out a groan. He needed a cold shower in order for these reports to make sense to him.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_Your sweet gestures are like rain falling on the dune of sands._

Naruto growled as he threw another batch of uncooked meringue into the sink. Damn! There went his fourth failure. Why couldn't he get the meringue properly? It was just a basic recipe, especially for someone who had his skills. He used to be able to do this within less than five minutes without distraction… Ah yes, distraction.

Grumbling and cursing at the source of his distraction, Naruto jerked a towel. Unfortunately, there was an egg on the towel that had rolled to the edge of his prep table and fell onto the floor. A string of colorful words flew from his mouth as he hurriedly hunkered to clean up the mess. In his hurry, the bag of caster sugar fell and spilled its contents on him.

"Fuck!" he said loudly as he grabbed the bag and corrected its position. Seeing that he was a mess just like his failed batches of uncooked meringue, Naruto decided to call it a day. He cleaned his mess, locked the cooking laboratory and made his way to the shower room.

He stripped his apron and clothes then paused to look at the mirror. He looked at his reflection still wondering what was wrong with his body that Sasuke no longer want to touch him. Had he left Sasuke unsatisfied that night? Was he lacking in some ways that was a big deal to Sasuke? He turned around, checking and looking for any deficiencies. Then stopped when he realized he wasn't alone in the shower room.

When Sasuke had decided to take a shower, he didn't expect that the cause of his problem would be there, as naked as he had been that night except that there was no darkness to cover him. Sasuke gulped. He mentally screamed orders to his feet to retreat, but his orders were drowned out by the lust that was lashing throughout his entire body.

Naruto continued staring at Sasuke through the mirror. He didn't bother hiding his naked lissome form, knowing that it wouldn't evoke anything from the stoic male. He slowly turned around while maintaining eye contact. This moment was as good as any to ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't you want me anymore?" He asked while his heart clenched at the answer that would certainly make him hate his body.

Sasuke gulped. He couldn't answer. Not when all his blood was rushing south while his mind was busy ogling at the body displayed in all its glory.

The blonde pressed, "Does this body leave you unsatisfied and wanting for more?"

Oh God! He came here to forget about the blonde and his need for him, but … What was going on? Why was his control and sanity abandoning him? He wanted the blonde… he wanted him so much he ached with it day in and day out but he couldn't. He just couldn't because… What was the reason again?

The blonde stretched his hand to Sasuke as if in desperation. In fact he was desperate. He was desperate to know why things had became like this and where he stood in Sasuke's life. He took a deep breath and said all the things he wanted to say in one statement. "I want to touch you just as much as I want you to touch me." He looked heartbrokenwhen Sasuke remained standing there like a statue, unmoving and emotionless.

Perhaps, this was the end. No, this was the end. He couldn't stay with Sasuke when he was in so much pain. He dropped his hand to his side and took a deep breath. With as much grace as a brokenhearted teenager could posses, he sauntered towards one of the shower stalls.

Naruto's words echoed within Sasuke's head in rhythm with the furious beating of his heart. Was it okay? Was it really okay to abandon and surrender to his lust? Not that he had any choice left after what he had seen and heard. He wanted to… With a predatory glint in his eyes, he followed the blonde to that stall. There was no point of holding back!

Naruto turned the shower on and let the water wash down the sugar stuck in his hair and hopefully his sadness. He let the lukewarm water cover the tears shamelessly falling from his eyes. Why was loving hurt too much?

His body tensed ready to lash out when a body pinned him on the wall. But his protest died down when a familiar mouth latched on his skin and only one named flashed through his mind- _Sasuke!_ But why? He thought that his raven-haired lover didn't want him anymore.

"W-wait!" he weakly ordered.

"No!" Sasuke replied huskily. "I waited too long. I held back too much to stop now."

The blonde didn't understand and gently pushed Sasuke away from him to look into obsidian eyes and what he saw almost brought him to his knees. There was so much desire and need… so much that it was almost impossible for those eyes to reflect them without cracking or for this lanky body to contain them without evaporating.

Sasuke caressed a cheek and whispered, "I want you, Naruto. I want you so bad."

Naruto leaned into the gentle caress and replied, "I am always here… waiting for you."

"Sorry to make you wait." And then their lips met for a kiss that robbed them of composure, sanity and breath. Sasuke hurriedly took off his shirt and dropped it onto the tiles with an audible plop.

Tanned fingers found purchased on sable hair strands and Naruto pulled Sasuk's head closer so that those supple, hungry lips could ravish his nape with reckless abandon. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being like this with his love. He ran his hands on his familiar territory- a territory he missed so much and giggled when he felt those muscles rippling under his touch. Damn! He felt so powerful. He moved his hands downward until he encountered what stood between him and Sasuke's total nakedness. He licked his lips which he felt were dry, then moaned when his boyfriend; as quick as lightning, drew it into his mouth to suck on it. Oh God!

He moaned Sasuke's name, momentarily distracted from his task at hand until Sasuke's hand slid on his stomach then on his thighs, bypassing his erection weeping for his touch. He hurriedly got rid of Sasuke's troublesome pants and boxers, leaving his lover as naked as he was. A sigh slipped past his lips when he found Sasuke- hot, hard and pulsating. All for him. All because of him.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered close at the sensation of Naruto holding him. He bucked against the blonde, making sure that their erections would rub against each other.

"Ngn…" both of them uttered at the same time. Sasuke perched his forehead on Naruto's shoulders while he felt blunt nails scratching his back as their hips moved together in recklessness.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewled as he pressed closer. He was almost sitting on Sasuke's left leg. His hold on pale shoulders tightened as his boyfriend left a mark which he knew would be glaring in the next hour, but it didn't matter. Sasuke… his Sasuke was the one who put it there.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he searched and found his gaze. And the desire reflected in those blue eyes made him harder. He bent his head down and feasted on those nipples, taking everything without giving in return. Today, he saw no reason to hold back. He'd show Naruto the gravity of his passion towards the latter. He dragged his lips on his chest slowly and smirked when he heard the blonde dragging a long labored breath.

He pressed Naruto farther against the wall as he plundered, his mouth leaving hot trails while his hands made fiery pattern on smooth tanned skin. The way the blonde dragged his mouth against his, sucking on his lower lip and nipping his chin made him want to want more. More and more until his senses ached… until he was reduced to an elemental need.

He let his want flow from him to Naruto. Let the latter feel, taste, see and get acquainted with his insatiable desire he evoked from him. The same desire only he could slake.

Naruto surrendered to their mindless urgency that held their desire and need together and that weld them just as their bodies would be fused together and his body throbbed with anticipation. All he could feel and think of was Sasuke- his heat, his warmth, his scent and his taste. He shuddered and a strangled cry was ripped from his throat when he felt slick fingers probing him... stretching him... preparing him for something bigger, hotter and, in his opinion, better. He raised his eyes to the ceiling but saw nothing but stars… stars that Sasuke had created with the fire that was burning fiercely between them, licking them alive and the tune of their dance. Feeling those fingers shift in him made the blonde aware of the flaring need to have Sasuke within him moving heavily, thrusting roughly and taking possessively.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gingerly wrapped his legs around Sasuke's slim waist, inviting, surrendering and opening his legs for the taking... for Sasuke's taking. He dropped his head and his senses wept when he felt the head of Sasuke's engorged manhood pressed against his puckered hole, before slipping in. A sob escaped from his lips as he felt his boyfriend sink into him slowly in one smooth movement, as if savoring the moment. He sighed for it had felt like an important part of him came home. It felt so right to have a part of Sasuke in him.

Sasuke released a breathless moan, taking pleasure of being reacquainted to Naruto's velvety and tight sheath. He could feel the tensing of the writhing body against his before relaxing, welcoming his burning rod in what he thought to be a needy manner. Oh God! "Naruto." He felt the blonde shatter. Physically, Naruto was his but emotionally he was Naruto's. And even though he wasn't the one who had his thighs opened and his butt cheeks parted to accommodate another heat, Sasuke never felt this vulnerable. To be given a chance to melt at the same time to harden, to give and derive pleasure...

He started moving, taking and possessing. Their grunts and moans were joining harmoniously. He felt his heart clenched, felt his stomach tightened when the blonde clung and clasp unto him.

Naruto let himself melt. He allowed the sensation and glory of Sasuke plunging into his heat claim him. He rode his thrusts wantonly with his nails digging crescent-shaped indentations into his lover's back. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's, mewling when the latter's tongue surged and tangled with his in a furious duel.

_Oh yes_, he cried out mentally while his heart wept at the beauty of it all.

Sasuke increased his tempo, commanding, dominating and conquering. He took and demanded more. He wanted everything of the blonde, to the very last drop. His last gasp, his last moan and his last shred of sanity. He robbed them all, with no remorse or guilt... just pleasure that originated from his very core. He pushed the blonde to the brink and the latter dragged him there, wrapped his tanned arms around him and together they tumble and fly. They flew past the sun... the heavens and reached the plane as old as time where souls met and heart beat as one.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found Sasuke looking peaceful and obviously savoring the moment... their moment together. He smiled when eyelids fluttered open to reveal affectionate obsidian eyes.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against Sasuke's parted lips before he gave him a kiss. They kiss unhurriedly, but hungrily.

"Why?" Naruto asked and he knew Sasuke knew what he meant by such innocent question but it didn't mean that the latter won't let a few seconds passed by before he'd answer it.

"I wanted you so much, but I don't want you to think that I'm sex-crazed. I don't want to hurt you nor overwhelm you."

Naruto glared, ""Fool." Then he grinned .He just couldn't help it. Sasuke wanted him so much that he had held back. What a fool! An endearing fool, and all his. "Put me down."

"Are you sure you can stand?"

Naruto nodded and slowly stretched his legs and put them on the floor, one after the other.

Sasuke tensed when the blonde dropped to his knees. "Dobe! You can't even-"

"I can stand but I want to do this."

Sasuke gasped and he grabbed the shower handle when Naruto rubbed his cheek against his still limp manhood. Fuck!

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you."

Under the running shower, Sasuke Uchiha knew nothing, but Naruto and the pleasure his mouth created.

_I'll never have enough of you and your sweetness which are like rain falling into the desert._

**TBC**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**SasuNaru, Yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read**

* * *

Being one of noble families way back in Japanese history, the Uchiha clan still followed the old Japanese tradition and customs so it had been a surprise when his mother-dainty and reserved, hugged him when he arrived home.

Of course, there was an ulterior motive behind that gesture but he didn't know that. He didn't know that it was her way of looking for an evidence of his crime against their family's honor. And that evidence was there on his neck, red and looking fresh.

The next thing he knew, his mother had slapped him hard that his left cheek stung so much.

"How dare you tarnish our name and sullied your body for a nobody!" she hissed.

His stomach churned and cold sweat slowly broke from his skin. Oh God! They had found out and the first that came to his mind was his blonde's welfare.

He looked at her and said, "I love him, mother." He hoped she'd understand him because women were creatures of the heart. How disappointed he became when the words that came from her were, "You don't know what love is. Love only happens between man and woman."

"Had the blonde bored you that you decided to come here?" a voice asked. He snapped his head to the right and his blood ran cold. He had never seen his father so demonic.

But he knew his father was too disciplined to hit him but he won't put it past his father to give him a dagger and order him to commit seppuku. But then again, his mother might save his father from the trouble and just slice him with her naginata.

"I had expected you to excel and not play around!" his father lashed out, his voice as sharp as a whip.

"I am excelling more than you expected and I am not playing around. I lo-"

"Silence! I'll have no homosexual for a successor much less for a son!"

"I am not a homosexual but I lo-"

"Love will never occur between same sex."

He could hear the finality in his father's voice and he hated it with a passion. In a subtle act of rebellion and provocation, he asked, "If what I feel isn't love then what is it?"

His father returned his cool gaze, "Insanity... a moment of insanity and foolishness."

His grip on his duffel bag tightened before he walked away towards the stairs. He paused and looked over his shoulder when his name was called.

"If you continue this, I'll disown you. Mark my words!" his father warned him.

He snorted, "Do whatever pleases you." Then he continued climbing the stairs.

The older male Uchiha frowned, "Let's see how long you'll last."

**Chapter 22: The distance time placed between them**

_Darling Darling  
__ironna kao wo motsu kimi wo shitteruyo  
__nani wo shite sugoshite itatte  
__omoidashite kurushiku narunda  
__CALENDAR ni kinyuu shita  
__ikutsumono kinennbi yori  
__kokizami ni senmei ni  
__boku no kioku wo umetsukusu  
__-__**Shirushi, Mr. Children**_

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled them slowly. He couldn't explain the happiness he felt from having Naruto in his arms. All he knew was he was just happy. He turned his head to the right and pressed his lips against sweaty tanned nape. He drew his fingertips away from Naruto's mouth and commented lightly, "What would the student body say if they find out that the Culinary club's head chef is under the school president?" He pushed himself up and stared at Naruto. He stared at him affectionately and proudly.

"It depends on who you ask," the blonde replied lazily and sleepily. "And the only reason I allowed you to do me on your SC president table is because we won't be seeing much of each other until the school festival is over." With the school festival approaching so fast, everybody was so busy with their preparation, that both of them knew it was impossible to spend so much time together. Their encounter today was something to make the loneliness they would feel away from each other less intense. Naruto cringed when Sasuke pulled out from him, feeling empty once again. He pushed himself up and took the tissue box Sasuke tossed towards him. Following Sasuke's suit, the blonde started wiping off the traces of their sinful activity from his body. He frowned when noticed that his tie had multiple white splotches on it.

"If you're going to do me next time, make sure you undo my tie first, bastard," he muttered.

"But you looked enticing that way. Shirt open and tie pressed on your naked chest," Sasuke replied. He didn't react when Naruto's tie hit him on his shoulder. It wasn't painful anyway. He smirked when his blonde muttering curses and damning him to hell. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Naruto moved to stand on the floor with shaking legs. Wordlessly, he knelt on the floor and wiped his semen slipping on those inner thighs.

Naruto's heart clenched at such gesture then closed his eyes and breathed his lover's name when soft lips laid kisses on his thighs. "How long is your meeting?" he asked when Sasuke pulled away to let him buckle his pants.

"I don't know. We have a lot of things to talk especially there are complaints of the budget allowance allotted for each club this school festival. Yours?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Same here. I don't think we'll be seeing each other today after I walk out from here. Then during the school festival, being the club president, I have to be supervising at all times." The blonde grinned. "I'll call you though." With that, he gave his boyfriend a light kiss before leaving with a wave.

Sasuke sighed, but the gentle smile on his lips and the soft twinkle in his eyes never disappeared.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto looked at the stacks of recipes on the table, submitted by all club members for the upcoming school festival. He hadn't expected this kind of results.

"Part of the agenda for today's meeting was for us to vote on the recipes, but considering that there are a lot of them, I decided that a screening based on our theme is in order," he told his members. He noted the pained look his sous chef- Konohamaru was wearing and felt sympathy, but it couldn't really be help. The task of screening immediately fell on the sous chef, but Naruto could extend a hand.

"When are we going to know our location?" Udon asked.

"It will be great if we are situated near the school gate," Moegi commented and the rest of the club agreed before hopefully looking at their club president who immediately took a step backward.

"W-what's with that look?" Naruto said, but dammit! He knew what it meant. The student body knew that he could talk the mighty Uchiha into anything and that he could even get anything from him. Naruto knew the power he wielded over his boyfriend, and that was why he never wanted to abuse it. He pursed his lips before saying firmly and authoritatively, "The drawing of lots will be this Friday. We will do it fair and square. If our food is good, then it doesn't matter if we'll be at the school's backyard. People will definitely come so let's do our best, okay?"

The club members pump their fists in the air, "Hell yeah!"

Naruto grinned at their energy. "Let's proceed to our next topic."

Sasuke, on the other didn't feel as hyped up as his boyfriend. Especially when a member had suggested that the budget for each club should be fifty-thousand yen. The school had no problems giving that amount to each club, but to him it was just too much. Large amount of money couldn't guarantee the event's success, and he told his stubborn member that.

"Not to mention that each club has their own funds from the very beginning," Suigetsu said. "And from the report we had received, the funds are sufficient for the said event, but it is customary for the Student Council to give them an allowance."

"I think Suigetsu said it all," Sasuke said, his eyes drilling into Tanaka.

"But the event is open campus. We don't know how many people will come here. What if-"

"Not all clubs are going to sell food or toys. Other clubs like Photography will display their work. And if the allowance is not enough, they can use their income," Juugo said calmly.

"I think thirty thousand is enough as it is. No point in increasing it," another member added while the rest nodded.

"Moving on," Suigetsu said.

"You can't do that!" Karin- the council secretary blurted out. "We still haven't voted-"

"It's obvious, Karin. The matter is settled."

"Why can't you just follow the norm of having a council meeting? Nomination and all those sh- stuffs."

Suigetsu grinned. "You mean shit?"

Sasuke glared and his voice was glacial. "Why don't you two settle mundane things outside? We still have a lot of things to discuss."

The two immediately fell silent. Karin continued jotting down notes while imagining that her notebook was Suigetsu. She really, really hated the guy. She didn't understand why Sasuke chose him for his vice-president!

The secretary's treatment of the sheet of paper she was writing on wasn't lost on Suigetsu who just grinned, amused. Karin was so easy to provoke.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The student body was in a frenzy and excitement blanketed the grounds, as the event was fast approaching. Everybody was excited to participate and witness the event to the point that they came to school not to learn, but to prepare, and who could blame them? The school festival was the highlight of the school year for everyone, even for the teachers.

Finally, the most anticipated date came, and the school was never as lively as today. Booths littered the ground, there were endless crowds coming in and out of the campus. However, order was maintained by teachers, student council members and student volunteers.

Gaara passively looked at the boy who was doing his best to hit the mark and failing.

"Be supportive, captain," a bold member whispered to him. He grinned sheepishly when his red-haired captain glanced at him. "Why don't you do it?" The member nodded and approached the boy.

Gaara looked at the sky and wondered how long before his shift would end. He just didn't like coaching. If these people want to see him shoot his arrows, fine, but coach? Who the hell were they kidding, anyway?

Moegi's eyes dazzled as she took in the long line forming in front their booth. Their head chef was right. It didn't matter where they were situated, which was in the middle of the school field, as long as their food and service were great. She ran all the way to the culinary laboratory where Naruto was doing his shift.

"Naruto-nii," she said as she burst into the room. Realizing her mistake she corrected, "Captain, you should looked at the line forming in front of our booth. It's so long!"

Without looking up from his task, Naruto nodded. "I know, that's why we should not let them keep waiting. Let's work faster!"

"Yes, boss!" the crew replied. Then there was no further conversation, just a flurry of movement as each member was aware of the role and task they were playing.

Being the Student Council president wasn't easy, especially when the said president was as anti-social as Sasuke. He refused to understand why he had to make such visits to each stall. He wouldn't have minded if he was able see Naruto, but he knew the latter was in the culinary laboratory until the event would was over. Damn.

"Guess who's here?" Ino exclaimed the moment Sasuke stopped by their stall. Being in a gardening/ikebana club, their stall was riddled with plants and flowers of different kinds.

"You're doing great," Sasuke commented.

"Most of them bought for their house but we expected that," Ino explained as an attempt to make Sasuke stay longer, knowing it would attract more customers. "What we didn't expect was that there were a lot of closet romantics in this school."

Sakura skipped her way towards Ino. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura. Hinata."

"How many flowers did you receive so far?" Sakura inquired.

The Uchiha scowled. He had received so many that he felt nauseous.

"Seeing that you don't need them, why don't you return them to us so we can sell them again?"

"That's bad, Ino," Hinata said gently but firmly. "We shouldn't do that." She then looked at Sasuke and in a whisper asked, "Are you here to buy flowers?"

All thoughts of business left the mind of the other two girls at the prospect that Sasuke was buying flowers. They had taken a deep interest in their friends' secret lovelife. They thought that the Uchiha was still wooing the blonde for deeper intimacy without knowing or assuming how deep their intimacy had become. They moved closer to the male and spoke in conspiratorial voice. To any observer, it looked like the two girls were just flirting with their object of affections.

"I'm sure that is expected from you," Ino said.

"If I was your significant other, I'd be disappointed," Sakura chipped in teasingly.

Sasuke snorted, "You aren't." The female blonde giggled, making her best friend glared at her.

"My point is that-"

"I see your point, Sakura, but no, I have no intentions of doing that. He knows me."

Hinata looked from one party to another, than back again. "Let's not force Sasuke-kun, okay?" She smiled sheepishly when her two friends looked at her, almost in reprimand while silently questioning which side she was on.

While the girls were silently communicating, Sasuke quietly slipped away and continued his rounds.

Confident that his team could manage during his short absence, Naruto took the fifteen-minute break the members insisted on him taking.

"Udon, I'm leaving," he called out above the din that was normal in a kitchen.

"Have fun," was the reply.

He nodded and left. Although he hadn't eaten yet, he had been cooking a lot that his senses had too much to send signal to his brain that he was hungry. Skipping lunch, he decided to visit his friends. It was unfortunate that Sasuke was on duty, Kiba was on shift giving tips in taking care of one's pet while Shino was busy being one of the referees in his club's Kabuto Battle because that meant he couldn't disturb them.

He went to the Go club, but he was told that Shikamaru was sleeping until his next game. So much for his plan of dragging his lazy friend!

He dropped by at Chouji's club stall and by his friend's request, bought grilled pork. He also bought street foods like okonomiyaki, takoyaki from other stalls. So when he arrived at the archery field, he had enough food to feed a group of seven hungry growing boys with him.

"Having fun?" he asked Gaara who was eating.

"Very," the redhead replied with sarcasm making the blonde chuckle.

Seeing that archery looked fun, Naruto decided to try it for free. Well not really for free. It was just the members' way of returning the favor of him bringing some food.

Gaara stood behind to watch. He watched as the blonde made a fool of himself. He watched until the archer in him made him helped Naruto. And dammit! What a torture! To be so close with Naruto to the point that he could feel the latter's body heat was painfully sweet. For a lot of times, he had been tempted to touch what he couldn't have... what was forbidden, but he ignored the urges because he respected Naruto and Sasuke.

Slightly satisfied with his aim, Naruto hurriedly left, seeing his break was almost over. He bought three parfaits and dropped by Sakura's booth before going back to his kitchen.

Sasuke just scowled when he passed by his shoe locker and the scent of flowers assaulted his nose. As much as he wanted to get rid of those presents, he decided to leave them as they were. Let his admirers find another place to leave their symbol of affection. Deciding that, he went straight to the student council office- the only place that no admirer could set foot, unless any of them wanted to be severely punished. And obviously, there seemed to be someone who had a sadistic streak if the long-stemmed red rose on his well-arranged desk was any indication.

He let a pointer finger glide along the edge of his table before taking a seat on his swivel chair.

All his life, he had never received a single rose. It was always a bouquet until now. And the rose was as red as those times when in a heated and hungry moment, he had made a cut on his blonde's lips and which had bleed. He stared at the flower, marveling at its simplicity and beauty before he picked it up to draw it to his lips, wishing it was the lips of its sender. He flipped the card and read the single statement written hurriedly.

_Bon Appetit!_

It was only then did the Uchiha notice the styrofoam lunch box and he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Damn that Naruto! He didn't know if the blonde was doing it on purpose or not, but he- Sasuke was falling deeper and faster into their abyss.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Bringing nothing but the single rose, Sasuke made his way to the Culinary laboratory. Although, Naruto had told him not to distract, Sasuke saw no reason to follow the request because it was already around seven in the evening- a time when most were now looking for their own spots to watch the firework display which marked the end of the school festival.

When he had open the door and found the dobe alone, he was pleased, yet at the same time confused. Where the hell was the rest of the club? He didn't know he had said it out loud until surprised Naruto whirled around and a second later answered.

"I let them watch the display seeing that we're almost done cleaning." True to his words, the prep tables just needed wiping and the floor, moping. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't expect me not to come here after what you did." He boldly dragged the rose on tanned face oh-so-softly that Naruto could only flutter his eyes close and sigh. Through half-mast eyelids, he watched as want crawled along the planes of the blonde's face, highlighting them. And whatever words or sounds that would slip from those lips, Sasuke swallowed them. It had been so long since they had this contact and at that moment, that was all that mattered to them. To feel and to taste each other.

At the first contact, Naruto's hands grabbed the front of his lover's shirt to steady himself. His legs had been tired from standing too much, but the kiss sapped his legs' remaining strength. Mirroring Sasuke's intensity, he returned the kiss urgently, desperately, hungrily...

For a long moment, they let the other's presence and taste awash them in a comforting and rewarding manner. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke buried his face against the junction where Naruto's head and shoulders met. "You smell of food," he murmured. "It makes me want to eat you."

"H-hey, bastard..." a flustered Naruto stammered as he found himself slowly bending backward towards one dirty prep table. His boyfriend wasn't doing anything, but he could feel his own desire being awakened by his.

"We did it on my table so it is only fair to do it here as well," Sasuke told him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Before he could stop himself, he said, ""Doing it on a prep table is kinky, but the fireworks..." He felt relieved at the same time disappointed when Sasuke pulled away.

Frankly, the Uchiha had really no plans of doing it at that moment. Not only was he mentally tired, but also he wanted to watch the fireworks. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked for a mop. Seeing that there was still five minutes left before the display, he might as well kill time by helping the dobe.

When the exhibition started, the two stopped cleaning and sat side by side by the window with one particular encounter hovering and brushing against their memory…

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The next day- Saturday found Sasuke at Naruto's family den. "I want to play a game which doesn't make me think," Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. "As if you do." He ducked when a magazine went flying towards him.

"Bastard!" And to spite the said bastard, he loaded a game Sasuke hated- car racing.

In retaliation, the dark-haired lad made sure to make a loser out from the other and succeeded. His winning had awakened Naruto's competitive side. Since both of them hated to lose, especially to one another, what should had been a fun and relaxing game had become a downright serious one as they tried to throw each other's F1 cars off the racing track.

Feeling mischievous, Sasuke reached to his side to grab Naruto's left arm, causing his car to somersault in the air and crash to the ground

**Sasuke- three. Naruto- one.**

For a minute or so, they were more focused on grabbing each other's hand until Sasuke's controller flew from his hands.

"Stop it!" Sasuke growled.

"Only when you do!" Naruto growled back.

"Fine!"

All was peace and quiet until Sasuke who assumed that Naruto had his guard down, swung an arm with an intention to slap Naruto's controller away. Unfortunately, Naruto who was more than ready, counterattack by twisting his upper body to the other side and Sasuke's mischievous left hand landed on the blonde's inner thigh, just an inch away from the blonde's crotch.

For an awkward moment, the two froze before Sasuke pulled his hand away. "S-sorry," he muttered and he played the game quietly.

Out of instinct more than anything else, Sasuke had moved when he saw from the corner of his eyes, Naruto's hand shot out. He thought he knew what he was after, but he was wrong. Very wrong. He realized that when the tanned hand settled on his crotch. His gaze flew to Naruto who had a Cheshire grin. "I'm not sorry," the blonde said and to prove his point, he slightly squeezed what was underneath his palm.

Sasuke smirked. Two could play this titillating game and he'd definitely teach the dobe his lesson. He lunged towards his target, his intent clear. However, Naruto anticipated his move and in a flurry of arms and legs managed to pin down Sasuke. Then with the tip of his tongue traced his boyfriend's lips, making Sasuke moan appreciatively.

To Sasuke, such action was like a declaration of war… a war which he intended to win with the blonde screaming for his name. In a split of second, plans that would give the expected came to his mind but before he could implement one of those, Naruto had pulled away from him then threw him a come-hither-to look over his shoulder and ran.

_Chasing was fine_ _too_, Sasuke thought as jumped to his feet quickly. Like a predator after his prey, Sasuke did just that.

The housemaid just sighed at the sudden burst of running footsteps moving towards the second floor. When would those boys grow up and stop chasing each other?

Naruto arched an eyebrow while gazing at Sasuke who had him carefully pinned on his bed. Reaching out, he said, "It disappeared." Upon silent inquiry from the Uchiha, he thumbed the spot where the mark he made three weeks ago was. He leaned up and sucked on that tender spot. He sucked in a way that made Sasuke moan weakly and think what other places that wicked mouth should be.

Sasuke laid on his back, taking the blonde with him and took the latter's mouth for a kiss that was passionate but not hungry... urgent but not hurried. It was as if they savored each second their tongues surged and pressed against and entwined with the other's.

They didn't stop drinking each other's sweetness... they couldn't stop not until their mouths had another to feast on which won't happen anytime soon.

Sasuke's hands squeezed Naruto's shoulders, moved on his back, kneading, caressing and branding, then they cupped the firm buttocks before he let his fingertips brushed the skin just above his jeans.

"I'm home," Arashi called out the moment he walked in. He dropped his suitcase, rolled his shoulders.

"Welcome home," their housemaid- Saito greeted. "How was your trip?"

Naruto made a deep throaty sound at the well-calculated caresses. Then made that sound again when he felt Sasuke growing erection through the latter's tight and skinny pants. He felt it pulsating, he couldn't wait for that moment when it would be at its maximum width and length silkily sinking into home, constantly pushing him to heaven while ramming him into the bed. The image alone made him shiver, and unwittingly rubbed Sasuke's hard on.

"I had a good time. I brought Castella cakes with me." He looked around, "Naruto?"

That was the end of slow as Sasuke roughly changed their position. Naruto quickly got rid of Sasuke's shirt, but Sasuke had no patience and just bunched Naruto's shirt and feasted on nipples.

"He's with Sasuke-kun in his room."

"Have you served them snacks already?"

"Not yet," the woman said as she took the paper bags from her master.

The blonde gasped and fisted on sable strands as hot mouth enclosed his left nipple. Then gasped again when he felt wet tongue being flattened against his pert bud. _Oh God!_

"Please prepare it so I can bring it to them."

She nodded and did as she was told to.

He murmured his lover's name, calling him towards the chaos that mouth created within him. With his searching hands, he grabbed Sasuke's butt, drew him and rubbed their arousals together. _Oh dear God!_

"Naruto," Sasuke pleaded more than warned. He was so close to losing himself especially when the other lad just mewled and entwined one leg around his.

A minute or two later, Arashi was walking towards his son's room with a tray of snacks. He knocked on the door only to hear a breathless moan and a murmur of his son's name.

Arashi opened the door and saw what he never thought he'd see his son doing, something he believed to be a nightmare- Naruto in a passionate embrace with Sasuke. Both of them were drowning with sensations that couldn't be expressed with words alone. He- Arashi had never felt so lost in the myriad of emotions that crashed against him at that moment. He didn't even take notice that his hold had loosened and the tray came falling... falling..."

_CRASH!_

**TBC**

* * *

-coughs- Imagine the trauma Arashi was in the moment he saw them. LOL 


	23. Chapter 23

**SasuNaru, yaoi and OOC.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

When he had decided to come home to spend his summer vacation at his place, he had expected his parents to be happy. But when he had stepped inside and before he could even say 'I'm home', pain exploded on his right cheek while his head snapped to the left. It took his brain a second to catch on that somebody had punched him in his own house and another two for him to get rid of those blinking stars he was seeing. 

"What the hell was-" Words died in his throat and his mouth went dry upon seeing his livid father while his very disappointed mother stood a meter away. What the hell was going on?

"You despicable-" His father trailed off obviously too furious to continue his words.

"Was he the reason why you couldn't come home most of the time?" his mother started, her blue eyes dark with pain and betrayal.

His stomach turned sour. He was now certain what was going on.

"...how many times have you slept with him? Why does it have to be a guy?"

Silence.

"You better explain to us why you're sleeping with a guy and to top it off an Uchiha!" his father roared. He was certain that all the housemaids had heard and their neighbors too. But the house was silent. Did that mean his parents gave everyone a rest day in order to save the family's reputation?

His silence drove his father to grab the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"Explain!"

But what was there to explain? At their age, he trusted them to know why. Everything was in the name of love no matter how corny and foolish that was.

"Speak!"

He was being shaken again so hard it was a surprise his head was still on his shoulders. From the distance, he could clearly hear his mother crying. It was heartbreaking.

Why was he taking things so calmly? He wanted to know. It was as if he was just an indifferent observer of an unfolding drama.

He raised his head and looked at his parents. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way but I'll never regret anything because I," he squared his shoulders and raised his chin, "I love him."

His mother wailed and his father called him fool and he knew nothing but pain.

_Because I love him._

**Chapter 23: The shadows of time**

_Yoake ni hohoemu kimi ga oshiete kureta ano uta wo utaitsuzuke  
__hoshizora ni kaeru namida wo kazoeteta  
__nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru  
__aa, fukaku fukaku genzai mo  
__sou.. aishiteiru  
__**-"Hoshi no suna", Gackt **_

As if sucked by a very great force, the sea water receded quickly baring a portion of underwater ground that should be usually submerged and leaving a number of fishes gasping for their lives. Then just as quickly, water returned from wherever it had been a moment ago with a vengeance more cruel than man and fate put together, as powerful waves came crashing down; obliterating, destroying and drowning anything in its path, showing no mercy

Arashi's emotions upon seeing his son heavily making out could be likened to that phenomenon. As much as he wanted to rip his gaze from the two unaware boys, he couldn't. The image had awakened the feelings he had suppressed and hadn't felt for what seemed like ages. He found himself weakening at those memories of longing and passion that brought a bittersweet feeling of happiness with regret.

At the loosening of his grip on the tray, gravity rightfully and viciously snatched it from his hands causing it to fall.

_Crash!_

And the sound snapped everyone from their state.

The two teenaged boys broke their sloppy kiss with a wet sound and steadied their rocking bodies to look at the source of noise. Seeing Arashi with an unreadable look standing at the doorway and the feeling that came with it... it was worse and far more intense than when Itachi walked in on them. It was almost beyond words. Before they could say anything which wouldn't happen soon, Arashi fled. He ran like the devil was on his heels, and in a way it was.

"Is everything okay?" their housemaid asked.

"Of course," a pale Arashi answered without stopping. "I'll be back," he shouted over his shoulder before he stepped out.

Arashi shook his head as his car rolled into the street. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he fought images of him and Fugaku until his knuckles turned white.

_Don't_, he blithely told himself, but his sheer efforts were futile… He didn't want to remember the image of Naruto and Sasuke because he knew their faces would morph into his and Fugaku's just like few minutes ago.

"Stop it," he ordered, disgusted. Then he cursed when the rhythm of his heartbeat chanted his business partner's name… his former lover.

_Fugaku…_

_Fu-ga-ku_

_Fu-ga-ku_

"I said stop!" Wanting to escape the past, the present and the future, he stepped on the gas further and his destination? The person who had been his anchor when his beautiful and dream-like world shattered twenty-one years ago.

"Arashi?!" Tsunade uttered when she found her younger brother standing on her doorstep looking confused, troubled, lost and upset. "What's wrong?"

Arashi forced a grin. "Nothing. Do I need a reason to visit my dear sister?"

Tsunade didn't buy it for a second because Arashi wore his heart on his sleeve. He was like Naruto, or to be exact, Naruto was like him. However instead of asking, she let the man in. She hoped his younger brother would tell her before her patience would run out and she'd end up beating it out from him.

"Arashi, my esteemed drinking partner!" Jiraiya's voice echoed throughout the house. "Would you like to have a glass of-"

"I need more than a glass."

The older male beamed and patted the other on the back. "Then, shall we drink ourselves to a stupor?" He then led Arashi to his library, leaving a worried and frowning Tsunade behind.

_Arashi._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

It had been like an eternity since Arashi left before the two boys could move and find their voice. Sasuke pulled away and slumped next to Naruto's still unmoving body. They blankly stared at the ceiling with their minds as white as snow while they still grappled with the fact that Arashi had walk in on them. Their secret was out and now... now what? What would happen now?

Both of them weren't naive enough not to know that doom was near. For everything that was right as dictated by social norms, morality and ethics, Arashi would never ever approve of their relationship and to them it was right, yet wrong just as their relationship was wrong, but right.

What would they do now? What should they do? They hoped somebody was there to tell them… to teach them… to comfort them that yes, things would somehow turn out fine.

"Sasuke," Naruto croaked, his voice shaking. Biting cold terror still outlined his every muscles and he knew things would stay like that until everything would settle down. He was scared... really scared to death but he had to be brave for Sasuke. He had to pretend.

"Hn?" The Uchiha replied. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, all comforting and assuring, but he just couldn't say it. He just couldn't, because he was also terrified for Arashi's impending anger and for Naruto's safety. What would Arashi do to his son? How far would Naruto go for him? How long before-

"Let's talk with your father. I'll explain-"

"Explain what?"

Sasuke faltered and desperately search for an answer, only to find none. He just wanted to spare and protect Naruto. "In any case, let's do this together." He took Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently. In reply, the blonde gave him a small shaky smile.

The moment they stood up and got dress to search for Arashi was the moment their war began and they sincerely hope they would win.

_I'll fight for you until my last breath._

Over the rim of his glass, Jiraiya sharply watch his brother-in-law as the latter started to drink himself into oblivion, with their conversation little to none. Jiraiya knew Arashi wasn't a heavy drinker and that when he drink, it was to relax and unwind. So what drove the blonde to be like this?

Jiraiya was snapped out from his thoughts by the polyphonic sound coming from Arashi's left pocket. He watched as the man took out his mobile unit, looked at the caller id, murmured his son's name with a slight scowl on his face then turned his unit off. Jiraiya didn't have to be sober to be certain that his brother-in-law had a spat with his son, but what he wanted to know was what the spat was all about to cause the parent to run away from his son and not vice versa as was normal. Judging with the way the blond male was downing one glass after another, his chance of knowing today was close to nil.

Naruto looked at the clock. It had been two hours since his father left, and despite what their housekeeper said, it seemed his father had no plans in coming back. Where was his father anyway? He dialed his father's mobile number only for his call to be rejected.

"Sasuke, you should go home," Naruto said quietly.

"I'm going to wait for uncle-"

"He's not answering my call and our housekeeper has no idea where he went to." He lowered his voice, "Go home before your father will get mad at you."

Ah yes his father. Not wanting to add anymore trouble then there already was, Sasuke stood up. "Call me if anything happens."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry too much," he said and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's right hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of golden hair as he deepened the slow kiss. If anything, the kiss was reassurance and courage for what was about to come.

"Well?" Tsunade asked the half-drunk Jiraiya. "Did he say anything?"

"Silent as the dead," the man replied then protested when his wife grabbed his collar in a threatening manner.

"By any chance, are you keeping secrets from me?" Tsunade inquired dangerously, her eyes glinting with untold cruelty.

"You know who I'm loyal to," Jiraiya chirped sweetly. He grumbled about scary wives when he was rudely dumped on the sofa. Just then their landline phone unit rang.

"Baachan," came the guilty voice from the other line. "I drove otousan away and now he's missing."

Tsunade scowled. "He's here, Naruto." She could practically hear Naruto's relief. "But I want to know what happened."

There was a brief silence, a deep intake of breath before Naruto narrated the embarrassing event.

As usual no words were exchange between Uchiha brothers when they encountered each other at the stairs. The older one dressed in a fresh and well-ironed suit was going down while the younger one was climbing up. Itachi quickly noted the dragging pace, Sasuke moved as if in a trance, or to be exact in auto-pilot mode. Showing no concern like a sibling should, Itachi continued his way, ignoring his brother's presence in a well-practiced habit. That was until he heard a word that had thrust him back to those almost forgotten years when he and Sasuke still treated each other as brothers. It was a word that his foolish brother would utter every time he needed his help, his advice, his protection when he'd find himself in trouble whether by his doing or not.

Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, but the latter continued walking as if he didn't say anything. Without bothering to call after the younger male, Itachi resumed his walk.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_Candlelight dinner for two? Check_

_Slow instrumental music? Check!_

_Christmas special Strawberry shortcake? Check!_

_Beloved lover? On his way home._

_Seeing that everything was ready except for his lover, Arashi took his apron off and strode towards the window to look at the winter night scenery of the city. Despite their parents' protests, he was still living with Fugaku enjoying and savoring their time like they used to. But things were different now. There was tension lining their relationship and once in awhile they would hear insults from each other's parents. He could describe their relationship as heaven with hell in its midst._

_From the corner of his eyes, the Christmas lights on their small Christmas tree twinkled and beneath the tree were his two presents for his lover. Red dusted his cheeks as he remembered the set of sex toys inside the plainly-wrapped box. He wondered what Fugaku got him this Christmas. Would it be another expensive jewelry? He could swear that his Uchiha had a fetish on giving him silver and platinum jewelries if one drawer of their dressing table was an indication._

_A smile broke into his face when he heard the front door being opened._

"_Welcome home," he immediately greeted while holding out a chair for his lover._

"_Fucking cold and hungry," Fugaku said while he casually gave Arashi's body a meaningful wolfish glance before placing his gifts under the tree._

"_Glad I prepared a hearty meal." He was about to start slicing the roasted chicken when a pale hand covered his._

"_Let me," Fugaku offered and gently pried the knife from his hands._

_He was about to step away when an arm wrapped around his waist, bringing him short. An unbidden soft moan left him as lips brushed against his nape oh-so-tenderly... teasingly... provocatively._

"_Do you know what my Christmas wish is?" Fugaku asked in a low seductive voice._

"_N-no." It was so hard to think or even guess when his brain was malfunctioning at the onslaught of barely-there sensations._

"_Is for Uzumakis to stay away from Uchihas," Fugaku growled causing Arashi's half-mast eyelids to flutter open. In a split second he saw a silver shadow slashing through the air and right into his chest. He looked down and found a knife with its blade fully sunk into his skin. He didn't know if the coldness he felt was due to his inevitable death or Fugaku's betrayal. He looked at his lover, murderer and traitor and saw nothing but malice. He staggered back so suddenly that he lost his balance and he was falling... falling... his airborne tears glinting in the darkness..._

Arashi immediately sat up and gasped for air while clutching his chest where the knife should be. It was just a nightmare. As vivid as it was, it was just a nightmare. No, he was wrong. It was a happy memory turned into nightmare because of what he saw in Naruto's room.

"Arashi," a voice in the dark called out softly causing him to whip his head to the left. Seeing nothing but those honey-colored eyes glinting in the dark, Arashi thought it was his father. "O-otousan!?"

"Get a grip, Arashi!" Tsunade barked in a low voice. "He won't haunt you." She heard her younger brother sucked a deep breath. "What's wrong?" she asked although she knew already.

Arashi leaned forward and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. "The memories... they're coming back when I walk in on Naruto and Sasuke-kun making out," he confessed flatly as if he was under hypnotic powers. He had thought he had finally forgotten about those feelings and the memories attached to them, especially when he didn't feel anything but friendly affection towards Fugaku when they met again. He thought he had won. Dammit!

"It couldn't be helped, because those two are your and Fugaku's deadringers," Tsunade said while placing a hand on Arashi's right shoulder.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Tsunade. Naruto... Naruto along with that boy would suffer the pain of separation and loss." He gripped his hands as he effortlessly imagined what those lads would suffer. It was history repeating itself unless...

"Arashi..."

The man jumped to his feet when a brilliant idea came to him. Why did it take him this long to think of that? "They'd get hurt unless I'll do something about it."

Tsunade just looked at him, confused of the sudden change of his mood- from depressed and troubled to ecstatic. Was her brother bipolar?

"I won't become our father, neechan." And there was finality in his tone that made Tsunade frown in concern.

"Don't be brash, Arashi," the woman warned especially when she saw the glint of something akin to madness in those eyes. "What about Fugaku-san?"

The man paused awhile, reconsidering, weighing, assessing and speculating things. "He'll do the same thing."

"You won't listen to what I'll say, will you?" a calm Tsunade asked. She was just worried for him and Naruto. As far as she knew, things were never as easy as they should be when an Uchiha was involved.

Her brother just grinned. "Surely you want your nephew to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course. But-"

"Then it's settled." He took one step towards the door then crouched down while he grabbed his head and moaned. A second later, a worried Tsunade was by his side, inquiring.

"Do you have aspirin for hangover?"

A vein on Tsunade's forehead ticked and she unhesitatingly hit him.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

To be chased by packs of wolves and foxes while the wind blew fiercely as balls of fire were dropping from the sky was downright nasty. Even if it was only a dream, Naruto forced himself to wake up. When he succeeded, he woke up with extremely exhausted leg muscles and saw his father looking at him with an unreadable expression. Seeing as that he couldn't go back to his dream, which was far pleasant compared to what would happen in a matter of seconds between him and his father, Naruto started thinking. What would he say? Should he say good morning then pretend yesterday was just a figment of his father's imagination? Or should he say welcome home then run away? Or he could-

_Breathe, Naruto, breathe._

"Naru-"

Why think when he could plunge directly?

"Sasuke and I are dating or to be exact lovers!" he blurted out. Let his father know how deep he and Sasuke were with each other.

"I see so it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me." No matter what he said to Tsunade, a minute part of him still hoped it didn't happen.

"So don't ask me to leave him, because I won't!" And his unadulterated stubbornness was there for the world to see.

"I won't."

"C'mon, otousan. Just because we're both guys- eh? What did you say?"

Arashi rolled his eyes. "I said, 'I won't.'"

"Eh? But why?" the younger blonde asked warily. Was his father lulling him to a false sense of security?

"Don't question your fortune, Naruto. Just be glad I'm okay with this."

"Really?"

For a long moment, both males stared at each other, with the younger one searching and assessing what he found on the similar pair of blue eyes.

"Thanks," he finally said, relieved.

Then Arashi's voice turned firm and stern. "But that doesn't mean I approve your sexual intimacy with him. You're too young for that!"

"But we've done it a lot of times!" Naruto blurted out tactlessly.

Silence dropped over them like an anvil as the statement settled and echoed in their minds. Naruto's face turned as red as an over ripe tomato and he looked away from his father.

On the other hand, Arashi had a hard time grappling with the fact. To know that his son was dating his best friend who was a male was a shock, but to know that his son... his innocent son had lost his virginity a long time ago was heartbreaking. What kind of a father was he? Mentally, he cried.

"Otousan?" Naruto uttered when the silence had become unbearable.

Arashi croaked then cleared his throat. "Do you use condoms?"

The question was so sudden that Naruto fell from his bed. _Don't tell me we'll be discussing this!_

"You should use protection, Naruto," Arashi commanded. "Now, I want Sasuke-kun to eat his lunch here."

"B-but I have a class at the cooking studio," his son reminded him.

"I know." A devilish grin graced Arashi's face, "He and I will spend a quality time together. After all, we have something in common." Giving his son a meaningful look, he swept out from the room.

Naruto could only stare at his father and his subtle arrogance.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Uzumaki residence's front door, gathering his courage that was slowly but surely evaporating. Before he could even press the doorbell, the door was flung open by none other than Arashi.

_Gulp. Stare. Gulp._

"I've been expecting you, Sasuke-kun," Arashi told him enthusiastically.

"I hope I'm not late, sir," Sasuke replied quietly. The blonde noted the polite address and mentally chuckled.

"I am told that an Uchiha is never late."

"So I heard," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he followed the older man inside. Although he was very familiar with Naruto's house, he felt like it was his first time to walk along its halls and all because Arashi was acting strange. The smile the man was giving him was downright suspicious and bordered near malicious. He swept his gaze on every nook and cranny that was visible to his line of sight making sure that there was no weapon hidden when he learned that their housekeeper was given a day-off.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Arashi inquired when the lad detoured towards the kitchen.

"To help you cook, un-, I mean, sir."

"Everything is ready," the man replied, increasing Sasuke's want to go to kitchen to check for any containers with poisonous substance.

"Let me wash my hands."

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Wash your hands in the washroom," Arashi said in a voice that brook no disobedience. He watched as his guest followed his statement. He could smell fear from Sasuke and the sadist in him seemed to be pleased. Surely, a parent had a privilege to bully his child's boyfriend. Lover, his mind shamelessly corrected, making him scowl. However, he had to give it to the Uchiha for trying not to be obvious.

"Shall we eat now?" Arashi said as Sasuke settled on the seat provided.

"I gratefully partake," the two chorused.

Under sharp blue eyes, Arashi watched as Sasuke's shoulder get more tensed. Even his grip on his chopsticks was tightening and he seemed to be doing it unconsciously. With mischief streaking through his veins, he wondered how long Sasuke would last.

"How are you and your family, Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine," Sasuke answered automatically. _Don't do anything stupid_, he told himself, _and never ever let your guard down._

Arashi leaned forward, his chin resting on one fist. "Fine as in healthy? Fine as in I don't give a damn? Or fine as in fuck off?" He just grinned when the lad looked at him coolly. When the boy complimented the meal he prepared- an act which he thought to be a calculated tactic, the blonde sighed in relief. "I'm happy to hear that. In my nervousness, I spilled a liquid cleaner into the pan where the sauté meat was."

The Uchiha's gaze flew towards him and he continued smiling as the boy none-too-quietly swallowed a bite and placed his chopsticks on the table.

Although a part of him didn't want to believe such statement, he wouldn't put past any man to commit a homicide attempt to the one who stole his son's virginity, especially when the said man was very protective of his son. Normally, he would weigh the possibility and sincerity of such accident, but given the condition he was in, panic got the better of him. He was going to die! Arashi was-

"...kidding!" the man's voice pierced through his morbid thoughts. Relief followed by anger seeped into his veins while his host was laughing heartily. God! He was so annoyed. Surely, Naruto would forgive him if he accidentally killed the asshole, right?

"With all due respect, sir," he started with his voice coldly polite, bluntly tensed and controlled. "What do you want from me? If you think you can convince me in breaking up with Naruto, then you're in for a big disappointment." Although, Naruto assured him that his father approved of their relationship, he was cynical to believe that Arashi, as not to ruin the camaraderie between father and son, lulled Naruto to security and assurance while he planned how to convince him- Sasuke to stop dating him. Ha! As if he would be convinced! He squared his shoulders and haughtily challenged the man.

Arashi straightened in his seat, his stance domineering and regal. "Would you if I asked you?" There was no malice or threat in his voice, just curiosity.

"No," Sasuke blurted out, almost like a child close to giving tantrum.

"Then I won't. You're here so I can lay down rules."

The younger male stared owlishly. "Rules?"

"As a parent, I have lots of concern about my son. Surely, you understand that?"

Sasuke nodded immediately seeing how Arashi fingered his knife, as if contemplating to use it as a weapon.

"During dates, I want Naruto to be home by ten," Arashi started, his voice as stern as ever. "Don't let this distract you from your studies, so no cutting classes just so you can make out. No making out in the kitchen, dining room, tool shed, garage, lawn, family den and in other places where people can see."

Sasuke happily noted that Arashi didn't mention Naruto's room. The man was being indirect, but he wasn't complaining as long as they had a place where to make out.

The blond sighed almost in resignation. "I wanted to tell you to hold those um... urges back but..." He shrugged his shoulders while soft pink dusted Sasuke's cheeks. "Try to control those hormones, but if both of you can't, use condom." Arashi swallowed back the curious inquiry of who was being done by who, because it was too personal and it wasn't his right to know. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, I understand."

Arashi smiled. "One more thing, there are pieces of hell scattered in the heaven you found, so enjoy but don't be reckless." He fell silent as he let the words sunk into the younger male's mind. Would Sasuke understand the meaning behind his statement? He hoped the boy did.

"Will you tell my father about this?" Sasuke asked seeing that Arashi had finished his talk.

"No, I won't. I'm not in the position to tell him." A pause. "But if you have plans to tell him, letting him walk in on you making out isn't a good idea."

Sasuke blushed, while deep down inside, he wished his father to be accepting as Arashi. He really did. Fervently.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Naruto came home mid-afternoon, he was surprised to find Sasuke in the family den leisurely reading a book.

"Welcome home, dobe," Sasuke drawled in his usual arrogance.

The blonde decided to ignore the insulting petname in favor of his curiosity. "How did it go?"

The other boy shrugged his shoulders. "Better than I expected." His boyfriend didn't have to know how scared and meek he had been.

Naruto scoffed. "You weren't scared?"

"Should I have been?"

"Right. Nothing ruffles your feathers, eh?" While being sarcastic, he reached out to touch Sasuke's duckbutt hair, adding insult to his statement. Contrary to what he expected, Sasuke didn't take the bait. Instead, he just stared at the blonde with an unfathomable gaze. "Sasuke?" Naruto uttered while getting uncomfortable under that gaze that awakened something deep within him. He whined when that gaze intensified; when he could feel its heat creeping on his skin like a bold caress. No, he couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke mentally smiled in victory as he felt those lips pressed against his and a second later, the blonde's tongue followed. He lightly placed his hands on the other's hips.

"Bedroom?" Naruto asked huskily, his eyes still closed. Faintly, he heard Sasuke agree. As if in a sultry daze, he walked to his destination, as if floating. All the way he was giggling like he was drunk. In a way, he was.

He wound his arms around Sasuke as they resumed their kiss. He moaned when the latter deepened their exchange and felt his tongue touching and exploring.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's lithe frame, pulling him closer while his other hand snaked into the blonde's shirt, slowly brandishing his name on tanned skin. Naruto gasped and threw his head as he felt the soft caress on his heated skin, exposing his neck to Sasuke's ravishing mouth. He moaned, encouraging his lover to create more love bites. He pushed him away to get rid of his own shirt then pulled Sasuke back to vertically tumble on his bed, their feet still touching on the floor.

フォームの始まり

Sasuke pulled back and took off his shirt while Naruto looked on, admiring the planes of that hard body and the tension of those muscles. He licked his suddenly dry lips and gulped. He smiled when that body lowered towards his and he pushed Sasuke on his back to lay siege on his chest.

He flattened his tongue on Sasuke's right clavicle and dragged it all the way to his left. Then he drew a wet line from one nipple to another before taking one bud into his mouth, causing his lover to arch back into his touch while his pale hands moved to grip on his hair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as teeth tugged on his left nipple while a hand painstakingly toyed his other nipple, making his skin on that area more sensitive than before. He grabbed Naruto's waist and brought it down to rub it against his… slowly yet forcefully.

Naruto moved down, leaving wet and hot kisses on his trail. He swirled his tongue around Sasuke's navel while his hands work on his jeans, then on his boxers.

A slew of crude words flew from the pale lad as he felt warm and slightly calloused hands gripped his rigid erection, and he was lost to pleasure of it when he felt hot breath fanning him. _Fuck!_ Cumming was so easy for him at that moment.

Naruto looked at the angry red Sasuke's erection had become and smiled. He licked his lips before parting them slightly to admit his lover's tip. Gently and teasingly, he started applying suction to it while his tongue provokingly danced against it, coating it with saliva and with its own pearly cum. He grabbed Sasuke's hips to stop him from bucking against him before he slowly caressed his balls, completely playing with them.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke said between pants, unable to comprehend anything except the pleasure that was building inside him and the heat that engulfed him inch by inch. His eyelids fluttered close as he completely sheathed into that wicked mouth and he slowly thrust into it. He shot into a sitting position when a slick finger touched him where nobody, not even him, did. He looked down at Naruto and gulped. No sight had been more erotic than this: Naruto with his mouth preoccupied with his cock, one hand busy making patterns on his balls while the other hand was stimulating his perineum. And his eyes… those eyes… Sasuke felt himself hardened even more.

"Oh God, dobe!" Sasuke breathed, his voice strained with desire and lust. Then the blonde abandoned his balls and held his cock instead. And right in front of him, Naruto drew out his tongue and licked the underside vein of his throbbing manhood. Sasuke could only throw his head back and he came right there and then, unable to hold back the pleasure that had threatened to sweep him away the moment he was inside the blonde's mouth.

Naruto wiped the sticky liquid from his face just as Sasuke jerked him up and kissed him senseless, their positions now switched. However, Naruto wasn't complaining, his whole body was strumming with his need for Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke and nothing else mattered. He breathed his lover's name and reached out for him.

Sasuke had a different way of giving pleasure. His touches were always hotter, calculated, tricky and overwhelming… always a preparation of what would succeed after it. But Naruto didn't mind… as long as he could feel Sasuke over him, on him and in him, it didn't matter. He mewled when soft lips dragged on his inner thighs, completely ignoring his manhood screaming for the man's attention. Sasuke moved his tongue to touch the blonde's perineum, kissed it and nibbling it. He glanced at his lover's erection, completely fascinated with how it spurted one drop of precum after another and then he moved his tongue lower just to drive Naruto crazy with wanting.

However, Naruto was beyond crazy. Need was coming out from every pore of his body. No, he was need, and he unconsciously moved his hips, wanting and demanding. He protested when a hand tightly gripped his erection, disabling him from cumming.

"Please," he muttered, his eyes blinded with lust. "Give it to me." He wanted it… not just the pleasure coming from Sasuke's slick fingers moving in and out of him. He wanted the real thing… Sasuke's hot rod within him… moving and claiming him. "Please." A guttural moan escaped from his throat when Sasuke entered him, almost ripping him into two, but wait! Something was strange and Naruto could feel it. Something was blocking him from completely feeling his lover. He looked up, confusion twirling along the desire in his eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Hmmm…."

"It's different from usual."

"Condom. I'm wearing one," Sasuke answered while still adjusting to the tightness around him. Following Arashi's rules was the only thing Sasuke could do to show his gratitude to the man who was okay with their relationship and because of that, he went to the nearest drug store to purchase condoms.

"Oh," Naruto eloquently replied and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Sasuke slammed against his sweet spot. His legs around Sasuke's waist tightened, but it wasn't enough. He needed more… he wanted to feel more. He wanted unadulterated pleasure. In one smooth move, he straddled Sasuke and took the man out from inside of him.

"Dobe?" Sasuke moaned when he felt hands desperately getting rid of the condom. "No," he told the blonde weakly. "Don't."

"But I want to feel you," Naruto replied before tossing the condom to the floor. He moved his hands in an up and down motion. Sasuke moaned at the blonde's ministrations and felt himself hardening at his lover's attention. Then he raised himself on his knees and holding Sasuke's rod, he lowered himself. He threw his head back as he felt Sasuke sink home. "Ah" he breathed softly as he finally had what he wanted… skin against skin… Sasuke against him… inside him.

Sasuke's stomach tightened watching the blonde with his body taut as a bow. He rolled them around and he whispered, "Sorry, couldn't wait!" With that, their conversation ended as they plunged head first to the swirling ocean before them. He grunted between powerful thrusts, watching how desire danced on Naruto's face. Naruto was right, it was better this way… condom was an obstacle to feeling and surrendering to each other.

Naruto's grip on the sheets tightened as pleasure slowly rose above him. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to draw Sasuke deeper and he moved his legs. He placed his heels on the edge of the bed and spread his legs as far as his muscles allowed, but it didn't do him any good. He helplessly called out his lover's name, trying to tell him what he wanted without words, just actions. He cried out when Sasuke took one leg and hung it over his shoulder while one pale hand held his other leg against the bed, after that he was satisfied.

Sasuke pulled back until his head was the only part that remained inside the blonde. He circled his hips around, stretching the blonde completely, teasing him to no end. Normally, it would have hurt, but t the blonde was as lost and dazed as he was. Naruto was panting his name while muttering incoherent words urging Sasuke on repeatedly.

The hoarse cry that ripped from Naruto's chest was Sasuke's undoing as he emptied everything into the blonde. Sasuke fell onto Naruto limped and satiated. They shared a simple kiss and relaxed, savoring each other's presence insider their own little world.

And then July melted into August and once more, fate became cruel as Sasuke and Naruto found themselves in a grueling heat incomparable to that of Summer...

**TBC**

* * *

**On chapter 24:** "Leave, Sasuke." Fugaku ordered coolly and watched as his son... his stupid younger son, who never failed to disappoint him, struggle futilely. He shall put his stupidity to an end. 


	24. Chapter 24

**If you have come this far, then I'm pretty sure you know what goes in this fic's disclaimer and warnings. - smiles - Gawd! I'm just so lazy to write the usual things.**

* * *

The blonde made a sound at the back of his throat when his lover started drawing lazy pattern on his back. He snuggled deeper, pressing their tired but satiated bodies closer.

"Your roommate is moving to Kyoto," the Uchiha stated.

"I know. I'm planning to move to a smaller apartment," the blonde said.

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Move in here. With me," the dark-haired male offered seriously.

"But there's only one room."

"Exactly. I can have you anytime I want."

"Pervert!" the blonde muttered and none-to-gently punched him. However, he was blushing at the invitation or to be exact the meaning behind it. The Uchiha was asking him to take another leap. It wasn't bad because he too wanted to be with him.

"I don't want to be a freeloader," he stated and the Uchiha knew he had just accepted his offer. Smart bastard!

"You won't be, but leave the rent to me. We can share the rest of the expenses."

The blonde smiled. "Cool. It be-" He gasped when he felt a finger glide into him. He glanced to his grinning lover who had a predatory glint in his eyes and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm horny and you're conveniently naked and right beside me," he answered matter-of-factly before pushing his lover on his back. The blonde's complain and protest slipped past his lips as nothing but sinful moans.

**Chapter 24: Snatched!**

_Meguri meguru kimi wo tadoru  
Boku no sagasu subete ni natta  
Hagare ochiru kokoro ga shitteta aishiteru  
Kono sora no shitade futari yurari yurari  
Mata kaze ni fukare miwo yoseatte yuku_

_Hitori yogari no aijou wa  
Kimi ni todokazu ni samayoutta_

_**-"Roll", Porno Graffiti**_

Inside the Uchiha mansion, there was a room dubbed as the inner workings of Fugaku's mind. Not only did he spend most of his time in that room, but also that was where difficult decisions were; where plans to make or break and dominate companies were hatched and where promotion and demotion were approved. The man who held that power was sitting behind a wide mahogany desk, catching up what he had missed during those three days he was in France.

"Excuse me, master," the family's head butler said from the door. "Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sama are here." At his master's command, the man led the guests in.

"Orochimaru, I apologize for asking you to come here when it's Sunday," Fugaku said for formality's sake. "You too, Kabuto-kun."

Orochimaru chuckled lowly. "We are at your service at all times," the man replied for formality's sake too. Then they took their seats indicated by their employer's hand.

"My trip indicates success," Fugaku began. "Those French will visit our production company sometime this month. Please make sure to inform everyone involved."

There was a pause while Kabuto scribbled the silent command.

"How did your meeting with Takayama go?"

The general manager's tongue peeked out from his lips - a mannerism he never grew out of, reminding anyone who saw it, of a snake. "The man looks like he will be more than happy if we take over his company," he said in his slightly husky and silky voice.

"Your presence might have intimidated him into thinking like that," Fugaku stated lightly. It took a second or so for the other two men to realize that yes, the ever so serious Uchiha had just made a light joke, but by then their employer was now in his usual mood and talking.

"That's understandable. It's the only way to bow out from a business with his name and reputation intact." Obsidian eyes hardened in a split second. "Let's wait for him to knock on our doors before we'll buy him out."

Orochimaru smiled. "But I already sent a team to start evaluating everything. Of course, everything is done in discretion. I hope you don't mind." Of course, he knew Fugaku didn't mind. The reason he liked working under the Uchiha was because he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he did it without compromising the company's reputation; the Uchiha's honor and as long as his goals were parallel to those of Fugaku's. He was the only one in the company who had that much freedom and because of that anyone who didn't know better would think he was Fugaku's business partner.

"No, I don't. But I want a full-detailed report on your meeting with him, as well as the team's investigation."

"Of course."

"I think this all I want from you for today. If you'd like, let's have lunch here. My wife and Sasuke will be arriving soon."

"Thank you, but we have another appointment." Orochimaru cleared his throat and unconsciously did his tongue mannerism. "If I may say so, your taste for beauty is inherited by Sasuke-kun, or is it an Uchiha trait?"

If Fugaku was confused with the man's words he didn't show it. In fact, he was waiting for his subordinate to continue.

"Coincidentally, I have seen his partner. Although, his date doesn't have your lovely wife's beauty, femininity and gracefulness, he was beautiful in his own right. I'm certain he'll be more attractive as years go by." He took a glance at the Uchiha and it was obvious it still hadn't registered to him the pronoun he was using. "They are like day and night... sun and moon perfectly complementing and contrasting each other." He mentally blanched at his poetic personification of both boys. He extended a hand to Kabuto who gave him a manila envelope and he left it on the table.

"We'll take our leave, if you excuse us." The two bowed and left the room.

Orochimaru chuckled lowly, pleased with what he did. He had nothing against the Uchiha. All he wanted was to cause big ripples on the surface of calm waters or a chip on an ice block. That was all.

Fugaku unsealed the envelope, wanting to see the person who was the cause of the subtle change in his younger son's behavior. His eyes widened as he looked at the first picture. Coldness suddenly gripped him. No, it can't be. It just can't be.

One picture had Sasuke and Naruto holding hands while walking under a dim street towards an empty and poor-lit park. The second picture had them both standing by a swing, their lips brushing and eyes half-closed. In the third picture, Naruto was sitting on the swing, his hands on the chains, his neck stretched to its maximum and his head tilted backward. Behind the blonde, Sasuke stood with his left hand covering Naruto's while his other hand was holding the blonde's chin as they shared what looked like a very passionate kiss.

Fugaku closed his eyes willing the pictures to fade and for the bitter and painful memories to go back where they had been for twenty-one years. Why was this part of history repeating? Must he now experience what he made his parents go through during that period? Was this his punishment for rebelling against them? However, what about his letting go of Arashi? Wasn't that enough for a punishment?

Fugaku looked at the pictures disdainfully, leaned back on his chair and started thinking.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Let me have them," Sasuke told his mom and took the paper bags from her. At Mikoto's request, he had accompanied her to shop some bed sheets, pillowcases and curtains.

"You're carrying too much. Besides, its just five steps from the main door," Mikoto replied.

As they took the first step of the short stairs that would lead them to the entrance, the front doors opened and three maids hurried to meet and take the packages from them.

One step above, their butler bowed. "Welcome home. The master wants both of you in his study room." They were soon led to Fugaku's study.

When Mikoto and Sasuke stepped into the room, their spine tingled at the heavy anger and malice hanging above. Since Fugaku had the back of his chair towards them, they couldn't see his face.

"We're here," Mikoto said quietly but calmly.

"Have a seat," Fugaku said before he swiveled his chair to face them. "And take a look at these." He extended the manila envelope to her.

Seeing that he was being ignored, Sasuke wondered if his father asked for him too, or if their butler had just misheard.

Mikoto stared with disbelief at the incriminating pictures. Her heart pounded loudly while her blood rushed everywhere in her body. "How? Why?" she uttered under her breath. This was impossible. They weren't... they couldn't- what happened to the prayers and wishes she made once in while for them not to fall in love? She looked at the confused Sasuke and extended the pictures. "Tell me these were edited by an expert for a sick joke."

Sasuke glanced at the picture and paled- a reaction noted by his father as a telltale. How? Sasuke wondered. They went to that park around eleven in the evening; both he and Naruto had even made sure nobody was there.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto whispered, still waiting for an answer.

The younger male looked away from pleading eyes. "Naruto and I are dating each other," he confessed with a flat voice. Instantly, he could feel his mother emotionally withdrawing away from him like a beautifully blooming flower suddenly wilting and he felt naked and defenseless.

"Hand over your mobile and wallet, Sasuke," Fugaku ordered calmly with threat wrapped around his command.

"Eh? Why?"

Fugaku extended his hand, never bothering to give a reply. The innate fear he had towards his father, made Sasuke obey the command.

"Until I won't ask for you, you'll be with your grandparents."

"What? You can't do that," the lad exploded.

"I'm against it," Mikoto said, her control on her temper dissipating. "Sasuke stays here. I refuse to involve anyone. What will your parents say when they'll know about Sasuke being..." There was a meaningful pause. "... About this!"

"I told my mother that her favorite grandson is involved with someone who's beneath us." Fugaku ignored the dark scowl his second son threw at him. "Knowing her and her pride, she won't discuss such matter with anyone."

"I won't go!"

"And I won't have you doing such despicable thing," Fugaku barked while wondering when did he become like his father. Also, if by calling what his and Arashi's sons shared as despicable, was he also insulting what he had with Arashi?

"Despicable?" Sasuke echoed, his voice and body trembling with suppressed rage. "Is it because we're both males? Or is it because it's Naruto whom you hated ever since?"

The door opened, making his father looked up. The next words that came from the man's mouth angered and made Sasuke more desperate. "My driver will take you there and to ensure that you won't try to escape along the way, I have two bodyguards to watch over you."

A maid entered and informed, "Sasuke-sama's luggage is ready."

Victorious, the Uchiha leader looked at his foolish son. "Leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. There was something wrong with the situation. Everything was moving too fast and his emergency exits were all sealed. He couldn't even run away because of his father's connections. He looked at his mother who was still on the chair unmoving like a statue and her face turned away from his general direction. The feeling of betrayal welled up in him and it burned his stomach with its acidity. He was alone. All alone, especially now that his partner... his dearest partner had been cut off from him. Tears of desperation fell from his eyes.

_Naruto... Naruto... I won't say goodbye._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

It was almost ten in the evening when Sasuke arrived at his grandparents' house. Stepping inside the sprawling old Japanese house, he saw his grandmother standing by the genkan. Even at the age of sixty-seven, she still carried herself with a snobbish air of aristocracy and gracefulness that made him stiffly formal.

"Good evening, grandmother. Please excuse me for my intrusion," a sullen Sasuke automatically said.

"I hope you had a good trip," she replied softly, pleased to have the lad in her house. She looked at the other gentlemen. "Thank you for bringing Sasuke here." Addressing their butler, she continued, "Guide these men to the rooms the maids prepared. Then have someone bring Sasuke's luggage to his room later on." She then took her leave and Sasuke, knowing he was expected to follow, walked after her.

"You're no stranger to this place," his grandmother said as they stepped inside his room. "So treat this as your home."

"Then allow me to use the phone or the computer," Sasuke beseeched.

The woman's lips pursed. "You aren't allowed. And just so you know, all telephones have access numbers and computer, password."

"Then I'm a prisoner."

"Don't be silly, child. Your life doesn't depend on such technology. Their absence means more time for you to spend time with your grandfather and me. Not to mention your cousin Sai is here since a week ago." And she gave a controlled laughter.

Sasuke growled. Why couldn't they understand that he needed to speak with the blonde? That Naruto was the only one he wanted to spend time with? _Naruto_, his heart desperately screamed.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto had lost count on how many times he took a glance at Sasuke's empty seat while wondering where the bastard was. Was he sick? No, it couldn't be. Sasuke barely got sick and when he did, he'd call him. Unable to take his worrying, he excused himself from the class and went to the restroom where he called Sasuke.

_Please pick up_, he chanted unconsciously. He scowled when the recorded female voice told him that following the users wish service subscription had been terminated. Did the bastard change his number? No, everything was strange. Something was fishy and his heart was beating too fast. What was this? This feeling that made his heart throbbed slightly.

Hearing the bell signaling the end of a class period, he sprinted back to his classroom and to Gaara's seat. "Call Sasuke's landline."

"?"

Not wanting to waste more time, he snatched his friend's mobile unit and made a call to the Uchiha's residence. And although he was a blacklisted person in the Uchiha household, he directly talked with the butler. "Jisan? Jisan! Is Sasuke okay?"

The butler blinked blankly, his head taking a second or two to recognize the owner of such frantic voice. "Sasuke-sama is fine, but is currently unavailable."

"Eh? Why?"

"He is not here and the staff does not where he is."

"Then he's in danger!"

"Naruto-kun, his parents know his location. Excuse me." Then he quickly ended the call.

The blonde stared at Gaara's handset. Negative thoughts and painful assumptions came swirling in his mind.

_His parents know his location._

With that in mind, he left the classroom running.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

"Is Sasuke-kun sick?" Sakura wondered loud enough to be heard by her friends.

All of them looked up when Gaara calmly stood up and left the room.

"Not here," Naruto murmured when he couldn't find Juugo in his classroom. Where were Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin? He had gone to the Student Council office and to their respective classrooms but they weren't there. Should he check the rooftop? With nothing to lose, he decided to do so.

"Did something happen?" Gaara asked when he found his friend. But instead of answering him, Naruto just grabbed his hand and dragged him to wherever he was going.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You prick!" Karin growled and lunged towards the annoying Suigetsu, intent to punch the living daylights out of him when she was brought short. "Yes?" she snapped at the blonde then slightly grimaced when she received a withering look from the redhead.

Juugo and Suigetsu looked at them.

"Ummm... you see," Naruto began. "I... Can you call Sasuke's residence?"

"Why should we?" Suigetsu drawled, an eyebrow arching.

Karin adjusted her eyeglasses, obviously waiting for the big scope.

Naruto chuckled dryly. How was he going to answer that question? Should he lie or tell them the truth? And if he would do the latter, how much light should he shed on the matter?

"Naruto owes Uchiha a fight or two," Gaara explained, "but it seems he's running away."

"Sasuke Uchiha never runs from a fight," Juugo said in conviction.

"His absence says otherwise," Gaara countered, "Unless you know the reason why he's not here." Then he turned his gaze to the contemplating Karin, "Don't you even wonder where _your_ Sasuke-kun is?"

_Hers?!_ Naruto repeated mentally, obviously annoyed, but he remained quiet.

Karin slightly blushed and giggled.

"If you wanted to know where he is, why don't _you_ call his residence?" Suigetsu suggested while giving them a toothy smile.

"Whatever, prick," the female growled at Sugietsu while she pulled out her cellular phone. "Okay, give me the number."

The Uchiha butler gave Karin the same information he had given Naruto. When the girl told him that there was a project that needed Sasuke's approval, she was transferred to Mikoto. Unfortunately, the Uchiha mistress just apologized sincerely and gave the same information.

After the disappointing call, Karin relayed the information and Naruto's system went to autopilot mode. He thanked them with a polite bow- a move that surprised the three SC members and left.

Naruto sat on the stairs and Gaara followed suit. For a long time, silence hung over them until the former drew a shaky breath.

"Gaara, I think I just lost Sasuke," he whispered. He took a big gulp of air to swallow the lump of tears. His heart felt so heavy and it felt weird. He had always thought that Sasuke would always be with him, so his sudden disappearance caught him off guard. And to make matters worst, nobody could help him, not even Itachi. The man was in London for a business trip and he'd be there for a long time and he- Naruto didn't have his contact number.

"He'll come back," Gaara told him, "because, as corny as it may sound, you're his most important person and he'd hate to make you cry."

A second later, Naruto was smiling. "If he doesn't come back, I'll just have to continue looking for him." _Because he's my most important person too!_ Was the unsaid statement and Gaara knew that. "Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara just nodded, and side-by-side, they walked back to their classroom with Naruto in a better mood.

_... And I hate to see you cry or sad._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Ino stretch her arms sideward, took a deep breath and exhaled. Beside her, Tenten let out an appreciative sound as she stared at the blue water sparkling under the bright sun. "Nothing beats being in the beach during summer!"

"Being in bed does," Shikamaru grumbled. They had met up around half past three in the morning, took the four A.M. bus to arrive at the place around nine. Although he had slept during the ride, it wasn't enough, especially when Kiba, Naruto, Ino and Sakura made such a huge ruckus.

The four girls looked at each other and grinned.

"We're going to find a place," Sakura airily said, as if they were doing the males a favor.

"While you get our bags to our room," Ino finished for her best friend. Except for Hinata who gently placed her bag on the sand, the three females dropped theirs carelessly.

"Make sure you don't drag them and properly place them in one corner of our room, got it?" Tenten commanded threateningly.

"Thanks, guys," Hinata said before following the others.

"Damn. They talk as if we're their errand boys," an annoyed Kiba muttered.

"Let's show them our manly strength," the enthusiastic Lee told them as he flexed his arm muscles. He picked two bags and found himself unable to straighten himself. "What the?" He picked one bag and even with that he staggered to his feet.

Kiba wasn't faring better. "Fuck! Aren't they the ones who told us to travel light?"

Chouji grunted as he heaved Ino's rather large bag. Shikamaru sighed, muttered something about girls, then took Chouji's bag so his best friend could concentrate on carrying Ino's 'anvil'.

Naruto was about to bend down when Gaara beat him to it. The redhead's poker face remained as he carried Sakura's bag.

Shino and Neji followed them quietly.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

After playing 'strike the watermelon' and eating the juicy fruit to their heart's content, Naruto rolled to his feet, stretched his body and said, "I'll never grow tired coming here! Guys, I'm going to take a walk."

"Be careful, ok?" Sakura said, still worried of his friend. Although Naruto was back to his cheerful self, she sometimes could see glimpses of loneliness in his eyes. "Make sure you have your mobile unit with you."

"Don't worry. I'm a grown up boy, mom." He hightailed when his pink-haired friend reached for the baseball bat.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Sasuke's heart and mind chorused with the wall clock in his room of his grandparents' beach house. He was bored and he was going insane. Was this what it felt like? To be excommunicated?

He buried his face into his pillow to stifle his growl. The sound of the crashing waves didn't help him either. It reminded him of the blueness of the sea, which in turn reminded of cornflower blue eyes. He was bored. He missed the blonde. He was going insane. And his moping in the room for two days made him feel worse. Not that talking with his grandparents would make him feel better and he wasn't desperate enough to talk with his cousin Sai. The last time he had talked with him had been a week ago, when he- Sasuke wanted to borrow his mobile unit. Unfortunately, his cousin was sent to their grandparents' place similar to his state- penniless and with no mobile phone. For what reason and purpose? He didn't ask because he didn't care and had no interest.

Sighing, he rolled from bed and decided to take a swim.

"Sasuke, the Nakamuras are coming tonight. This is a perfect change for you to get reacquainted with their dainty daughter," his grandmother said sweetly.

"I don't recall meeting their daughter."

"Of course, you did."

"I'm going to take a swim," he said and took his beach towel.

"You're going to dine with us, no?"

Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder. "If I don't have anything else to do."

The proud woman smiled. Her favorite grandson would definitely attend because he had nothing else to do.

The dinner with the Nakamura conveniently slipped from his mind when he stepped outside. He indifferently walked the cobblestones that would lead to the beach and a minute later, he faltered in his steps.

_Oh God! Don't let it be a trick of light._

After wandering aimlessly and savoring the salty and cool sea breeze, Naruto stood by the cliff. Below him, the waves violently crashed against the jagged slope, violently reshaping it on their whim. At every thunderous crash, hundreds of droplets splattered everywhere and few of them landed on Naruto's shirt, leaving wet stains.

He took his cellular phone and dialed Sasuke's number. He didn't understand why he was still doing it but he did and he couldn't stop himself. He listened to the recorded message twice before he cut the call. A second later, he had his hands cupped around his mouth.

"SASUKE!" he screamed, the sound of the crashing waves drowning his scream. But why would he care? His voice won't reach the object of his thoughts. He was just doing this to dislodge the pent up loneliness within him. Over and over again, he shouted his name.

"SA-SU-KE!" he screamed for the nth time, his throat aching. He took a deep breath. "SA-"

"Noisy, aren't you?" a familiar voice commented behind him making him swallow the remaining syllables. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around and his blue eyes widened. Standing in front of him, was none other than a smirking Sasuke.

Had the water sprites, if they truly existed, took pity of him and made an illusion? While wondering, Naruto watched as his boyfriend strutted towards him. He sucked his breath when Sasuke draped his pale left arm over his right shoulder and leaned against him. At that moment, his scent and warmth wrapped around Naruto, awakening his senses.

"Fancy meeting you here," Sasuke whispered, his hot breath making his boyfriend shiver. He wondered if Naruto could hear it, the rapid beating of his heart? Could the blonde see it? The relief and happiness of seeing him once more in the most unlikely place? The restlessness he felt had ceased and there was serenity inside him. He felt he was at home.

"That should be my line," Naruto replied softly. He turned his head to look at Sasuke and the latter immediately pressed his lips against the other pair.

While Sasuke savored Naruto's taste, Naruto savored the feeling of having him like this, with his tongue exploring his warm cavern. When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto followed him, and initiated another kiss. This time, it was his turn to explore, taste and conquer. For a while, Sasuke let him have his way.

Sasuke's left hand slowly traveled over Naruto's right arm while his right hand mirrored the act on the blonde's left arm. He moved it slowly, making sure to leave hot trails and to awaken each pore under his caress. Not long after, his hands were around the blonde's waist pulling him closer.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name into his mouth while he let his hand slide across his lover's chest before settling it on pale nape to clasp his hands together. At the back of his mind, the blonde swore that if this were just a dream, he would certainly jump off from the first cliff he'd see.

After the long stirring kiss, they pressed their heads while trying to steady their breathing.

Sasuke pulled back from the blonde who still had his eyes closed. "Don't you want to see me?" he teasingly asked.

"I'm afraid if I open my eyes, I'll find out that you're not really here," Naruto answered truthfully. "I want to see Sasuke so much that I'm aching with it." And because he had his eyes closed, he missed the look that settled on the dark-haired lad's face.

Sasuke cupped his chin and thumbed his swollen lips. He gulped and assured softly, "I'll be here. I promise you that." And he waited for what almost look like a snatch of eternity before eyelids fluttered open and gazed directly into his eyes. "Hi, dobe," he greeted arrogantly.

Naruto pushed away from him and angrily pointed his finger towards him. "You! How could you worry me like that! Where the hell are you? What was this all about?"

The Uchiha sighed. However, instead of diving into discussing their problem, Sasuke stretched a hand towards his blonde. "Let's go somewhere and then I'll tell you." The blonde could have accused him for buying his time but there was something with his voice that brought the former short. He placed his hand on the offered one and the other male didn't waste another second to pull him to wherever they were going. It didn't matter to Naruto where, as long as he and Sasuke were together.

…_Together_…

They trek the slippery and slightly submerged stones, wade into ankle-deep murky water, entered a cave and crawled but in the end, the trouble had been worth it.

Naruto's eyes widened at the scenic view in front of him. It was the bluest part of the sea he had ever seen in his life. It was calm and perfect that he felt like he was in front of something sacred. And the cave they were in was a nature-lover's treasure itself. They were standing on fine sands that glittered under the shafts of sunlight that filtered through the small holes above them.

The place was so beautiful and similar to what Sasuke had told him back when they were kids.

"So you weren't lying back then," Naruto said, feeling ashamed that he had accused his friend of doing so.

Sasuke snorted. "Of course not. But you were so-"

"But the way you described this place to me was almost unreal," he reasoned out. "And this place looks unreal," Sasuke heard Naruto murmur. Then blue eyes stared at him. "Sasuke, you... you still remember..."

Sasuke casually shrugged his shoulders as if what he did was of no importance. "I figured that with you around the area, it was a day as good as any to keep the promise I made to you when we were kids and bring you here."

Naruto could only shake his head in slight amusement. It had been a promise he had shrugged off, thinking that the place was just a figment of his imagination, and yet Sasuke... Damn! The bastard just made him love him deeper. Damn!

Naruto dropped to the ground and Sasuke followed suit. He stretched his legs in front of him and leaned back on his elbows. "And the reason you got spirited away was?" he asked teasingly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "My father knows about us. He had pictures of us in his possession and he immediately sent me at my grandparents' place. Then two days ago, we came here for a short vacation."

Naruto sullenly looked at the ceiling. His joy of seeing Sasuke once more had crumbled upon knowing that Fugaku knew. Would he be as understanding and accepting as his father? Now that he thought about it, probably not. Hmm...nope, definitely not a possibility. It would kill the proud man to be out of character.

Even though Sasuke had remained quiet and his back turned to him, Naruto knew he was waiting for his reaction... expecting it even. He gulped silently. "Then I guess I have to get my suits ready. Or perhaps my school uniform would be fine," he said lightly and he had his idiotic grin ready when Sasuke looked at him.

The Uchiha immediately caught on and he smirked. "I suggest suits. It would create a good impression on him when he invites you for dinner."

"I'm already shaking at such thought. Your mother will definitely join us and-"

"You'll suffer more than I did with uncle. But if you survive, a mind-blowing sex awaits you."

Naruto blushed as an image appeared in his mind. "Who was the bastard who took those pictures?"

"I don't know, but it must be one of my fangirls." Argh! Such arrogance, but so Sasuke-like.

"Must be a fan of our relationship."

Lies... all lies exchanged lightly and with poker face. They both knew the other was lying, joking and pretending and they knew the other knew. But so what? So what if everything was a lie? If in and through it they'd find the truth of them being together.

The two looked at each other and lies and truth disintegrated into nothingness. There was just a big gap between them threatening to swallow them alive if they wouldn't do anything about it.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke lunged at him while Naruto jerked him forward. And their clash of intimacy was rough, urgent and brimming with the feelings that had coursed through them during those days of separation.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sakura crossed her arms in front her chest, her left pointer finger tapping on an arm. She was growing impatient but wasn't the only one.

"Where. Is. That. Idiot?" She asked loudly on behalf of everyone. They had agreed to meet by six to have dinner and everybody was there except the blonde.

"He's not answering my call," Ino said. "Or to be exact, his unit is out of coverage area."

"Does that mean something bad has happened to Naruto-kun?" a very worried Hinata asked.

"He's a good swimmer," Kiba immediately assured her.

"Even good swimmers aren't safe from muscles cramps," Neji stated coolly.

"He must have been spirited away," Lee chipped in.

"There's a higher chance of him falling from a cliff than being spirited away," Tenten said.

"He's fine," Gaara almost snapped coldly. "I don't know where he is but I know he's fine."

Everybody fell quiet. If Gaara said so, then it must be true. After all, the redhead shared a deeper bond with Naruto.

"Let's just wait for him for awhile," Shino suggested.

Sasuke spread tanned legs wider as he roughly shoved himself deeper. At the left corner of his eyes, he could see Naruto's beach sandal dangling by his toe, and to him it was an erotic sight.

"Nngh... Sa..." Naruto panted, his fingers digging into the sand. "Sasu-"

"I can't hold back anymore," Sasuke breathed between nibbles on his ear.

"Then don't. I'm about to..." The remaining words melted and gave way to a scream as he reached his second orgasm. He moaned when he felt Sasuke ejaculate inside of him.

_Perfection._

"Naruto isn't coming," Chouji said. "We might as well alert the authorities."

Shikamaru wiped sleepiness from his eyes. "It would be better if we searched for him before alerting anyone." He waited for anyone to protest, but everybody was looking at him, expecting him to continue. "We'll break into one-man team except for the girls." He looked at them. "Stay together. Don't trust anyone." Then he addressed the whole group, "I want feedback every ten minutes either through MMS or call."

"How long are we going to look for him?" Kiba asked.

"That depends on everybody's feedback. Okay, for your areas..."

On his hands and knees, a dazed Naruto stared into the blue sea with its surface shining like glass under the full moon. A dark moan erupted from his mouth as Sasuke entered him from behind. There was no pain, just pleasure and an aching need.

His toes curled, his throat constricted at the onslaught of sensation. He shook his head trying to fight the clouds of inevitable orgasm. He could feel Sasuke... burning and pulsating.

Sasuke grunted as he pushed deeper and thrust harder. Naruto was tightening around him, clasping unto him in a very good way. He was close...very close but he didn't slow down... couldn't.

"Sasukeh! Sasu... is," he choked as he felt hot liquid spurting from his lover.

_Bliss_

For every second that ticked into minutes, worry and concern grew within the girls to the point of being palpable.

"His phone is still out of coverage area," Hinata said.

"When we find that idiot, he'll definitely get it from me!" Sakura growled. Her world shook when she bumped into someone. Fighting the glare off her face, she looked up and the apology died in her lips.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, shocked.

"Close. I'm his cousin- Sai," the man replied with an empty smile on his lips.

At that moment, they could see the striking difference between this Sai and Sasuke.

"Then do you know where Sasuke-kun is right now?" Ino asked. Naruto would be glad if there was news about his boyfriend's location.

"No idea but I did saw him three hours ago dragging a blonde away from a cliff."

"Blonde?" Tenten repeated. "Was he a male? A tanned male?"

"I was far from them but yes... a tanned blond male. They were in a hurry," he added.

"Are you sure of this?" Sakura and Ino asked impatiently while leaning too close towards him. Sai leaned backwards, away from the frightening girls. "Of course. My eyes had never deceived me."

The girls shared a look that stirred wariness within the young man. Tenten smiled. "We'd like to see your identity card please."

"Eh? W-why?" These girls were getting creepy. Were they possible stalkers?

"Just so we can kill you if you're mistaken." Was it just a trick of light or did they look like predators just now?

"I said-" he was caught off by a camera flash. What the?

"I took a picture of him," Hinata told them. The other three seemed to be satisfied with his picture, as they didn't ask for his identity card.

"Thank you," the girls chorused too cutely for his taste before leaving him. He needed water and aspirin.

Pale hands expertly caressed the tanned inner thighs, almost distracting Naruto from his torture. Almost. The blonde through half-mast eyes looked down at his lover and smirked. He moved up high enough for the tip of Sasuke's engorged manhood to just brush against his puckered hole.

Sasuke growled when he wriggled his hips. When he let the blonde straddled him and gave him control, he didn't know he'd be playing this titillating game of torture and teasing. He rolled his hand around the head of Naruto's erection before thumbing his slit, spreading more precum.

"Sasuke," the blonde breathed and slowly, he sunk downward sheathing Sasuke once again.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned with need as the blonde started riding him once more. God! He could never get enough of him... never. He thrust upward matching the blonde... speed-by-speed; force-by-force; heat-by-heat.

It wasn't long before their cries echoed throughout the cave as they came together. Then, Naruto slumped on top of Sasuke.

The blonde wanted to tell him how much he loved him but just like before the heavy words got stuck in his throat. He pushed himself up and stared at the man beneath him.

_Ne, will you ever know without me saying the words?_

He gazed down at him like a man who found something he had lost and which he knew he would lose once more. He looked at him in a manner that made Sasuke's heart bleed. He stared at him with eyes… eyes that were too unfathomable with an emotion the Uchiha couldn't lay a finger on.

Naruto laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his chin. He put a small distance between their heads. He whispered his name. Sasuke pressed their lips together and rolled them so he'd be on top. Like before and in the future, Naruto bloomed under his touches.

_Completeness._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

By the first ray of the sun streaking through the sky, Sasuke and Naruto stood by the sand dunes where they would part from each other. The sea breeze toyed with their wet hair strands while they waited for each other to say a temporary goodbye.

Sasuke sighed. "See you."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." Yet neither of them moved away. Taking that one step away from each other was harder than they thought it would be. Naruto did move but towards the Uchiha, not away. Wordlessly, he took Sasuke's lips for a kiss and a make-out ensued.

When Naruto arrived in the hotel, he found Gaara by the hotel's terrace.

"You're up already," he stated.

Gaara looked at his friend who was glowing with happiness that was tainted with sadness and uncertainty. He nodded without bothering to tell that he hadn't slept all night because he was still worried, even though he was with Sasuke. Naruto didn't have to know about that, just like his feelings for him.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Another week had passed before Sasuke found himself back at his parents' house and in his father's study room.

"Your mother is against the idea of you quitting Konoha high and leave for London when you're graduating this school year," Fugaku explained. "So I'll allow you to go back to Konoha, but you won't establish any form of contact with Arashi's son by any means." Sasuke scowled. "When I will learn that you did, I'll send you to London despite what Mikoto says." It wasn't a threat or a bluff. His father, Sasuke realized, was serious. But what would he choose?

Go to Konoha, see the blonde, but never interact with him. Or, go to London, where Naruto would never be there.

The choices were painful but he had to choose the lesser evil. He swallowed before looking back at his parents.

**TBC**

* * *

This is the longest chapter in ATT. 24 pages!

And now for notes:

Breaking the watermelon. You probably have seen it on some animes/mangas/doujinshi. Japanese do that at the beach as a game. The one who'd hit the watermelon would be blindfolded, would be turned once or twice and walked to where he thought the watermelon was. He had to listen to his friends who would be coaching his directions, be it correct or wrong. Then he would hit the fruit with a baseball bat. Then later on, they'd eat it.

For the uniform and suits: In Japan, school uniform is considered a formal attire. One can even attend a formal ceremony like wedding wearing a school uniform without being criticized.


	25. Chapter 25

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**In collaboration with **XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX.

Your reviews just made us go 'wow'! Thanks, guys.

* * *

They entered the Uchiha's bedroom, naked and rubbing on each other, tensing on every friction. 

The dark-haired male pushed the blonde onto the bed then a second later followed the latter, covering the latter's naked body with his own.

"No more," the blonde gasped out causing the other male to tensed, thinking the former no longer want to continue. "No more foreplay," he clarified. He had enough of it. He was already aching with need and dying with desperation to have this emptiness be filled. As if to drive his point home, he thrust against his partner's groin, bringing their erections together.

The Uchiha got the point and did what he must do.

His body snapped in an arc at the sudden rush of pain. His blunt nails dug into tensed shoulders, immediately leaving half-moon marks and if it weren't for the mouth that covered his, the neighbors would have heard his howl of pain.

He felt his lover's tongue licking his tears making him realized that he was crying. "You okay?" he heard him asked worriedly and he just nodded. "A little bit painful," he lied. The man above him chuckled, "You mean a lot?" Despite the pain, he did chuckle because his lover was just being sweet in his own sweet way.

The bed groaned under the weight and movement of the two men beginning to lose themselves within the throws of passion for the first time. Tears kept flowing from beautiful blue eyes as his boyfriend's movements were getting more frantic. Gaining a faster pace, yet still being gentle enough not to hurt the man beneath him, whose nails kept digging into the skin of his back. In the blur of flesh and movement, a loud moan was ripped from the blonde's throat. All movement stopped, and burning lust cooled as worried settled in. Just as he was about to voice his worry, he was interrupted, "Hit... that again… please..." panted the blonde.

Puzzled, the dark-haired man asked, "Where? Here?" And he thrust again and this time, banging that spot harder. He felt himself harden at that long moan he managed to wring from his blonde. He continued moving, steadying his rhythm so the male beneath him could adjust and catch up with him.

The blonde shook his head. He could feel it... his lover... hot, hard and throbbing. He could feel its slickness and he liked the feeling of it. He wrapped his legs around slim waist and pulled his close. He opened himself up in sweet surrender. "More," he begged.

The blonde pushed against his lover, wanting more... straining for more. He wasn't innocent. He had been with women but the pleasure he felt now was different and it wasn't because he was at the receiving or maybe it was because of that. Either, the sensations were drowning him, shoving him towards his lover. He choked for more.

He felt himself complying to his blonde's request as he plunged into his partner's scorching heat again and again. Tanned arms tightened their hold on pale shoulders, as if wanting to meld both bodies into one being. The bed creaked under the gaining momentum of the dark-haired man losing himself into his lover's body. Before the moans of the man underneath him became any louder, he caught the panting mouth with his lips and initiated a kiss that would weaken his blonde's knees. That is, if they weren't wrapped around his waist, pulling him more into his addictive heat.

After what was like a short moment at the same time eternity, the two reached the zenith of their passion. The dark-haired man came first grunting. At the feeling of his lover spurting deep inside him, filling him, the blonde came a second later and he buried his head into the pillow to muffle his scream.

A second later and with their body still trembling from the orgasm that conquered them, they shared a lazy kiss.

_Shizuka na tsuki no hikari  
Anata no meku mori ni yori sou  
Kasanaru omoi yureshi  
Kotoba ni deki nai ai ga afure dasu_

_You are my everything  
Eien wa nakutemo  
Hold me just for tonight  
Tokire nai de  
You are my only one  
Tashikametai  
Kono omoi wo anata ni tsutaete  
_**-"You are my everything", Sowelu**

**Chapter 25: Secrecy**

Sasuke glanced. Coincidentally, Naruto did the same. Sapphire eyes on sable ones. Obsidian pools against cornflower blue ones.

Although, such brief eye contact would never be enough to convey what they felt and thought.

_I missed you._

_How are you?_

_I want to talk with you._

_I dreamt of you._

There were too many words and gestures for this eye contact to convey everything in just a second or two.

To be at the same place, to reach out only to grasp air, to have this longing, to know that they could only watch the other from afar... it was heart wrenching to say the least.

A calm Sasuke leaned back on his seat during his meeting with all the club presidents. On his left was Gaara whom he had called on the eve of his return to school. Gaara had only said few words on that night. He just listened to him discussing the choices given to him and what he chose. He wanted Gaara to explain it to Naruto and obviously the redhead did, because he found understanding in the midst of hurt in those blue eyes.

_I can only protect him from a far now._

_Don't worry. With these hands I'll protect him._

Those had been Gaara's words before he left him at the park. Somehow, it stirred jealousy and insecurity within.

Seated on his right was no other than Naruto. Such closeness made every part of his body yearn to pull the blonde closer; to take one kiss, just one and then to caress him. He knew he could do that. He just had to stretch his arm, but the thought of London held him back. Always held him back like the bars of a cage that put his sweet freedom just out of his reach.

Naruto clasped his hand tight to hide their shaking as they wanted to seek Sasuke. The dark-haired boy's closeness blanketed him and almost close to the point of drugging him. The other side of his body that directly faced Sasuke burned achingly with the want to be touched and to be pressed against warm, pale skin. He bit the inside of his mouth, wishing for the meeting to end quickly so that he could get out from here and salvage his remaining control.

Gaara watched his close friends' silent anguish and he too was torn. He was torn between his own selfishness and consideration. With his friends' situation, he wanted to get rid of Naruto's heartache...but he knew that it would always be Sasuke. Sasuke was the person to hurt him directly or indirectly and to make him happy. Sasuke was the sword that cuts him and the medicine that heals the wound. He could only be the balm so that he might as well help these two. But how? He didn't have an answer to that. Well, even their most intelligent and genius friends were lost on what to do too.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Like the light and teasing touches of a mischievous lover, memories of the glorious days brushed against Fugaku's consciousness distracting him. And he could blame this distraction on his foolish son. If it wasn't for Sasuke, the memories would have never blossomed in his sub-consciousness and seeped into consciousness. Stupid, useless son!

"What?" he snapped when there was a knock on the door.

"Arashi-sama is here to see you," their butler said.

At his permission, Arashi entered. The man looked calm, but his eyes... his eyes were in different state. From his past experiences, Fugaku knew the blonde was mad. Ah- dammit! Mad and breathtaking, a little voice told him.

"We need to talk about Sasuke-kun and my son," Arashi started.

So he wasn't the only one who fervently disapproved of their sons' relationship, eh? Fugaku was pleased to know.

"You! What made you do such a foolish thing? Why disapprove?" Arashi demanded in a voice shaking with anger. God! He had thought Fugaku would- Argh! Dammit! What a traitor!

The Uchiha looked at him almost owlishly. What the hell? Did that mean Arashi- No, it couldn't be. "Am I to take that you approved?" he asked calmly.

"From the very beginning, yes!"

"And when did you know?"

Arashi scowled at the man's infuriating calmness. "Almost a month now"

Fugaku scowled. Arashi knew earlier and he didn't even mention anything to him. What a traitor! He glared at the blonde. "How dare you!" His voice was vicious and sharp.

"How dare you, indeed! You knew the pain and misery of it! You went through it first-handedly so why?"

"Because I don't want my son to suffer the same thing!" Even as a child, Sasuke had so much hope and innocence that the boy painfully reminded Fugaku of himself and it hurt. It hurt so much that he had put a distance between him and his younger son. Then he started building a barrier between them, hoping it would minimize the boy's sickening optimism. He wanted to prepare his son for the cruelty reality brought. He would have succeeded if not for Naruto, who always, albeit unconsciously; negated his meaningful actions. Seeing his child grew together with Arashi's dead-ringer was unbearable. It always left a crack on the dam he created for those bitter-sweet memories. How much he loathed it. He hated Naruto.

"Liar!" Arashi snapped back. He knew Fugaku too well to know when he lied and when he told the truth. The two glared at each other while their intelligent minds worked on how to attack and counterattack.

Arashi became wary when Fugaku approached him in what he thought to be calculated steps.

Shrugging his shoulders, Fugaku inserted his hands into his pocket and said, "I'll let them see each other, in one condition." He watched as hope lit up those cerulean eyes. Was Arashi that desperate? He moved closer, invading the blonde's personal space. "A one night stand with me." Inwardly, he cackled evilly when he saw Arashi looked befuddled. It was absolute that the blonde would refuse and would blame himself for the missed opportunity. He used that to his advantage. He was an asshole, but he could overlook such a fact and all for the Uchiha reputation to be clean.

A one-night with Uchiha... a small part of him tingled with excitement, but he knew he couldn't. Even when Fugaku was so close to him that the warmth of their bodies welded into one, he just couldn't. With eyes dark with raw sincerity, he said, "I still love you. You love Mikoto-san. I love my wife dead as she is. I respect our wives, so I can't even if I want to."

_I still love you too!_ The small part of Fugaku's heart that Mikoto could never conquer screamed and ached. He knew the blonde would refuse, but he was still mad for being turned down. Even after all these years, the desire to have him by his side forever was still there, currently half-dormant, thanks to their sons.

"Can't you let them be together?" Arashi pleaded softly.

Fugaku gulped quietly. That voice...He always had a hard time refusing to that voice. He closed his eyes a second longer than a blink before he looked into cerulean pools. "Don't ask me of that, Arashi," his voice and his eyes were pleading to the man who understood him the most. "I can't allow anyone to stain the family name."

Things had definitely changed now. Time had made sure of that. Where had the Fugaku he knew gone to? "So its all about being Uchiha," Arashi murmured and slowly distanced himself away from his former lover, pain and disappointment in his eyes.

The Uchiha inserted his hands into his pockets, less he'd end up doing what his mind did- reaching for the blonde who was looking at him like a criminal. A flare of irritation flared in him. "It is the only constant thing in my life! The one thing that preoccupied and helped me recover after we broke up, so don't you dare look at me as if this is a crime!" In the end, Arashi never did understand him. What a pity!

"All I want is for them to have what we couldn't have!" Why couldn't he understand that?

"Is that it, Arashi?" the other man viciously snapped. "Or is it for something else? Are you still hung up-"

"No!" the blonde retorted automatically, his voice cold and deadly.

"Are you doing it because you saw us in them? Because you thought by allowing them to be together, you can change our ending?"

"I'm not selfish and obsessed!" He absolutely wasn't, but dear God, Fugaku was right. He saw Sasuke and Naruto as a chance to have the ending that had been deprived from him. Was it a crime to think of it? "And you!" he continued harshly, his eyes shooting fire. "The only reason you're being insensitive is because you want someone to suffer what you went through; because you don't want anyone to have what you couldn't have!"

Fugaku snorted. "You're stupid!"

"And you're an asshole." With that Arashi stormed off leaving a snarl on the Uchiha's lips.

Fugaku stepped back until his hips were against the edge of his table, defeated. He sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. Dammit all! Everything had become so fucked up and he barely knew what to do.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Itachi took furtive from one family member to another at their dining table, wondering what and who caused this heavy, palpable tension even their kind mother seemed to emanate.

A part of him was alarmed to see his brother so distant, not to mention so hollow. While their father looked ordinary, if not for that ghostly scowl plastered on his normally indifferent face. Their mother, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst into tears, but pride was holding her back. Everyone looked so strange that Itachi felt he was too ordinary.

He slightly looked up from his plate when his younger brother stood up and wordlessly left, his plate unfinished.

Mikoto frowned in worry. She had done everything she could think of to convince her son to eat like he used to, but to no avail. This expression of rebellion of his was harmful to his health. She glanced at her husband and stated with finality, "Since I'm going shopping tomorrow, I'll bring Sasuke with me. It will be a good change of environment from school and here."

Fugaku just nodded.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said after entering his brother's room. "I'm going to Uzumaki's place to deliver souvenirs and-"

"I'm busy," Sasuke said flatly, never stopping from writing.

Itachi arched an eyebrow. Strange. "I'll just tell Naruto you said 'hi'." A notable pause from Sasuke before the younger lad shrugged his shoulders, "Do whatever you want."

A silent Itachi stood there a few seconds longer before he left.

Sasuke sighed. _While you're at it, tell him I missed him_. He scowled at his paper where Naruto's name; which he had unconsciously written, was on. Dammit! The paper was his final draft!

**-SasUNaru is love-**

After sharing few minutes with Arashi in his study room, Itachi went to the backyard, where he was told Naruto was.

He saw how surprise brightened the dullish blue eyes, before it was crushed by disappointment. Obviously, the blonde had mistook him for Sasuke for a brief second, and he covered such blunder with a grin so wide it should hurt.

"Itachi-nii! You're back! Since when?"

"Past noon. I came here to deliver presents," Itachi said as he settled them on a wooden bench.

"What tourist spot did you visit?"

"I was busy the entire time."

"But surely you had time to have fun."

"Work is fun," Itachi stated in a flat voice. But deep down, he knew it wasn't true, but he continued convincing himself anyway because to work for an Uchiha was an honor, and because it was the only thing taught to him by his father. But surely-

"There must be more to life than just work," Naruto finished his thought.

Feeling awkward with the topic, Itachi shamelessly maneuvered the conversation. "Sasuke brought some strangers home and-"

"They must be Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu- members of SC and the group he hangs out with," Naruto explained, loneliness too deep and strong for him to completely hide.

The older male looked curious. Could a lover's spat really cause this much trouble? But what did his parents and Arashi got to do with th- Realization dawned on him. "Naruto-kun, don't tell me-"

"Your parents knew thanks to some bastard, and now we can't interact with each other or else Sasuke will be sent to London!"

Itachi remained quiet for awhile, evaluating and re-evaluating the situation. _Interesting_, he thought. "Heh... I never thought that the fearless Naruto Uzumaki would one day have his tail between his legs," he commented mockingly, causing the other boy to scowl. "What a loser!"

The blonde jumped to his feet and stood in front of him. "Didn't you hear what I said? Sasuke will be sent to London, and I don't want that! Absolutely not!" He swore that if Itachi insulted him again, he'd punch him, hard.

Sable eyes regarded him indifferently. "So you're going to do nothing but sulk?"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Itachi stood in front of the confused boy and held his chin up so their eyes would meet.

Naruto valiantly held his tears back. There was no point of crying. Tears would never ever help him seek the answers he needed. He stared back into obsidian eyes wishing. Oh! How much he wished that it was Sasuke doing it.

"Sulking is for cowards, Naruto-kun," Itachi told him with whatever tenderness he felt for the lad. "For the brave, there are only two choices: fight or let go." Then he held two fingers and poked the blonde's forehead.

Naruto stepped back and massaged the aching area. "What was that for?"

"To snap you out from any illusion you are in. You know the answer to the question you asked earlier." Itachi turned and started leaving.

"H-hey! Get back here," the blonde called after him. "You didn't tell me about your stay!" Yet the man continued walking away.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke obediently and disinterestedly followed Mikoto inside the mall like a dog following its master. He didn't even give a damn when his mother stood in front of the mall's theater. Nor did he care to answer when she asked what movie he wanted to watch. He even just shrugged his shoulders when his mother went to the ticket booth for a boring; according to the reviews, movie. He didn't even question her when she gave him two tickets, leaving none for her. Then he heard her say, "Thank you for coming here." She wasn't talking at him, but to someone behind him. Curious, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"What's with that face, Sasuke-teme?"

**-Sas****u****Naru is love-**

Sasuke looked please to find the theater almost empty as he, together with Naruto walked in and seated themselves at the farthest part of room.

The moment the movie started, he draped an arm over Naruto's shoulders and pressed his lips against a tanned nape. "Fancy meeting you here," he whispered jokingly, his hot breath fanning the sensitive skin.

With his stomach churning in a good way, Naruto turned his head and whispered in reply, "She called me last night, asking me to come here to meet you. She even assured she'll take responsibility of this meeting." He flicked his tongue out to trace Sasuke's left outer shell. "I wonder why she's doing this."

Between nips on Naruto's right ear, Sasuke asked huskily, "Does it matter?"

"No. Just kiss me, bastard."

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blond silky hair and yanked his head. Without further ado, he crashed his lips against Naruto's waiting ones. The sweet and rough contact made them moan softly through half-lidded eyes as they looked at each until the sensation of their tongues dancing around each other made their lids fall shut.

Too engrossed with their kiss, Naruto let his hands wander at their own accord. He wanted to convince himself that Sasuke was with him. That this stolen moment was real and not just a dream that would leave him empty with tears cascading down his cheeks like always.

While his hand gripped blond hair, his other slowly slid on a tanned nape before traveling lower and lower. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand slipped underneath his shirt. "Sasuke," he whispered, not in warning, but encouragement. As if that tone wasn't enough, he moved closer.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider while checking his urge to drag Naruto over his lap. "Dobe," he murmured between ragged breaths. In reply, the blonde just dragged him back to their place where time could never reach.

They groped, caressed, explored to their heart's content, but just stopped short from touching each other's erection and/or making them cum. They pressed and pulled obviously hungry for the other's taste, warmth and presence.

On and on, they continued.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned wantonly. "I'm so hard."

Before Sasuke could say anything, he felt his right hand which was over the blonde's left back pocket, vibrating. He took Naruto's mobile unit and in a whisper answered his mother's call.

Naruto looked at the big screen and was surprised to find out that the movie was tying the loose ends of whatever plot it had. No wonder he was so hard and wet... he had made out with his boyfriend for quite a long time.

"My mom wants us to join her for a light meal. Let's go," Sasuke told him. He nodded and followed his lover out. The moment they stepped out, Naruto dragged Sasuke to the restroom.

"How do I look?" he asked the Uchiha. He wanted to look more than presentable to Mikoto.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" he asked, almost irritated.

Sasuke looked again, but this time, with so much intensity that the blonde squirmed. Then in a split of second, he stood near his lover and latched his mouth on tanned nape, sucking.

Naruto's vision slightly blurred at the sensation such an act brought. He immediately grabbed onto Sasuke as his knees shook.

Sasuke looked at his handiwork, then at Naruto before saying, "Better." The blonde glanced at the mirror and brushed a finger on the glaring hickey of which a part of it couldn't be hidden by any collar, much less a shirt.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Whether it was out of concern, worry or curiosity, Mikoto shamelessly observed Sasuke and Naruto and their interaction. She noted that nothing had changed between them to give away to any audience that they were lovers. The way they talked made them look more like brothers. The way they laughed reminded her of best friends and the way they would casually threw insults in, they sounded like rivals who held begrudging respect towards each other. Was this what being lovers meant to them? Besides, since when did insults become pet-names?

"Don't!" Naruto's voice snapped her out from her thoughts. "I hate vegetables."

"Eat them," Sasuke commanded.

"But-"

"Eat them or I'll shove them down your throat in a very effective manner."

Mikoto swallowed her chuckles with her drink. Then, she smiled cluelessly when a slightly blushing Naruto looked at her. She hid her amused smile behind the rim of her cup and continued watching, while wondering if Sasuke would try his hand on entendre again.

The rest of the day was spent in a light-hearted mood, walking around the mall, occasionally walking into random clothing stores merely to look at the different articles of massively-produced fabrics. It was only later that Mikoto told her son that they should head home, due to the fact that the sky was turning a pinkish hue through the mall windows.

Mikoto thanked Naruto for being able to spend the day with her son. It quickly hit Naruto that this might be the only time he might have with Sasuke, however, he didn't feel as lonely as he used to. He was in fact, grateful that he was allowed this small window of opportunity to see his boyfriend, even if it was for a short period of time. He took one last glance into the obsidian pools he grew so fond of, before he only saw the back of his boyfriend's head before the two figures of Sasuke and Mikoto eventually faded.

_' I guess I should go as well.'_

With a cheek-splitting grin that wasn't directed at any particular person, the blonde turned around walking towards the nearest bus-stop that would take him home.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Without taking her eyes from the road, Mikoto took a sideward glance at her youngest son. Upon seeing the ghostly smile upon his usually stoic face, she knew she did the right thing, even though she went against her husband's wishes.

"Okaasan, thanks for today," she heard him say. "Even though you're aware of the trouble you'll get yourself into if father finds out."

"Let's make sure he won't, okay?" she said.

Sasuke nodded, relieved and grateful at the same time. However, when his mother pulled over the side of the road, a tremor of nervousness passed through him.

Mikoto turned the CD player off and looked at the lad. "Sasuke," she uttered softly, but it was the softness in her voice that commanded the lad's full attention. "Before this revelation, every time I saw a homosexual, I'd see nothing wrong with it, because he was just a stranger and I'd think of how lucky I am to have two sons who are perfectly straight. So imagine when I learned that you're a ho-"

"I'm not," Sasuke interrupted and before his mother would reprimand him for lying or for trying to make a fool out of her, he continued, "In a sense that random guys don't turn me on. Only that dobe. It has to be Naruto to make me feel this way."

Mikoto nodded. "But it doesn't make a difference that I was disappointed... very disappointed beyond words."

Sasuke lowered his gaze.

"However, to see you this happy... to be full of light, I... I'll do my best to accept and embrace your sexual orientation. Just... give me time, okay?"

Warm hope exploded in Sasuke's heart upon seeing how sincere his mother was. He nodded and gave her a rare smile. Like Itachi, his mother was still neutral, but she was going to decide which side she'd be on. If she was able to accept his relationship with Naruto, then she would be an ally. Even though her support would be nothing

if pitted against his father, Sasuke wished she could accept things because in their family, it was only her whom he could find comfort.

He blithely crushed all miserable scenarios that came to his mind if his mother would share his father's sentiment. She had to understand. She must understand because women were creatures of the heart.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

That night, Gaara visited Naruto's place and noted how bouncy his friend was. They played computer game, but in the middle of it, he noticed that the blonde's concentration had deteriorated, which made the game boring. Actually the game was boring, but the blonde's streak of competitiveness always changed it.

Naruto would never forget the look on Sasuke's face when they had met that afternoon. He never felt so missed before that moment. He'd never forget how his lover looked when they parted... when Mikoto drove away. It was gut-wrenching. He didn't want to see such a look on that handsome face again.

_Sulking is for the cowards. For the brave, there are only two choices: fight or let go._

He paused and looked at Gaara. "Gaara," he said, "I'm letting Sasuke go."

**TBC**

* * *

**Question is would Sasuke allow Naruto to let him go?**


	26. Chapter 26

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

The silence that hovered above a familiar hallway every night was broken by a not-so-loud thud on the Uchiha's condominium door.

The blonde fished the door key from his boyfriend's front pocket at the same time, rubbed his arousal. The Uchiha moaned and slammed the blonde again, his impatience growing.

However, the blonde couldn't be blamed. His boyfriend was all over him, filling and teasing his senses. He fumbled for the lock, getting more desperate each second.

"So useless," the Uchiha mumbled against swollen lips before he grabbed the key and did the unlocking himself. The two immediately stumbled into the entrance.

In reply to his partner's insult, the blonde slammed him against the door and turned the lock in. "Useless, eh?" he murmured while leaving a wet trail on pale nape.

The Uchiha just grunted, already floating aimlessly on desire. His pants had become too tight that moving was painful, but that was because this titillating game they played had started the moment they left the party, a friend of his threw. Speaking of the party...

"I should be mad at you for spending too much time with those girls."

"As I recall Uchiha, you had a lot of girls fawning over you. You weren't exactly alone." The blonde moaned and clutched the hips grinding against his.

"If you call that fawning, what do you call what the girls did on you?" the Uchiha asked as he let his shirt be taken from him. He lowered his head and playfully bit the blonde's still clothed left nipple while his hand slipped under and touched the other nub. "You haven't answered me."

"I know," came the raspy reply. "But I can't think of an answer when you're- ah!"

"When I'm what?"

"Nngh... when you're... shit... making me dizzy."

The Uchiha looked smug. "Enough talking for now."

And the blonde nodded in agreement and pounced on his boyfriend who simultaneously pounced on him.

**Chapter 26: Transient victory**

_Miete nai kotae ga aru to sureba  
Kiete nai kimi no yasashii ude to  
"Suki da yo" hoho ni sotto KISU wo shite  
Eien wo chikai atta ano yoru  
_**-****"BURUU DEIZU", Ayaka**

Gaara watched Naruto who openly watched Sasuke leaving the room after their last class had been dismissed. He grabbed Naruto's left wrist when his friend moved to follow his soon-to-be ex-lover.

"Don't go," he commanded quietly. He had spent his energy last night trying to convince the blonde from doing such stupid thing. He even threw in some punches in his convincing, but to no avail. Naruto was too stubborn.

"You don't understand," Naruto said before he tugged his wrist free and left.

Gaara sighed. Yes, Naruto was right. He didn't understand, because he wasn't stupid. The idiots were the only ones who let their most beloved go after winning them over. If he won the blonde over… he immediately quashed that thought, disgusted of himself.

"Karin, I-" Sasuke stopped when he looked up and found out it wasn't his secretary, but his dobe who entered his office. He scowled. What was he doing here? Yesterday, might be fine because it was his mother's work but now... it was too dangerous.

"Relax, bastard," Naruto said casually as he walked forward. He stopped in front of the Uchiha's desk. "After this, it will be okay for us to do anything we want."

Alarm and wariness prickled Sasuke's senses. Something was wrong. Something bad would happen... was about to happen.

"I'm letting you go," the blonde said calmly to the point of being indifferent. Hearing those words drained the life out from the dark-haired male. He gripped his arm rests. This couldn't be happening. No way!

Naruto wasn't finished yet. Knowing Sasuke, he knew the latter would demand a reason and he gave one, although it was a lie. "My application to a cooking school in Osaka was accepted." And the next thing he knew, a very furious Uchiha was squatting on the table and gripping his tie.

"Don't mess with me!" Sasuke said in biting coldness. What he felt was beyond fear, loss and anger. "You're just running away!" He tightened his grip on Naruto's tie, half-choking him while anger prevented any pleading words to escape from his lips.

With his breathing getting ragged, Naruto undid his tie and fell back. "I'm not! I think this is good for us! I hate to see you looking-"

"That's why I said you're running away! Be brave for once!" Sasuke shouted, not giving a damn who heard them.

"I'm brave enough to let you go!"

"I don't need that kind of bravery!" he snapped back, but Naruto had already turned to leave the room.

Sasuke leapt from his table and charged at the blonde. Unfortunately, the latter had planned his exit and executed it well. Sasuke just grabbed nothing but air. Naruto's words echoed through out the emptiness growing inside. He had enough. He went out to the common room at the same time when Suigetsu entered. "You're in-charge of today's meeting."

"Eh? H-hey wait-" Suigetsu trailed off because the other male was gone. He rubbed his nape and sighed. Karin would definitely hit the roof when she heard about this and he smiled because such thought was always sadistically pleasing to him.

On his way home, Naruto stopped from his lonely walk to stare at the setting sun. Not once, did he shed a tear today. He had shed all of them the other night that he was already as dry and barren as the desert. He looked into the setting sun and smiled bitterly. His first love although sweet, had ended bitterly... so much for his 'youthful passion' as Lee passionately put it. He chuckled dryly because that was the only thing he could do.

_Goodbye, Sasuke-teme._

Without that bastard, cooking was the only thing he had closest to his heart now... and the Osaka lie wasn't so bad. He'd do it. He'd handover his letter of withdrawal to his teacher tomorrow.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke burst into his father's office. Without giving a damn if his father was paying attention or not, he announced, "I'm going to do whatever I want with Naruto and there's nothing you can do about it!" It was the burst of anger that gave him this courage and damned him if he won't take advantage of it. This was all for Naruto to stay and be with him.

Fugaku's head snapped upward from his documents. His eyes were cold as he looked at his son and inquired, "Is that a challenge, Sasuke?"

"No. I had enough of this! Why can't we be together?"

Why couldn't he and Arashi be together? Fugaku had and still wondered even now.

"Why can't you understand that?" Then Sasuke sniggered, "Of course you can't! You never felt this strong emotion towards the same sex!"

Fugaku scowled. Did Sasuke know of his struggles? Of a war he fought desperately and lost? Of the consequences of that loss? Of the pain of letting go? Of the vast emptiness he felt? Sasuke didn't know... would never know. He slammed his hand on the table, hard. "Silence!"

It wasn't his father's anger that made Sasuke stepped backward. It was his eyes... eyes that spoke with unfathomable loss and regret. It was almost similar to what Sasuke had seen in his reflection, but more intense… more painful. Unable to take more of those haunting eyes, he fled. What did that look mean? Was his father...? No, it could never be. His father was so painfully straight. So what did that look mean?

Rather than looking for answers, he pushed the questions at the back of his mind because at that moment Naruto was more important.

_You're an idiot if you think I'll let you go._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto grimly smiled at his letter of withdrawal from school which still lacked his father's stamp, but he had nothing to worry about. His father would support him.

In a split second, the paper was ripped from his hand and he was pushed onto his bed. Whatever reaction he had, it was swallowed by the mouth desperately pressed against his and a tongue callously demanding and seeking.

'_Sasuke!_' he mentally said. His order for Sasuke to stop was engulfed by the kiss, totally unheard. He panicked when he felt hands pushing his shirt up at the same time unbuttoning his jeans. Sasuke was everywhere and it was-

_'Rape!'_ his mind screamed.

But then again, was it really a rape when his body immediately melted into his touches? When he arched into him? When he turned them over and dragged his lips on pale neck, then hurriedly rid Sasuke's shirt to lay kisses on pale chest? When he was definitely, absolutely, utterly and completely willing? Could that be considered rape?

Sasuke growled low in pleasure, his body arching the second Naruto deep-throated him. He had come here to please Naruto, and yet here he was, letting the blonde please him. He just laid there savoring everything the blonde did and evoked in. For every suck, his stomach tightened painfully. He knew he was about to come, with a growl and with sheer effort, he pulled his lover up and initiated a kiss while changing their position.

Naruto gave a long moan and raised his hands to grab dark hair strands. Over and over again, he whispered Sasuke's name as if that alone would drag this passionate moment as long as they wanted. He choked when Sasuke had him in his mouth. As if sucking him wasn't enough of a torture, Sasuke rubbed his perineum while his other hand dipped lower following the wet trails the blonde's precum made. Naruto grimaced when he felt those intruding digits moving within him. It was uncomfortable, but it made him more aware of his lover… of their passion that destroyed whatever logic and reason stated for them not to be together.

His body arched tautly when pleasure shot through him from deep within. He shook his head refusing to completely give in to the raging and maddening sensations. Doing so would allow himself to come, and he didn't want that... not yet. Not when Sasuke wasn't inside him, possessing him at the same surrendering.

"Sasuke," he sighed, arms reaching out towards his lover, asking and pleading.

Understanding, Sasuke ceased his attack even if it made Naruto cry out. He positioned himself and Naruto's legs loosely wrapped around his waist. He guided his hard-on to that familiar puckered hole and pressed enough for his tip to enter and enough to drive his writhing lover more insane.

Because a part of him was still scared of his would-be loss, he did what he thought he had to do. "Tell me you won't leave me!" he demanded, because it was easier to do so than plead. "Tell me!" He growled when no answer came from the blonde, but Naruto couldn't be blamed because his brain was completely soaked in pleasure. "Tell me you're not going anywhere!" he said impatiently because he wanted to be buried deep into the blonde now… to meld their aching bodies together and seek solace in their brief union.

Naruto opened his eyes and cupped Sasuke's face which was strained with control. "I won't. I promise," he assured firmly.

The other male didn't ask for another assurance because he knew the blonde wouldn't break his promise. Ever.

Naruto cried out when Sasuke entered him in one full thrust. He clung unto him letting his lover thrust into him hard and wantonly. He matched Sasuke's pace. "More," he demanded. "Please." Everything he wanted, Sasuke embodied them so it was okay for him to beg and command; to writhe; to receive and give; to surrender and dominate. It was okay because this was Sasuke- his love. "Deeper."

Sasuke gathered the blonde in his arms and settled into a sitting position. "Naruto," he whispered while planting small wet kisses on tanned neck and shoulders. He gave everything he had for this moment and did everything he wanted to do. He gave, took and he savored all that the blonde gave him. He completely basked in this moment of their oneness.

Endlessly, they moved together. They pulled away and joined once more, moving closer to their pinnacle. They clung unto each other and clung more when their orgasms possessed them. Tightly.

Sasuke slumped back on the bed, taking Naruto with him. Almost unconsciously, a pale hand drifted onto his blonde lover's behind and massaged his lower back.

"Your father-" Naruto murmured sleepily.

"I told him to fuck off," Sasuke murmured.

The blonde slightly pushed himself up to gape at Sasuke. "You did?"

"In a way."

Naruto chuckled as he snuggled closer to his lover, and something told Sasuke that the former was proud of him for what he did.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke growled at the incessant knocking sound that made his head throbbed.

"Naruto? Naruto!" he heard Arashi urgently called out from the other side of the door. "Open this door!"

Sasuke looking at his lover who was in a deep sleep, sighed. Cautiously, he untangled himself and put on his pants.

Arashi knocked some more. Morbid and bloody scenes involving his son's body came to his mind. Did Naruto commit suicide? That was one possibility that came to his mind. Although Naruto was happy, Arashi knew too well of the loneliness gripping him. He had asked Tsudane to talk with his son, but Naruto continued his pretension. Did Naruto reach his limit and kill himself? "Naruto! Naruto!" Seeing that kicking the door was faster than getting the key, Arashi had stepped backward to gather momentum when the door opened. He blinked then blushed.

Arashi gaped at the half-dressed Uchiha. He wasn't surprise of the lad's presence because he was the one who let him in the house. He was more surprised and amazed at their courage or stupidity of doing it when he was in the house. Of course, he knew they did it. The hickeys on the younger male's upper body and the faint scent that greeted him when the door opened were the telltales.

"How was Naruto?" he asked just to make sure.

Sasuke smirked and mischief streaked through him. "Tired, but satiated for now," he answered.

Ah! Such pride and arrogance! A vein ticked at the side of the older male's temple. "Dinner is almost ready. I expect both of you downstairs in twenty minutes," he said authoritatively.

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. Arashi massaged his temples while walking away. Definitely... there was no way he could get used to the idea of his son's lover opening the door of his said son's room wearing a look that said, 'I screwed your son over and over again'.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Itachi paused in mid-turn and looked at his father. "Pardon?"

Fugaku said, "It's up to you whether you want to be the Uchiha heir or not." A silent 'why ask now' was asked by his son. "Sasuke marched in here this afternoon and ordered me, in his own words, to mind my own business and his outburst made me think."

Was that the reason why when he walked in to deliver few feasibility reports, his father had such a faraway and thoughtful look, Itachi wondered. But why now? Were Sasuke's words that powerful that it made him think? Was Sasuke that forceful that he managed to knock some sense into their father's head?

A very tired Fugaku regarded his son. "I don't know if it's late or not, but I'm giving you the choice. However, it will be you who will find your replacement."

Itachi scowled. "Why me?"

"Because in my eyes, you'll always be the best candidate to be the next leader, so I can't choose anyone else. However, I'll accept anyone you will recommend." Fugaku shrugged his shoulders. "It can be Obito's son- Sai or it can be Shisui... anyone as long as the Uchiha blood runs in his or her veins." He turned around and stared at the setting sun through the window. "Your grandfather will understand one day that the tradition of having a leader from the main family dies with me."

Itachi stared at the back of the man who was more like his employer than a father, and noticed how stiff his shoulders had become… shoulders that had been carrying all the burden of being the leader of a clan so traditional it was pathetic.

"Excuse me," Itachi said and bowed.

At the soft click of the door, Fugaku sighed. Was he doing the right thing?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Mikoto looked at her husband's reflection on her dresser mirror while she combed her hair. "I'm surprised, but happy that you will allow Itachi to do what he wants and gave him some breathing space."

Fugaku made a noise implying that he was listening.

"I hope that you'll acknowledge Sasuke's relationship with-"

"They're completely different," Fugaku snapped.

"I know, but I still hope," she replied instead of withering from the coldness of her husband's voice.

Fugaku just snorted before he walked out from their dressing room. Mikoto was too understanding, but would she show the same kindness if she learned that he had been intimate with a man who he still loved dearly even now? Would she still be so accepting of Arashi and Naruto if she knew what the former was to him?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Itachi was bothered. No, not bothered. He was more like thoughtful. His father's words kept on replaying in his mind. Not to mention, the image of his father too. He looked so much older than his actual age and tired as if he wanted to have Death take him in.

He looked at his wrists and bent them. The shackles he always imagined to be there were loosening now. It won't be long before the cage would be opened and he'd fly where he always wanted to go- everywhere. However, it was obvious that it had to be him who had to open that cage, and to do that, he had to find a replacement. He thought of all the cousins he had, Sai and Shisui were the only ones who came close to his standards. However, Sai was too playful to give a damn on every responsibility an heir had. Not to mention, his usual trips to their grandmother for all the scandalizing activities he partook in would be damaging to the company's image. Shisui, on the other hand, was too close-minded and that attitude of his might put the whole company into a stagnant mode. So who could replace him? There must be someone better than him, someone who can do all the things he could and more. Someone- he paused when he heard footsteps getting louder as it neared his room then passed by before it disappeared into Sasuke's room.

Itachi smiled. There was no other perfect candidate than Sasuke, who he knew possessed the potential to surpass him.

Sasuke, his dear foolish little brother, was the key to his freedom. He looked at paper in his hand and with a crazy glint in his eyes, he wrote:

サスケ

**TBC**

* * *

**And to those whose browsers don't support S-JIS characters, Itachi wrote Sasuke's name in katakana. **

We're looking forward to read your reviews and guesses on what Itachi will do.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I am Masashi and my partner is Kishimoto. We own Naruto. .  
Warnings: SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbetaread

Thanks to xXxAngel VxXx for the little correction.

* * *

They walked along the empty street that surrounded a park near the university where the Uchiha went. This would be the first night they met since they kissed as both of them had been busy and this was their first official date. 

They stopped by an Oak tree and sat down beneath its leaves.

"Ne," the blonde started, hands a bit clammy. "You're the first male I'm dating so I have no idea how to handle this."

"Me neither," the Uchiha said. "Are you scared?"

"Nervous. However, I'm scared of my parents."

"Me too," he confessed. "But I'm not forcing you to be with me, am I?" His whole vision was filled by a handsome face the second his blonde brought their faces together. His heart tightened when he felt those tempting lips moving against his. He felt something coiled in his lower abdomen when he felt a warm appendage boldly running over his lips. When he was about to kiss back, his boyfriend pulled back a little bit.

With hot breath fanning against his face, he heard him whisper, "I'm staying because I want to."

Perhaps it was the intensity or sincerity of those beautiful blue eyes or the way he spoke it or the way he looked with the blush staining his cheeks, the Uchiha didn't know but his reaction was instant. His right hand none-too-gently gripped golden tresses and smashed their lips together.

And what started as a little kiss escalated into necking, petting then a full-blown make out, but it was safe because darkness had them against her bosom.

**Chapter 27: Liar**

_Koko de machi tsuduketara kimi wa kanarazu  
Kite kureru to shinjita  
Sotto matteru boku ni nani mo kikazu ni dakishimesasete yo ne_

_Mata ashita to itte wakareta ne  
Kimagure na kimi dakara  
Ikura machi tsudukete itemo kitto  
Konai koto kiduite itan da  
_-**"I", Mika Nakashima**

Fugaku stood up from his seat and moved towards the couch across from his until he stood in front of Arashi.

"Don't," he said. "Stop treating me like that." Ever since their argument, Arashi had been so distant towards him that it was frustrating especially when they were together doing business like at that moment. He didn't want to lose the blonde more than he already did.

At such a pleading tone, Arashi sighed and his look softened. "Sorry, I said too much the other day."

"Well, I didn't like what I said," the dark-haired man admitted.

Their gazes met and neither of them could break their eye contact. Then, slowly, oh-so-slowly, Fugaku moved a hand and cupped Arashi's left cheek. He rubbed his thumb against tanned skin in the same tenderness he had shown to this beautiful male during their halcyon days.

"Fugaku," Arashi murmured. He raised a hand and slowly wrapped it around his ex-lover's necktie. He pulled him slowly just as the other male leaned towards him.

There was just a hairsbreadth that stopped their kiss from happening. The kiss that would plunge them into their past.

Just one, they told and promised themselves but they knew it won't be one. They were too aware of their endless passion and insatiable hunger for each other.

When their lips brushed, flashing in front of their past flashed through half-open eyes - all the things that happened when they were together and when they were apart. Not just their wonderful days which their hearts wanted to remember, but also their pain-filled days which their jaded selves played over and over again. They realized that they couldn't go back to those days... could never go back. They could never be together again and the kiss that they wanted to share was just an act of foolishness. There were too many things at risk to continue.

They pulled away without the kiss happening. Arashi let go of Fugaku's necktie and watched as the man put a good distance between them. They both felt the weight of the tension of the opposites- of wanting and not wanting.

"Funny how we have the same want for ourselves, but not for our kids," Fugaku said sadly.

"I want them to be happy. I hope one day you'll allow them to be together."

"You'll only be disappointed." Fugaku told him. The weight of the responsibilities of being the Uchiha leader was too heavy for him to give what Arashi was proudly pleading from him.

Arashi smiled. "There's nothing wrong to hope, because to hope is to live."

Fugaku just grunted. If only he could erase that sadness tinting those breathtaking blue eyes… If only he could draw the blonde in his arms and hold him in comfort. If only…

_When would this pain stop?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Ah... Sa... Sasuke...ke! Please," came Naruto's cries that echoed in the culinary art laboratory. The blonde had his hands gripping on the end of the counter above his head while one leg draping over Sasuke's shoulder while the other was bent with the ball of his foot tightly pressed against the other end of the counter. His whole body thrust back and forth for every powerful thrust from the man above him.

Sasuke put more force into his thrust, prioritizing Naruto's needs and giving the mind-numbing pleasure he sought more out of guilt than anything else. He didn't bother covering Naruto's mouth with his own to drown out those sounds because there was something so erotic on those echoes. Not to mention that, to him, the sounds Naruto made while he writhed under his touches were forgiveness.

Muscles taut, their bodies stilled in a brief spasm before their orgasms conquered them without mercy.

A while later, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the hovering Sasuke. He blinked when a bead of sweat fell from his lover's chin to somewhere near his left eye. He reached up and brushed away the hair strands that matted on pale forehead.

In a rare display of affection, Sasuke took that hand and gently kissed each fingertip.

"Why the suddenness?" Naruto asked, referring to the other lad's sudden appearance in the laboratory when he was doing last inspection before going home and then wordlessly, made wicked love to him.

Sasuke lowered himself slightly while he chose one among a few replies appearing in his mind. He could have said 'I missed you' or 'My body craves for yours', but he wanted something that was and wasn't indifferent at the same time so he settled for, "I've been busy." It wasn't a lie. Lately, his father had given him a lot of materials to read, study and work on that he had to juggle them together with school activities, classes and dating his idiot. He didn't know if the sudden increase of the tasks he had to do for his father was a good sign. After all, it was obvious that his father still held his brother on a pedestal. Nothing had changed between his father and brother. Speaking of his brother, he had to finish that document he asked from him, but to do that he had to finish his daily report for the council. Damn. What a busy day!

Planting a firm kiss on the still swollen lips of his partner, he extracted himself. "I have to get back to work," he explained as he hurriedly cleaned himself and put on his shirt and tie.

"See you tomorrow, bastard," Naruto drawled while tiredly waving a hand. When the door slid shut, he brought an arm over his eyes.

_'Wasn't this what you wanted?'_ He silently asked himself. Obviously, the answer was an affirmative one. He had wanted for Sasuke to show him that he still wanted him and that what had happened two days ago wasn't because he was no longer important. Sasuke did show him and his doubt subsided. He was happy, but something was stopping him from being completely happy. Was it the disappointment he felt at that time? Maybe.

_Like the other students in his culinary school, Naruto was dressed in pristine white clothes and a contrasting dark blue apron tied tightly around his waist. For once, he had a name tag pinned on his left chest._

_Today was his school's culinary festival- an event that happened thrice a year and at the restaurant his cooking master owned. It was buffet style and the entrance fee was only two thousand yen. It was cheap, but understandable because this event was just an award to those students who lived up to his expectations and excelled... the same students who did come up with the menu - of course approved by the master, and did the cooking._

_And Naruto? He was one of them. Although, this was his third time to be in the rooster, this was his first time to be one of those who were assigned to prepare the main dish, so he was nervous. Including the fact that Sasuke would be coming as he had fervently promised made him more jittery._

_Sasuke had promised him that he'd ask for him when he would arrive so when somebody did, his heart leapt. However, to his disappointment, it was just Iruka and Kakashi who happened to receive a flyer. _

_During the whole event, he had waited and waited, fervently believing in Sasuke's words. The event ended and Sasuke was a no-show. Naruto checked for any emails and missed calls from Sasuke on his phone, but there were none. Trying to drown the hurt, disappointment and nasty feeling of being betrayed, he went with his chef-aspiring friends and celebrated till dawn. Even then, he didn't hear from Sasuke._

_The next day which was a school day, Sasuke dragged him into an inconspicuous niche._

"_My father," was what he said and took his mouth for a kiss that sent him reeling and left him disoriented. It was a kiss that the blonde wished to suck all the feelings his boyfriend's broken promise caused. However, more than anything else, he wished for an apology that never came._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You missed the deadline, Sasuke," Itachi pointed out blithely when his brother came home. "How do you expect me to work without that?"

Sasuke wordlessly handed to him. "At least I finished it."

"Way past deadline."

"I was just a minute late," the younger Uchiha snapped.

Itachi shrugged and handed him another folder. "I expect that before you leave for school tomorrow." That was the end of their conversation, as Itachi retreated back to his room.

Sasuke disdainfully looked at the folder before making his way to the kitchen to have his dinner delivered to his room.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto spent his lunch break absentmindedly staring outside the nearest window while Shikamaru was playing chess against Shino as Gaara looked on. Behind him, Chouji and Kiba were discussing a computer game. To his right, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were talking about the universities they planned to go to together.

_'Together'_, he thought.

"Hey blondie! Didn't you hear me?" someone shouted from the doorway. Naruto slowly turned his head. It was Karin and judging by her scowl, she didn't like the errand Sasuke sent her. "Sasuke-kun wants you to go to the rooftop."

"What does the bastard want from me?" he asked while taking out a plastic file folder from his bag. Karin glared at him before walking away.

Sasuke looked up when a shadow cast on him.

"Sending for me like I'm your slave," Naruto muttered while he settled beside him.

"What's that in your hand?" Sasuke asked.

"Seeing that we both found the schools we want to go to, I took the liberty of looking for an apartment... unless you want to spend three hours commuting."

Sasuke smirked. "That's very initiative of you." He was excited to live together with the blonde, mainly because it had so many perks.

"Aren't you going to look at it?"

"I will... later."

Naruto scowled then pouted. "Why did you call for me?" He waited for the other male to answer... to tell him. He waited and waited. Unable to stand Sasuke's silence, he whipped his head to his left, ready to bark at the other who had fallen asleep and was slightly leaning towards him. The blonde clicked his tongue before he relaxed. Slowly and gently, he maneuvered Sasuke's body so his head was on his lap. He then brushed the hair strands away from that handsome face and a small smile graced his lips.

Deciding that Sasuke's face was better than the infinite and blue sky, Naruto stared at the former. He looked at the face void of scowl or frown; the face of the person he loved so much that it hurt; the face of the lad who was asked to mature quickly and the face of the youth who had too many pressures from the adult figures around him.

His heart wrenched at such thoughts. He wished he could protect him. He wished that he could obtain the strength and power to protect his most precious person.

With his arms loosely cradling Sasuke's head, he lowered his until their faces were a mere hairsbreadth away. Smoothly and unbidden, the words that always stuck in his throat slipped from his lips, unheard by the person whom it was intended for. However, it was okay. It wasn't meant to be heard by Sasuke... for now.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open the moment Sasuke shot up from his prone position.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, all traces of sleep gone.

"A minute before one," Naruto answered.

Sasuke glared before standing up. "Why didn't you wake me up? I have no plans to skip class!"

"But-"

"Hurry up!" he ordered.

"Bastard!" Naruto muttered before he followed his boyfriend.

_It's in moments like this when I wish to hold you tight..._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

His lungs were burning and his leg muscles were aching, but he continued running. The thought of stopping, resting or giving up never came to him. He knew he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. Every second counted so he had to continue... running.

_Just a little more_, he told himself in an assuring voice that was hollow and desperate.' _A little more,_' he repeated, but it was a lie. He didn't know how long he had to run before he'd find Sasuke.

He continued running with the sultry wind caressing his heated skin. He continued running down the long winding and narrow road. He continued running until Sasuke's figure was ahead of him.

With his throat aching from shouting the name over and over again, he called out, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued walking forward, as if he didn't hear anything.

"Sa-su-ke," Naruto tried once more, his voice echoing, at least to his ears.

His back remained facing towards Naruto as if what he saw ahead of him completely captivated him.

Naruto cursed when Sasuke's pace increased. He increased his as well, then cried out in protest when he stumbled and fell disgracefully on the ground. He pushed himself, but his legs no longer responded. They had become numb with exhaustion and no matter how hard he forced them to obey, he remained prone on the ground. Tearfully, he could only watch Sasuke getting farther away.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as the other male disappeared into the light he could never reach.

_When did my voice stop reaching out to you?_

Naruto opened his eyes to the dimness of his bedroom. He was lying at the edge of his bed with his blanket twisted around his legs. There was a moment of pause before he untangled himself and rolled to the center of his bed. With arms and legs spread wide, he stared at the ceiling, emotions too unstable for him to bring under control.

Finally having decided, he called Sasuke's phone.

Without looking from the graph he was making, Sasuke reached for his vibrating mobile unit.

"Dobe."

"Still awake?"

"Still have to do something," he answered. He let the blonde decide whether his call was a disturbance, but knowing the blonde, Naruto won't entertain such possibility about his calls. He frowned when he heard a shaky breath being drawn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're crying."

A sniff before he heard a defensive reply, "I'm not."

There was silence as both parties waited for the other to continue.

Still waiting, Sasuke pulled a particular folder and looked at the brief profile of the apartments Naruto took from different websites. He wanted an apartment with a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and two rooms. Of course, there would only be one bedroom and the other room would be made into their study room.

Not liking the empty silence in the other line, Naruto called his lover's name, each time getting more urgent.

"What?" Sasuke growled at the panicking voice which he mistook as whining.

"Why were you so silent?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me the purpose of your call." He heard a rustling noise and could imagine Naruto getting into a comfortable position in his bed. Damn. It made him want to go to bed, more preferably with the blonde snuggling close to him.

"I missed you," came the almost shy reply. Sasuke focused more on the sincerity of those words rather than its cryptic tone. He feigned a growl before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah. Good night, bastard."

"You too, dobe."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Staywithme," he heard Naruto say before the latter hung up. What did Naruto mean by that? Of course he'd stay with him! Absolutely. Unquestionably.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"C'mon, let's go inside," Naruto said almost defeatedly.

_Promises broken._

"Eh? But Sasuke-kun isn't here yet," Ino pointed out the obvious. "Although we've waited for ten minutes now."

"Since we haven't received any calls or emails from him, we should take it that he's coming," Chouji said.

"After all, he did say he was coming," Shino added.

_He said the same thing during that time too, and yet he didn't come_, Naruto answered mentally. He grinned. "This the Uchiha we're talking about! He's probably busy coming up plans for world domination and he couldn't contact us or answer our calls," he said lightly. "Let's go!" Having said that, he started walking to his right.

_Unsaid excuses._

"Hey, Naruto!" he heard Kiba called.

"C'mon dogbreath!" he replied without looking back nor stopping.

"Idiot! The mall entrance is in the opposite direction!"

He halted and gave them a goofy grin. Stupid bastard.

Noticing the worried looks his friends were throwing at each other, he assured them once more. "It's fine. I don't mind. Besides, I have more fun without the bastard." There was a general disbelief coming from his peers that was so tangible, that Naruto turned around, arms crossed behind his head and started walking backwards. "Really. With him around..." here he paused to imitate his boyfriend's annoyed face and tone, "Dobe, stop doing that! Usuratonkachi, you're making a fool out of yourself! Naruto, walk, not strut! Dobe, I told you not to wear tight jeans! Wear another provocative shirt and I'll kill you!"

_Unmade apologies._

Now that their blonde did mention it, Sasuke, most of the time, was the party-pooper. Not because he was conservative- he was far from it, but because most of the time, they assumed that he was just trying to keep his libido in control. Perhaps, it was good that he wasn't here?

_How long am I going to endure this? How long am I going to wait?_

Seeing the agreement in their eyes, Naruto grinned, turned around and wham! He slammed into a pillar.

_How long are you planning to make me wait and suffer in silence?_

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

He grinned and the girl got annoyed. Why must he force himself?

_I'm such a fool._

"I was asking the pillar, Naruto, not you."

The blonde's smile faltered. "Sakura-chan, such cruelty!"

"Gaara-kun," Hinata said. "What should we do?"

The redhead looked at the blonde who was now bravely arguing with the scary Sakura. "Leave him alone," was his reply before he left her to contemplate on his callousness.

"Gaara is doing the right thing," Shino said from her left.

"Shino..."

"The more we show our concern, the more he pretends. He's the type of the guy who doesn't want to bother anyone with his feelings, but ends up doing so anyway."

"But still-"

"Ignore him, Hinata," Shikamaru said.

_Eh? Even Shikamaru?_ she thought. "I- I'll try to." she said while wishing for the blonde to show rather than hide what he felt, after all they were friends, right?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

At the end of their gimmick, Sakura had asked Naruto to walk her home and seeing the danger glinting in her emerald eyes, refusal meant pain and perhaps death?

The two ended up loitering outside a convenient store a block before Sakura's place.

Sakura stretched her arms upwards and her legs forward before looking at her companion meaningfully.

"W-what?" Naruto asked warily.

"And? What about you and Sasuke?"

Perhaps it was the full-moon and the star-encrusted evening sky or perhaps the way Sakura regarded him with subtle gentleness or perhaps he was near his limit. Whatever it was, it made him talk.

"He's a bastard who developed a penchant of breaking his promise while I... I'm such a fucking fool! I hate it but..."

"You don't hate him at all?" Sakura asked in understanding.

He nodded. "But I wanted to!" God! He wanted to and desperately so just to lessen this hurt. "I wish I know how much he values me, assuming he does."

"He does," Sakura assured him. "I don't know him much, but my female instincts told me so." She wondered if her friend was aware of the tears streaming gently on his tanned cheeks.

_It must be painful, ne Naruto? For those feeling that couldn't be put into words..._

Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around her friend, surprising the latter. "Don't get me wrong, idiot! I'm not doing this for a romantic reason."

"Then why?"

"You won't understand," she lied. But the truth was, she couldn't explain why she was doing it. As she pulled away, Naruto's mobile unit rang.

"It's Sasuke!" Naruto muttered upon hearing that polyphonic tone solely assigned to his boyfriend. Not wanting to let Sasuke know that he was crying, he told Sakura to answer the call. The moment the girl did, she could sense the sudden drop of temperature from the other line.

"Sakura."

She gulped inaudibly.

"Where's dobe?"

"I asked him to walk me home so he's at my place," she answered, receiving a nod of approval from Naruto while Sasuke... was it just her or did the temperature drop even lower?

"Give him his phone."

She mouthed Sasuke's instruction and the blonde mouthed his back.

"He was on his way to the toilet when you called..."

"I'll wait for him."

"Eh? Why don't I ask him to call you back? Or you can call-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Sasuke snapped.

"S-sorry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sakura sighed. "Since we're both waiting for the same person, why don't you tell me why you didn't show up."

"It's none of your business," came the curt reply.

Her grip on the slim device tightened while a vein ticked on her left temple. "You made a fool out of Na-" She didn't get to finish because Naruto snatched his unit from her.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"How long were you planning to make me wait, dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto frowned then exploded. "You talk as if you didn't make me, I mean, us wait or stood us up!"

"Naruto." Sasuke, realizing that he had said the wrong words, tried to interrupt, but the blonde wouldn't let him.

"You didn't even call!"

"Dobe!"

"From now on, we're not going to wait for you!"

"Hey!"

"You can go to hell!" With that said, a fuming Naruto hung up while Sakura gave him a look of incredulity.

"It's ringing again," she said.

Stupid bastard. "What?!" he barked.

"I want to meet with you," Sasuke quickly said afraid the blonde would hang up on him again.

"I'm not in the mood to do that tonight."

"Tomorrow afternoon then? Around one?"

Naruto fell silent for a few seconds before he agreed. "By the giant dog statue?"

"Yeah." As if subtly and indirectly apologizing, Sasuke added, "It's a date then."

Slightly blushing, the blonde retorted, "I won't call it a date until you're with me tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever." With that he hung up.

He looked at the papers scattered on the table and sighed. More work stopped him from going out...But despite that fact, he didn't hate it. Annoyed? Yes, but not hate. He liked what he was doing. As for tomorrow? His father requested him to observe the proceedings of a meeting. Of course, he was confident it would end before noon. He'd see his blonde this time.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Itachi subtly glanced at his brother who kept on stealing a glance on his watch while clenching and unclenching his fists. In a quiet murmur and with his lips barely moving, he said, "Stop fidgeting!"

Sasuke paused then retorted discretely, "I'm not." He looked at his watch again. Damn! It's almost thirty minutes past noon and the meeting didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. He glared at the man talking too much causing Itachi to accidentally hit his left ankle.

He looked at his watch once more. Naruto or this? His father would be mad at him... would be disappointed in him, but when was he not? Naruto, on the other hand...

Sasuke shot to his feet causing all occupants to look at him. Bowing to his father then to the rest, he left hurriedly.

_Fool,_ Itachi thought while glancing at his brother's mobile unit on the carpeted floor.

A slew of expletive words streamed through Sasuke's head the second he reached for his mobile unit in his pocket and found it gone. It must have fallen, he thought. Without it, he couldn't even make a call nor send an email. He looked at his watch. More or less the train he was on would arrive sixteen or seventeen minutes later and that would mean he was going to be twenty minutes late. Fuck!

_We're not going to wait for you!_

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Naruto, this time... wait for me. I'm coming._

Naruto sighed as he heard the recorded message from the other line. God! He was such a fool. He should have known... he should have turned Sasuke down, but being swayed by those words... _I'm such a fool_. In the end, he realized how unimportant he was to him.

_Even now, I'm still fighting the essence of your being Uchiha ne, Sasuke?_

But he wouldn't cry. Not this time. Crying was for the brokenhearted and he wasn't. In fact, he seemed to be amused by it in a masochistic way. He had a little twisted smile on his face which became a full grin at the sudden shower. He watched as the people scurried about, looking for shelter from the rain.

One elder female walked towards where he was waiting, which had gotten crowded. Seeing that there was no room for her, he offered his place, surprising her. He just smiled and jogged under the rain to buy an umbrella.

_Are you watching this war that knows no end from the sidelines?_

He, Sasuke now realized was having a bad day. First, the meeting, then his phone and now a sudden shower. The gods must be having the time of their lives looking at him as he ran in the rain, wet and late. He reached their meeting place and scanned the sea of people for a familiar face. His heart plummeted. Naruto was nowhere. He turned side to side then paused. _Naruto..._

Naruto squawked the second his left wrist was grabbed and was whirled around. He gaped.

"Better late than never, right?" Sasuke said between pants. He watched as those blue eyes widened in happiness and relieved.

"You came," the blonde mumbled. Sasuke was here, standing in front of him, wet and wearing suits. He felt pale hand slide from his wrist to give his fingers a light squeeze. When his boyfriend combed a hand through his wet and sable hair, his heart skipped a beat.

"Well, dobe," Sasuke said. "I'm here with you."

"Yeah." Looking away from those intense eyes, the blonde murmured, "it's a date."

Somehow their initial plan to watch a movie and eat somewhere morphed into going to the motel they usually frequented. In one of the rooms, they gave and took pleasure. While one lad sought forgiveness, the other asked for reassurance over and over again as they tumbled into the heavens.

Sasuke was alternating between rough and gentle while Naruto couldn't decide which he liked more. However, that didn't matter. Sasuke was all over him... around him... inside him and that was enough. More than enough. For now.

**TBC**

* * *

Am I allowed to pimp? Assuming that I am, I have short SasuNaru stories posted in my livejournal fanfiction archive. If you have some free time, check them out. Links are provided in my profile. Enjoy. Oh by the way, they'll be f-locked a week from now. 


	28. Chapter 28

**If we own Naruto, it will be the best treat for all yaoi fans. **

**This fic is:**

**1. SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**2. co-written by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX **

**3. Anonymous reviewers: Please leave your email add, especially if you have questions you want us to answer. Promise, we won't bite. See? Even Kunoichi hid her fangs.**

* * *

Three days later, Uchiha said he'd take him somewhere and after almost three hours of driving, the two males stood in front of a solitary cabin house.

"I borrowed it from a friend. He and his family used this during their annual mountain climbing activity."

"Wow," the blonde said.

"I know. C'mon! Let's get inside and eat the meal we bought."

His companion nodded.

After dinner, the two went outside and sat by the stairs, drinking beer. They sat there while quietly thinking of the other. When the blonde drank the rest of his beer, he stood up.

"Want more?" he asked and the dark-haired male nodded.

When he returned, he stood by the doorway, taking a moment to admire the Uchiha. Sitting and gazing into the darkness ahead of him, the man looked dangerously mysterious not to mention, sinfully attractive and intelligent. His heart lurched, but he knew it was wrong to long for a man and very wrong if it was the man in front of him. "Here," he said, offering another can to the Uchiha.

"So why did you take me here?" he asked.

"A part of my birthday gift."

He turned his head to look at the Uchiha but a wrapped present was blocking his view. Another gift. "I told you that it wasn't necessary."

"Just accept it!" the Uchiha growled.

"T-thanks." And he thanked him some more as he looked at his gift- a brand and very expensive wallet.

"I couldn't think of anything to give you," the Uchiha said defensively, expecting to be mocked.

The blonde chuckled, "What's with that defensive attitude?" He leaned behind on his elbows and stared at the star-encrusted night sky. "I saw a movie where a male took his teacher to a solitary place where they could watch the meteor shower. Unbeknownst to her, he had an ulterior motive."

"Heh. And you think I have an ulterior motive?" the dark-haired man asked lightly. "And what would that be?" he continued when his companion nodded.

For a second, the blonde looked thoughtful before he focused his impossibly blue eyes to the other male, holding him captive. "Murder," he whispered with sham seriousness.

The Uchiha chuckled. "If I have one, it will be far from that." A golden eyebrow arched in inquiry. "I brought you here because I want to spend time with you alone." The blonde gulped at the sudden intensity of those sable eyes and at his seriousness. However, Uchiha wasn't done. He moved closer, breaching personal space, "And to steal a kiss from you."

There was no time to react because his lips were on his, still but silencing him. He registered obsidian eyes staring into his, gauging his reaction. But when those foreign lips started moving and massaging his, his mind went blank. He kissed back and opened his mouth in invitation and his tongue snaking out just in time to meet its warm partner.

Even before they could confess their mutual feelings, the kiss already said it all...

_Karappo no kaiwa ya  
Atama no keikoku wo  
Kokoro ga kiite inai  
Futari no aida ni wa umi ga aru_

_Anata no kishibe he to  
Oyoi de mita keredo  
Tadori tsuita basho wa  
Ai ga taete ita mujintou__  
__**-"Love is over now", Angela Aki**_

**Chapter 28: Tension of the opposites**

Heaven, was what Naruto could say about his relationship with Sasuke for these past two weeks. Everything was back to normal and more. No more cancelled dates, no broken promises whatsoever. As for the sex? He could only blush and stutter. It didn't help that they were doing it every night. Inwardly, he really liked all those times when Sasuke would come while he was buried deep within him, so that he could feel every spurt of Sasuke's essence. Not to mention that Sasuke would always bury his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder while he pressed his body against his own. It was as if, Sasuke wanted to submerge himself into him.

He was blissfully living in his happiness that not once did he ever wonder this sudden improvement, nor wonder about Sasuke's passion that never failed to overwhelm him to the point of suffocation.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't say the same. Sure, he was enjoying spending time with Naruto, but he would have enjoyed it more without that nagging voice in his head. The only time that annoying voice was gone was when he was in the throes of passion. Although, what if, a time would come when even in an orgasm that voice would be present? He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey bastard!" he heard Naruto say, reminding him of what he was about to do. He had sacrificed a lot for the blonde for these past two weeks, but this was as far as he could go.

He just nodded and combed a hand through his hair. Would the blonde understand?

"I have to accompany my father to Kobe," he started.

"W-when?"

"This weekend." His eyes were sharp and observant for the blonde's reaction.

"Oh." Naruto lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. So much for heaven, he thought sardonically. Why was it that Sasuke always managed to disappoint him when he least expected it? However, instead of bitching about it, he sucked in all of his emotions so that when he looked up, there was nothing in his blue eyes. No shadows of pain or even understanding. "It's okay."

Guarded, Sasuke thought of those blue eyes. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"You confuse me. If I lash out, you'll get mad. If I keep quiet, you get annoyed. Can't I do anything right in your eyes?" Naruto inquired with dead calmness.

Sasuke scowled while his body tensed. A fight was brewing and coming their way, fast. One of them had to walk away.

"Just go, Sasuke."

Because the Uchiha couldn't resist saying it, he said while walking away, "I did a lot of things for you."

So now the bastard was blaming him for that? He retorted in a loud voice, "I didn't ask you to do that. All I ever wanted was to have you with me! Is that too much to ask?"

Sasuke whirled around and retorted in the same loud voice, "From an Uchiha? Fuck, yes!"

That hurt a lot, that Naruto couldn't stop himself from saying, "Fuck you and your being Uchiha!"

_I can't win, can I?_

He gasped in pain when he was slammed against a wall then whimpered when a hot and punishing mouth covered his for a bruising kiss. It was the first impassionate and sinister kiss he ever received in his life and he loathed it. Unhesitatingly, he slammed a fist on his assailant's stomach and freed himself. "You asshole!" he spat. Obsidian eyes turned steel cold, but he wasn't scared. He was too hurt, too insulted and too angry to fear, as well as to stop.

He lunged at Sasuke who did the same. They grappled as they threw punches and kicks at one another.

_You don't understand. You never did_, Sasuke thought as he blocked a kick from the blonde and buried his left fist into Naruto's abdomen. _That's because you're no Uchiha!_ What did the blonde understand about ambition, competition and the drive to be better?

He parried Naruto's punch, grabbed his fist, and twisted his arm hard before he flipped the blonde.

"Fuck!" Naruto managed to say despite the pain raging through his nerves. Sasuke stood above him and stepped on his aching arm. A twisted smile crossed his face witnessing the other male grimacing and whimpering.

_Hate me. Don't hate me. Leave me. Hate me. Don't leave me._

'_What are you doing?_' a small voice inside him screamed. '_Stop! God! Stop it.'_ Blithely, he squashed the annoying voice.

_Don't hate me. Don't leave... Leave me. Hate me._

He straddled the blonde, grabbed tanned arms and pinned his hands above his head with his own strong ones and made sure he won't be thrown off. He peered at the blonde through his aristocratic nose.

_Hate me. Leave me. Don't leave me. Hate me. Don't hate me._

Naruto managed to gaze into the blazing dark eyes and he didn't like what he saw in them. He shuddered in fear and started struggling. "Let go! What are you doing? Bastard! Let go!"

"Let go?" Sasuke repeated sinisterly. "But didn't you say you wanted me?"

"You know what I meant when I said that!" he barked while he continued struggling.

Of course, Sasuke knew. Although, he wanted an easy way to get rid of this pathetic male who was his lover.

_Hate me! Leave me._

Sasuke swooped down and took Naruto's lips.

"Let mmph... go... mmph... Sa... mmph...ke!"

_**Hate me!**_

Naruto eyes fluttered open when Sasuke's full weight was lifted from him and watched wide-eyed while Sasuke sailed across.

Who dared to throw him off? Sasuke angrily wondered as he rolled to his feet. He gazed up and was allowed a split second to look into the intruder's eyes before a fist landed on his jaw, causing him to stagger backward. Fuck! That hurt a lot! He spat blood and glared at the intruder who emanated a murderous aura, his emerald eyes shooting fire. "Gaara," he spat.

"He told you to get off, didn't he Uchiha?" Gaara said in a dangerous tone. Knowing that his punch still made the disgusting male see stars, he took that opportunity to attack.

The moment Gaara started pummeling Sasuke, Naruto bolted to his feet and ran towards their direction while shouting for the redhead to stop. Reaching, he grabbed Gaara's left shoulder and was too surprised to deflect the fist that slammed into his face. He staggered backward while clutching his nose. He could feel blood trickling through it, but at least it wasn't broken.

When he had hit Naruto, Gaara didn't do it accidentally. It angered him that the blonde still cared for the man who was molesting him. He hoped that punch would snap him out from his stupidity.

Sasuke scowled, not liking the fact that Gaara even dared to hit his blonde. He growled and kicked the redhead in the stomach hard before the blonde could even retaliate.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't like what Sasuke did, so his punch; which was supposedly meant for Gaara, went straight to the sable-haired lad. Then he attacked Gaara a side kick. That will teach him not to throw that kind of power-packed punch! Hopefully.

Sasuke kneed him in the stomach causing him to double-over. Gaara brought his elbow down sending him crushing to the ground, cursing both of them.

Seeing that the other was down, the two exchanged punches. Sasuke raised his right leg and swung it towards the redhead, but Naruto blocked it with his arms. He quickly ducked, escaping Gaara's leg which hit Sasuke and swept him few inches away.

Naruto whirled around, his fist ready for an upper cut. Unfortunately, Sasuke tripped him and sent him tumbling into Gaara. The two tumbled into the ground while trading jabs and knee attacks.

Sasuke peeled Gaara from the blonde and cast him away. While he was at it, Naruto kicked him before flipping to his feet.

With the distance separating them, they glanced at each other with annoyance, anger and hatred. None of them had an ally. Each of them were fighting for their own cause and exacting vengeance from opponents who never even took a moment of hesitation in hurting the other.

Naruto wiped the blood coming from the deep and swollen cut on his right elbow. Gaara spat some blood. Sasuke thumbed the blood that trickled from his lips.

Sasuke growled. Gaara glared. Naruto gave a battle cry which they took as a cue to charge with their body tensed to attack and defend. Each of them wanted to be the last man standing. With their anger burning like flames... hot, dangerous, threatening and easily put out by water.

Wet and pissed off, the three looked to the direction where the slightly pressurized water came from, ready to gang up on the criminal. They found Kakashi a meter away, holding a dripping hose. "I didn't know there was a death match being held within school grounds," said Kakashi who was unfazed by the murderous looks of his students. Although his voice was melodious, his visible eye contradicted any amusement. His body language was showing so when he asked the boys to march down to the nurse's station, the three wordlessly and soundlessly obeyed.

The three meekly sat away from each other while their class adviser looked at them.

Iruka sighed. "I have to talk with your parents."

It was only Sasuke who tensed at this announcement.

"Now, now, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi intervened. "They are young adults."

"Well, they acted immature and bratty," Iruka retorted sharply, making the three students cringe.

"Certainly, at their age, you also had this manly urge to fight anyone."

"No." The brunette crossed his arms.

Kakashi dropped his playfulness and was serious that even Iruka decided to listen to his suggestion few seconds later.

"It's not necessary to summon their parents here. The matter isn't too serious." Then the light-haired educator looked at the three lads, "If I see you fighting again, I won't hesitate to flunk you in my class and ask your other teachers to do the same, understand?"

Silence. Such proud rebels.

"Clear?" Kakashi repeated again.

"Clear," the three chorused.

"Excellent! Now you may go home," Kakashi said dismissively.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto staggered backward as he bumped into someone while walking. He looked up, ready to apologize, but the apology died swiftly half-way through his throat and his body tensed. Did Sasuke want to resume their fight?

It took him a second or so later to register that Sasuke had no bandages, no bruises and was wearing a business suit.

"Itachi!" he said.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted coolly.

A moment later, both males were sitting inside the older male's car.

"You really like fighting, don't you?" Itachi asked sardonically while he watched Naruto reclining his seat slightly.

"It was the bastard's fault anyway," Naruto growled because even now he was still seething mad at him.

"What did the _bastard_ do?" Itachi asked and there was a faint teasing tone in his voice.

Naruto told Itachi few major points but never mentioned that the man's younger brother had molested him so Itachi was a bit confused how Gaara got involved, but it wasn't his problem anyway.

"I'm not covering for Sasuke, but he was right. He did a lot of things for you," Itachi told him. "Did you ever wonder how he managed to spend a lot of time with you?"

"I... I..." No, he didn't. He didn't care how as long as Sasuke was with him. When did he start having this monomaniac attitude?

"He missed and skipped meetings. He did few tasks in the eleventh hour."

Guilt clawed him hard when Itachi enumerated what his boyfriend did. Although, he didn't ask for Sasuke to do those things, he did them. But why? _For your sake, idiot! _his heart snapped. If this was the case then, things would have been different if he and Sasuke weren't a couple. Was that it? But, could he let Sasuke go? No, he couldn't. Sasuke was his everything and he'd do anything to save what he had ruined albeit unconsciously.

"Since you're going home, I'll tag along!"

Itachi looked at him then nodded.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto was about to leap from the car the moment Itachi parked, but the latter grabbed his wrist.

"The deadliest bond is the one that stops a person's growth and the realization of his dreams," Itachi told him while gazing into his blue eyes, and diving into the deepest part of the blonde's soul to plant a seed. As if in trance, Naruto remained quiet. "I'm worried what your obsession towards my brother will do to you."

"I... I'm not obsessed," the blonde said and withdrew his wrist. '_Then why do you cling so much?'_ a little voice asked him.

There was a faint smirk on Itachi's lips while he watched Naruto. He had done it, and now all he had to do was to make sure that Sasuke would nurture the seed's growth. Poor Naruto. Didn't he know that men were like wild animals? They hurt those who tried to tame them. Itachi shrugged. His loss.

"When I gave birth to you, I never imagined that this would happen," Mikoto said in an irritated and disappointed tone while she covered Sasuke's last cut with a bandage.

"Mother," a familiar voice called out from the door.

"Welcome home, Itachi," she greeted while gathering her first-aid kit materials.

"Naruto-kun is here. He wants to talk with Sasuke"

Mikoto and Sasuke swung their gaze to the doorway, and just as Itachi said, Naruto was there and he was slightly fidgeting.

Sasuke wanted to demand; with few crude words thrown in, what the blonde was doing in his house, but his rudeness-intolerant mother wouldn't let him get away with it if he did that, so he decided to remain quiet.

Mikoto looked surprised to see Naruto looking as bad as her son. Because Sasuke was mum about the fight he had been involved in, she didn't know the details, but she was now certain that Naruto was also in it.

"Come here, Naruto-kun," she said. "Let me look at those bruises."

A self-conscious Naruto replied, "Thanks, but Iruka-sensei already-"

"Let me," Mikoto insisted. She was running out of patience.

Naruto seemed to realize this too and based from his bad experience with impatient/annoyed/angry females, he meekly obeyed Mikoto's command and let her redress his bruises and cuts.

Sasuke and Naruto carefully avoided looking at each other. It was just too awkward and Mikoto's and Itachi's presence didn't make things better.

Minutes later, the two were left alone. When Naruto remained silent, an impatient Sasuke mentally sighed in irritation and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"Sorry!" the blonde blurted out. When his boyfriend looked at him, he lowered his gaze. Truthfully, sorry was the last thing he wanted to say, but he panicked when Sasuke stood up while eyeing the door. He clasped his hands to stop their shaking as he continued, "It must have been hard for you, but you still think of me."

_I denied. _

Sasuke shrugged. The blonde didn't have to know that the real reason why he spent too much time with him was because he wanted to get rid of this regret of dating him in the first place.

_I lied._

"And today, I acted like an asshole."

"I acted worse," Sasuke admitted, remembering what he did and planned to do. He slowly raised a hand, giving the blonde ample time to run away if he wanted to, but he didn't. So with his knuckles, he gently caressed a tanned cheek, his eyes sharp for any slight flinching on Naruto's part. When the blonde looked at him in a silent challenge, he leaned forward and didn't miss the other male's slight intake of breath as he brushed their lips together. He gazed into deep blue eyes while gently molding soft lips against his. Sasuke remained gentle even when Naruto opened his mouth and even when the latter's tongue sought and dueled with his.

_I ignored. _

Naruto pulled away and pressed two fingers against Sasuke's mouth. "If Gaara didn't arrive, would you?"

_I pretended._

Would he? Could he? Sasuke didn't know what would happen if Gaara didn't show up but... "I can't imagine raping you," he answered truthfully. The blonde smiled, seemingly satisfied. Their shared another brief kiss before Naruto hugged him. Sasuke leaned into the embrace and pressed a loving kiss on tanned nape. Although it was made in apology, he felt more like it was in treachery.

_I like you, but you're a burden to me now._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The next afternoon, right after their club activity time, Naruto managed to talk the stubborn and proud Sasuke and Gaara into having a light snack with him. Of course, all he wanted to do was to make his two childhood friends reconcile with each other. However, with their stubborn silence, Naruto realized it won't happen soon. The blonde was close to banging his head on the table when another topic failed, yet again, to bring them out from their shell. It didn't help that he- Naruto ached to wring their necks because he was annoyed at their pigheadedness. Knowing that his anger won't do anything, he excused himself to the toilet to calm himself down.

Gaara glared. Sasuke glared back.

"Uchiha," the former said at the same moment that the latter did. "Sabaku."

"Do that one more time and I'll make sure to kill you."

"Mind your own business."

"Naruto is my business!" the redhead growled, leaning forward.

Sasuke scoffed, leaned forward and hissed, "I'm not scared of you."

Emerald eyes glinted under the light when Gaara straightened with an air of dangerous arrogance. "You should be, Uchiha." There was a calm malice in his voice which even Itachi couldn't imitate.

However, Sasuke was more scared of what he would do to Naruto if their situation remained, but was he ready to let go? No, but he would learn.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"_Don't you think this is too much? He's only 18 years old," Mikoto softly but firmly stated. "He's a graduating student studying for university entrance exam and we both know how stressful that one is. You and Itachi aren't making it any better for him. Giving him all these tasks…"_

_Fugaku looked at his worried wife, "What do you want me to do? Lay off? Pamper him like those other fathers did to their kids and ended up raising them clueless of their family business?"_

"_No! I'm not saying that! I'm worried what this stress might do to him. He might commit suicide," she said, wringing her hands. She glared when the man scoffed._

"_Suicide? Don't be ridiculous!"_

"_I'm not. We both know that is possible."_

"_I know it is possible to other kids… But Sasuke won't do it because he's my son. He can take everything given to him."_

Even though that conversation had been last night and Sasuke had just overheard it accidentally, it still made his heart beat so loud, he felt like it was going to explode. His father had finally said it! He said it in front of his mother, but never to him. However, one day he'd make his father say it in front of him.

"Sasuke? Hey! Bastard!?"

Sasuke turned to his side and looked at his pouting boyfriend.

"Were you listening?" Naruto asked.

He nodded. It wouldn't be good anyway if the blonde found out that he hadn't. He didn't want to start another stupid argument with him.

Naruto gave him a pleased smile which Sasuke didn't know it was faked. Naruto may not be brilliant, but that didn't mean he was stupid. Especially when it came to his boyfriend.

_Ne, I want to see what you are seeing when you gaze into the distance…_

He had seen it… that distant look Sasuke had a second, ago and he knew that he was somewhere… somewhere far that no matter how much he stretched his arms, he couldn't reach it. Sasuke was here with him alright. Physically, yes but mentally, Sasuke was never farther than now.

There was a point in their relationship when he felt needed by Sasuke whether they were together or not. Then it came to the point when he could only feel he was needed and liked when Sasuke was with him. Now, even when Sasuke was around he felt nothing but annoyance and insecurity. He didn't know why, but there was now this void that was sucking everything that was in between them, leaving him empty. Instead of saying anything, he remained quiet. He didn't want to start another meaningless argument with the bastard. The bruises he got with their previous fight were still sore, anyway.

He sighed and stood up. He stretched his body before he looked over his shoulder. "I'm tired. I'm going home now," he said. He looked a bit surprise when Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Naruto, about the date we have this weekend…" Sasuke started.

"What about it?" the blonde asked even when he already knew what the older male wanted to say. He was stood up so many times that he no longer expected too much from the bastard but broken promises, unmade calls and cancelled dates.

"Can we postpone it? I have this-"

"Sure. I don't mind at all. I need to go to the culinary school to help a kouhai," he added calmly. He was used to this anyway. So used to it, he was disgusted at himself for being so unconcerned.

Sasuke must have noticed it too, because he tightened his grip. What was this feeling in his chest that was so heavy… so bitter? "You're not leaving me, are you?"

The blonde scoffed and cupped Sasuke's face. "Idiot! I'm all yours." He pressed a kiss on his lips before he left.

_I'm yours, but are you mine? Were you mine from the very beginning? Or did I just misunderstand our arrangement?_

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke looked at the clock; making sure that it wasn't the time to call the dobe yet. God knows how much Naruto would whine and complain if he even forgot to give him a call. When did the blonde mimic one of the traits his annoying fan girls had? There was nothing to talk about with him anyway. There would just be silence and insults, most the time. Why should he fucking call? Damn. Naruto was such an annoying burden and he wished he wasn't dating him.

He paused, shocked at his own thoughts. When did-? Why? How?

He bolted from his seat and almost flew towards his bathroom to wash his face with cold water. No, it couldn't be. He was definitely not thinking right. It must be the fatigue and stress that caused him to think like that. He looked at the mirror and stared at his own reflection. When did he start having these offending thoughts? He wasn't serious about it? Definitely not! Naruto may be annoying, but he was welcome to annoy him and he absolutely wanted to date him. God! He needed the blonde. Unquestionably so. Period.

He needed him and yet… he shook his head and washed his face some more.

_Don't think of such thoughts_, he ordered himself.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"B-b-bastard," Naruto said through gritted teeth as Sasuke assaulted his neck with his teeth and tongue. "Coming in my house and doing this all of sudden."

Sasuke pulled away, his breathing harsh and hot. "I'm not holding your hands. You can resist me anytime you want."

The blonde knew that, but damned him if he was going to use his hands to resist Sasuke. He needed him just as badly. He raised his hands and gently placed them on his lover's chest before crawling upwards oh-so-slowly.

The Uchiha just smirked into the kiss as felt hands digging into his hair, pulling him close. He gyrated their hips together, preferring to do their foreplay against Naruto's bedroom door as he found no energy to drag themselves to the blonde's bed.

"You're weird," Naruto whispered to him as he nipped his left ear.

"I just missed you," Sasuke whispered back while trying to drown out the voices in his head calling him a liar. He couldn't let himself think that the only reason why he was making love to his blonde were his thoughts of the said boy being a burden. He was doing this because he missed the blonde, because his body craved for the blonde's, because…

_Liar…_

Naruto gasped more in surprise than pleasure when he felt the intensity of Sasuke's passion shoot up. He protested when he heard a ripping sound the moment Sasuke divested his shirt. Then all thoughts ceased when the bastard fondled his nipples. Panting, he tugged at the dark strands, demanding, straining and urging.

Sasuke moved lower, his hands working on the boy's jeans and licked his trail towards the blonde's birthmark. He could smell the blonde's need, feel the tensing of his abdomen muscles and the sheen of sweat breaking out from his tanned skin. He lapped it all, worshipping, wanting and denying.

No matter how much he thought of the tanned body shuddering under his touches, thoughts and ideas related to business reports and others flashed through his head, distracting him from the task at hand. For a second, he stilled as a graph presentation zoomed through his half-lidded eyes.

Naruto stared down to see his lover unmoving. Sadness tinged his lustful blue eyes and he lowered himself, kissed the Uchiha and pushed him back. The latter snapped out from wherever he was just in time for the blonde to unbuckle his jeans and take out his erection. He gulped when the blonde smiled at him before taking him into his mouth, Sasuke arched his back at the sudden warm wetness that engulfed him fully.

Groaning, he opened his legs more while fisting his hands on the carpeted floor. Words of pleading once past his throat became nothing more than pants and moans.

_Naruto…_

He stretched one hand and gripped golden hair strands. "More," he said between gasps.

_Drown out these thoughts…_

Then he moved that hand downwards, making little patterns while tanned skin burned with his every caress. Through hazy eyes, he watched and smirked when blue eyes widened the moment Naruto felt his hands pressed against his puckered hole.

_Don't stop now…_

Wetting his finger with Naruto's own precum, he made circular movements before slipping into his body slowly. He pushed in and pulled out. For every push, he probed deeper and touched possessively. He groaned at the thought as his fingers appeared and disappeared into the hole where he wanted to shove his painfully hard penis into.

_Make me feel… Don't, even for a second, make me think._

Naruto released him with a wet plopping sound. He watched through hazy eyes as the blonde reached behind him and pulled his own fingers. He mewled when his lover kissed each of his fingers before licking them. So erotic… so seductive…. He slightly titled his head back when Naruto grabbed his dick and slowly, sunk, encasing him. So fuckable.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke breathed, seeing small white sparkles behind his eyes, one hand flew to grip Naruto's waist.

Naruto wrinkled his face in pain as he impaled Sasuke further. He could feel Sasuke throbbing inside him and trembling beneath him and he wanted nothing more than to move quickly; to give and take pleasure; to take Sasuke to a world both known to them. Bracing one hand on pale chest, he moved.

_With your body, with this passion you evoked in me, tie me to this world… anchor me so I won't drift away._

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. In response, the dark-haired lad pulled him down for a bruising kiss. They drank each other while their slick bodies strained for more.

_Blow these disturbing thoughts away from my mind._

"More, dobe… faster... ngh!" Sasuke pleaded while both of his hands found purchase on a slim waist and helped Naruto gain more momentum in moving up and down. He thrust his hips hard the moment the blonde came down, banging that spot unmercifully. Feeling wicked and horny, he whispered against tanned nape. "Ride me as hard as you can."

Naruto groaned, his ring of muscles immediately tightened as a reaction to those erotic words. "Help me," he mumbled under his ragged breaths. "I want you… all of you."

_Encased me in your thoughts and hold me… hold me forever so I won't disappear._

"Ngnn… ah Sasuke, I can't…" he murmured. He could see that white sparkling blob moving towards him, slowly crawling on his feet.

_Hold me and I'll try to stay with you._

"D-don't, ah… h-hold, ngh! Back. Ah!" Sasuke latched on Naruto's left shoulder, sucking as he came, filling the blonde with all his essence.

_Stay with you…_

Sasuke weakly tilted Naruto's head and planted wet kisses on his neck, nibbled his Adams apple before he pressed their lips together for one lazy and wet kiss. He fought back a growl when a table of figures surfaced in his mind, easily breaking the haze his post-coital bliss created.

So pathetic.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sasuke suffering with the tension of the opposites.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Standard disclaimer's applies.**

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**Cowritten by XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX.**

* * *

Uchiha scowled when he stood in front of the condominium and heard noises behind the door. It looked like there was a party. Was that the reason why he had been asked to come? But he hadn't been informed. He thought it would just be a dinner with them.

He stepped in and was welcomed by Shigure who said, "I'll get birthday boy for you."

Birthday? He echoed mentally. His eyes followed Shigure and his heart sank when the male stopped by the blonde. It was his birthday and he had no gift with him. He had no right to be here, but before he could leave, the blonde had reached him.

"Hey! Thanks for coming here."

He didn't return the blonde's smile. "You didn't tell me that it's your birthday," he said, his eyes accusing. "I don't have a gift."

"That's not necessary," the blonde assured him because unbeknownst to the Uchiha, his presence was enough... more than enough.

_Suki de suki de  
Anna ni nagashiteta  
Namida no iro mune no itami sae  
Toki ni nagareru is it so?_

_Kitto futari betsu no koi wo shite  
Itsuka kimi wa chigau kiss wo shite  
Sotto sora ni sonna koi mo shita to  
Kitto futari waratte hanasu no ne _

_**-**__**"Kitto", Crystal Kay**_

**Chapter 29: Diverging paths**

It was very seldom for the Uchiha family to gather in Fugaku's study room and when they do, it was because Fugaku had something to announce that would affect the family.

"I finally made my decision for Sasuke to be my successor," Fugaku announced with no preamble.

Unlike Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke were surprised. To be exact, Sasuke's eyes were wide.

_No, this was a dream._

Their father couldn't just discard his all-time favorite son for him, Sasuke thought.

"Why?" Mikoto asked in behalf of Sasuke. Like the latter, she was grappling with the announcement. It was too sudden, especially when she knew how high the pedestal her husband placed their eldest.

Fugaku joined his hands together and leaned forward. Not once had he shown having second thoughts. "I noticed that Itachi can only come this far. This is his limit."

Itachi remained quiet and emotionless even when Mikoto and Sasuke looked at him.

"What do you think, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

"Sasuke is as good as Itachi, but Sasuke's opinion on this matter is more important than mine." She looked at their second son.

Even though he was aware of what the responsibilities that came along with being the successor were, Sasuke accepted. This was what he wanted, right? One big stepping stone towards his goal. "I accept."

"Then I expect you to better than Itachi," Fugaku said.

_You can't outshine me._

Sasuke glanced at his brother and their eyes met. "Of course I will. There's nowhere I can go but up."

A pleased Fugaku nodded. "I hold you to your word."

"Congratulations, Sasuke," Itachi said in a mocking voice, the moment their parents were out of earshot. "With your poor efforts, you proved yourself to father." There was disgust in his voice, but there was also a gleam of triumph in his eyes that unsettled Sasuke. The younger lad shrugged it off as just a trick of the light above. Itachi was being what he was best at- being confusing.

An hour later, Sasuke blankly stared at the ceiling of his room then growled when his conversation with Itachi two days ago came unbidden to his mind.

"_What. did. you. say?" Sasuke stated coldly and slowly._

"_You can't outshine me," a smug Itachi repeated. He didn't turn around to know his brother's reaction. Sasuke was so predictable in this matter it was laughable._

"_Pray tell, what made you think of that, Itachi?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth._

"_Your skills are mediocre, your efforts are pathetic and your commitment is questionable."_

_There was a soft cracking sound coming from the pen Sasuke was holding the moment Itachi finished his remark._

"_Fuck you, Itachi!" he growled just as the door clicked close after his brother left the room._

What right did Itachi have to say such things? What did he know about- Sasuke paused. Of course, Itachi knew because their father taught him well and his older brother had an ability to be the best in all the things he did. As much as Sasuke loathed in admitting it, even to himself, Itachi was perfect.

He turned to his side as if by doing so, he'd be able to get rid of the inferiority complex creeping up on him. He clenched his right fist.

_One day, you and father will definitely kiss the ground I walk on_, was what he thought before he resumed glancing back and forth from his laptop screen and a file folder, obviously torn.

Two months ago, he and Naruto passed the entrance exam of their respective schools they each had wanted to go to and had immediately started screening for apartments. They had found five that were up to their standards and interests. Thus, they had planned to go and check these apartments a day after their graduation, which was nine days later.

Although Naruto had become a burden, he was too hesitant to leave him because he was too caught up in the excitement of living together with the blonde in the near future. In fact, it had been him who suggested that they should start looking for furniture. However, that was before. Things had become different the moment he had accepted the role. He had more reasons to leave Naruto than to stay with him. His father's announcement had decided that for him.

Although it wasn't a must, he wanted to go to the school were all the Uchiha leaders and successors went to. But the problem was, how was he going to tell Naruto that they were now over? Until he couldn't find a way how, he'd just have to stay with him.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto banged his head against his pillow, trying to stop Itachi's words from being played over and over again.

No, he wasn't obsessed with Sasuke and their bond was absolutely not preventing them from growing and realizing their dreams. He hadn't asked Sasuke to sacrifice things for him. He believed that, so why did it feel like Itachi had struck a cord? Was Itachi right along?

_I'm not your ally or your enemy so if you need a reality check, I'll give it to you... hard and raw._

Was that it? Was this the reality check? But surely their bond wasn't like that.

_Ne, Sasuke?_

But he had caught Sasuke looking far away as if he was a bird in a cage. He whimpered and shook his head, denying. It was just too heavy and surreal to accept it.

_Am I your cage rather than your blue sky?_

Tears cascaded down on his cheeks because he knew the answer to that question. Oh, God! He knew it, and it fucking hurt.

**-SasuNaru is love- **

"You're quiet today," Sasuke commented offhandedly during his rendezvous with the blond in an unused room at the top floor of the senior building.

"Have nothing to talk about," Naruto replied distractedly.

"Never thought you're one to run out of topics."

The blonde said something akin to gibberish that Sasuke had to ask him to repeat.

Blushing, Naruto repeated, "I'm horny. I want to do it with you."

Sasuke smirked, rubbed his hands on the blonde's clothed thighs and said with a slightly teasing voice, "Heh. That's why you're quiet."

Naruto didn't bother to correct his boyfriend because he had no courage to ask the important question bothering him. "Well?" he asked. Sasuke just gave him a sexy smile and leaned forward to initiate.

Sadly, their sex had become a safe zone for them. There were no words or thoughts, just feelings and instinct. It was the perfect way to escape from everything that was bothering them.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

In our lives, there was always a person who whether unintentionally or intentionally, consciously or unconsciously became one's beam of light that guided him in the midst of confusion. Surprisingly, Shikamaru played that role for Sasuke... by accident.

Shikamaru with his eyes half-closed was walking down the hallway when he had bumped into the Uchiha who was carrying few file folders in his hands.

It had been a coincidence that those folders slipped to the ground in a fluid cascading manner just as it was a coincidence that Shikamaru's eyes fell on the header of an acceptance letter. He looked at his friend and asked bluntly but quietly, "Does Naruto know about this?" That sudden burst of guilt and hesitance in those obsidian eyes was the answer.

Whether it was because of the brunet's neutral gaze, or because Sasuke had enough, the latter took a glance on the sheet, shrugged and leaned on the wall. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Such a tricky question. So simple yet so difficult, but Shikamaru took it as calmly as he tackled his shougi and goh games. "I'd tell him."

"But he wants-"

"I'd still tell him, especially if I have no plans to return to him."

"I..." Sasuke hesitated. Even now, he still didn't want to hurt the blonde and somehow Shikamaru sensed it.

"Look. Naruto will be hurt either way, but you leaving without telling him will only impede his growth." Shikamaru decided to push further for the sake of his two friends who couldn't distinguish one thing from another. "I suggest you iron things out if you care for him that much. He'll get hurt, but it has to be done."

Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru was right but... he mentally shook his head, vanquishing any fears, doubts and hesitations. This was the price for going after his dream and a long time ago, hadn't he vowed to pay any price to reach for his goals? So he shall.

"Not now, but tomorrow... tomorrow, I will." Tomorrow would be easier because seniors weren't requested to report to school a day before their graduation. Hopefully, Naruto would stay at home.

Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru and walked away. He still had the night to summon his courage to end their relationship. He cleared his throat trying to pull out the word 'goodbye' that clung on his voice box. It was so bitter and so heavy, he felt like suffocating. Why was it so difficult? Why was saying 'goodbye' as difficult as saying 'I love you'?

**-SasuNaru is love-**

After doing nothing but lay on his bed, a bored Naruto decided to get up to do some cooking and invite his friends for lunch. He glanced at his watch. He roughly had two hours to prepare and invite everyone. He was halfway from the door when Sasuke stepped in, surprising him.

"Sasuke?" he uttered and just watched when his lover crossed the distance between them. When the dark-haired lad stood in front of him with a determined look on his face, his heart slammed against his chest and alarm bells in his head were ringing. Naruto somehow knew, but he stayed rather than run away, because recently he had come into terms that Itachi was partially right.

"I have something to tell you," Sasuke said.

As if his facial expression wasn't enough for the blonde who stated rather than asked, "You're leaving."

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. Was he that obvious? "My father made me his successor."

"When?"

"Not so long ago."

Instead of whining that his boyfriend had been keeping secrets, he nodded, because there was nothing else he could do.

"I'm going to London," Sasuke continued. Saying what he wanted to say had become easier when the blonde was quiet and he grabbed this opportunity, "and I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Inwardly, Naruto grimaced at those blunt words. It hurt a lot and in this moment, he desperately clung to his father's words.

_To love doesn't mean to possess._

"You're ending us?" he asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Sasuke nodded affirmatively and witnessed how Naruto quietly shattered and he wanted nothing more than to hold him... to have him for the last time. He caught a single tear drop and his heart ached. "Can I hold you until I leave?"

Naruto steadied his breath before asking, "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

Wordlessly, the blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's then just as suddenly, he pulled away.

Sasuke's heart clenched at the answer written all over the blonde's face. He admired him for being so brave to accept things and so foolish to give in to his selfishness. When Naruto grinned, Sasuke knew and was certain that he'd never stop loving him. As corny as it may sound, he' would be his first and last, there would be no one in between.

He leaned down, pulled Naruto close before merging their lips together. With the knowledge that their being together was numbered, they acted with urgency and desperation.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed when his ex-lover divested him of his last article of clothing. "Sasuke," he breathed again when Sasuke lowered his naked form and pressed it against his own.

Sasuke took Naruto's lips, hungrily molding it against his own before urging them to part. When they did, his tongue surged possessively into the blonde's wet cavern and filled it. Later on, he trailed wet kisses on tanned skin while his hands touched and caressed.

Naruto gasped, moaned and hissed. He wanted to participate, but his attempts were made futile by the male above him. So he lay there, while he savored Sasuke's warmth and touches. His eyes fluttered close and he shivered when he felt Sasuke's erection poking into his left thigh. He could feel it pulsating... for him and that very knowledge made him move his leg, flagrantly rubbing it.

Sasuke let out a deep moan at the unprecedented attack which briefly disrupted his worship on the body beneath his. For a moment, he stilled himself, allowing the blonde to touch him like that, letting him know that he- Sasuke still desired him and very much so. When he was close to bursting, he continued his task. He showered Naruto's whole body with kisses from head to toe. Having kissed the whole length of his right leg, Sasuke switched to his left, from toe to his hip where Sasuke nipped his left caramel-colored hipbone.

Naruto giggled at the tickling sensation then gasped, his hip slightly raised from the bed when his lover took all of him into his mouth. At the sudden onslaught of liquid fire, he flailed his arms. One hand found purchased on the headboard, the other on sable hair strands. "Sas'... ke!"

Sasuke whirled his tongue around, licking the precum at the same time wetting it with his saliva. His libido registered all of the blonde's reactions which never failed to become an aphrodisiac, urging and hardening him.

Naruto shook his head like a madman, desperately clinging and hungrily demanding. The pleasure was too much and he wanted to share this with the man above him. With sheer effort and with no words, he made this possible. He had Sasuke in his mouth just as he was in Sasuke. He didn't miss the shaky breath the male drew when he deep-throated him nor the silent gasp when he started sucking him. He faltered when Sasuke touched that spot in a way that would make his every nerve hot and demanding a few seconds later.

Even with his mouth full, Sasuke smirked at the sudden tensing of the blonde. He pushed deeper, pressed harder and sucked longer until Naruto could only breathe his name brokenly between sucks and licks.

Their world merged and then ruptured rapturously as they came together and sucked each other dry.

Still in bliss, Naruto moved and straddled Sasuke who grabbed his head and initiated one powerful kiss.

Naruto draped one arm over Sasuke's shoulder while his other arm fell between their bodies. He pressed closer before he took their still limp manhood in his hand.

Sasuke gasped into the blonde's mouth and his eyes fluttered open. He took time to gaze on Naruto's face, his cheeks flushed, his eyes closed with his eyelashes lying beautifully against sun-kissed skin. Mesmerized, he laid a hand on one cheek and deepened the intimacy of their mouths and tongues.

Slowly, that hand slid downward until it rested on Naruto's back, to pull him close while his other hand slid between their bodies and mirrored what Naruto's hand was doing.

Naruto broke their kiss and with his breathing still ragged, rested his forehead against a pale shoulder. He closed his eyes feeling that liquid fire flowing into his veins, singeing his nerves.

Sasuke wasn't faring any better, especially when beads of precum rolled gently from the top. He could feel that familiar tightening of his belly and the rushing of blood to his nether regions, making him harder. He breathed Naruto's name in an almost pleading voice. He wanted more... more of this contact... more of Naruto. He pushed closer.

Sensing Sasuke's growing need, Naruto decided he had enough. He kneeled and positioned his bottom above the other male's pulsating hard flesh. He had lowered himself when Sasuke grabbed his hips and steadied him, questioning but lustful blue eyes gazed into smoky and half-glazed obsidian ones.

Sasuke wiggled his hips, his wet tip brushing against the blonde's tight ring of muscles, successfully wringing a strangled erotic half-moan and half-gasp from his lover. Ex-lover, his mind corrected too quickly for his liking. Without warning, he pulled Naruto down immediately sheathing himself. His abdomen tightened more seeing the way Naruto arched his back in both pain and pleasure. He leaned forward and carefully dragged his mouth from tanned nape to tanned chest, tasting sweat and Naruto.

"Dobe," he murmured in that sinful voice. He gulped back the other words that wanted to follow that name. It was too late to say them, anyway.

In reply, the blonde breathed his name over and over again as they whirled and danced around their fire; as they swam and dove in their ocean of desire; as they ascended and glided towards their peak. However, it wasn't over yet as they intended to make love until they couldn't move a single muscle...

As the hour of Sasuke's departure drew nearer, their movements had become slow. There was still hunger, but the urgency had long disappeared. It wasn't their completion that mattered to them now, but their being one. It was for this reason, that whenever the fingers of orgasm brushed the tendrils of their consciousness to claim them, both males stilled and let it passed empty-handed.

During one of their unmoving moments, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke's face which was slightly distorted with control. There were a lot of things he wanted to tell him. He wanted to say that he had never planned to stand between him and his dreams; that he was sorry and that he loved him, but he was scared that Sasuke would think that he was trying to make him stay.

Sensing the blonde's heavy but soft gaze, Sasuke glanced down and his cracked heart broke at the way his ex-lover looked at him. One word rose up from his throat. One single heart-wrenching word. "Sorry," he croaked.

"Don't be," the other replied shakily as he tried to fight back his tears. He swore not to cry... well, at least not in front of Sasuke so parting would be less painful. His eyelids fell half-closed when his lover started moving again, hitting him deep.

Sasuke's throat constricted when he opened his mouth to say goodbye and to thank the blonde for everything. However, those words, before spoken, became tears. Why couldn't he have both of the things he wanted most? Was it so selfish of him to ask for them?

Teardrops gently fell from Sasuke's chin to Naruto's half-parted lips. At first, the blonde thought it were beads of sweat, but few seconds later, realized it was too salty to be sweat. He forced his eyes open and seeing his best friend's tear-streaked face broke his control. Crying, he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the pale body. He hugged him close... hugged him tight.

"Don't," he harshly said. Neither of them knew what it meant. Was he asking for Sasuke not to cry? Not to be sorry? Not to stop or not to be leave? "I love you," Naruto whispered the words that had been difficult to say until now and which he had been trying to hold back on that day. If anything, it only made the other male cry.

They could no longer draw comfort from each other's words... They could only cling unto each other until they found their overdue release.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke stirred from his shallow nap and disentangled himself from the sleeping Naruto. He donned on his clothes after cleaning himself. Taking the second buttons of his school blazer from his pocket, he placed them on the bedside table where Naruto could easily find them. Then quietly, he opened Naruto's closet and took what he wanted... what he believed were his.

Naruto's bed dipped when Sasuke lowered his weight on the mattress, leaned forward and brushed his lips against tanned forehead. It was better that Naruto wasn't awake. This was the only way he knew how to spare the blonde from crying. Naruto had cried enough for him. He brushed their lips together and quietly left.

_I love you… goodbye._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Fugaku and Arashi were walking towards the restaurant where three businessmen were waiting for them when the former's hand shot out to steady the other man who slightly tripped on his feet.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, then frowned when the blonde just stared at him blankly.

What's this feeling? Arashi wondered. He had never felt this way before. No, he did. He did, but only once. That was the time when Naruto had hurt himself in an accident that left those whisker-like scars. But this time, the coldness that had tried to snatch him from consciousness was stronger and bitter.

_Naruto._

Naruto was hurt, but something - his paternal instincts maybe or his deep bond with his son- told him that the lad was physically safe. He was just heartbroken. More than heartbroken.

"Arashi!" Fugaku looked relieved the moment recognition darkened blue eyes. "Do you want me to cancel this meeting?" he asked. If Arashi nodded even once, he wouldn't mind if his company lost billions. However, the other male shook his head because there was nothing his presence could do for his son, but that didn't mean that he couldn't send someone, just in case.

"I'm okay. Let's go inside. Everybody should be there by now," he answered.

Fugaku just nodded.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke lied down on his bed and slowly turned his head to where his bedside clock was. There was five minutes left before he would leave for the airport. He turned his head to the other side and stared at his suitcase. He was ready. He stared at the ceiling and frowned.

He didn't regret it. He felt fine. Hell, he couldn't feel anything. He had become emotionally numb ever since he had left the Uzumaki residence. It was like when he had stepped out from Naruto's room, the link to his heart was severed while a tight material wrapped around it to buff whatever pain there was. It was as if his heart had readied a very effective defense mechanism for this parting.

He sighed and dialed a number.

Gaara had stepped out from a convenience store when his mobile unit rang. He fished it out from his pocket and took the call. "Uchiha," he said.

"I'm leaving," he heard his friend say in an indifferent tone. Gaara frowned. Sasuke called the wrong person. If he was going out of town for a business trip, then he was informing the wrong person.

"I'm leaving for London and I'm not coming back," Sasuke repeated clearly.

Gaara's hold on his mobile unit tightened. If Sasuke was expecting him to relay that information to Naruto, he was in for a big disappointment. "What about Naruto? Does he know?"

"He knows. We said our goodbye earlier."

The redhead frowned. He heard the faltering of Sasuke's voice as if… "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, stopping the tears that had immediately gathered around his eyes and bit his lower lip for a second before he broke the pregnant silence that ensued after the redhead's question. "Yes, I'm sure. Very, very much so."

"If you-"

"I'm sure!" Sasuke snapped.

Gaara closed his eyes longer than a blink and said, "Well, if you say so."

"Yes, I say so!" Sasuke could detect the shaking in his voice and he was certain that so did his friend on the other line. "I know you've been doing this since a long time ago, but… can you look over Naruto until…" He took a deep breath, held it for few seconds and inhaled them, "until he moves on?"

"I'll do that even if you didn't request it."

Sasuke threw an arm over his eyes and said the next thing, "Gaara." It had been a long time since he called his other childhood friend by his name and it was strange, at the same time, familiar. "This is goodbye."

It took few seconds for the redhead to realize that Sasuke was cutting all his ties to Naruto. He pitied him, at the same time, he secretly admired his courage to do it without any hesitation. "I see," he said in a shaky voice, his hold on his mobile unit had become a tight grip. "Don't overwork yourself there, Sasuke."

"I won't."

"I know. Goodbye." There was a bitter smile on Gaara's face as he said this and that smile remained as they both hung up simultaneously. Out of frustration, he combed his hair with his free hand, stared at the sky and muttered a curse.

**-Sasunaru is love-**

Naruto bolted to a sitting position and immediately looked outside. It was already dark.

_Sasuke._

He scanned the whole room, looking for that familiar figure although deep inside he knew Sasuke was gone.

_Sasuke._

He looked at his bedside clock and noticed the three buttons and his heart slammed, because it knew what it meant. He leapt out from the bed and strode towards his closet despite the soreness of his back, hoping without meaning too. Relief flooded through him seeing that those buttons were gone too. Sasuke was really very initiative, he thought. It didn't occur to him that it was the lad's selfishness that drove him to do such an action.

He looked at the clock once more. Roughly two hours and ten minutes. Could he make it? He wouldn't know unless he'd try, would he?

Within ten minutes, Naruto was bounding the stairs while informing the helper that he was going out. He had a person to send off.

"Saito?" Naruto said then skidded to a halt. What was his father's secretary doing here?

"Your father sent me. Where do you want to go?"

The blonde smirked.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

With his heart pumping and his breathing ragged from running, Naruto stood and watched passengers walking towards the entrance that would lead them to their predeparture area. He scanned the small line of people and just in time, he saw Sasuke showing his boarding pass to a ground crew staff member, he smiled. There was no need to call after him because all he wanted was to see him go. Then Sasuke, with his back still turned to him, raised his arm and waved his hand once. Sasuke knew! Sasuke sensed him! His heart lurched in that bitter-sweet way.

At that moment, for an unexplainable reason, understanding settled in him, destroying whatever grudges he had against life and there was a certainty that tomorrow, on his graduation, during their class pictorial and outing, he could smile sincerely. He could smile because he had loved and in one point of his life, he was loved by his love.

His mobile unit rang and he immediately picked up Gaara's call.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Then there was a long silence, but the blonde welcomed it... embraced it. However, after awhile, Gaara broke it as he read something that brought calmness to his friend and made him feel lucky that he had loved and once, was loved by his love.

"_There is an appointed time for everything, and a time for every affair under the heavens. _

_A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to uproot the plant. _

_A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to tear down, and a time to build. _

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. _

_A time to scatter stones, and a time to gather them; a time to embrace, and a time to be far from embraces. _

_A time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away. _

_A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to be silent, and a time to speak._

_A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace. __"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note:** The verses above are taken from Ecclesiastes 3:1-8. Neither of us is religious but we appreciate a wonderful text when we see one. The first title we came up for this fanfiction was 'Fervent Rebellion', but such title referred to a small part of the story only. For this reason, we changed the title into 'A time to' which refers to the verses above which, in turn, roughly summarizes all the events in this story. If our quoting of these verses had offended any of you, we sincerely apologize. However, our quoting shouldn't be taken, in any way, as an act of disrespect to the Holy Scripture or to the omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient Being. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

**Author's note:** The last chapter had bagged a lot of reviews and put us on cloud 9. Thank you. With regards to Chapter 30, I and XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX are dreading your reaction. In fact, we had readied ourselves for flames or hate mails. **We know Tobi's real identity**, but we love his comical side so we retained his psuedonym along with his funny personality. In any case, please enjoy.

**Warnings:** Two time skips, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.

* * *

The dark-haired man sighed. It had been two days since he realized that he was falling in love, and now, he was in love. For someone who had been dating women, the Uchiha wasn't panicking or denying that he was attracted to a male. To a blonde. To him.

Maybe the reason why he was calm about it was because for the first time, he was seeing someone beyond sexuality and social norms. He wanted to court the blonde, but there was one problem though- he had no idea how. Dammit!

Fortunately, an opportunity was presented to him under the guise of calligraphy exhibition held at his university. He had learned on that night of their first meeting that the blonde was interested in calligraphy which was a surprise because he too liked it.

Casually, he invited Shigure who he knew had no interest. His friend refused but told him that he knew someone who would be happy to join him admiring ink and paper. Then the next thing he knew, he was talking with the blonde on the payphone, agreeing where and at what time they would meet.

It was only when he hang up did he realized that he had just wrung an unofficial date from the blonde and he was inwardly grinning.

That was the outing that paved way for the Uchiha to frequently hang out with the blonde who welcomed his company.

_Mou tomadou kotonaku  
Saki he susumu shika nai no  
Hitori ni naru__to kimi wo omoidashite shimau kedo  
Aisuru yue ni wasure kaketeta  
Hontou ni yaritai koto wo zutto_

_**-**__**"Never let go", Miliyah Katou**_

**Chapter 30:**** Moving on**

Gently and quietly, time passed by like the ever-present, bringing changes, both subtle and not.

Three years had passed since then and everybody had adjusted well to the choices and decisions they made.

Sasuke, despite the change of environment, was popular in his school. Not only for his good looks and intelligence, but also because of his cold and indifferent personality- which everybody seemed to see as an authentic Japanese attitude portrayed in movies and anime. Hundreds of females were after him and when he paid no attention, rumor-mills worked overnight spreading that Sasuke Uchiha was gay. That rumor alone sent a number of homosexuals chasing after him, but he treated them in the same matter he treated his fan-girls- callously. In the end, everybody believed that Sasuke was just delaying his self-gratification. They were still wrong. Sasuke had no plans of committing himself to another. His relationship with Naruto had taught him that love was nothing but fetters covered with scented ribbons. If he wanted to reach his goals, he was better off alone. Definitely better.

Alone, he celebrated his little triumphs; dreamt of his greater glory, frustrate on his little mistakes and suffered his disappointments. He was always a lone figure attending his classes or walking along the school halls and he wanted that solitude. He protected it fiercely.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Gaara groaned against his pillow at the incessant ringing of his mobile phone. He answered the call in a voice as cold as ice to let the caller know how displeased he was for being woken up. But Sakura's excitement couldn't be put off by Gaara's irritation, after all Naruto was coming back from his six-month training abroad.

"You know what day is today?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wednesday."

If only both of them were talking face to face, Sakura would have hit him hard, but since they weren't, she just cursed him. But Gaara knew... he knew it too well because he marked this particular occasion in his calendar. He was just as excited as everyone, perhaps more.

"Be that way," she huffed, "but make sure-"

"Naruto gets to his welcome-back party," Gaara finished for her in a mocking seriousness. After hanging up, he tossed his mobile unit and stared at his ceiling.

_Today, he comes home._

His heart tightened at such thought. He missed the blonde so much that it hurt, and the agony of waiting for this day had been almost as unbearable as his silently loving the blonde. Yes, after all these years, Gaara still hadn't confessed or made his feelings known. However, this time what was holding him back was his fear that he'd end up as Sasuke's substitute. He didn't want that, so he remained quiet.

Unbeknownst to him, he was always on Naruto's mind.

Naruto couldn't keep the grin splitting from his face when the copilot announced that in a moment they were going to land. He would be home. After six months of grueling and intensive on-the-job training, he would be home.

_Gaara._

Considering that he had been in love once, Naruto immediately recognized the feelings that he had nurtured for the past months. He just didn't realize it until he was away from the redhead. Like before, he was experiencing the joys and sorrows of what he thought to be an unrequited love. Sometimes, he'd bemoan his fate of falling for bastards, but at least he was moving on. No, he had moved on and the feeling was exhilarating.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Gaara felt his heart jolt the second he spotted Naruto among the crowd. The blonde became leaner and grew slightly taller since the last time they met, but still attractive... strikingly attractive.

"Hi," Naruto greeted with a small smile. It was funny how he sounded giddy and nervous at the same time. Was this what happened to people when they were in love regardless of age? "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Gaara replied casually, but his voice was warm and such warmth went straight to the blonde's heart.

Their gazes met and the beauty of their reunion isolated them from everyone, until the blonde broke their eye contact.

"Let's get my luggage," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's," Gaara agreed as he inserted his hands into his pockets when he so wanted to pull Naruto into a tight hug and tell him that he missed him. "You look like hell."

Naruto chuckled. "I hadn't slept for two days." The redhead cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Friends were throwing farewell parties and I just had to be there."

"Well, you have us to make sure you get a lot of sleep. After your welcome-back party, that is."

Naruto grinned. Gaara winced slightly as he continued, "Sakura bestowed the honor of having my place to be the venue."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Naruto," Sakura cried out and practically threw herself at him. "I so missed all your noise."

"And I so missed your brute strength," Naruto replied.

The female smiled good-naturedly before linking an arm with tanned ones. All at once, Naruto was surrounded by friends and the warm gathering he found himself in touched him.

"You and Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed. "When did you have the courage-"

"A week ago, but we wanted to surprise you," Kiba said.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Ino cooed, making Hinata blush. Being a girl who loved to be updated on everyone's life, she asked, "And you?"

"Me?" a confused Naruto echoed.

"Have you met someone?" Shino clarified, his dark glasses glinting under the light.

Kiba nodded, immediately getting into his two friends' teasing mode.

"Of course not. I was too busy. It was just kitchen and dormitory."

"Really?" Chouji asked.

"There's no need to be embarrassed with your conquests, Naruto-kun!" Lee assured him. "We should live life with burning passion! Right, Neji?"

Neji sighed, rolled his eyes and agreed just so he'd be spared from Lee's lectures. "Whatever you say, Lee."

"I'm not lying!"

"It's written on your face though," Shikamaru quipped.

"You guys can't imagine the rough training I have."

Kiba grinned at the perfect opening. "Rough training as in, 'ah! ah... ah! Faster! Ah... harder... ah...'! "

"Kiba!" Hinata slapped him in his arm hard causing Naruto to stick his tongue out.

Even though Gaara hadn't participated, he was discretely listening with him half-expecting Naruto to admit what everybody was accusing him albeit teasingly. He paused from sipping his beer when Naruto glanced at his direction. He just slightly raised his beer can and the blonde smiled.

"Stop teasing Naruto," Tenten said then added with a grin, "for now. Everything is ready so let's eat."

Everybody went to the table and Naruto made sure he sat beside Gaara. Although he welcomed his friends' presence, he couldn't wait for them to leave so he and Gaara could catch up on each other. Those emails and phone calls weren't enough. Just not enough.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Naruto? Naruto," a voice called out, causing him to force his lead-heavy eyelids open.

"Gaara?" He scanned the room and found no one else. "Where's everybody?"

"They went home already."

He nodded. He thought that he was only dreaming when he had exchanged farewells and goodnights with the others. "I'll help you clean up."

"I made them to do that before they left," a smirking Gaara informed.

"So you want me to go back to my apartment?"

Gaara took in his drooping eyes and tired look. "You can sleep in the other room."

Naruto smiled gratefully and stood up. Gaara sighed when Naruto bumped into his coffee table and lost his balance. Wordlessly, he half-dragged his friend to the other room. He then gently dumped him on the bed and tucked him in. "You just arrived and you're already this troublesome."

He paused when a tanned hand gripped his left wrist. "Because you're kind," Naruto murmured.

"I guess I am," he replied as he gazed into sleepy blue eyes which were regarding him with sincerity.

In his sleepiness, nothing was clearer to Naruto but Gaara and his kindness. Each of his kind gestures were replayed on his mind vividly until it became a mosaic and then he saw it- the reason of his kindness. Gaara loved him, silently but loyally. He had always loved him but he- Naruto had been blind until now. However, he was glad that he had not noticed it when he was still with Sasuke because things would have turned awkward among the three of them.

"Sorry for making you wait," he said and then he pushed himself up at the same time pulled Gaara, their lips meeting few seconds later.

Gaara's eyes widened at the gesture and its suddenness. What was happening? He looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed, blush tainting his cheeks. Was it okay? Could he? He heard a soft voice deep within him saying that it was okay. Gaara braced his hands and leaned forward, his tongue meeting Naruto's halfway.

When they pulled back, Naruto caressed a cheek and told him with so much affection, "I missed you so badly." Then he fell asleep with a smile on his slightly swollen lips.

Gaara brushed few golden hair strands from tanned forehead before he smiled. Naruto had certainly moved on and the knowledge was exhilarating.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Gaara was surprised when he turned around and saw Naruto who was naked from waist up, standing at the kitchen doorway. He looked like he had just step out from the shower room.

"I didn't hear you taking a bath," Gaara said before he emptied his glass of water. He cocked an eyebrow when blonde walked up to him with a serious face.

"Did I make things awkward between us?" Naruto asked because he remembered what they shared that night as vividly as if it only happened a second ago.

The redhead just jerked him forward and kissed him hard. "Was that a good enough answer?"

The blonde licked his lips. "I don't know. My brain is still asleep, so you'll have to convince me."

Gaara smirked, his intent clear.

Naruto moaned as he stepped forward, bringing their bodies closer and deepening their kiss that seemed to know no end. Gaara ran his hands on the blonde's sides, stoking the fire.

"Can I touch you?" he murmured.

"Very much so," the blonde replied breathlessly. Unfortunately, before Gaara could touch him, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," Naruto murmured then hurriedly went to answer the front door. For a second, his heart stopped when he saw who was behind the door, but his mind immediately made the difference. "Itachi," he uttered and looked at the stranger behind the man. "New guy?" he asked. He had met Kisame, Sasori and Deidara, but he had never actually met the man Itachi was with.

Itachi nodded. "This guy is Tobi. Tobi, this is Naruto."

Tobi's eyes widened and hugged the blonde. "I heard so much about you from Deidara-sama and Sasori-sama. I'm so honored to finally meet you."

"Let Naruto go before I'll decapitate yours arms," an irritated voice ordered few meters behind them. Tobi paused, glanced at the annoyed redhead then back at Itachi.

"Possessive, isn't he Itachi-sama?"

"If you won't listen to him, I might carry out his warning before he can," Itachi said. Sometimes, he just couldn't stand the other male and his being too friendly and unfocused.

At his warning, a sheepish Tobi let Naruto go. "I was just excited to meet someone with excellent cooking skills but lacks intelligence."

"What did you say?" an insulted Naruto demanded.

"Tobi."

"Yes, Master Itachi?"

"Shut. up."

Ignoring the other visitor, Gaara said, "It's good to see you, Itachi, but I can't stay any longer. Have to be in school."

"Please excuse our intrusion," Itachi replied.

"Excuse us," Tobi repeated.

Gaara turned to Naruto. "See you later?" he asked while tossing a shirt to the latter.

"Yeah."

Itachi didn't miss the two hickeys on tanned nape and it didn't take five seconds for him to put two and two together. Naruto found someone new- Gaara and deep within, he was relieved because Naruto had moved on. Now, if only Sasuke had moved on emotionally.

"I'll be having coffee and bread for breakfast. What about you guys?"

"Coffee and bread," Itachi replied.

"Japanese meal," Tobi replied then changed his choice when Itachi glared at him. "I'll be having what Master Itachi will have."

When the three of them were settled and eating breakfast, Naruto asked what he wanted to ask.

"What brings you here? Work?"

Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki- an organization who preserved art and destroyed anything that insulted it. They thought of themselves as people who were enlightened by the god of art while the rest of world, especially those that were victims of their criticisms, thought of them as just radicals. In any case, it was an affiliation that made Itachi travel here and there.

"Sort of. Then I met Shino-kun who told me that you've returned and out of exhaustion, stayed in Gaara's place. But I think it's not about that that you're here with Gaara."

Naruto placed a hand over the marks, more in embarrassment than denial. "It was really exhaustion before things fell on where they should."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders in indifference. There was a short silence before Naruto inquired, "H-how's Sasuke?"

"Getting closer to his goals."

A small smile graced the blonde's mouth. "I see. Then I'm glad that he left."

"He didn't leave, Naruto-kun. He threw everything away." Itachi saw how blue eyes widened slightly. "And that's the truth." He also saw the cracks and stains he had created. Naruto was no longer the boy who with his flawlessness and innocence fascinated him in an unromantic way since the first time they met. Was his freedom worth the corruption of the person that had been almost like a brother to him? For the first time, Itachi felt guilty.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Dad, I'm home," Naruto announced in a loud voice as he stepped into his father's study room, and then paused when he realized belatedly that his father had a guest. "Sorry."

Arashi nodded and said, "Welcome home. You were a day late in visiting me here."

The younger blonde looked sheepish, "They threw a welcome-back party for me and I ended up crashing at Gaara's place. Then, I went to my apartment before coming here." He grinned as he continued, "I hope you have no plans in dining out tonight. I want to show you how far my skills have improved."

"Did they now?" Arashi said teasingly.

"You'll join us, won't you, Uchiha-san?" Naruto's voice was polite and indifferent just as Fugaku wanted it to be from the very beginning. Not 'Uncle' but 'Uchiha-san'.

Fugaku snapped out from his stupor and immediately answered without bothering to confirm. "Yes, I will."

Naruto grinned and excused himself.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Arashi quipped with a sadistic pleasure gleaming in his blue eyes.

Fugaku didn't bother to reply, but the blonde knew why the former had looked pale the second he saw Naruto. His boy looked exactly like him when he was on that age and for Fugaku to be reminded...

"You should have seen him when Sasuke-kun left and you'll have a good idea how I looked like back then," he said.

"Don't start now," Fugaku warned him. Why couldn't Arashi accept that he had to do what he did with his younger son and let go? But he knew why. His decision for his son was like their past- hovering over them like a shadow and always bothering them.

Arashi leaned back. "No, I won't." But his eyes were telling the other male that the reason why he wouldn't wasn't because the latter warned him, but because he decided to.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"To jobs that pay the rent!" was the chorus as everyone made a toast, their voices echoing in the empty restaurant which was supposedly closed for the day. It had been more than a year and each of them had found stable jobs and few of them, love.

Tenten let her eyes wander around the place. It had been her first time being in Chouji's restaurant where Naruto was the head chef. "I'm surprised you made your own," she told Chouji.

"I wanted to start from zero rather than just take over my father's," the man replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of taking over," Sakura started, "Your father wasn't against you being head chef, Naruto?"

"We basically agreed that I can do what I want, but when I'm thirty, I'll be taking over his place."

"That's seven years," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but by twenty-five I have to spare time to learn SOPs and all."

"That's just troublesome," Shikamaru quipped.

"Yeah."

"I think Arashi-san is too young to resign," Ino said with admiration on her eyes to the man who was kind, charming and cool. "He could still manage."

A teasing Naruto leaned forward. "Why don't you transfer your admiration from my father to me?"

"And make Gaara jealous and mad?"

"Yeah. So we can have a hot and angry sex," he replied, winking.

Ino glanced at Gaara who was smirking and silently challenging her in his eyes. "Can I watch?"

"For a payment," Gaara replied while casually draping an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

While Ino made an attempt at trying to make the redhead jealous, the others looked on and shook their head at Ino's fanaticism on yaoi. Crazy girl.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto's gasp of pain when he was slammed against the wall was smothered by Gaara's hot and demanding mouth.

"Hot and angry sex, eh?" the redhead whispered huskily, making the blonde shiver. "Why don't we scratch angry out and just have hot sex?"

"My pleasure," came the lustful reply.

Totally and perfectly in tune they strained against each other, commanding, possessing and stealing. It was so easy to become a liquid fire when the hands that caressed were those of desire personified and easy to let go and be lost in the forces of attraction together with him.

Naruto's cry rang out in the redhead's quiet apartment as they reached their pinnacle and free-fall together.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha," the general manager of the Uchiha company London branch greeted Sasuke as he get off from his car and walked into the building.

"Good morning, Shinagawa-san," Sasuke greeted.

"Our wait for you formally joining us is finally over," the older man said.

"Shall I presume then that everything is ready?"

"Of course. Everything."

"Thank you."

When he walked into his office, the interior design was exactly what he wanted... calm but commanding. He thanked the general manager once more before seating himself on his leather chair.

He had come this far with him throwing away what held him down. There was only one thing he needed to do now and it might be difficult- gaining his father's respect.

On that night, he poured himself a glass of wine and made a toast to his new job by himself. And for the first time in years, he let himself think of Naruto.

Was the blonde doing fine? He must be because he had known him for a long time to be certain that Naruto would always get back to his feet no matter how hard his fall was. Did he move on? A major part of him believed that he did. It had been more than four years now, surely he had moved on. He wanted Naruto to move on and yet, every time he thought that he did, he felt his heart would burst with pain. He told himself it was okay for Naruto to move on; to find someone else; to love someone else; to embrace and be embraced by someone else. It was okay, he told himself and yet, he couldn't convince himself to believe that he was fine with it. He still loved the blonde after all these years. It was obvious that he hadn't move on. He didn't want to move on… couldn't.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The next morning, Itachi looked at the online newspaper and saw Sasuke's image splashed on the business section of the website. The headline announced Sasuke's formal entry to the family's company in London.

Itachi's gaze stayed longer on his brother's picture because of the way Sasuke looked so jaded and so emotionless. That hurt. Sasuke reminded him too much of himself when he was still the successor and of their father. Even at that young age, he looked like his soul and spirit had been eaten by the monster that was their family name.

An empty shell, his mind pointed out. Yes, an empty shell and it won't be long before Sasuke would be nothing but a working machine, living life mechanically.

Unable to bear their resemblance which his selfishness had caused and the future that awaited Sasuke, Itachi closed the browser window.

_Damn._

**TBC**

* * *

Here I am again, shamelessly pimping my other one-shots. I posted them in my livejournal account as public so if you have time, please read and enjoy them. Thanks. 


	31. Chapter 31

**SasuNaru, yaoi, OOC and unbeta-read.**

**In collaboration with **XKunoichiofthePaintbrushX.

* * *

The dark-haired man took note of the number tags artistically placed on each door he passed by then finally stopped in front of the door marked 620. 

He pressed the buzzer and a moment later, the door opened. He scowled when his friend was still wearing tracksuits.

"You didn't get lost," he teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a directionless person. More importantly, why aren't you ready yet?"

The brunette moved to admit his friend into his new condominium he shared with his best friend. "Did a lot of stuffs. Group mates were bitching." He then smiled, "But I'm getting ready. Just treat this place as your second home while you wait."

The dark-haired man scowled and glared at the retreating back.

"I'm home," someone called out from the doorway fifteen minutes later. It must be Shigure's housemate, the dark-haired man thought. He turned around just as the man walked in.

The blonde paused in his whistling and looked surprised to find a stranger watching television on his living set. He looked at him owlishly, wondering what to think of in this situation.

The guest stood up and politely bowed then he heard him say, "Excuse me for the intrusion."

The blonde blinked once...twice... thrice then he smiled, "You must one of Shigure's friend in his university."

"Yes, I am.Uchiha Fugaku."

"Arashi. Kazama, Arashi." Then he gave him a cocky grin, "Pleased to meet your acquaintances." He walked into the kitchen just as Shigure joined them."

"Oh. You'd made introductions already?"

"Why? Were we meant to wait for you?" the blonde asked lightly.

"How about you come with us for drinking?" the brunette suggested.

"I have projects to work on."

"Their deadline are still two months away, right? C'mon. Just this night." The blonde ignored him but Shigure was ostentatious.

"I can't. You're both ready and we can't make Fugaku-san wait longer," he reasoned out.

"I don't mind waiting more," Fugaku said dismissively.

Shigure smiled victoriously. "Now, get dress and give this guy," he jerked his thumb to the Uchiha, "a run for his money."

When they entered the bar, females focused their eyes on the drop-dead gorgeous dark-haired male. Nobody paid attention to his companions. However, when some ladies who had the guts, joined them in their table and started engaging a talk with the blonde, they completely had forgotten about the Uchiha.

The ladies seemed to have fallen captive to Arashi's manner of talking- light, expressive and friendly. Not to mention that he had very alluring eyes and a radiant smile. The ladies he talked with got interested in him. The ladies he danced with were infatuated. And Fugaku who couldn't help but observed him realized he was falling in love.

Oh shit.

_ABC tsuzukanai sonnanja dame janai  
datte kokoro no oku wa chigaunjanai?  
ORE no seishun sonna mon janai, atsuku oku de hatetai yo  
kitto kimi janakya yada yo, ORE wa ikenai taiyou, na na na…  
karamiau ito wa kimi to, ore wo musubu akai ito, na na na…  
**-"Ikenai Taiyou", Orange Range**_

**Chapter 31: Closure**

Gaara sat at one of benches along the port to let his body cool down after his daily jog. He momentarily closed his eyes while the sea breeze blew and caressed his face.

It had been two years since he got together with Naruto and he thought that it was logical for him to ask the blonde to move in with him. Would Naruto agree? Gaara was confident enough that the blonde would agree, but the problem was... It wasn't exactly a problem, but he felt like Sasuke's name was a taboo. Not only in their relationship, but in front of Naruto.

No one, not even Sakura mentioned Sasuke in front of his lover. Naruto never said anything about him either, and Gaara decided not to mention his name. He never heard Itachi talked with Naruto about Sasuke, but he couldn't believe that they never did. After all, he wasn't always with the blonde when he met up with Itachi. Perhaps the blond wasn't telling him? Maybe.

But why was it bothering him now? Why now? Simple. Because he was about to take a big step in making their relationship stronger. But in order for him to do that, he had to break that taboo.

**-Sasunaru is love-**

"You look serious, it's scaring me a little," Naruto said nervously after they returned to the redhead's place once they've had dinner.

Gaara led them to the veranda where the cool night air was perfect.

"We never talk about Sasuke," he stated casually while leaning against the railing. He could see confusion written all over the blonde's face and his eyes... the color of his eyes were that of deepest part of the sea, so dark and secretive.

"What's there to talk about him?" Naruto asked in reply. "He's..." He paused, searching for the correct act Sasuke committed.

_He threw away everything... That's the truth._

"He threw everything away."

"He left, Naruto."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "Either way, he's gone. He no longer exists here, so there's no point of talking about him. He has forgotten us so why don't all of us do the same and forget him?" There was bitterness in his voice that only Gaara heard. Bitterness and desperation.

"Is that what you really think?"

The blonde nodded.

"If you say so," Gaara said a second later. "You're early tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I have to go now." Naruto stood up, but before he left he asked, "Why did you want to talk about Sasuke all of sudden?"

This time, it was Gaara who was nonchalant. "No reason at all."

Naruto just nodded, not bothering to ask further.

When he heard the door clicked shut, Gaara sighed. Naruto was a liar. Despite what he said awhile ago, Sasuke was still in Naruto. The former had become a part of him that taking that part away was impossible. That was why even though Naruto had moved on, he could never give up on Sasuke. Besides, moving on didn't mean that one stopped loving the other.

Gaara sighed and stared at the horizon covered in darkness, thinking when there was nothing to think about at all.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto stopped walking and gaped at Gaara. Did he hear Gaara right? Was this some kind of a nightmare?

Gaara grabbed a tanned hand that was supposed to pinch a tanned cheek. "This isn't a nightmare. I can't continue seeing you."

The whooshing sound of the leaves as the wind blew was soft compared to the buzzing of his ear and thudding of his heart that was about to shatter for the second time. "B-b-but..." What could he say? What must he say to convince Gaara who had a determined look on his face? "Gaara... I hope this isn't related to what we talked about three nights ago."

The redhead shrugged. "You know what's worse than a homosexual relationship?" he asked, completely catching Naruto off guard. "It's incest." When the meaning of his statement was lost on Naruto, he looked at the blond meaningfully, "Okaasan."

_Gaara frowned before explaining what he saw on TV. "Because you're boys and wedding is only for a boy and a girl and they'll make babies." _

_Blue eyes brightened as he realized something. "You can be our baby, right Sasuke?"_

_The dark-haired boy pondered the suggestion for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah, why not? So what about it, Gaara?" With the redhead as a family member meant thrice the fun!_

Few seconds later, understanding dawned on Naruto and he laughed because it was utterly absurd. "That was just a meaningless understanding... a stupid and impossible dream." He chuckled, but tears had started wetting his cheeks and falling to the ground. This was ridiculous. Gaara was ridiculous. Everything was completely… utterly insane and confusing. Why was everyone leaving him saying 'I can't continue seeing you anymore' or 'I don't want to stay with you'?

"But I want you to be happy."

"But I am… with you," the blonde argued.

"Happier," Gaara corrected. He ignored the blonde's cascading tears because he had to do what was needed to be done. What he thought he needed to do because he was stupid.

"Sasuke is gone, Gaara!" Naruto cried out in desperation. He wanted the redhead to understand that no matter how much they wished for Sasuke to come back, he wouldn't, because he was too stubborn and determined to back out from what he had decided.

Unable to stop himself, Gaara pulled him in a fierce embrace. "But it doesn't mean that you stopped loving him," he whispered while his hands soothed Naruto's back. Three nights ago, he came to understand three things: Naruto was Sasuke's forever, each people had his own love of their life and that loving never meant possessing. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of such feelings, Naruto." What was he saying? He mentally asked himself. He had no idea, but such words were flowing from his mouth so naturally. "And I don't want you to stop loving him because I know you'll die."

The moment Gaara said those words, Naruto didn't say anything because the former was right. Sasuke was always hovering above his consciousness and residing in his sub-consciousness. He hadn't stop loving Sasuke nor thinking about him and he couldn't stop because he was certain that when he do, as silly as it may sound, he was going to die.

Gaara glanced down at the blonde whom he had thought to be a fool when he learned he was going to let Sasuke go. It was a stupid move, but now he had come to understand why Naruto or some people could do it and he was glad he had the courage to do so.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," he offered.

When they reached Naruto's apartment, Gaara didn't bother to get inside. He was just outside waiting for Naruto to close the door. However, Naruto stood by the doorway, silently asking the redhead to take him back.

Gaara gave him a sad smile before he reached out and closed the door for the blonde. For almost thirty seconds, Gaara stood where he was, as if regretting his decision. With sheer efforts, he forced his feet to move.

Much to his surprise, as he walked farther and farther from Naruto's place, he didn't feel regret. Well, there was pain the breakup had caused, but there was no regret. He didn't regret his dating Naruto even though, in the end, he decided to let him go. He didn't regret asking him about Sasuke. He, certainly, didn't regret not reconsidering his decision.

A part of him wanted to look back but he knew there was nothing for him but friendship so he quashed that urge and willed himself to focus on what was ahead. He hoped that their sudden breakup won't cause too much damage on Naruto.

Contrary to what Gaara expected, their breakup hadn't upset the blonde's nightly routine on that night. Naruto took a bath, prepared his chef uniform for tomorrow, reviewed the menu, browsed through the cookbook then finally went to bed. However, in that moment of calmness and silence, the day's event flooded to him like an angry waterfall and he cried. He cried himself to sleep. Then when morning came, Naruto felt refreshed, because he had a new day to work on. For the next few days, being cheerful by morning then shedding tears enough to soak his pillow by night had become his routine.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Because he was in Naruto's neighborhood, Itachi decided to drop by his place one particular night. The moment he saw Naruto's face, he knew something was up. Was it a good time for him to come by? He thought as the blond invited him in.

The first thing he noticed about the blonde's place was that something was different. He was thinking about new fixtures because there weren't. The place had something missing. A lot of things and he was able to figure it out when he approached the small carton box sitting on the middle of the blond's living room.

He arched an eyebrow when Naruto dropped another framed picture of him and Gaara into the box together with the rest of pictures and presents. "Break-up?" he stated, making Naruto wince at the bluntness of it.

"Gaara decided he had enough of me," came the bitter and almost angry reply.

Now that was something new. Itachi had known the redhead to be so besotted of the blonde that him being satiated was unthinkable.

"He said that I should wait for Sasuke when we both know he won't come back!" Naruto's voice was getting strained and somehow guilt was starting to claw its way into Itachi. "Sasuke had thrown me away together with everything else! Stupid Gaara! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid me!"

Itachi inwardly winced. Why did the blonde have to say what he- Itachi had said to him?

"Nobody wants to be with me."

Itachi gulped. He hadn't come here for a guilt-trip.

"I thought I handled relationships well. I thought I performed well in bed also."

Itachi clenched his fists. He could leave, he knew that, but he couldn't turn his back on Naruto. Also because he was drawn by his monologue of angst and self-pity.

"There must be something wrong with me."

_Don't say anything. Don't_, Itachi told himself.

"Am I lacking?"

_Don't answer it. Don't say_- he trailed off when big and watery blue eyes focused on him, waiting for his reply. Naruto had become his conscience personified and at that moment, Itachi was swept away by guilt.

"You and Sasuke were unknowingly my puppets to my purpose," he said with his voice loud and clear. The confession of a criminal.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I convinced Sasuke that you're a burden to him, just as I convinced you that you were nothing but a cage." He looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "It was I who chose him to be my replacement. It was I who tore you apart."

It took a moment for his crimes to register on the blonde's brain and when they did, Naruto scowled, disappointment washing over him before anger followed. "You... you..." he couldn't even put his feelings into words. "Get out, Itachi."

"Naruto-kun, I-"

"Get. the. fuck. out." He wanted to hurt Itachi that moment, but his body couldn't move. It was as if, the heaviness of the truth rendered his body immobile. Everything was tainted now. Everything.

Itachi wanted to explain, but did he have the right? He knew the answer to his question when Naruto screamed for him to get out, his blue eyes glistening with murderous intent. He had ruined it. He had ruined two people's lives. He had ruined everything.

Naruto plopped himself on his couch, flashes of his past running like some very old movie. Who would have thought that Itachi could do it; that they were Itachi's puppets, perfectly moving in his tune? The pain of betrayal was great and more so when the person who committed such act was the person he trusted; the person who he saw as closest thing he could have for a brother. Because crying wasn't enough, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Itachi's hand was brought short from opening his car by that piercing scream that ripped through the silence. Certain that Naruto wasn't in his right mind, he wanted to stay and make sure he was safe. However, it wasn't him that Naruto needed. Unfortunately, Gaara was out of town so he was forced to call another person- Sakura.

"Why? Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"Just go to his place. There's no time to explain." To make it more urgent, Itachi hung up immediately. The desired effect had been immediate, because soon enough Sakura was at Naruto's door pushing the doorbell with urgency.

When the blonde didn't answer, Sakura thought of the worst thing. She cursed herself when she remembered few seconds late, that she still had a duplicate of Naruto's apartment key. With that, she let herself in.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naru-" she paused when she saw her dear friend, unmoving on the couch. With no idea of what had happened to make Naruto so melancholic, she didn't know what to say. However, she flew forward and wrapped her arms around him like what a mother would do when comforting her child.

At that simple and sincere gesture, Naruto broke down. Between sobs, he told his pink-haired friend what happened.

"That... that asshole!" Sakura muttered while she tightened her embrace as if wanting to squeeze out the pain from the crying male.

"I want to kill him," he murmured. However, he knew that if he had the courage to commit such a crime, Itachi's death would never turn back time and besides, wishing for time to turn back was like saying he wasn't happy with the time he spent with Gaara.

"Come with me," Sakura offered. "Lee, Ino and I are going camping for three days."

"No, I can't. I have work-"

"Hey, hasn't Chouji been pestering you on taking a break? It will be good for you."

"But..." He couldn't forget his loss and betrayal, but the thought of blue skies and being close to nature was tempting. "I'll talk with Chouji."

Sakura slightly squeezed his shoulders, saying, "It will be a perfect break for you."

True to her word, camping did good on Naruto. Then again, the blonde wasn't only known for his loudness, but also resiliency. He might cry barrels and barrels of tears and sulk, but in time, he would get back on his feet and live life once again.

Having no boyfriend, Naruto dedicated his whole time to his work. Of course, he and Gaara still hung out together as friends and within four months, his romantic feelings for the redhead had disappeared. However, that same thing couldn't be said about Gaara's feelings towards Naruto.

There were moments when Naruto would think of trying to contact Sasuke and tell him everything Itachi told him. However, if he established contact, would his dark-haired ex-lover believed him or would he saw it as his way of his trying to win him back? The part of Naruto's heart which still bore the scar of his break-up with his first love answered that question for him and to convince him, it played Sasuke's words during their separation over and over again until the blonde had become deaf and blind to any glimmer of hope.

He bowed in defeat. He slumped in weariness. He kneeled in surrender. He wept in confusion.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Despite how calm his face looked like, Sasuke couldn't stop the panic that rose up within him the moment his private plane made a smooth landing on one of the airstrips in Narita airport. He didn't want to be in Japan, even for just a week. He wanted to go back to London which had become his comfort zone for these past few years. However, he knew he had to be here because of his mother's birthday and the company's centennial anniversary. There was no reason for him to skip these two special days especially when it was his father who invited him.

He turned to the window and as unbidden as it was sudden, he said mentally,

_I'm home, Naruto._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Perhaps many would have called him a fool for what he was about to do, but Itachi had never given a damn about what others thought. Besides, to him, it was a good thing to correct what he had committed and to be free of guilt because to be free of guilt meant utter freedom. So when he saw Sasuke loitering by the lawn, probably nursing a jet lag, Itachi approached him.

"Are you thinking about Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"What is it to you?" Sasuke asked back. If there was one thing that Sasuke had mastered well, it was maintaining a poker face showing or giving a clue on what he was feeling or thinking.

"It doesn't matter," Itachi answered in dismissal. "I hurt Naruto a lot."

There was a slight tensing of Sasuke's body which completely belied his face and voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it involves you, him, me and father," Itachi told him. "Do you know why father let me go? Let me have what I wanted?"

"Because you had already reached your limit."

"Do you really believe that?"

No, Sasuke didn't completely believe it, but for years, it had answered his numerous questions and made his being the successor logical.

When he didn't answer, Itachi continued, "Because I gave him what he wanted. It was a bargain of some sort."

Sasuke looked at him, trying to guess what their father wanted from him that merited his brother's freedom. When nothing came to mind, he said, "What?"

"I could have suggested any cousin of ours to be his successor, but he wouldn't agree because the only name he wanted to hear was yours and do you know why?" Sasuke shook his head, but more to make sense of what his brother was saying. "Because he wanted you to break up with your beloved blonde."

His brother looked so startled of this revelation that it made Itachi sick at his naïveté and predictability. "Haven't I told you that it's dangerous to be predictable?" he said.

However it was lost to Sasuke whose stomach was churning, whose strength seemed to leave his body and who was trying to understand what role Itachi played in this conspiracy.

Itachi didn't stop. Everything was rumbling within, rising upward and waiting to be squeezed out from him. "Father knew you would be distracted if he gave you what you wanted to covet and so he gave it to you. I was left with the task of keeping your focus on your new title by taking advantage of this one-sided rivalry you had established between us. While doing it, I was also brainwashing Naruto-kun little by little." There was a glint of pride on Itachi's eyes as if smug of how he got them to dance to his tune well. Trust was such a double-edged sword.

At that moment, his foothold on the company, and his title didn't seem so great anymore, Sasuke realized. Itachi's provoking words at those times were even more loathsome. He realized that his father hadn't given up, that when he told the old man to mind his own business, he was thinking of a new game plan. He had been a fool. He had been nothing but a pawn. How pathetic. How disgusting.

The churning of his stomach stopped when anger dropped on him. Anger that was empowering and making him dangerous. Anger that he never felt before and he lashed out. He wanted to hurt Itachi the way he had hurt him and Naruto.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi saw it coming, but he didn't move. He let Sasuke punch him because he deserved it. However, the pain was different from what he had felt when he heard Naruto scream that night. It was a scream of pain. A scream of someone who trusted and was betrayed. A scream that haunted him day in and day out.

After three more punches, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's flying fist, twisted his arms, pushed him to the ground and straddled his back. He leaned forward and whispered in disgust and in a voice slightly tinged with bitterness. "You're just like everyone else, putting me on a pedestal and forgetting that I'm human too, fallible and vulnerable to temptation of my desires."

Having enough, Sasuke struggled and Itachi let him go. He rolled to his feet, glared with loathing and left.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

In a society where everything was stifling and too strict, it wasn't a strange to see a man drinking merrily while trying to drown himself with booze. However, this man that sat quietly in the corner, eyes empty while drinking alcohol in an almost automatic way was different. That was saying something, because the bar manager discretely observing him, had been working at this posh bar for six years now.

Something akin to a desperate moan slipped unbidden from Sasuke's lips when he remembered how he had thrown Naruto away in favor of something he thought he needed to define him as a person. God! He had been so naïve and blind and now… Naruto was gone and he had no idea if he could have him back. If he could, he had no idea how. He honestly didn't know. He was lost, confused and alone. That fact sent him to nadir of depression and to seek comfort provided by alcohol. During those times when he'd swirl his glass and stared at the liquid, he closed his eyes and mentally begged, _Naruto, please find me._

Sasuke barely looked to his right when somebody sat beside him again. Although, this time, it was a different person and she had blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hi," she purred and smiled seductively.

Sasuke nodded, but his mind was somewhere else... walking on the sands of time and uncurling the threads of memory. He looked at the lady and smiled back. Wordlessly, he grabbed and kissed her. Because he was too inebriated, he didn't realize that she had just bleached her hair and was wearing contact lenses, but it was also because of this reason that he had this courage to kiss a random person while pretending that he was with Naruto.

The lady murmured against his neck, "Room?"

He shook his head.

"Motel?"

"Too far," he answered, his hands busy feeling her and his alcohol-intoxicated mind busy feeding images of a tanned body.

"Where then?" she asked while her mind was melting under his touches.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "My car."

She giggled and between kisses, they staggered towards the door.

Coincidentally, Hidan and Kakuzu were there and spotted Sasuke who was standing by the wall, kissing a blonde. They seemed to be so into the act that they were unaware of everything.

Kakuzu chuckled and took a picture of them using his mobile unit. "Let's send it to Itachi," he said.

Hidan nodded. "He'll probably be thrilled," he uttered sarcastically. He watched until the two stumbled out from the door and into the cool night.

Few minutes later, Itachi was calling Kakuzu demanding where they had taken that picture.

The lady moaned when Sasuke brushed his hands against her cleavage, going downwards. She gasped and begged while her hands worked on his shirt.

Sasuke laid her down, her flushed skin against the coolness of the leather seat. His left hand slipped under her almost flimsy mini skirt while he moved between her knees. "You're beautiful," he whispered, making her blush, but he wasn't seeing her. He was seeing him when desire and affection had made prints on his lovely face.

Whatever reply she had was mangled with a deep moan when Sasuke aligned their groins and his hard-on made her damper and she ached with the hollowness of the lust that engulfed her body.

"Ple-" she trailed off when the door by their feet was yanked open.

Sasuke looked at Itachi who was commanding him to get out.

"Playing devil's advocate again?" Sasuke slurred, eyes unfocused.

Itachi looked at the lady, "Get out."

"Don't listen to the prick," Sasuke said before diving down for another wet kiss, but Itachi mercilessly yanked him backward and out into the open.

Hidan and Kakuzu were with Itachi and were wondering why he was stopping the show.

Itachi looked at the slightly scared lady. "Go home. My brother is messed up."

She nodded because he was looking at her with an eerie calmness that shook her up.

Having gotten rid of the girl, Itachi looked at his brother staggering to his feet. Having no patience to wait for Sasuke to stand up, he pulled him to his feet.

Sasuke slapped his hands away. "What are you doing?" he demanded. His gaze was so blurry that he didn't even realized that he was pointing to the tree behind Itachi instead of at him.

"Stopping you from committing a mistake."

"You asshole! He cried," Sasuke said so suddenly. The vivid images he was seeing couldn't be dulled by the alcohol in his body. "On that day of my departure. He cried. He cried when we made love. He cried when I was within him. He cried when he came. He cried, wanting me to stay, but never saying anything. He cried! I made him cry! You made him cry, you manipulative prick!"

"Sasuke," Itachi began softly but firmly. However, his brother wasn't done.

"He cried when he told me that he loved me. He-"

"That's enough."

"Enough?" Sasuke echoed. "I can never have enough of him. I FUCKING LOVE HIM! DAMN YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasuke slumped against his car, suddenly exhausted with his emotional outburst… with everything that had gone wrong in his life and the silly mistakes he committed. He was tired from everything. He was a mess. Everything was a mess. God! He no longer wanted to live.

Itachi took that moment to render him unconscious. Carrying Sasuke's body, he looked at his two coworkers who were lost on what to make out from what they had heard. He tossed Sasuke's car key to Hidan, "Drive it back home." Then he left.

"What am I," Hidan grumbled to himself, "a fucking chauffeur?"

Pale fingers then turned the keys in the ignition and drove off to the said destination.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

_He cried when he told me he loved me. I fucking love him._

They were sentences that floated to his mind while looking at Sasuke now tucked into his bed.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Itachi-sama?" their butler asked after he placed a tray containing a glass of water and aspirin on Sasuke's bedside table.

"That will be all." He was now certain that Sasuke and Naruto were broken and the only way he could bring the pieces together was... He grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote down an address that was very familiar to him, and left it on the tray.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Sasuke woke up around ten in the morning, he found himself having a very nasty headache. He downed one tablet and was about to go back to sleep when he remembered what he had almost done and he was disgusted. With sheer effort, he staggered to his bathroom and took a one long bath. After which, he took two more aspirins. It was only when his head felt lighter that he noticed the piece of paper. He recognized Itachi's handwriting, but couldn't recognize the address. He crumbled the paper and tossed it to the trash bin before going down to take a light meal. However, snippets of the address came back to him. The crumbled paper was popping up in his mind when he played golf and when he had a teleconference with his subordinates. It was beckoning to him tenaciously and his heart begged for him to just go to that address. It was evening when he consented to his heart's plea.

He took the longest route and even walked past a pedestrian lane in favor of a pedestrian overpass. He was dilly-dallying, he knew that, but he didn't give a damn. A part of him was scared of what could await him in that address. What would he find?

Then his heart leapt seeing a man with shocking golden hair and tanned skin. He felt something inside him, rushing upwards and tumbled together in one word, "Naruto?"

For a second, Naruto's heart stopped beating and he lifted his eyes, hands gripping on the grocery bags he was carrying. His heart tightened... every muscles seemed to twitch seeing Sasuke standing few meters in front of him... a grown Sasuke... a mature version of his Sasuke. He was falling in love again, not that he had fallen out of love, but he was remembering of that time when Sasuke stood at the upper landing of the stairs while he- Naruto realized he liked his best friend. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and he was aching all over again. There were a lot of words dying to get out from his mouth and feelings were rising up like waves. He was hot and cold. He was happy and scared while staring at the face of Naruto... of his love... of his Naruto.

_Are you still mine?_ was the question that was running through both of their minds.

The grocery bags slipped through Naruto's hands, but it didn't matter, because Naruto was moving towards Sasuke and so was the latter and they were stumbling into each other's arms, grabbing each other for balance while their mouths hungrily pressed against each other.

'_I missed you'_ or _'I never thought I'd see you again'_ were only of the hundreds things they wanted to say if their hearts weren't bursting and if there mouths weren't busy. Soon, significant words slipped past their lips but they became gibberish between kisses, nips and licks.

Naruto deepened the kiss and Sasuke let him, because he was busy pulling the body that perfectly fitted against his. He was drowning. He was wet and so was Naruto. This exquisite feeling caused by their meeting, together with love, was wetting them as surely as the showering curtain of the rain did. It was beautiful beyond words.

It was by coincidence also that a black car carrying Fugaku was passing by. The man ignored the silhouettes above the overpass until a streak of lightning cut through the sky and revealed the identity of a couple locked in fierce embrace and passionate kiss. His mind went blank at the cool anger and annoyance that steamed within him. Had Sasuke forgotten who he was? Where he was? As his car went past, he twisted his neck to look back, but the two were once more embraced by darkness. If his driver saw the scene, he didn't give any indication and for that Fugaku was grateful.

Both males parted for air but the tip of their noses were touching and breaths mingling.

"Come with me," Naruto whispered and he grasped a pale hand, picked the grocery bags and together, they ran in the rain, feeling like kids and feeling complete.

Naruto moaned while stepping into his apartment. He tilted his head to give more access to Sasuke whose mouth was hungrily roving the skin exposed to him. He kicked the door close and at the same time dropped Naruto's purchases. They were too intoxicated to be grateful that they didn't need to lock the door because it automatically bolts itself, nor paid heed that anything circular in the bags were rolling on the floor or that they were leaving wet trails.

Naruto moaned in protest when he stepped on something. He pulled from the bone-melting kiss, looked down, crunched his nose up at the flattened tomato. He looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow as if saying, _So? _and the laughter that rumbled in his chest, rising up past his throat, past his lips was swallowed by Sasuke's hot and possessive mouth. Losing his footing while pulling the dark-haired man deeper into the hall, he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and accidentally caused a small rip on the clothes' left shoulder. He gave Sasuke a sexy sheepish smile and the latter grabbed Naruto's shirt and created a rip on the same place.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed. He laughed too. They were laughing between dark kisses until their laughter became moans. When they reached Naruto's room, they were clad with jeans only. Before they reached the blonde's bed, they were completely naked and they fell on the mattress like infants who were still practicing to stand and walk.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath at the contact and his cock pulsated. He was throbbing. No, not throbbing. That was Naruto. He was exploding already with just the feel of Naruto's body beneath his and just by hearing him moan and pant. He glided his hands, letting it wander over the planes that were both familiar and new. He didn't say anything because he couldn't. He could only stare, be mesmerized and feel Naruto.

He touched the blonde like the way he always did during their late teens except that there were no other distractions, no bitterness with every touch, just pleasure and growing passion. He successfully touched him like he always wanted, awakening the ties that had bound them... that had always been there, inerasable. He touched him like he dreamt of, until he, as well as Naruto, were lost in the oceans of time… in the delta of past, present and future. In the flurry of flesh and movement, he kissed down the blonde's stomach and took Naruto's rod into his mouth.

When he tongued the slit it was, _Ah! Sasuke!_

When he sucked it was, _God! Sasuke!_

When he deep throated him, it was _Fuck, Sasuke!_

When Naruto came, it was just _Sasuke_! but it hummed through him like a sweet melody of a past and a promise of the future.

Naruto pulled Sasuke for a kiss and he could taste himself, but it disappeared to give way to Sasuke's. He moaned appreciatively after the kiss. Still in bliss, he wasn't aware what Sasuke was doing until the latter touched his perineum. Sasuke rubbed it until his leg muscles tingled.

However, there was more, Sasuke slipped his pre-cum-coated fingers into him, feeling that hot velvety surface that made Sasuke ache. He continued rubbing both spots then he dipped his head forward so his mouth could play with the head of Naruto's manhood.

It wasn't long before Naruto came too quickly. Sasuke noted this and stated it out, "You're quick."

Naruto blushed because he noticed it too and he had a perfect reason as to why. "Because you're the one who's doing it, bastard." Gaara had touched him and his body reacted, but it was different with how his body reacted to Sasuke's touches. It was as if his body picked a partner to react to in a very primitive manner.

He raised tanned arms, looped them around Sasuke and pulled him down so he could whisper, "I want to feel you inside me."

Sasuke's heart slammed against his chest, but he wasn't given time to savor it, because Naruto was pushing them to a sitting position. He watched when Naruto put a liberal amount of lubricant mixed it with his pre-cum before applying it on his dick. He expelled a breath and grabbed the sheet beneath his hands while tanned hands moved up and down.

Mesmerized by the stiffness and how it glinted with the mixture of his and Sasuke's pre-cum and lotion, under what little light that was in the room, Naruto couldn't stop his hands. He suddenly wanted to do a lot of things with Sasuke's erection, all wicked things he could think off but pale hands stilled his. Sasuke looked at him and whispered huskily, "I want to come inside you."

Naruto nodded and he laid down on his back. Sasuke pushed his legs to his chest, his pale arms keeping them there. He moved closer, made a brief eye contact with his blonde and he slowly slid in.

And there was one word being drawn out by his overheating mind: Fuuuuuuuuuuck...

Naruto was tight and scorching, Sasuke thought as he pushed deeper. Sasuke got bigger, was what Naruto thought while being held captive by the sheer pleasure of Sasuke's engorged staff pressing in, stretching and filling him.

Naruto raised a hand and combed through damp sable hair strands. He pushed on his elbow and dragged his lips on the most sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke half-moaned. He looked down and saw Naruto, relaxed, vulnerable, open and needy. He flexed his muscles then, moved. Slowly. Deeply. Inexorably. A heartbeat then he slid in. Another heartbeat then he slid out. He repeated this over and over again until their tempo increased...until their bodies craved for more and for that fleeting white hot moment where wild desire reigned supreme. Their bodies moved in a never-forgotten rhythm and strained towards each other in a way that they never did.

Naruto had his arms over Sasuke's neck, legs tightly wrapped around pale hips in an effort to forge their bodies together into one entity.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's right hand, entwined their fingers and pressed their palms together. The blonde pressed their lips, finally completing the last link. Plundering Sasuke's mouth in a way that drove him wild...made him heady and desperate.

Sasuke's control broke and he rode his blonde harder, faster and deeper than he did back at those times.

Naruto shattered. He screamed. He moaned wantonly. He clung unto Sasuke while returning the latter's passion and fire. He matched his raw need with his own.

They continued moving mindlessly, urgently and hungrily. They glorified at the wild instinct that kept their bodies rocking; that burned them and that made their bodies silkily and slickly glide away and come together in a furious beat until the currents... their current swept them far, far away.

Naruto tore his mouth from Sasuke's and let out a deep husky moan. On the other hand, Sasuke grunted and moaned a mangled version of the blonde's name while emptying himself. They rode their orgasms before the pale male slumped on his partner, boneless. It took a long moment before they returned to reality and before Sasuke settled beside Naruto who scooted close.

They fell asleep without talking, because their hearts seemed to perfectly understand each other without words.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

When Sasuke woke up, it was already mid-morning and his mobile unit was flashing. He flipped it open and an indicator read that he had twenty-one voice mails. Upon checking it, he learned it came from his father.

Now that he thought about the older Uchiha, he had a matter to settle with his father. He turned to his side and leaned towards Naruto to rouse him.

"Too early, bastard," he complained while snuggling closer. Neither of them paid to the familiarity Naruto showed to their situation as if they had been sleeping together and waking up next to each other for a long time.

"I'm going to take a shower. Lend me some clothes then I have to talk with my father."

"Do whatever you want," the blonde murmured before pressing a sleepy kiss on a pale cheek.

_Usuratonkachi_, Sasuke mentally called him with an affection that he never showed to anyone.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke was inwardly gleeful at the scowl Fugaku was wearing the moment the latter saw the clothes he borrowed from Naruto- a bright orange shirt and a faded ragged pair of jeans.

It was clear to Fugaku that his child was making a statement, but even without such flashy clothes, he would still know where Sasuke had spent the night and with who. He knew it because Sasuke was easy to read. Not to mention that his clothes were screaming the name of its owner.

"What are you doing? Have you forgotten who you are?" Fugaku demanded.

Sasuke wanted to hurl those questions back at him, but he wasn't here to continue this fight. He was here for closure.

"What if some press saw you on that bridge? What-"

"Let them think what they want," Sasuke interrupted after concluding that he had seen them that night.

Fugaku became furious. "SASUKE!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about what I'm doing."

"You foolish child!" Fugaku hissed. "Aren't you aware that a lot of our partners are very traditional? If they know about... about this, they'll withdraw."

"Then let them. With or without them, I'll still bring the company up because there's no way but up."

Fugaku snorted. "Without their help? Don't be ridiculous!" He looked like he was about to burst a vein. "Stop thinking for yourself and that blond!"

"I am certain there are others who'll be better for the company." He held his father's eyes that were now shooting fire. "Before you say that you'll make Itachi your successor again, let me make it clear: I won't allow it. Let Itachi have what he wants."

"Can you say that after you'll know what he did?"

"I already know about the conspiracy you played against me," Sasuke said, making Fugaku's smirk disappear. "But I won't ask why you desperately want to break us apart because that is no longer important to me, but I won't dance to your tune again. Ever."

The determination and stubbornness in those eyes were so evident, heavy and thick that it suffocated and annoyed Fugaku. "Obligations and responsibilities, Sasuke. As an Uchiha heir, those things rest on you. You can't serve two masters at the same time. You can't serve the Uchiha name at the same time, Naruto."

"I'm serving only one master- myself. I'll stay with Naruto." Having said that, Sasuke left, never letting his father say anything. However, there was nothing for Fugaku to say.

_I'm serving one master- myself._

That statement showed Sasuke well for what he was. He had served one master even when he had danced to his tune. And now that the boy was rising in their company, he was fulfilling what his heart wanted- Naruto. One master, indeed.

He and Sasuke were the same, but the latter's courage and undying insolence made the difference. He, Fugaku, had defied his father, but such rebellion ended with him as the loser and he didn't fight again. However, with Sasuke's case...

He laughed in sincere amusement and deep within him, from the bottom of his heart, he was proud of Sasuke... of his younger child who had lost, but fought again and this time, to win. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He respected Sasuke as his son, as his heir, but more than anything else, he respected Sasuke as a man who knew when to fight and win a battle.

_You win, Sasuke._

Fugaku knew, without a doubt, that Arashi would be pleased. He would be more than pleased. He'd be happy and Fugaku was secretly looking forward for the blonde's most beautiful smile when he would hear the sudden turn of events.

He and Arashi could never be lovers again but with their sons' relationship, it was okay.

_They're ending what we had started, Arashi._

He won't apologize for what he did but in return, he decided to let Sasuke what he truly wanted. That was the only thing he could do to atone for the cruel things he did to him and Naruto.

_Be happy now._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Sasuke?" a surprised Mikoto called seeing her younger son in the hallway and in those clothes. "You didn't come home last night."

"No, I didn't."

"Won't you stay for lunch?" she asked while wondered why the male was wearing such flashy clothes. So unbecoming of him.

"I don't want to make Naruto wait too long."

Then it dawned on Mikoto and she grinned, her eyes twinkling with happiness for him. "Sasuke, I expect you to bring Naruto to my party tomorrow night."

Sasuke gave her a boyish smile. "Roger that." Then he slipped out from the house to go where he knew was his place.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto smiled at the pork fried rice he had just finished cooking. He was usually the coffee-and-bread-for-brunch person, but this morning, when he walked out from his room and after he picked up their now-damped clothes and his purchases, he felt like eating fried rice.

He was happy and not wanting to burst his bubble, he stopped himself from thinking if Sasuke would come back, if it was just a one-night stand and of what he would do with Sasuke's clothes if he won't see him anymore.

Naruto heard the sound of jingling keys and the sound of said keys landing on his coffee table. Then, wisps of Sasuke's perfume filled his kitchen, embraced him slowly just like how a pale arm snaked around his waist to pull him against a hard and lean body.

"Sasuke," he breathed, relieved and happy.

Sasuke dropped a kiss on one side of his nape. "You sound like you weren't expecting me to come back."

"I didn't," he replied before turning around to look at Sasuke. "But you did and I want to tell you something." Every time, he'd think of this realization, he wished that he had been wiser during that time when his relationship with Sasuke had been spiraling out of control. If he had been, they wouldn't have to go through such sadness and pain. However, at that time, they were so young and so in love that when their relationship started showing cracks, they had panicked and started saving their own asses instead of taking advantage of their friendship so they could sit down and talk to see the bigger picture. Ah they had been fools back then. "I never meant to hold you back from your dreams. I realized that right after Itachi left that night."

Sasuke knew without asking that Naruto was referring to the night when Itachi confessed. "I just didn't like the way your eyes glint when you think of your dreams. It was like it was consuming you, making you insane. You were living in the future that didn't exist rather than the present and it hurt. I wanted you to savor the present with or without me. I still do because you're very important to me. I don't want you to feel disappointed when one day, you'd look back into the past and realized you always live in the future."

"It's okay," Sasuke assured him. "I had a realization too. What really held me back that time wasn't you, but my fears and insecurities. You always comforted me so these two got tied with you so bad that I couldn't distinguish them from you. But it's okay now. It's okay because I have understood things… because I'm wiser now."

Naruto nodded then frowned. "But I can never forgive Itachi."

"I can," Sasuke said, surprising the blonde. "It was him who gave me your address."

A moment later, Naruto sighed and said, "Well, now that you mentioned that... let's go and see him."

"Tomorrow, you'll meet him at my mother's party."

"I'm invited?"

Sasuke nodded affirmatively. "However, today," he said, his voice husky, "I want to hear you cry out my name."

Naruto looped his tanned arms around his lover and murmured seductively, "Only if you touch me like that."

"Like what?

"Like you can't get enough of me."

Sasuke smirked, his heart bursting with the vibrant colors of love and happiness. He gazed down into Naruto's blue eyes and let himself be lost in them. He cupped a cheek, caressing it. _Beautiful_, he thought and possessiveness flared in him, _and mine_. He smiled proudly and pressed closer to that intoxicating body. He loved Naruto... passionately. Utterly.

Naruto blushed at the emotions flaring on those smoky obsidian eyes. Sasuke loved him and the way he was looking at him, told him that Sasuke would confess any second now. His heart jumped and his breathing became shallow and short. Sasuke leaned down and his knees buckled. Sasuke brushed his lips against a tanned temple and Naruto let out a soft gasp. Sasuke moved farther until his hot breath was fanning against sensitive right ear and Naruto shivered.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

Naruto gulped audibly. This was it, his mind told him with breathless anticipation. Oh God! He gripped Sasuke's shoulders to prevent himself from crumbling completely. "Hmmm?" His eyelids fluttered close because he couldn't help it anymore. Sasuke was going to say it... put his feelings into words.

Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Bend over, please."

**END**

* * *

Can you hear Naruto's loud voice booming, "**You bastard!**"? Well, we do too, that's why we didn't include his reaction. 

This is the end, **but**, we will post two extra chapters in the near future. For now, I'll change the status of this fic to complete because technically, it is. Thank you, guys.

**Pimping time:** I posted two more one-shots on my livejournal. Go and check them out, please.


	32. Emotions: Rage

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**Warning: SasuNaru, yaoi, OOCness, unbeta-read**

**Authors' Notes: We apologize for the delay. RL just hit us once more with a lot of space that must be dealt ASAP. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter: Rage**

Kiba covered his mouth and warily looked at Sasuke. Shikamaru and Shino anticipated the moment when Sasuke would lunge forward, grab Kiba's collar and demand from the tactless man the authenticity of the words that left from his mouth. However, Sasuke did none of those. If any, there were no changes in his face or his aura. In fact, he just arched an eyebrow and stated coolly, "Naruto didn't tell me about his relationship with Gaara."

Kiba chuckled and rubbed his nape in an act of being sheepish, at the same time careful. "They'd been going out for a year before Gaara broke up with him six months before you came back here." He looked at his silent companions, "Right, guys?" And if it wasn't for his pleading look, the silent men wouldn't have agreed.

"Knowing Naruto, he might have just forgotten to mention it to you," Shino said and Kiba nodded eagerly.

"Or he just found it troublesome because he's with you," Shikamaru added and the other brunette took a moment to decide if it was safe to agree with the lazy man's statement. When he deemed it safe, he nodded and interjected, "Like, Gaara was his past and you his present and future." He then grinned.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "It was nice dining out with you guys. Too bad Naruto was nursing a headache."

"Hey, Sasuke," Shikamaru uttered as an afterthought, "You're not mad, are you?"

The man in question shrugged. "Should I be? Past is past." With that said, he left.

"I'm glad he isn't," Kiba muttered then glared when his two companions gave him a 'you-are-an-idiot' look.

"This is Sasuke we're talking about," Shikamaru reminded him.

"You better hope Naruto isn't going to kill you after this," Shino remarked ominously.

"Sheesh."

**- SasuNaru is Love-**

Sasuke wasn't looking at the road ahead of him. He was glaring at it while anger boiled within him. Naruto hadn't told him. Naruto had kept it a secret from him. Not only Naruto but Gaara also. Gaara - the man who had slept with Naruto. His two childhood friends doing things without his knowing...

At the intimate image of Gaara and Naruto concocted by his mind flashed in front of his eyes, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

They had betrayed him. They were probably still betraying him or would betray him when he least suspected it. With that thought, anger throbbed beneath his skin.

Assholes.

Calm down, Sasuke told himself over and over again as he walked towards their condominium. _Calm down_, he ordered himself before he walked inside. He shouldn't get mad now because Naruto had a headache. He could ask about this matter calmly and they could discuss this without him getting worked up. _Calm down_, he repeated mentally.

However, the trickle of calmness that started to grip him vanished when his anger turned to rage the moment he saw Naruto and Gaara in their living room. They were just talking, but that dark little voice in his mind reminded him how they had betrayed him and convinced him that they were betraying him.

The next thing he knew, he had pinned Gaara against the wall. "You fucking traitor!" he hissed.

A surprise Gaara blinked when he regained his composure and scowled because as far as he knew, he hadn't betrayed anyone. He struggled against Sasuke.

Naruto shook himself from shock and flew towards the two men. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt in his effort to get him off from the struggling redhead. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stiffened when his lover gave him a sharp murderous glare.

Sasuke disdainfully stared down at Gaara and said, "When I asked you to look after him, I didn't mean for you to sleep with him!"

It was only then did it dawn on the redhead. Sasuke had found out and from the look of things, he found out from someone other than Naruto. How many times did he tell Naruto to tell Sasuke of this matter instead of waiting for a perfect opportunity? Stupid Naruto. Stupid Sasuke. With sheer efforts, he shoved Sasuke and glared at him. "If there was someone I betrayed, it was my own self!" he stated harshly. "I had watched and loved him silently all those years you had been with him! Do you think that had been easy?"

If anything that statement had pissed off the dark-haired man more. "So you took advantage of my absence?"

"Idiot! He came to me on the night he returned from his training in Europe," Gaara snapped.

Sasuke bristled and sharply turned his gaze to the blonde. Until now, Naruto had been ignored by the two men and he wished they had continued ignoring him rather than be under the furious gaze of his lover.

"You!" Sasuke growled, then stopped because he didn't know how to put his emotions into words when they were this intensified. "When were you going to tell me about this? Did you even plan on telling me about this at all?" he demanded coldly.

"I was-"

"Liar!"

"Don't make it sound like I'm a criminal, bastard!" Naruto finally snapped. "You were the one who cast me off like a worn shoe! You made a choice and I did too! Would you have preferred if it was anyone but Gaara?"

Sasuke inwardly winced. Naruto, the idiot, had missed the point. He didn't want him to choose anyone because it hurt... because during those times, he loved him; because he was jealous.

Gaara growled when Sasuke punched the blonde. Before Naruto could retaliate, he tackled the dark-haired man to the floor and slammed his fist into the man's stomach. Why was this scene so achingly and hauntingly familiar to him? Or perhaps to them?

Sasuke threw Gaara off from him with a swift kick and both of them quickly rolled to their feet and lunged forward, their fists pulled back for another punch. Unfortunately, Naruto chose that moment to step between them and in the end, it was him who received the two powerful punches, making his vision blurry.

Sasuke watched while Naruto crumbled to the floor. Without his command, his legs were about to bend beside him so he could comfort the groaning and cursing blonde when Gaara beat him to it. He watched as Gaara checked on his lover. His lover, dammit! He watched, turned and walked away.

"Sasuke" Naruto groaned while he blinked back those annoying little bright lights that swam in front of his vision.

"He left," Gaara told him.

Quickly, Naruto stood up and bolted outside even before the redhead could stop him. He skidded to a halt in front of the elevator which was descending, probably carrying Sasuke to the basement. Unhesitatingly, he took the stairs even though their condominium was in the seventh floor. He just couldn't let Sasuke walk away without telling him! After what was like an eternity and with his lungs burning, he reached the basement just as Sasuke's car speeded past by him. His heart dropped to his stomach. He could have chased after the car if not for his legs that had given up on him after his sudden exercise. He would have stumbled forward if not for Gaara who grabbed his arm and steadied him.

He wasn't quick enough. He had been too late.

He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He denied himself from crying in front of Gaara. He won't cry because doing so felt like Sasuke's accusations were true. So he looked at Gaara with a grin and declared, "He'll come back so let's continue your talk about your vacation in Hawaii."

Gaara scowled. "I don't think it's wise to dismiss this casually," he said. He knew Sasuke was too angry and jealous to listen, but if Naruto would leave him alone, he'd let his jealousy get the worst of him.

The blonde shook his head. "I know Sasuke. He's too angry to listen and if I try to talk with him, he'll accuse me of trying to brainwash him. I'll give him time to cool down first."

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto rhythmically tapped his fingers on the coffee table, eyes darting to the wall clock every now and then, checking the time. It had been almost three hours since Sasuke had left and his gut told him that his lover won't be back. He scowled. Truth to be told, he was already sick of waiting. Sure, he told Gaara, who had left fifteen minutes ago that Sasuke needed time to cool down, but three hours were more than enough, right? Why would he leave anyway? For all the coolness his lover possessed, Naruto knew him enough to be certain that Sasuke liked to settle problems between them with a shouting match or an all-out fist-fight. So why hadn't he come back to do just that?

At such thought that Sasuke had no plans of coming home, Naruto started thinking of a place the bastard would go. He definitely couldn't go and stay at any of his friends' house because Sasuke was too proud. He also couldn't drop by at their mutual friends' places because they'd definitely ask him prying questions. Although, Shino and Shikamaru would welcome him in their apartments without bothering to ask, his lover didn't want to be under those speculative and observant gazes. In other words, Sasuke needed a place where he would always be welcome and where his presence would not encourage questions or rumors. Sasuke would definitely go to the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto grinned and grabbed his car keys. If Sasuke won't come back, then he'd just have to go to him. He'd be damned if he'd let this day be over without them making up.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

The Uchiha butler looked at the blond man who was inquiring if he could go and talk to Sasuke. "Unfortunately, he had informed me that he didn't want to be bothered by _**anyone**_." He stressed the last word in the same manner his young master did. "But please come in." A flicker of panic passed his calm and polite face when the younger man shook his head.

"I'll step inside when Sasuke comes for me," Naruto told him. The butler may call him stupid, but the reason why he was so accepted into the Uchiha family and was given the same respect due to any Uchiha member by the servants was because of his connection to the Uchiha successor. If he were to lose that special bond with him, then he was just like any other unexpected guests.

"The master and mistress of the house would not be pleased if they will find out that you are staying outside. They will assume that it is my failure-"

He grinned. "You can tell them the truth and if they come to ask me, I'll tell them." Before the butler could protest, he had turned around and walked to the right end of the porch. The older man frowned and hurriedly went away to inform his mistress.

"What do you mean he won't step inside?" Mikoto said with her brows meeting in a slight frown. She stood up from her chair and went to invite Naruto in. However, the blonde stubbornly refused without any explanation.

He was still in the porch when Fugaku came home that night. The head of the family looked confused seeing his son's 'friend' standing in the porch forlornly.

"Naruto-kun?" His voice snapped the said man from whatever reverie he had.

"Ah! U-uncle, good evening."

"What are you doing here outside? Where is Sasuke?"

"I'm waiting for the bas- I mean, Sasuke."

Fugaku swallowed the chuckle that bubbled within him hearing the blonde's quick cover-up and settled to frowning. "Shouldn't you be waiting inside where it's warm?" He briefly looked at their surrounding and stated, "It's the end of Fall already. It's cold staying outside."

"I'm fine," Naruto quickly assured him. "I like staring at the evening sky in this kind of season."

Fugaku arched his eyebrow in doubt, but knowing how stubborn the blond man could be, he just nodded and excused him to go inside. Perhaps, he should go and discuss this with Mikoto.

Sasuke was passing by on his window overlooking the front porch on his way from his private toilet when coincidentally saw Naruto. At first, he thought it was just a trick of the light, but when he did a double take and stared at the form, he realized that it wasn't a trick. Naruto was there and the intensity of his anger notched up a bit, at the same time, his heart skipped a beat. However, he focused his attention on his anger. What was the blonde doing there waiting in the cold? Was he trying to decorate their porch with his frozen corpse? He stared at his lover's form, trying to figure out if he was wearing a coat and if he did, was it thick enough? He stopped, not liking the fact that he was worrying for the blonde who had kept secrets from him. He walked away from the window and went back to his bed.

Much to his annoyance, between his angry and negative thoughts, concern for the blonde flashed through him and when he couldn't take it anymore, he got out from his room.

Naruto looked up when he heard a polite voice from behind him. He smiled at the young maid who slightly blushed. "Sasuke-sama invited you to get inside the house," she said, not bothering to use the exact words the younger master growled at her.

"Is he still mad?"

She shook her head, but Naruto wasn't stupid enough not to miss the answer written in her gray eyes. He grinned at her, "Thanks, but I won't get inside until he comes out to see me."

"Of course," the maid went to the younger Uchiha's room and told him exactly what the blonde told her. She witnessed how the obsidian eyes burned with cold fury upon hearing those words and for a moment, she felt scared, but Sasuke just nodded stiffly and slammed the door right in front of her face.

The Uchiha butler and Mikoto would take turns trying to convince him to get inside, but Naruto was stubborn and assured them that he was fine; that his jacket was thick enough to keep him warm until they stopped coming. The only ones that graced his presence now were the apathetic moon and the stars that winked at him in mockery and sympathy. He had no way to tell what time it was, seeing that he had forgotten his watch and mobile unit, but he wished that Sasuke would hurry so they could settle this matter before tomorrow comes. With no other way, he counted the stars to distract him from the coldness that seeped into his coat.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I don't think Arashi will be pleased to know his son had gotten sick from staying outside," Mikoto told her youngest son. "Sasuke, I don't know what's going on between you two, but-"

"What will you do if you found out that your lover slept with another person?" Sasuke asked in a fierce whisper.

For a split second, Mikoto stiffened. Did Naruto-? But she had seen the blonde as the type to be committed and loyal. Not to mention that he obviously loved her son so much it was almost unhealthy, so there must be a misunderstanding. She looked at her hurting son and said, "There must be a misunderstanding."

Sasuke whirled around, eyes flashing in anger. "No, there isn't!" he snapped. "He did it with Gaara when I was in London!" His eyes widened as the fact that he had overlooked in his anger slipped past his lips and such reaction wasn't lost in Mikoto.

He had been in London. He had left Naruto. He had chosen work over him.

_I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you anymore._

Those had been his words. He had no plans getting back with him and if it weren't for Itachi, he doubt they would ever get back together. The one who understood that the most was Naruto who had chosen to move on.

Sasuke finally understood why he was so mad. The teenager in him who had loved so fiercely had been hurt; had been jealous that Naruto could love and had loved somebody other than himself; someone like Gaara- their childhood friend. It had been Naruto's choice to move on just as it was his choice not to, but it still hurt so badly that he picked anger to cover his pain.

"Mom," he said then realized that Mikoto was no longer there. He sighed and left his room.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto snuggled deeper. He softly sighed because he felt comfortable; because he was surrounded by warmth and Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke...

Sasuke?

Sasuke!

His eyelids fluttered open and the first thing he realized was that he was in Sasuke's room and on his bed. That meant- He sat up then blinked at his new clothes. He blushed, thinking that Sasuke had seen his body without his permission. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts in this situation.

Naruto turned his gaze to where he knew the clock was. His face fell seeing that it was half past two and he hadn't reconciled with Sasuke yet.

"What were you thinking pulling off that stunt?" a cold voice suddenly coming from the darkness demanded, startling the blonde.

Naruto looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a silhouette getting up from the chair and stepping out from the darkness. It was Sasuke, and the blonde felt relieved, happy and dread upon seeing the anger in his obsidian eyes. However, Naruto observed that the anger that was in those eyes weren't as sharp as before, because it was tamed with what looked like to be concern.

Naruto wasn't exactly wrong. Sasuke was concerned, and the anger that was flaring in his eyes was out of worry. It had not been easy for him to step outside and see Naruto unconscious. The fear that flared within him had been overwhelming seeing his lover in such a state. He had been so scared that he was trembling while carrying Naruto inside.

"I wanted to talk with you," Naruto said.

"Do you think you'll achieve that when you drop dead?"

"I... I don't want to lose you again!" Blue eyes were fiercely staring at Sasuke. Then that gaze softened as Naruto continued. "I didn't mean for it to be a secret. I was just waiting for a perfect opportunity to tell you because I didn't want to hurt or make you mad, but I should have known better."

Sasuke remained silent, but he sat himself on the opposite side of his bed.

"Yes, I had loved Gaara more than a friend, and my intentions for us were sincere." He flinched seeing Sasuke's hurt look. "But he broke up with me because he wanted me to be happier... because incest was worse than a homosexual relationship." When his lover gave him a blank look, he explained, slightly blushing, "Remember that time when we were kids? We were planning to get married and decided to make Gaara our child."

"I remember. How could I forget?"

"Then why the blank look?"

Sasuke shrugged. He had been just surprised that even Gaara remembered it.

"The breakup hurt, but meeting you again..." Naruto smiled, "I'm glad he let me go."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He had lost him once because he chose to live in the future, but he won't lose him again just because he dwelled in the past. "Naruto," he started and reached out to brush the band-aid that covered the bruise his fist had made on left tanned cheek. "I had been an asshole, but I was unreasonably hurt and jealous because..." _I love you_. He leaned forward, his intent clear, but his lover shied away from him.

"I don't want you to stay with me because your pride was wounded. I don't want you to touch me because you want to settle some score with Gaara."

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. "Why would I do that? Gaara and my immature self were your past. I am your present and your future." He planted his arms on both sides to keep his dobe from moving away.

Naruto snorted. "My future? Where did that confidence come from?" he asked while keeping himself from falling on his back by clutching on Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke smirked. It came from the knowledge which Gaara had understood before any of them did- they were meant to be together, but instead of saying that, he asked, "Where do you think it came from?"

Naruto shrugged, not caring and preferred to look into those beautiful sable eyes. Solemnly, he said, "I love you, Sasuke." It was no longer a confession, but a declaration that no one could ever completely hold ownership of his entire aspect of existence other than the man in front of him.

Sasuke's heart tightened, unquestionably overwhelmed by the weight of the blonde's words. Helplessly, he pressed their mouths together, lowered their bodies to the bed and let his hands wander on the body of his conqueror.

The rest of the night caught fire and burned together with them.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Upon Naruto's invitation, Gaara went to his childhood friends' place and had an afternoon tea with them before they'd go out for dinner.

"I heard from Naruto that you bumped into someone in Hawaii," Sasuke said. Although that wasn't what he really wanted to talk about, but with Naruto looking at him like that...

Gaara shrugged. "No one important." Before Naruto could say anything to contradict his claim, he turned towards the blonde, "Something's burning."

Naruto sniffed the air and remembered the cookies Sakura asked him to bake. With a cry, he flew towards the kitchen, leaving the other two men alone. His absence changed the atmosphere which was a forced civility into a tensed one. Cool emerald eyes clashed with calm obsidian ones.

"Do you still love him?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara smirked, "Scared?"

"What do you think?"

"You should be," the redhead said haughtily, "because I can take him away from you."

Sasuke immediately tensed and belatedly realized that Gaara was just teasing him. Bringing his cup to his lips to cover his own soft smile, he said, "You can try."

"Do you think I'll succeed?"

"What do you think,_ son_?"

Gaara gave a soft chuckle. "You tell me, _father._"

And just like that, without any words of apology, they were reconciled and the tensed silence eased into a comfortable one.


	33. Emotions: Desire

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, yaoi, OOCness and unbeta-read.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter 2: Desire**Neji stared at the horizon. The pastel colors of orange, pink and purple that smeared the sky as the sun sets across the ocean he was viewing at made him think of this feeling that he couldn't get rid of... the feeling that he was in love. 

Once, he had thought it was just an infatuation and like any infatuation, whatever he felt towards Gaara would disappear. When he had learned that Gaara was dating his blond childhood friend, it didn't stop the jealousy that prickled his heart, because- dammit! This was going to disappear. He believed that as firmly as he believed in fate.

However, fate was more than what he thought it was. He realized that it wasn't infatuation. It was more than that, it was... stronger than that and it left him helpless because he didn't know how to approach the matter or how to deal with it. He was certain that Gaara wouldn't give him a chance, not when he was too committed to the blonde that he even let him go. It had been a whole year since that break-up, but the big question was, did Gaara's feelings for the blonde disappear? Or was it still there? Stronger than ever just like his attraction towards the redhead.

Neji sighed, massaged his temple and leaned against the palm tree behind him, his toes digging into the sand. He closed his eyes and let the sound of sea waves crashing into the sands calm him. Besides, he was here to relax from work and everything. And he would have fallen asleep if not for that one calm voice that made him flutter his eyes open.

"Hyuuga."

Neji sat up straight and turned to his left. No, he wasn't dreaming. Gaara was really standing next to him, wearing printed shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Fancy meeting you here?" the redhead said in an amusement that made Neji smirk.

"What? You own this place?" he countered.

"If I did, I would have known your presence immediately."

Neji made a noise at the back of his throat and turned to glance at the horizon.

"Perfect sunset, eh?"

"Sunset symbolizes the death of today. Death is beautiful... always beautiful," Gaara replied. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the strange look on Neji's face before resignation replaced it.

"You haven't changed at all."

This time, it was Gaara who made a noise at the back of his throat and sat beside the other male. They watched the sun until it disappeared… until there was just darkness.

Neji suggested that they should go back to his hotel after both of them silently had agreed to have dinner together.

It was the start of something new; a chance meant to be taken and an opportunity to be taken advantage of.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"Why are we doing this?" a dazed and horny Naruto asked while he felt himself being lowered on the table, Sasuke's hard-on poking against his left thigh.

Sasuke paused from sucking the blonde's right nipple and answered quietly, "Because you were tired last night, we only did it once. Because you're conveniently in front of the table wearing boxers and I'm only wearing drawstring pants."

"And you're horny," the blond added. He placed his right hand on his lover's head while his other hand moved downward, slipping under his white pants and massaged his firm ass.

"And so are you," Sasuke retorted, and to prove his point, he rubbed the blonde's arousal with his hand... the same hand that moved and started slipping under dark blue boxers. Halfway, they heard a cool and indifferent voice issuing a morning greeting. The couple froze and a second later, Sasuke cursed. They had completely forgotten about Itachi who upon Naruto's invitation, was staying with them during Akatsuki's short visit in Japan.

Itachi poured himself a mug of coffee and grab two slices of buttered bread which he was certain was his share. He took a seat at the other end of the table and start reading the day's newspaper. When he felt that familiar sharp glare, he turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Go ahead. Don't mind me," he said coolly. He really loved teasing his little brother, especially when it had something to do with his blonde.

Sasuke scowled. It was too late to say that because Naruto had slipped underneath from him and was moving around the kitchen. Sighing, he took a seat and hissed, "When are you going to leave?"

"Don't be rude, Sasuke. Besides, hadn't Naruto-kun told me I can stay here anytime I want?" Sasuke grumbled something incoherent. When he didn't say anything else, Itachi knew he had won. Smirking, he went back to reading the newspaper.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Almost an hour later, Sasuke dressed in a business suit walked along the hallway. "Dobe, I'm leaving," he said.

"Don't forget about tonight, ok?" Naruto said from the couch.

"Why do we need to have a double dinner date with Gaara?"

"Because I'm curious who his love interest is."

"I'd rather have you on our bed, writhing."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "When we get home tonight, I'll do any kinky position you want me to do." He stuck his tongue once more, but this time to brush against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered close, but before he could do anything, Itachi was there.

"Aren't we leaving yet, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "I need to arrive there earlier than the others."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "His timing sucks for a genius," he murmured, making the blonde chuckle.

"Why can't you take a taxi?" Sasuke asked as they headed towards the elevator.

"You're going to pass by that place anyway," Itachi replied. "Besides, you owe me a lot." His brother arched an eyebrow. "Have I said anything to the media despite how stubborn they are?" he said. It was annoying to find himself being swarmed by media asking what he thought of homosexuality; of his younger brother's relationship with the Uzumaki heir; of the blonde; had he walked in on them, was the possibility of marriage high and others. It was irritating and fortunately after more than three months, what the media dubbed as "SasuNaru Fever" had cooled down.

Sasuke clucked his tongue. It had been a nightmare when the media had found out about him and Naruto. Their pictures were splashed on gossip columns and even made it to gossip programs.

Fortunately, the effect of their media exposure and relationship wasn't as bad as Fugaku anticipated. Sure, one company severed its partnership with the Uchiha company, but the empty slot had been immediately filled by Nara who proved to be more competent. The other traditional companies remained obviously needing the Uchiha influence to maintain their position in the market. It had been hell, but was close to over now.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"What are you staring at?" a conscious Naruto demanded at Sasuke while they waited for Gaara in one of the private rooms of a posh restaurant.

"What you said to me this morning."

"Bastard. Behave yourself. It'd be embarrassing-"

"You're probably just jealous that Gaara found someone new," Sasuke accused with sham seriousness. When he had found out from Kiba that Naruto had an affair with Gaara, he hadn't found it funny. He had completely walked out from their condo after a short fistfight with Gaara and Naruto. However, after it was settled, he suddenly didn't found it as bad as he had at first. He still didn't find it funny but at least, he could tease Naruto about it if he felt like to.

Naruto kicked his legs and give him the finger.

Sasuke grinned in a predatory manner. "If they won't arrive within three minutes, this table will be used for another purpose."

Naruto dismissed it as a threat, but he was proven wrong when Sasuke started counting down from five.

"Gaara said they'll arrive by eight. Its seven fifty-eight," he stated in a panicked voice. "Don't," he commanded when Sasuke grabbed his right wrist. A part of him whispered that there was no way out, besides wasn't he curious to find what its like to- NO! He didn't want to do it here... definitely not, but-

Just then the door slid open and there was Gaara saving the day and standing beside him was Neji.

Naruto stared, blinked then gaped. Sasuke pretended he wasn't surprised or staring when in fact he was.

"Neji?!" Naruto half-screeched. Blue eyes looked at Gaara, seeking confirmation. The latter nodded as they sat across the surprised couple.

"So this is the person you met in Hawaii?" Sasuke stated more than asked.

"You make it sound like I'm incapable of going there, Uchiha," Neji replied.

"The bastard didn't mean that," Naruto intervened. "It's like of all places and of all people, it had to be you and Hawaii."

Neji scoffed. "The world is small when fate intervenes. It-" He stopped when Gaara elbowed him.

"I'll kill you if keep on talking about nonsense," the redhead warned.

Neji rolled his eyes. "So childish and violent."

"And you're a fool."

"A fool is one who doesn't believe in fate," Neji retorted. Why was he stooping to this level of arguing anyway? He wondered, but couldn't stop.

Naruto stiffened when he felt a hand massaging his right inner thigh. He glared at Sasuke. "What is your hand doing there?"

Sasuke smirked. "They're lost in their world so we might as well-"

"I heard that, Uchiha," Gaara said, receiving a glare from his dark-haired childhood friend.

Despite the arguments and other interruptions, the dinner date went well as expected. After having dinner, they dropped by a drink bar; and had a couple of drinks before they parted ways.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Neji sat on the couch and watched Gaara moved around the latter's apartment. "So why did you want them to meet me?" he asked.

Gaara shrugged. "No reason at all."

"I know you enough to know you're a person who does things for a reason."

"You're an intelligent man."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, would I?" Neji looked so exasperated that Gaara stood in front of him.

Slightly blushing, he said, "I wanted them to meet my lover."

Neji's eyes widened because he and Gaara only had heavy make-out sessions, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to have Gaara like that. He had held back so as not to pressure him. "But we haven't..."

"Idiot. That's why I brought you here."

"To seduce me?" Neji was certain that Gaara was doing all of these to show his trust and commitment. And he was happy. Utterly so.

"Don't count on it." Emerald eyes widened when Neji pulled him downwards. The man whispered, "Allow me to do the seduction then."

Gaara snorted to cover up how his body shivered at those words.

Neji placed a hand against his chest before he took the other man's lips in a sensual kiss.

Their kiss was more different than the ones they've shared before. The deepness of their kiss and the entanglement of their tongues with each other... They spoke of something... something that they couldn't place a finger on and there was that taste of intimacy that neither of them had before. It was maddening and they wanted this to go on and on and on without minding of oxygen.

"Gaara," Neji murmured, eyes half-closed and his breathing as haggard as Gaara's. His eyes had that intensity that made the redhead shiver. He wanted to say something- words that always managed to lodge in his throat every time he wanted to say it. He found out that the most difficult time was at the moment, when his boyfriend looked at him with those smoky emerald eyes before leaning forward to drop small kisses on his neck. "Gaara," he half-warned and half-moaned.

"Don't," Gaara whispered back. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Neji replied. Yes, it did matter.

"Just not now." _Don't ruin the moment._

Neji opened his mouth to say something, but what came out was a dark moan. Gaara chuckled and even though this wasn't a competition, Neji wanted to get back at him.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him for another wet kiss. This time, there was now that possession, that urgency of which both of them were familiar with. Hands moved with confidence, tugging and

yanking clothes; touching and exploring. Oh God! Why was the world on fire?

Gaara blindly maneuvered them to their room, leaving their clothes on their trail and together they fell on his bed. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue against Neji's left ear. His heart fluttered when he heard how Neji gasped with that action. His boyfriend's reactions never ceased to amaze him. He loved them. Hungry for them, even.

Neji bit back the moan that wanted to slip past his swollen lips when his hands slid along Gaara's side. It felt so smooth and curvy too, even though it wasn't as curvy as a woman's body. He brushed his knee between those pale thighs and felt the man beside him shiver. Yeah. He loved making the redhead hot and aroused. It was because of that, that he slipped his hand downward; let his fingertips danced along the patch of red curls before tracing a finger along that hardening rod. This time, Neji couldn't stop the moan from letting out- a moan which mingled with Gaara's.

Neji traced his tongue against Gaara's clavicle before latching his hot mouth on the pale column of his neck to leave marks. Gaara tasted... delicious and his saliva in his mouth increased. He wanted more.

Gaara's eyes fluttered close when different sensations flowed through his veins. The burn was slow yet overwhelming. He could feel it trickling through his veins from the pit of his stomach and back again. It was maddening yet positively sinful. Never had he felt like this before... not even with Naruto. Being with Naruto was right, but with Neji... being with him was more than right. It was perfect.

"Neji," he murmured as the man rolled them over so he'd be lying beneath him. He ran his hands on his back, loving the tension of those muscles beneath his touches.

Neji paused from his pleasurable work and propped himself up to look at Gaara... a blushing Gaara... a needy Gaara and that thought alone made his erection twitch.

And like a curtain, Neji's long dark hair draped around Gaara's head, lessening the brightness that graced the redhead's vision a while ago. However, Gaara could see clearly how Neji's eyes burned, the intensity with the way he looked at him and the way the flame of desire grew bigger. Looking at Neji's face, feeling his tensed body and his erection, Gaara realized suddenly that he loved the man. It wasn't a love that would let him suffer in silence like the way he felt for Naruto. It was a love that he assumed was similar to what Sasuke felt for the blond - strong, passionate and all-consuming.

He tugged the man down and whispered, oh-so-slowly, "Make love to me."

That was like a bullet that shattered the small control Neji had over himself and just like that he burst into flames of passion. He burned Gaara with his touches and Gaara's touches in return were like fuel.

It went on and on and the pleasure that rocked Gaara's body didn't decrease even when a streak of pain shot through him when Neji penetrated him. He didn't know a tear had slid from his left eye until he felt Neji's wicked tongue licking it. Against his abused lips, he

heard the man whisper, "I need you." In reply, he wrapped his arms around the tensed body above him to pull and hold him close.

Their bodies moved in a simple push and pull rhythm; danced in a beat only their primal instincts knew of. In and out; contract and relax; fullness and emptiness; pleasure and longing... those were the only things they knew while they spiraled in their pool of desire and finally toppled over to that sweet, sweet abyss.

Both of them arched back as orgasm held them tight. When post-coital bliss settled on them, the tension of their bodies left and they slumped back, tired but satiated. Gaara cupped Neji's face to get his attention and said something so softly that Neji barely managed to hear it. He smiled upon hearing those words and he pressed their foreheads together. Damn. This was probably the happiest moment of his life.

_I'm glad it's you._

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Sasuke growled on instinct when Naruto jerked him strongly into their bedroom. Before he knew it, his arms were full of his boyfriend who was grinning at him toothily. He knew Naruto wasn't drunk.

The blonde rained him with little kisses while asking, "So what kinky things do you want me to do?"

Sasuke smirked. While running his hands on the blonde's side, he replied, "Striptease."

"So easy."

The dark-haired man dragged him to their dressing room where there were mirrors around them. Sasuke grabbed a stool and placed it on the center of the room. He sat on it and then in a whispered command, he told the blonde, "You may start."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment to get himself ready and he started weaving an erotic story of why he had to do it. The man in front of him, observing him with sharp eyes was a man so attractive that his sexual exploits were known to everyone and his role was to seduce this man who was now tired of sex, to arouse him in a way no one ever did. When he opened his eyes and focused it on Sasuke, the latter gulped.

Naruto gave him a flirty smile and started moving his hips in a beat he only knew, a beat his body could only hear. He crossed his arms in front of his hips and started moving his hands upwards, letting them glide over his sensitive skin. He brought his arms upwards, twisted them around each other, gyrate his hips and gave Sasuke a come-hither to look. He seductively bit his lip at the same time giving that smile that tightened the pants of his sole guest.

So seductive and filled with promises of pleasure. _Good start, dobe_.

Sasuke gripped the edge of the stool and sat up straight. This was better than going to any strip bar. Much, much better, especially when this performance was for his eyes only. He made a sound of appreciation when tanned hands started unbuttoning his shirt, oh-so-slowly that it made his mouth go cotton dry. He mentally clapped when, for what looked like an eternity, his blonde was half-naked and touching his chest with those beautiful tanned hands moving in a hypnotizing way.

Sasuke felt his own hands twitch, tempted to do the touching and the caressing and wanting to toy with those nipples. _Oh God!_ The blonde was driving him insane, was making him salivate. He changed position again, this time to accommodate the growing bulge in his pants.

Naruto didn't miss the tent in Sasuke's pants and he smiled wickedly. He opened the button of his jeans and strut towards his boyfriend. He danced around him, brushing his body against his in this titillating game of seduction. He bowed down and breathlessly whispered his name. He stopped behind Sasuke, perched his hands on those stiffening shoulders and massaged them while rubbing his groin against the man's back. A second later, he straddled Sasuke's legs and gyrated downward until he sat on his lover's erection. His eyes fluttered closed at the heat that seeped through the dark-haired male's slacks.

"Sasuke," he melodiously whispered, while running the tip of his fingers on Sasuke's jaw and towards the side of his face. Then he slipped backward and stood up, putting a distance between them. Moving his hips, he removed his pants. He grinned mentally when Sasuke realized he was wearing a thong. He turned his back and bend forward, showing a teaser of what was just feet away from his grasp.

Naruto went back to straddling Sasuke, but this time to undress the latter. Where his hands touched, his mouth followed, teasing and awakening each of the man's nerves before singeing them. All the time, his hips didn't stop gyrating and rubbing against Sasuke's arousal.

"It's painful, isn't it?" he whispered as he clamped down on the erection poking into his ass.

"You suck in strip-teasing," Sasuke breathlessly muttered.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of hair and none-too-gently jerked his head back. He licked a pale cheek. "But you're very aroused." And to prove it, he rode Sasuke's clothed erection, eliciting a dark moan from the man.

Sasuke shuddered, his lips seeking for the blonde's. He threw his head back when the blonde opened his jeans and let his manhood out. Naruto touched the head, already wet with pre-cum and brought his stained finger into his mouth and without breaking eye contact, sucked on the digit.

Sasuke's hands found purchase on blond hair and traced tanned nape with his mouth. He freed Naruto's erection and gave the reign to Naruto, allowing him to do what he wanted.

However, what Naruto wanted for now was to rub their erection together and watch as their pre-cum would mix together. He pressed their cocks, held them by one hand and start rubbing them. And the pleasure that shot up through their spines and the desire that coiled tight in their belly were more beautiful and intense than they expected.

Already blinded by lust and guided by primal instinct, Sasuke traced the lining of the thong, moving downward then deviated near the blonde's puckered hole. He let his pointer finger pushed the slim and silky cloth aside. Then, his middle finger traced a lazy circle on his velvety entrance before slipping in.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned while his hands gripped pale shoulders, blunt nails digging into ivory skin. He trembled. His heart wept with joy while screaming, _take me now_.

He continued rubbing, increasing the friction between their manhood.

He pulled Sasuke's head closer to his chest, allowing his lover's tongue to do more swirling on and laving his nipples. Liquid fire and pleasure were running and humming through his veins and not blood... no longer blood. All thanks to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his flushed face and with mouth brushing against over-sensitive tanned chest, he moaned in half-warning, "Naruto, don't make me wait anymore." The blonde nodded because he too wanted their union as well; wanted Sasuke to feel the hollowness of his body; ached for Sasuke's scalding heat and the completion he could only give.

"Take your fingers out. I want your cock inside me."

"Help yourself."

And Naruto did. He swatted away those fingers making sweet love to his opening, grabbed Sasuke's shaft and sank down to welcome the familiar guest into his velvety cavern, grimacing at the pain it caused.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from murmuring, "Oh yes," His hand reached towards Naruto's weeping cock and touched it, touched it in a way he knew would burn Naruto, just like how the blonde burned him with his little performance.

The couple moaned in duet.

Naruto moved, and Sasuke let him. He let the blonde dictate the pace; let him ride him in anyway he pleased and he encouraged him. He just sat there, feeling every bit of the blonde's movement, hearing every soft moan and little gasp. He pulled the blond close, and held him tighter. Remembering that he and Naruto hadn't kissed since this started, he smashed their mouths together for an angry, passionate kiss that burned their lungs and made them want more.

Naruto's hair bounced at every upward and downward motion of his hips.

"Is this all you got?" Sasuke teased, his voice strained and eyes half-lidded.

"S-shut up!" Naruto replied between pants. It was so different moving by himself alone. He was close to grabbing orgasm but the pleasure he was receiving wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke's powerful thrusts but the bastard was withholding it. Fucking asshole! "Move! Dammit!" he panted. He growled when Sasuke just continued looking at him, obviously admiring how he looked like. He rode him hard. He rode him slow then hard again. All for the purpose of destroying that smug indifference and of gaining the thrusts he wanted.

Sasuke remained firm. A challenge.

Naruto, as a last resort, clenched his inner muscles.

The effect was instant. Sasuke's indifference shattered and scattered to the four winds. With an animalistic growl, he held him immobile. Powerfully, he surged into him, buried himself deep into his slick velvety cavern, thrust against his spot, ramming it.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Sasuke asked huskily. He stopped his maddening motion and settled for his mouth to leave wet trails on his tanned chest.

It was only then did Naruto remember the mirrors and now that he did, he couldn't stop himself from glancing. One mirror had him glued. The mirror clearly showing how slick, wet and angry Sasuke's cock was, how it appeared from and disappeared into his entrance and that made him hard. So erotic.

Sasuke chuckled at the pre-cum that spurted from Naruto's manhood and he spread the sticky liquid all over it, loving the result.

Naruto's movement became erratic as his body started craving for more. "Letting me do all the work?" he asked.

When Sasuke nodded, he pouted and tightened his ring of muscles again, knowing the effect it had on his lover who grabbed him down and never let him go; never allowed him to unsheathe him. In that position, Sasuke started thrusting into him hard, ramming his erogenous spot once… twice… thrice. Surprisingly, it wasn't Naruto who came, but Sasuke and it made the former gasp at the heat of the liquid filling him. However, Sasuke wasn't done yet. He continued thrusting, riding his orgasm to the heavens until Naruto threw his head back and let out a deep moan. A ribbon of white fluid shot out between their bodies, staining their chests and stomachs. And Sasuke, for the second time, came. Hard.

**END**


	34. Emotions: Love

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, OOCness and unbeta-read**

**Authors' Notes: This is a bonus chapter, dedicated to all those people who read this fic from start to finish. Thank you.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Love**

The maître d'hôtel successfully concealed his ecstatic joy the moment his eyes landed on the young Uchiha who had just stepped inside the building.

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama," he greeted with a bow.

"Are my mom and Naruto here already?" Sasuke asked, his eyes sweeping over the small view he had on this vast restaurant.

"Yes, they came together," he replied. "Allow me to lead you to where they are."

Sasuke nodded and followed the man, ignoring the looks few diners gave him. When the maître d'hôtel opened the door of the private room for him, peals of laughter were what greeted him.

"Ah Sasuke, you're here," Mikoto said while daintily wiping the edges of her eyes with a napkin.

"You're late," Naruto stated lightly, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

"It's raining so the roads were more crowded than usual," Sasuke replied while taking his seat. "Besides, you guys were enjoying yourselves too much to notice my absence," he added with mocked hurt. He playfully frowned when there was not a single word of denial coming from them. In fact, those two just grinned at each other.

Sasuke didn't understand why his mother and Naruto were so close to each other. There were not exactly different but they weren't similar either, but somehow, they had become fast friends since he got back with the blonde two years ago. Naruto was as close to Mikoto as Sasuke was to Arashi. The only time Mikoto would distance herself from the blonde was when he and her son have a spat. During this time, the lady would be on neutral ground rather than taking sides, and showed them the points they missed in their anger. Most often than not, it was because of her calmness that they resolved whatever issues they had against each other. Looking at them together made Sasuke's heart ache with joy. He was happy to see them this friendly, but not as happy as when he'd observed the good terms his lover and his father were now in.

Unlike Mikoto, Fugaku never dined out with Naruto alone, but when there was a family dinner, whether it was in the Uchiha mansion or in some posh restaurant, Fugaku always made it a point to suggest to Sasuke that he should bring Naruto with him. That was not all. When their relationship had been publicized, Fugaku had refused to comment about it, causing the interested public to assume that he was just tolerating his son's relationship with the son of one of his esteemed business partners for business reasons. However, that assumption had changed when Fugaku had blithely and coldly made a verbal attack of his own in retaliation to one of the gossip columnist who had made negative comments about Naruto. He had retaliated even before Sasuke or Arashi did and that alone, made Sasuke ecstatic. He knew without a doubt that his father had somehow approved of Naruto.

As for Itachi… well, Itachi was still Itachi- sly, deceptive, arrogant, but he had developed a streak in teasing Naruto and making Sasuke's life more hellish than he usually did whenever he stayed in their place. In fact, much to Sasuke's annoyance, Itachi always chose their place over any other hotels or even the Uchiha residence whenever he came to Tokyo and to make matters worse, one or two of his coworkers would always tag along with him. Because he couldn't have Naruto all to himself while they were there, he never failed to develop this urge to kick their unwanted guests out… the same urge Naruto could curb with just a warning glare, much to the younger Uchiha's frustration. However, despite those things, Sasuke was relieved to know, thanks to his keen observation, that Itachi was happy with the way things were going and that he won't pull any more stunts that would hurt him or Naruto.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"I'll see you soon," Mikoto told them as she stepped inside her car, door being held open by her driver.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded at the same time.

The woman looked at her soon seriously and said in an admonishing tone, "Drive safely."

"I am always a responsible driver, mom," he replied in slight irritation.

Mikoto arched an eyebrow and said, "What I'm trying to say is keep your hands off from Naruto while driving." With that said, she nodded to her driver, giving him permission to drive away, leaving a blushing Naruto and a scowling Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's."

Quietly, they made to their way to Sasuke's car. The silence continued and Naruto thought he'd fall asleep until he felt a hand on his left right thigh. He glanced at his lover who smirked.

"You're quiet," Sasuke said.

"Because you look tired," Naruto answered. He lightly pressed a thumb on the hand that was innocently massaging his thigh. "Was your meeting with my Dad that tiring?"

"Not really. We discussed a lot of concepts with the advert company and there were things we had a hard time making the guy understand." Sasuke managed to keep exhaustion from his voice. He threw his lover a small smile before he focused his attention to the road. A second later he grimaced when Naruto pinched his hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you to be a responsible driver?"

"I prefer to be a responsible lover." Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto sigh in exasperation. In the darkness of his car, a small smile graced his lips when Naruto entwined their hands together.

**-SasuNaru is love-**

"You can take a bath ahead of me, Sasuke," Naruto said as he and his lover stepped into their condominium.

"Not together?" Sasuke asked while he loosened his tie.

A slightly blushing Naruto shook his head. "I have few things to do first."

The other male nodded and went to their bedroom while Naruto went to their study room.

Half an hour later, a freshly bathed and half-naked Sasuke stepped out from the bedroom, looking for Naruto. He found him in their study room, on their reclined seat, sleeping. With the sound of his footsteps padded by the carpet, he walked towards him. He stopped by the table full of papers. He let his gaze swept over them. They were all about the Uzumaki industries... confidential information and they all looked complicated and yet... He glanced at Naruto, his heart aching because he knew Naruto was doing this for him.

_He and Naruto were lounging on their living room, cuddling as the rain outside pounded the ground mercilessly and the wind howled noisily. He was sitting between Naruto's legs while the blond__e__'s arms were loosely wrapped around him. It was a moment of peace, silence and idleness as they savored each other's company._

"_This afternoon, father gave me jurisdiction over the company's business with your father's," he said while playfully tracing Naruto's entwined hands. He tilted his head so that when he spoke, his lips slightly brushed against tanned jaw. "And it makes me want to have you there with me." He was certain that if Naruto was there, he'd be less stressed over this big responsibility._

_Naruto snorted. He slightly leaned forward to perch his chin on left shoulder. "Then I'll start learning."_

_Sasuke's heart leapt. "I'm not asking you to give up your work at Chouji's restaurant, dobe."_

"_You're the dobe. I'm not giving up anything. I'm bound to undergo this training anyway, remember?"_

"_I don't want to see you stressed out," Sasuke replied._

_Naruto sat up straight, chin held high and chest out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nothing is too much for me!"_

_Sasuke just snorted and rolled his eyes._

_Nothing is too much_. Sasuke frowned because obviously, work was now taking its toll on his lover. However, until now, Sasuke wasn't aware of it. Naruto was always the first one to arrive home. Naruto, when asked how his day was, would narrate with child-like amazement how he spent his day. He had made it sound so simple. He had made him believe it was simple. Now, looking at those papers in a wider perspective, Sasuke was aware how things were far from being simple.

Sasuke clenched his fists. What was he thinking? Being the successor had never been simple, he knew that firsthand and yet, he had let himself be fooled by the blonde. By Naruto who was working hard.

Working hard.

Work hard.

_Work hard, Sasuke-teme_, was what Naruto would bid him every time he'd leave for work and he'd just hn-ed. He never said those words to Naruto. Not once and now, he felt ashamed. He was such a bastard.

Sasuke gently pried the documents his lover was clutching, placed them on the table and went to stand beside the recliner. He leaned forward, slipped one arm beneath Naruto's shoulders and the other under his knees. However, before he could lift him up, the blonde stirred and opened his eyes.

Under hooded gaze, Naruto looked at Sasuke's shadow-painted face while his half-asleep mind tried to figure out why Sasuke was bending like that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, upon seeing those eyes darkened by sleepiness and confusion, wanted to say that Naruto made a very poor Snow White, but, he curbed that urge. Instead, he said in a displeased tone and gruff voice, "Don't sleep here. It's difficult to carry you all the way to our bed."

Naruto snorted, but he reached out to tread his hand through dark locks. He gently tugged Sasuke until the latter's face hovered above his. "I'm not that heavy," he huffed.

Sasuke's response came out as a half-mangled moan when Naruto pressed his mouth on the pulsing spot of his neck.

"Naruto," he half-warned, but it was him who pressed their mouths together, the second Naruto pulled away. He planted one knee to get a better leverage as the kiss deepened.

"Are you tired?" Naruto asked as he ran his hands from Sasuke's shoulders down to the expanse of his back.

Sasuke couldn't stifle the chuckle that rumbled in his chest because it wasn't him who was tired. He dragged his mouth on tanned neck, eyes counting how many hickeys had healed and how many had not. "Are you?" he whispered huskily, his hot breath awakening and singeing few sensitive nerves.

Naruto let the question remain unanswered and slightly moved as he pulled his lover to lay down beside him. "Sasuke," he murmured, pressing hot kisses on pale neck and making Sasuke moan. He ran a hand on his sides then on his hips before slightly lifting his left thigh so he- Naruto could insert a leg between Sasuke's. When he did, he brushed against his lover's growing erection, drawing a short moan from him.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered close at the streak of electrifying sensation that shot through him at that single brush. It had begun. Naruto was once again playing his titillating sweet torture that always left him breathless, brainless and melting.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's wickedly playful tongue while his right hand slipped underneath the blonde's pristine shirt. He felt the tensing of the muscles underneath his touch and dragged his fingers on the spots that made Naruto's breath hitch. He moved his fingers to his stomach then to his chest, touching and teasing. When he wanted to feel Naruto's chest directly making contact with his, he started tugging the shirt.

Sasuke half-growled impatiently, "Your shirt." He gave another sharp tug. "Off, dammit!"

Naruto chuckled, but he gave the dark-haired man an ample time to get rid of his shirt. Then he moved them so he'd be straddling Sasuke's left thigh. He pulled the hand buried in his hair, pressed his mouth on the wrist of that hand before he nipped and sucked his lover's chin. His body heat notched up a bit hearing the man beneath him moan throatily. That sound made him shiver... made him bolder as always. He moved lower, tracing Sasuke's collarbone with the tip of his tongue before enclosing a nipple with his mouth. He showered it with the same attention that he would give to the other bud.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure, in wanting and in anticipation. His body shuddered, being too aware of Naruto's heat, presence and touch. "Narutoh," he murmured, already lost to Naruto's ardent caresses. His fingers dug into the sides of the recliner when he felt hot breath fanning his erection through his drawstrings. He felt his body tingle. He felt his penis twitched and spurted another batch of pre-cum.

Naruto chuckled, seeing another wet stain appearing on Sasuke's white drawstrings. He grazed Sasuke's clothed erection with his teeth, making him buck towards him. "Impatient, aren't we?" he teasingly asked when Sasuke raised his hips, obviously demanding for his pants to be taken off.

"Shut up!" Sasuke retorted. "Just do it!"

The blonde did and watched as his lover's penis sprang. He took hold of that hot rod and leaned forward. He guided the tip to swipe against the area where his lower and upper lips meet. Then slowly, he opened his mouth, drawing Sasuke in.

"Oh God!" Sasuke managed to mutter and threw an arm over his forehead. When Naruto started moving, sucking him, pleasure swirled within him and rose.

"Please," he pleaded and Naruto let him. He started thrusting into that hot cavern while his left hand found purchase on golden locks. He spread his legs wide to accommodate Naruto who farther leaned towards him.

Sasuke pushed himself to his elbows and chose that moment to look at Naruto; Naruto who had his mouth full; Naruto who had pre-cum and saliva dripping from both sides of his mouth; Naruto whose face was flushed and eyes heavy with desire. The sight made him drool and in a snap, he came.

"You've beaten your record again," Naruto informed him after he wiped his face clean.

"All thanks to you," Sasuke replied sarcastically. He drew in a shaky breath when the blonde laid kisses on both of his inner thighs. His body tensed when that mouth began its ascension. Naruto was fanning the flames that hadn't turned into embers yet. When the blonde's face hovered above his, he slammed their mouths together, his tongue surging possessively and desperately into that wicked mouth. His hands slid downwards and hurriedly unbuttoned and pushed down Naruto's pants. He stroked him, making him moan into their dark, wet kiss.

Naruto aligned his shaft against Sasuke's stirring one and rubbed them together. Sasuke bucked, returning the pressure. Then, they moved together, their pants getting louder and breaths heavier.

Sasuke growled when the maddening sensation stopped because Naruto tore himself away from him. He sat up just in time to see his blonde fingering himself. His mouth went dry and so were his lips. He stiffened. All he could do was watch the erotic act. He couldn't stifle the moan that flowed from his lips when another finger was added. He felt his penis twitch painfully. Unable to bear it, he let one of his fingers join the fun.

Naruto yelped in surprise the moment Sasuke's finger slipped inside him. He focused his gaze on his lover. "I wanted you to watch," he said between pants.

"I had enough watching," was Sasuke's reply. "I want you." He thrust his finger hard, implicitly telling the blonde what he wanted to do with him.

Naruto gasped. "Sasu...bas-ah!" he cried out when that patch of nerve, already stimulated, sent a jolt of delicious sensation through his whole body. Sasuke must have notice the blonde's state because instead of stretching him, he was busy touching that spot. Naruto would have come if he didn't remove his and Sasuke's fingers.

He straddled Sasuke, settled his weight on his legs, lifted himself, held Sasuke's erection with one hand and finally, he slowly lowered his body, drawing Sasuke into him.

Sasuke's lips parted to make way for the deep moan that rumbled in and rose up from his chest. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment when he'd be surrounded by Naruto's heat... when his penis would be embraced by his tightness. Ah- The feeling brought on by such moment was heady, addicting and overwhelming that it took him for awhile to realize that Naruto had started moving. His hands grabbed taut tanned thighs, feeling the muscles beneath his palms tensed when Naruto moved upward.

Naruto moaned. He loved it when Sasuke was inside him. He loved it even more when instead of being penetrated, he _let_ Sasuke penetrate him. "Sasuke," he moaned, taking and wanting more. "Sasuke," he mewled, vision getting blurry. "Sasuke," he breathed. He covered pale hands with his and guided them upward- one to rest against his hips while the other to wrap around his weeping erection.

Sasuke stifled his urge to start thrusting because Naruto hadn't given him permission. He had to wait and hope that Naruto would ask him soon. _Hurry_, he pleaded mentally.

Naruto planted his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head to support his weight while he leaned forward. His hooded eyes met Sasuke's equally hooded ones. "Well?" he whispered.

Sasuke grinned and without sparing another second, he powerfully shoved himself into the blonde, making him cry out. "Naruto.." he panted.

"Harder," Naruto who was already lost in their ocean of passion, urged him.

"It's okay," the dark-haired man said between grunts. "I'll stick it in deeper." And that was what he did. He was stretching Naruto too much, probably close to ripping him, but he was too aroused to stop and his lover was too busy riding him to complain, much less notice.

"Sa-nngh." Naruto closed his eyes tight. Sasuke was reaching deeper... deeper... to the very end. There was pain, but it was dulled by pleasure... by the knowledge that Sasuke- his Sasuke was ramming into him. With something akin to a shout, he came and his back snapped in a perfect arc.

With the heat clenching around him tight and the erotic image a cumming Naruto provided, Sasuke followed him past the edge.

After riding their orgasm, a boneless Naruto slumped on a satiated Sasuke.

It took them a long moment to gather their composure and when they did, they remained quiet, basking under the glow of their post-coital bliss.

When Naruto snuggled closer against his chest, Sasuke's thumb almost immediately started drawing circles on Naruto's sweat-covered back in a relaxing manner.

In that moment of silence and calmness, Sasuke put his feelings into words and confessed, "I love you." He felt his lover stiffened right after the words hung in the air. Was this reaction good? Or-

Pushing himself to look at his partner, "You finally said it!" Naruto stated breathlessly.

"Are you doubting my feelings?" Sasuke asked wryly, brows creased in a slight frown.

"Hell no!" Looking away in slight embarrassment, the blonde continued, "Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes, to me, words have more weight."

"Heh."

The blonde, not liking such apathetic reaction, stuck his tongue at him and huffed, but a smile was trying to break out from his pursed lips.

"And?" Sasuke murmured, his left thumb brushing the blonde's lower lip.

His lover scowled. Obviously, he didn't understand his question or how expectantly his eyes were while looking at him, waiting. Seconds ticked by and Naruto still hadn't said anything. "And?" he repeated. A vein in his temple started slightly ticking because it was very clear that his dobe didn't understand. "And?" he repeated, this time with impatience straining his tone.

Naruto smiled as realization hit him. He took the thumb running on his lower lip and pressed a kiss on it. With his blue eyes solely focused on his dark-haired lover, he said, "I love you too, Sasuke-bastard."

"Dobe," the other male snorted and hurriedly pressed their lips together. Running his mouth on tanned nape, he whispered, "Let's go to bed."

"Because our bed is more spacious and comfortable?"

"Exactly."

Naruto chuckled, wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke's shoulders and waist, respectively and arrogantly said, "Weren't you suppose to carry me to bed half an hour ago?"

**-SasuNaru is love-**

Naruto smiled as he slowly stirred to awakening. He couldn't help but smile because his body was so light and his heart was bursting with joy, making him feel perfect and beautiful. He rolled on his back, one hand groping for a warm body. When he realized that the other side of the bed was empty, it was only then did his brain register the smell of breakfast and coffee wafting into his nostrils.

Sasuke was making breakfast. He sniffed and added, Japanese breakfast. Obviously, his stomach was pleased because it grumbled. He peered at the clock and cursed. He hated it when he was awake before his alarm clock went off, but since he didn't feel sleepy at all, despite the time they had fallen asleep, Naruto decided to get out from the bed.

He made a face when a felt a small amount of Sasuke's semen trickling down his inner thighs. Grabbing their stained and soon-to-be-laundry blanket, he wiped the liquid off from his skin and made way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was walking out from the bathroom when Sasuke started to walk into their bedroom, let his eyes roam over his still naked form and stated before heading back to the kitchen, "Breakfast."

"Morning too, bastard," Naruto affectionately called after him while putting on a clean shirt and boxers before following his dark-haired lover to the dining table.

Almost all the time, when they had breakfast, the morning TV news would be playing as a background noise, but not today. Today, there was just silence – a comfortable and lovely silence. They were just eating quietly, throwing furtive glances at each other and exchanging soft smiles. If one would bother to look under the table, they would see that their legs were tangled together.

Naruto looked up from his breakfast when Sasuke stood up.

"I have to leave, I need to get to the office as early as I can," he told him.

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's okay. I'll wash everything. Thanks for making breakfast."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll put the bed sheets and blankets into the laundry machine then."

"I appreciate it," he replied before going back to eating his breakfast.

After awhile, Sasuke emerged from their bedroom, dressed in a tailored suit. He had seen his lover in suits for millions of times already, but his heart's reaction was still the same. The man looked commanding, intelligent and beautiful. Always beautiful. He smiled when those dark eyes focused on him.

"Work hard, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke nodded and was about to continue walking down to the front door when he paused to say, "Word hard too, Naruto." He didn't miss the surprise on the tanned face or how those breathtaking blue eyes lit up with simple joy and the beautiful smile that followed made him weak-kneed. Damn. He gave his blonde a small smile before walking away.

Naruto turned his head to the window and slightly squinted his eyes against the soft sunlight filtered through the glass panel as he looked at the blue sky. Today was going to be another great day.

Sasuke stood outside their condominium for few seconds to gather his composure before walking towards the elevator. Even though the day had just started, he felt so accomplished and he knew nothing could ever ruin his mood. When his mobile unit played a polyphonic tune signaling an incoming call, he, in his quiet happiness, answered the call without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sasuke," came the all too familiar voice, "Deidera, Kisame and I will be arriving in Tokyo at noon, today. We hope to see you and Naruto. I hope our visit isn't a bother."

Sasuke frowned. He knew all too well what Itachi meant. The three would have dinner at their place and when evening came, Deidera and Kisame would leave for their hotel while Itachi would remain to sleep on their guest-room. "Actually, it is a bo-"

"Just as I thought, it isn't. We'll see you then."

Before he could even protest, Itachi had hung up. Sasuke glared at his phone. He had spoken too soon. He should have known better that there was always one person who never failed to ruin his mood with his short notice stays.

**End**


End file.
